High School Union
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: The humanized legends are attending a prestigious private high school, where Giratina, Palkia, and Shaymin are new students. They meet up with some boys who seem to like them, but Giratina's a bit of a male-basher. Experience the drama between the school's best artist and a dark-humored girl who's actually quite the singer.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Union, Chapter 1**

**Okay, had this one buzzing around in my head for about a day, expanded it in my mind, and realized I had to use it. This is going to be a kind of story I've seen used and wanted to try myself. This will be depicting humans with legendary names. No, these aren't legendaries in human disguises; these guys don't have any powers whatsoever. They are regular humans with the names of legendaries and have a bit of what I'm going to say is their personality. I will be using quite a number of legendaries in this, mostly Sinnoh, but there will be others from different regions. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to just go with it. Also, this story is mostly going to be focused on Giratina, but it will be in third person. It'll probably make more sense as the story progresses, so with that out of the way let's get started! (FYI, this will also take the version of a cartoon, including some violence and the fact that the characters have one outfit they always wear).**

A New Day

Giratina was putting the last of her supplies into her backpack, waiting for her friends to show up. She was wearing her usual clothes, a small red and black striped t-shirt, tight black jeans, a gray jacket, and plain sneakers. She wore a light amount of make-up on her pale face, which suited her just fine. She had long, dirty-blond hair that covered the left half of her face. She wasn't hiding anything, she just liked it that way. In the line of jewelry, she wasn't much of a big fan, but she always wore a gold band around her neck that one of her two best friends, Shaymin, had gotten her for her birthday several years ago, and it had practically become part of her anatomy. She remembered one day it was missing and she had torn apart half the house searching for it before she finally found it on the bathroom counter. Her parents had been angry with her, to say the least.

Giratina wondered how they were doing at the moment. They had wanted her to go to a prestigious private high school in the area she was now in, but they couldn't move themselves. So the compromise was they rented an apartment for her, and a good one too, where she would live for the school year. Of course, it wasn't without its terms. Her mother had told her

"Remember, how you keep it is up to you, but if I get any calls from the sanitation department, there will be hell to pay."

Giratina had never been a slob, anyway. At least, not when it came to where she lived. She enjoyed living in a clean house. One of the other terms was she had to get a job and start paying for some things, such as her phone, groceries, and her school supplies. Giratina wasn't against the idea, far from it, but she _hated _where she was working now. She was a waitress at the local restaurant, Ziarelli's, and despised the owner, a real bitch that was constantly after her ass. But the pay and tips were decent, and it was an easy score. So Giratina put up with the occupation to prove to her parents she could become independent.

Luckily her friends, Palkia and Shaymin, had joined her in enrolling in this high school. Palkia, however, had rich parents that loved to spoil her. Fortunately, she hated being a snob, so she always spread the money throughout the three of them, and although Giratina hated accepting charity, she would accept money from Palkia, as long as it wasn't an exorbitant amount. Shaymin, on the other hand, was a strange girl. She had been accepted to the high school, even recommended to it because she was smart to an extreme. Giratina had never figured that behind that mint-green hair lay a large brain. You wouldn't know it from her personality, either. She was quiet, almost timid, and loved gardening. She kept a special flowerbed always in bloom, whether it was fall or winter. The girl had a real green thumb, and hair to match. She always wore a white sundress and kept her hair in its normal fashion. She wore it shoulder-length, and it was straight until it reached her neck, where it became curly. Shaymin claimed she didn't style it, it just came out that way. Giratina had tried to uncover whether or not that was the truth, but without success thus far.

Shaymin lived with her parents still, who had moved so she could more easily attend the school and hang out with her friends. Shaymin's parents really loved her that way, and would do anything for her. She doesn't ask for much though, insisting on doing things for herself, but won't hesitate to ask for help if she feels she needs it. That's the biggest difference between her and Giratina; Shaymin will ask for help, but Giratina will flat out refuse to. She _will _help others on occasion, she's not a completely heartless bitch, but she won't ask for it.

They were all transferring in as sophomores, having ditched their old high school. Part of the reason Giratina left is because she was getting hell from the students there. She had tried many times to get in a relationship, at Palkia's insistence, but it never turned out well. Eventually she got teased about being real easy to get and dump, and ended up lashing out at the last guy who started to treat her like crap. After that, she became cynical towards the male gender and wanted nothing to do with them.

There was a knock at the door and Giratina ran to it, flinging it open to reveal her friends Palkia and Shaymin. Palkia was wearing her cotton-candy-pink hair in a loose ponytail, along with her pink-and-white shirt and white knee-length skirt, finishing with her typical high-heels. Giratina could never understand how she walked around in those, but didn't ask. Shaymin was in her usual sundress and was carrying a book bag over her right shoulder, looking excited but at the same time, frightened.

"Hey guys, come in!" Giratina told her friends. They stepped through the door and looked around. This wasn't the first time they had seen her apartment, but she had finally settled in, so they were curious how she had designed it. It was mostly plain, but she had put up the pictures she had, mostly of her and them, a few of her parents, and that was it. There was a small couch that sat in front of an old tv in the living room which led into the kitchen through one door and to the rest of the apartment through another. Giratina also had a small table in the corner, on top of which sat a CD player. Palkia walked over to it and popped out the disc, looked at what was written on it, then sighed and told Giratina

"I don't know _how _you can listen to this stuff."

Giratina shrugged and Palkia returned the disc to the player. Giratina had a strange taste in music according to her past and personality. She had a taste for Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons since most of their music spoke about bad relationships. But at the same time she loved Diana Ross and the Supremes, being a bit more hopeful in the topic of love. What no one back in her old town knew, except for her parents and friends, is that Giratina loved to sing and was pretty good at it. She had a high, clear voice that could, so far, hit any pitch that was thrown her way. She loved singing to The Four Seasons and The Supremes since the pitches were typically high, especially with Frankie Valli's _falsetto_. She simply loved going along with it and nailing it, even if she was a girl. It was her favorite thing to do when she was cleaning the apartment, or even just to relax. She had a few favorite songs, including Big Girls Don't Cry, Ronnie, and C'mon Marianne. Those songs somewhat rang to her, especially Ronnie. It didn't quite relate to her, but she loved the idea of a man being desperate for a girl. Yeah, she _really _hated guys right now. Her favorite Supremes songs were Stop! In The Name Of Love, You Can't Hurry Love, and Someday We'll Be Together. These songs gave her hope that at _some _point in her life she could find someone who would treat her right.

"Come on, guys, we should probably get going now…" Shaymin said quietly. Giratina looked at the clock by the door, and seeing it was seven-fifty, her eyes widened and she shouted

"Oh, shit! We're gonna be late on our first day!"

"No, we're not" Palkia sang, flashing her keys. Giratina looked at her for a moment, then it clicked and she asked

"You got your driver's license?" Palkia nodded excitedly and pointed out the window, which Giratina ran to and looked out, seeing a hot pink car sitting there. She turned and gave her friend a blank look, saying

"Really, hot pink? You couldn't choose anything less… flashy?" Palkia shrugged and asked

"Do you want to run?" Giratina's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her face, shouting

"No, no, no! It's nice, really!"

Then she grabbed her backpack, her phone and wallet, and finally her keys, carefully locking up after herself. Then they went to Palkia's car and got in. Palkia turned it on and revved the engine and took off like a madman down the driveway and onto the road, making Shaymin almost faint.

**Okay, that's the starting chapter! I really want to know what anyone who reads this thinks so far, so please be swift in your reviews! (By the way, I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's only the beginning chapter. Later chapters should be longer, so please don't say anything about chapter length!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Union, Chapter 2**

**I want to keep this going, whether or not anyone is reading it. Hopefully people are reading it, because that would bum me out if they weren't. So, we will meet up with some of the others in this story, and I feel pretty excited about it. Let's get this moving!**

A Clean Slate

As Palkia pulled into the parking lot next to the school, Giratina rounded up on her and shouted

"I can't believe it! Not only did you keep that cop from giving you a ticket, you also made him give us an escort! How do you pull that kind of shit off?!"

Palkia turned to her and winked, saying

"You just gotta know how to play 'em right."

Giratina shuddered at the thought of trying to play up any boy the way she had. Palkia had pretty well degraded herself, which Giratina had found despicable. She knew that hadn't been the time to say anything, but now she had free reign to express her opinion.

"How could you degrade yourself like that?! I mean, he was a GUY! We're girls, we're much better than them!"

Palkia sighed and said seriously

"Giratina, when will you lose that feministic attitude? I'll admit, some of those guys were terrible-"

"Yeah, and the worst part was _you _hooked me up with all of them!"

Palkia scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and replied

"Yeah, my bad there. But Giratina, you have to be more than the recluse you usually are. I swear, it's a miracle you're out doing that waitressing job."

"It's not like I want to…" Giratina mumbled.

Shaymin was far ahead of them, looking at the schedules that were posted up for the benefit of the students. She liked knowing what was going to happen, even if she didn't participate. Giratina and Palkia caught up with her and took out their individual schedules they had received in the mail which told them where and when their classes were. It also told them who their teachers were for the course, and Giratina and Palkia swapped their schedules to see which classes they had together. Giratina only saw a few, so she returned Palkia's schedule to her and asked Shaymin

"What do you got first?"

"Philosophy, with Mr. Mewtwo" she said, still staring at the schedule board. Giratina and Palkia sweat-dropped, and Giratina asked

"You didn't memorize your schedule, did you?"

Shaymin nodded and Giratina and Palkia fell flat on their faces. After getting up, Giratina looked over her schedule and said

"Hey, me too! Wonder what it'll be like?"

Palkia sported a wry smile and said

"I don't know, maybe philosophical?"

Giratina face-palmed and said

"Ha, ha smart aleck. Remind me, why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you need me around when you start getting stupid" Palkia responded instantly. Giratina shook her head and sighed, then grabbed Shaymin, telling her

"You can look at the board later. Right now we gotta find our lockers, then our classes."

"If I remember correctly, we need to visit the principal first" Shaymin told her.

"Alright, where's the main office?" Giratina muttered to herself. She looked for any signs around, but there weren't really any.

"Looking for something?" a strange, male voice asked behind them. Giratina whirled around and saw a tall boy standing in front of her. He was well built and wearing mostly white. One of the few exceptions was a gold belt studded with emeralds. His eyes were also emerald in color, and his hair was like starlight.

Giratina didn't answer, so Shaymin stepped forward and said quietly

"Yes, we're new here, and we're looking for the principal's office."

The boy's eyes widened in understanding and he replied

"Ah, so you're looking for Mr. Quaza. Well, the main office is a way's off. If you want, I can show you."

Giratina stepped forward and said

"No, we don't need you to show us anywhere. Just give us the directions and we'll be on our way."

He stared at her for a moment, but if he was insulted by her brusqueness, he didn't show it.

"Okay," he said "just take this hallway down to the end and make a left. Go down about twenty feet until you see another hall to your right. Follow that to the end, then hang another left and the main office is at the end."

Shaymin bowed to him and said

"Thank you for your help. My name is Shaymin, and this is Giratina."

He nodded and said

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Arceus. Maybe we'll see each other more in class. Talk to you later" he said as he left, waving. Shaymin waved back but Giratina caught her hand, stopping her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at her.

"Just thanking him. He doesn't even know us but he was nice enough to give us detailed instructions despite your rudeness."

Giratina riled up and told her

"Yeah, almost any guy will tell two girls where to go if there's a chance he might get one of them. Come on, let's get this over with already."

Then she grabbed Shaymin's hand and began to walk down the hall the way that boy had told her. She wasn't even referring him by name; that's how bad her hatred to males is.

After about ten minutes they stood in front of a door that read

"Main Office"

Giratina looked at it, then Shaymin and said

"After you."

Shaymin flashed a look of annoyance before she opened the door and walked inside, Giratina following her. They walked up to the front desk where they could see a woman in crazy spectacles chewing gum and typing away on her computer. She looked away from the screen and said

"Can I help you?"

Giratina didn't like the way she spoke, almost as if she viewed these two as annoyances, wasting her precious time probably playing on that computer. Shaymin answered

"Yes, we are looking for the principle, we're new here" and Giratina nodded in agreement.

The secretary's eyes glazed over as she held out a hand that had ridiculously long, painted nails.

"Schedules" was all she said. Giratina and Shaymin handed their schedules over and she looked over them. Then she handed them back and pressed a button on an intercom, saying

"Mr. Quaza, the new students are here to see you."

There was a brief pause filled with static, then an excited male voice answered

"Good! Send them in!"

The secretary motioned over her shoulder to a door and said

"Go on in."

"Thank you" replied Shaymin as she pushed past the small swinging door that separated the back from the rest of the office. The girls found the door with a plaque that said

"Mr. Ray Quaza, Principal"

Shaymin pushed the door open enough to stick her head in and asked

"Mr. Quaza?"

Giratina could hear a happy male voice say

"Ah, you must be one of the new students! Come in, come in!"

Shaymin opened the door fully and stepped inside, allowing enough room to let Giratina in as well. Giratina looked over the principal to see what she had to work with.

He was tall, and she could see that because he was standing behind his desk. He wore a dark suit, complete with a white shirt underneath a black jacket and black slacks with a plain patterned emerald green tie. His eyes were gold and his hair matched his tie. He shook hands with them and motioned for them to sit down. Then he sat down himself and got down to business.

"I was under the impression that there were three of you. What happened?"

Giratina face-palmed while Shaymin said

"Uh… we kinda left her behind."

Mr. Quaza pressed his hands together and said

"I see. Well, no sense in wasting time. I'll give you girls the tour, and you can show your friend around when you find her. How's that sound?"

Shaymin and Giratina both nodded, Shaymin in compliance and Giratina in eagerness to be done with this.

"Okay then, follow me."

Mr. Quaza began to lead them around the campus, and Shaymin drank everything he said in. Giratina only listened to the rules of the school. Normally she wouldn't care, but she wanted to stay out of trouble so she listened to her new guidelines. The only thing that was really on her mind was the fact that she had to work after school today, so she hoped she wouldn't get much homework until she settled into her new schedule.

"And that about covers it. Any questions?" Mr. Quaza was asking them. Giratina and Shaymin shook their heads and Mr. Quaza said

"Okay, then. It's about ten right now, so you two should head off to your classes, and if you see your friend, make sure to show her what I showed you!" Then he walked off, leaving the two girls to figure out where they were going. Giratina's heart leapt as she saw that she had choir next!

"_Finally!" _she thought _"Something I know I can do!"_

Fortunately, she was paying attention enough to know where everything was, so she ran off to the music department, waving goodbye to Shaymin who waved back. Then she focused on where she was going, and in no time she was standing in front of the door that led to the choir room. She felt giddy with excitement as she pushed the door open and walked in, saying

"Hello?"

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student."

Giratina looked to the front of the classroom and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of a board that had music lines on it. She was of medium height wearing all white. Her hair was white as well but streaked with fire red. Her eyes were the most amazing blue Giratina had ever seen, making her hate her own red eyes a little more.

"Yeah, and I couldn't wait to get started" said Giratina, excited both by the prospect of singing and having a female teacher for a change. She nodded and said

"May I see your schedule, please?"

Giratina handed it over and waited for her verdict. The teacher stared at the schedule, then gave it back to Giratina and said

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Miss Reshiram" she stated, holding out her hand. Giratina took it and said

"I'm Giratina. So, where is everybody?"

"Well, you're about five minutes early, and everybody doesn't usually show up until about ten minutes in."

Giratina regarded her with shock and asked

"Doesn't anyone appreciate singing anymore?"

Miss Reshiram shook her head sadly and said

"Not as much as they should. It sounds like you have an appreciation for singing, though."

Giratina nodded and said

"Oh yeah, I love it! I still think I have some improving to do, but I don't think I'm bad altogether."

Miss Reshiram nodded and said

"We all have things we need to improve in, and it's good that you are confident with yourself. When the choir is gathered together, we'll have you sing us something to get an idea of where you're at, okay?"

"I can't wait!" Giratina said excitedly.

After a while, other students started pouring into the room and taking their seats. Giratina stayed at the front of the room since she had no idea where to go, and because Miss Reshiram requested it. When everyone was seated, Miss Reshiram joined Giratina by her side and said

"Okay, everyone, we have a new student joining us today. This is Giratina, and she will be singing a song of her choosing. Go ahead, Giratina."

Giratina stood there nervously and said to her

"Um, I don't think I know any good songs that wouldn't give me away in an instant, and that's kind of private stuff."

Miss Reshiram reassured her

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

Giratina thought for a moment, then she took out her phone and looked through her playlist. When she found what she was looking for, she asked Miss Reshiram

"Is there a speaker I can hook this up to?"

Miss Reshiram regarded her with confusion and asked

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

Giratina took a deep breath and said

"I have a special song on here that I want to use. It's an actual song, but it's been edited so I could sing the part."

Miss Reshiram's eyes widened in shock as she said

"Really? And what song do you have on there? Or songs?"

Giratina took a shaky breath and replied

"Mostly Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, but I've also got Diana Ross and the Supremes on there, and it took me quite a while to edit it like that."

After listening to her response, most of the class started muttering amongst themselves, and Giratina immediately thought she had done something wrong. Miss Reshiram walked over to a loudspeaker, however, and raised a wire.

"Okay, let's see what you have." As Giratina walked over to her, she said

"You know, this is actually quite a surprise. Usually new students just sing the alphabet song, or the birthday song. This will make a nice change, I think. So tell me, what do have planned to sing, and how have you edited it?"

Once the phone was hooked up, Giratina answered

"Sherry, by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons. I've edited out Frankie Valli so I could sing his part. I love hitting the falsetto."

Miss Reshiram's eyes widened again and she asked

"You can do falsetto? I don't usually find girls with that kind of talent. Falsetto is mostly associated with male singers."

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Well, I have a certain… grudge against males, so I figure anything they can do I can do too."

Miss Reshiram regarded her with concern for a moment, then let it slide as she said

"Okay. Well, why don't you start for us, then?"

Giratina nodded, then set her nervousness aside since she knew that would screw up her falsetto. She hit the play button and began to lose herself in the music.

**A/N: Okay, for this part, I will be writing out the song itself, but I suggest you all go and look it up. I am a big fan of The Four Seasons, as well as Diana Ross and The Supremes, but that'll come later. For now, let's begin. (Note: The parts that Giratina sings is in regular print, the actual singers in italics.)**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over the song Sherry; the credit for that goes to Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons.**

_Musical intro._

Sherry… Sherry baby, Sherry, Sherry baby-

She-e-e-erry, bay-aby…

_Sherry baby_

She-erry can you come out tonight?

_Come, come, come out tonight_

She-e-e-erry, bay-aby…

_Sherry baby_

She-erry can you come out tonight?

_Why don't you come on?_

To my twist party…

_Come out…_

Where the bright moon shines…

_Come out…_

We'll dance the night away… I'm gonna make you mi-yi-yi-yine

She-e-e-erry, bay-aby…

_Sherry baby_

She-erry can you come out tonight?

_Come, come, come out tonight _

_Come, come, come out tonight_

You-ooh better ask your mama…

_Sherry baby_

Tell her everything is all right

_Why don't you come out?_

With your red dress on…

_Come out_

Mmm, you look so fine…

_Come out_

Move it nice and easy,

Girl, you make me lose my mind,

She-e-e-erry, bay-aby…

_Sherry baby_

She-erry can you come out tonight?

_Come, come, come out tonight _

_Come, come, come out tonight_

Sherry, Sherry baby, Sherry, Sherry baby…

As the song ended, Giratina finally opened her eyes to face a stunned classroom. Even Miss Reshiram was staring at her incredulously. Then, slowly, she brought her hands up and started clapping. Soon after, the rest of the class joined in, and Giratina was receiving a standing ovation. She stood there, now stunned herself. Was she really that good to get such applause?

Then she stood there, feeling really good for the first time the whole day, and she wondered how her friend's days were going.

**Across campus…**

Palkia paced in front of the board, grumbling to herself. She knew she was severely late for class, but she couldn't find her way around campus. Ten minutes after Giratina dragged Shaymin off, Palkia remembered that they were all supposed to meet the principal, but she didn't have any idea where that was. She had found a map of the school, but it was a complete maze! When she tried to navigate through the school, all that happened was her ending up right back where she started half an hour ago! Suddenly she stopped and shouted to the sky

"Damn you, Giratina!"

**Hahahahahaha! Well, it seems that Giratina's luck has finally paid off, while Palkia suffers the indignity of having no sense of direction. What will happen in the next chapter? If you're curious, then stick around to find out. And please, be nice about my song writing, it doesn't work as well when there's no music to add to it. That's why I suggest you look it up and get an idea of how it sounds, then look back here. But, it's all up to you, the readers. Anyway, please get back to me soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Union, Chapter 3**

**Okay, I thought the last chapter went rather well. Had a helluva time writing out the song, though, so I doubt I'll be doing that again for a while, but we'll see. For those of you sticking around, thank you for your patience! I like this story so far, and I hope that people will begin to follow it soon. Anyway, on with the show!**

The Good And The Bad

Giratina was still getting over the shock of having gotten the applause for her performance. She didn't imagine she was _that _good! Miss Reshiram came up to her as she was disconnecting her phone and told her

"My dear, I wish you had been with us sooner! I had no idea you possessed such talent, such passion for singing!"

"I said I loved it…" Giratina mumbled.

Miss Reshiram threw her arms around Giratina and said

"With you on our choir, we're sure to make a splash in our shows! And I think we'll have you singing the Star-Spangled Banner at the home games!"

"This place has a football team?" Giratina asked.

"Why, of course! We also do rallies on occasion, and we have shows, competitions if you will, much like the band! And now that you are with us, we will be sure to grab the spotlight, as long as you keep the proper GPA, of course."

That stopped Giratina for a moment, and she asked stupidly

"Huh?"

Miss Reshiram began working at the board, saying

"Yes, if you don't have a sufficient GPA of 2.5 or higher, you will be dropped from this course. I would hate to see that happen, so don't let your work ethic slip!"

All the happiness that Giratina had felt sunk to her feet, replaced by dread.

"_2.5!" _she thought in a panic. _"Back at my old school, I could barely hold a 2.0! I'm doomed!"_

"Well then, dear, why don't you take a seat and we'll begin today's lesson?"

Giratina's feet shifted on their own and took her to a seat where she automatically sat down, not paying attention to anything until she felt someone tapping at her shoulders. When she turned to inspect who it was, she was faced with a small girl with long pink hair that was a different shade from Palkia's. Her eyes were gold, but not like Mr. Quaza's. She had a ruby on a chain that she wore around her neck and wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a light gray button-up jacket. She leaned over and said

"You were very good, I don't think I've ever felt the compassion for singing that you have. My name is Mespirit, by the way" and she stuck out a hand that Giratina numbly took. Mespirit got a concerned look over her face and asked

"What's wrong?"

Giratina barely heard her mouth say

"I'm no good at school, so I might be kicked out of this class in a week."

Mespirit waved that off and said

"Oh, come on, I don't think you could be _that _bad."

Giratina shook her head and told her

"No, back at my old school I could barely manage a 2.0 GPA, and this school looks tougher than my old one."

Mespirit was about to respond but Miss Reshiram interrupted.

"Excuse me, girls. I hate to disrupt your conversation, but class is still in session so your attention needs to be on me. Whenever we're done, you may talk as much as you please. Sound fair?"

Both Mespirit and Reshiram nodded.

"Good. Then let's continue."

And so for the next half hour Miss Reshiram talked about pitches and strains, actually making it interesting to Giratina. But she had a hard time listening since she was concentrating so much on the fact that she was doomed unless she could convince Shaymin to tutor her. Miss Reshiram looked up at the clock and said

"I guess you all can leave a little early. Enjoy lunch everybody!"

All the students filed and pushed their way out of the room, Mespirit staying beside Giratina and talking with her all the way to the lunch room. When they arrived, Giratina was amazed to see a vast room filled with talking people at the tables that lined the walls. Mespirit dragged her over to the lunch line where the students filed in single line and grabbed various items that were laid out for the students to choose from. Mespirit flashed a card to a person who was handing out trays, and when Mespirit took her tray Giratina grabbed her shoulder and said

"What are those cards?"

"These are lunch cards" she explained, showing it to her. "You put money on them and show it to this first person" she motioned to the tray-hander-outer "and grab what you want for lunch. Then you give the card to the person at the end" and she motioned to someone at a register "and they swipe it through a system of some kind that verifies you bought your lunch. Make sense?"

Giratina winced and said

"I don't have one of those cards. What do I do?"

Mespirit thought for a moment, then said

"Well, as a new student, you would show your schedule to the tray guy and he would hand you a bag lunch, but between you and me, the bag lunches are horrible, and it seems like you're having a bad day already, so…"

She talked with the tray guy for a minute, who seemed displeased, but conceded and handed Giratina a tray, but grudgingly.

"You go ahead and grab whatever you want and I'll pay for it."

Instantly Giratina was on the defense.

"Oh no, nuh-huh, I won't do it. I don't accept charity from anybody."

Mespirit seemed shocked for a second, then thought again and said

"What if I ask you to pay me back tomorrow?"

Giratina paused for a second, then grinned.

"_That_ I could do."

So the two went through the line, Mespirit picking out her favorite foods while Giratina went for the cheap stuff. Mespirit looked at her tray and sighed, but didn't say anything. When they reached the end of the checkout, Mespirit motioned to both trays with her card and handed it over to the register person. She swiped the card through a slot and it came out with a green light. Mespirit got her card back and started walking off to find a table. Giratina followed blindly, and as they reached the middle of the cafeteria, they heard someone shout

"Mespirit, over here!"

They both turned to the sound and Giratina saw another small girl who greatly resembled Mespirit except for her hair color, which was blue. Mespirit ran over to the table and Giratina followed her since she couldn't find her own friends. As it turned out, they were at the table the whole time! Giratina saw Palkia chatting away with another boy, one who wore blue and steel gray clothing and sported dark blue hair. Shaymin was in a quiet conversation with a rather feminine looking boy wearing green. Just green. Mespirit sat next to a small boy who didn't look as feminine as the one Shaymin was talking to, but instead had a sort of gleam in his eyes that screamed _child_ to her. She also saw someone next to the girl who called Mespirit that greatly looked like both of them but with yellow hair and closed eyes. Somehow, he was reading a book. The final two at the table was a couple that were opposite of each other, feeding each other food from their trays. They seemed like a close, if too much so, couple. The girl wore red and white and had golden eyes, with short red hair and a strange blue pendant hung on a chain around her neck. The boy was blue and white, with short blue hair and a red pendant around his neck. His eyes were red as the girl's hair.

"Hey, you!" Palkia screamed at her.

Giratina flinched as she turned her attention back to Palkia, whereupon she shouted

"How could you just leave me like that?! Do you know how embarrassed I was?!"

Giratina began to laugh and said

"Then maybe I should do it more often!"

This got the boy next to Mespirit laughing as well, and a couple of the others joined in, but the yellow-haired kid just looked up in annoyance despite that we couldn't see his eyes, and the blue and red couple just ignored us altogether and kept feeding each other. Shaymin and, barely audible, said

"We're very sorry, Palkia. I had momentarily forgotten that we were supposed to meet up with the principal before we officially started, and once we got moving I knew I would never have been able to convince Giratina to turn back and get you."

Then Palkia waved it off and sat back down, saying

"Ah, whatever. Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have met up with Dialga here. He's been _very _nice to me, showing me around the school, and in a timely fashion, I might add."

The one she referred to as Dialga, the blue and gray one, blushed and said

"Oh, it was nothing."

Giratina rolled her eyes and directed her next words at Shaymin, asking

"Hey, Shay, can you help me with something?"

Shaymin looked back at her and said

"What do you need?"

Giratina drew a breath and began.

"Okay, so I made a big splash at the choir, but I need at least a 2.5 GPA to stay in!"

Palkia began laughing and said

"Oh, you're doomed, girl!"

Giratina ignored her and continued.

"So I wanted to ask you if you could tutor me so I can keep my grades up?"

Shaymin got a sad look in her eyes, then timidly shook her head and rushed to explain.

"It-it's not like I don't _want_ to, but your schedule and mine doesn't work together. I could tutor you after school, but you have work. You could be tutored _after _work, but I'm busy then. There's not enough time before school, and I don't know what else we could try…" she petered out in a squeak.

Giratina raised her hands consolingly and said

"Take it easy, Shay, I won't get mad at you. But there has to be some way I can keep my grades up so I can stay in the choir."

"I might be able to help you" said a strange but familiar voice behind her. She whirled around and her expression darkened as she saw the face of the same boy who had given her directions to the principal's office.

"Hey, Arceus!" the boy next to Mespirit greeted him.

"Wazzup, Mew?" and they used the typical boy greeting, rubbing hands and bumping fists. Giratina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her food. Arceus went around the table and stopped between the blue-haired girl and Palkia, saying

"Pardon me, Azelf."

Azelf looked up and immediately scooted to her right while Palkia moved to her left, making room for him. He sat across from me and continued where he left off, addressing me.

"If you need somebody to tutor you, I might be able to help with that."

Giratina couldn't stop the sneer from spreading across her face. Palkia's expression darkened and she stood, saying "Excuse me" to Dialga, then moved around the table without Giratina noticing. Then she said

"I would rather walk through hell and back totally naked than accept help from a boy."

That stopped the conversations around the table. Shaymin was looking at her in horror, while everybody else, including the yellow-haired boy and the blue and red couple stared at her in shock. Then Palkia slapped Giratina hard across the back of her head, nearly sending her into her tray of food. She straightened up only to have Palkia smack her again, this time sending her into her food. Giratina looked up at Palkia with tears of pain in her eyes as she shouted

"What the hell was that for?!"

Palkia raised her hand again, making Giratina flinch, and Palkia lowered her hand and scolded her.

"When someone offers to help you, you do NOT insult them! You THANK them instead! I am so sorry for my friend's behavior, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her" she addressed Arceus. He straightened up and waved it off, saying

"It doesn't matter. The fact remains that she needs a tutor, the offices for said services seeming to be out of her reach and her friend unable to help her for good reasons. I am still willing to offer my services as I do not like to see a fellow student flail about, especially when he or she has something they wish to stay in that requires them to keep a certain GPA. I have experienced these conditions before, and still currently am, so I am eager to help anyone in similar circumstances. However, I think it is only fair that she ask me herself."

Giratina began to mutter darkly, but Palkia tapped her on the shoulder and raised her hand threateningly, making Giratina flinch again and say

"Would you please tutor me?" but she said it slowly, darkly, and softly, to the point that Arceus literally couldn't hear anything. He frowned and said

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you please repeat that for me?"

"Would you please tutor me?" Giratina said louder, but menacingly. Palkia gripped her shoulder and started to say

"You can do better than-"

"No, no, that's fine. I can hear her now." He smiled as he stood and grabbed his tray, saying

"I would be honored to. Does tomorrow after school work for you?"

Giratina thought about it for a second, then nodded because it actually did, and she knew Palkia would have her head if she refused. Arceus smiled and said

"Good. Meet me at the football stadium after school, on the far south of the school campus."

Giratina nodded again and Arceus left.

**Well, that was easy. Not for Giratina, but you know what I mean. Anyway, send me some reviews and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Union, Chapter 4**

**Nice, got my first review for this story, hope to see more soon! I don't have much else to say here, so on with the show!**

Hell On Earth

As Giratina walked out of the cafeteria, still rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head, she looked at her schedule and saw she had gym next. That was cheap way to let out her anger, at least. She walked over to the gymnasium and opened the door, surprised to see Shaymin and the boy she was with at lunch.

"Hey, Shay, how's it going?"

Shaymin looked over at her and said

"That wasn't very nice what you said, you know."

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Yeah, I think Palkia got that through my head. Literally."

Shaymin gave a small smile and stepped back to introduce the boy she was with.

"This is Celebi. He and I have some similar interests, actually. We both like gardening, for example. And he's very smart."

Giratina smirked and teased

"He's quiet too. I think you two would make quite a cute couple."

Shaymin blushed a color that closely matched the Gracidea flowers she puts in her hair, the ones she grows in her garden. The boy, Celebi, blushed a bit too, but not as deeply as Shaymin. Then I asked

"Shouldn't the genders be separated? What's going on here?"

"This is coed gym. It should say so on your schedule" Celebi told her. Giratina swiped out her schedule again and studied it, and upon seeing the word "coed" she audibly groaned. Then she thought

"_Well, at least I won't have to hold back against the boys. Then they'll see just what girls can do."_

She chuckled evilly to herself as she finished this thought, and the teacher stepped into the room. She was tall, like Mr. Quaza, and was wearing a white sweatshirt and sweatpants, along with a green jacket and a pink scarf. Her long green hair, not as dark as Quaza's, flowed down her shoulders and rested against her back.

"_Isn't it still a bit warm for scarves?" _Giratina wondered, then shrugged it off, not caring anymore.

"Okay," Mrs. Virizion stated "We're going to be assigning gym lockers today. When you come to gym, you are to go to your lockers and dress out for the day's activities. I suggest you keep a few pairs of each article you'll need, because you _will _be working hard in this class. We'll start with the boys, going alphabetically, and then move on to the girls. A word of caution; if I get word of any sexual harassment happening, there will be _severe _ consequences, so don't even think about it. This goes for the girls as well as the boys. Now then, let's get started. Able, Avery, Brown."

And with that she walked into the boy's room with the three she had called out to assign their lockers and proceeded in that fashion until she came to the girls and repeated the process. When Giratina received her locker, she made sure to memorize the code, writing it down on a piece of paper and sticking it in her back pocket in case she forgot. No sooner had she put it in when the girl next to her swiped it out, catching Giratina by surprise and making her day even worse.

"You better give that back" she growled at the girl who was heavily made up and dressed in such a manner as to be provocative.

"Why?" she practically purred, spiking Giratina's anger further.

"Look, I'm having a bad day, and the last thing you need to do is give me an incentive to make you start wearing false teeth. Get the idea?"

The girl's evil smile widened as she said

"I could report you for threatening me."

"And I can report you for trying to steal my stuff. But I would rather knock out your teeth. So what's it going to be?" she crossed her arms and waited for her answer. The girl scowled and tossed the card to her feet, saying

"I don't care about your crap anyway, freakin' emo." Then she stalked away, leaving Giratina smiling behind her.

"_Emo? I've heard worse" _Giratina told herself as she picked up the card and put it in her front pocket instead. Then she went back outside and waited to see what was going to happen. Since no one else had brought gym clothing, not even Shaymin, that led Giratina to believe that the requirement of exercise clothing was not on the list. She never really read that anyway, Shaymin always had it memorized. Virizion stood at the front of the gathered class and began to read off her list.

"Okay, appropriate exercise wear; sweatshirt, sweatpants, sneakers or tennis shoes, headbands are acceptable, jewelry is not. I highly suggest you take off any make-up before exercising, it will likely run. Long hair is to be tied up in a high ponytail, if you wear glasses, contact lenses, or have any extraneous medical conditions, let me know at the end of class. This includes asthma, migraines, and severe or recurring allergies. If you are experiencing any problems, please come to me and let me know immediately.

The girl Giratina encountered before raised her hand and smugly said

"Does that include if someone threatens our well-being?"

"Yes" answered the teacher.

Giratina raised her own hand and asked

"And if we have reason to believe someone intends to steal our personal items?"

"You should report that as well."

Giratina sent a smug smirk back at the girl, who faced forward in a huff.

"A word of warning; we have random locker checks to see if anyone is hiding anything suspicious, such as weapons, drugs, stolen contraband, etc. If you are found to have anything listed, you will be immediately pulled out of class and taken to the principal's office for questioning. We do not tolerate acts such as these, understand?"

She looked around the faces of her class, and seeing they didn't have any questions, she stuck her clipboard under her arm and said

"This week is going to be a free week, meaning that we won't be doing anything. This will give you more than enough time to get your proper gym wear. If you are not prepared to exercise properly by next week, then you can either work in the clothes you wear or go to the library and write out a long, boring paper on the topic of my choosing. When the bell rings, you're free to go. Until then, stay out of trouble or stay out of my sight."

She walked off into her office and Giratina moved over to Shaymin to talk with her. After a time, she grudgingly accepted Celebi into their conversations because Shaymin like him and Giratina was best friends with Shaymin. They talked as they waited on the bell, when suddenly Giratina was thrown into shadow. She looked up and saw the girl who challenged her from before. She groaned in annoyance and stood up to meet her.

"Alright, let's get this out of the way here and now; I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"And you better stay away from Arceus, 'cause he's mine."

"Good, keep him. Guys are scumbags anyway."

She looked back at her friends and scoffed

"Lesbian."

"Says the girl who travels with her own harem" Giratina retorted. "But keep it up and it's your front teeth you'll be wishin' for this Christmas."

The girl scowled again and told her

"You better watch yourself, cause I'll be comin' for you."

"And you have the nerve to call me lesbian?" Giratina burned her, smiling at her wit. The girl flushed and turned sharply, flouncing off. Her friends quickly followed, throwing dirty looks back at Giratina who met them with a bored gaze. She joined Shaymin and Celebi, who was regarding her with wonder while Shaymin smiled wanly.

"You feeling okay, Shay?"

She nodded and said

"Yeah, it's just… I wish I could be more like you… brave, strong, not afraid to stand up for yourself… but you might want to watch what you say from now on. You might reveal something you don't want them to know."

Giratina processed this, then said

"You know, Shay… there are times I wish I could be more like you, too."

"Me?" Shaymin asked in shock. "Why would you want to be more like me?"

"'Cause you're smart, pretty, and always know what to say to calm somebody down. Me, though… whatever I say just pisses people off."

"Not to people you care about. I mean, you wouldn't say anything like that to me, or Palkia, or your parents. You do have a caring nature in you, and you _are_ pretty. And you have the best singing voice I have ever heard. I wish I could sing like you, but I'm tone-deaf."

"Come on, you're not that bad. And besides, you got an amazing garden that you can keep alive in _any _conditions. I couldn't grow a palm tree in the tropics if my life depended on it."

Shaymin smiled at the compliment, and Celebi was watching the two intently.

"You two care deeply for each other" he observed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" Giratina scoffed. Celebi raised an eyebrow, and Shaymin apologized for her, saying she would explain it later.

Giratina looked around the gym and saw a basketball court with hoops on either end. That might be fun. She also saw two poles in the middle of the court. Confused as to their purpose, Giratina walked over and inspected them. They went up about eight to ten feet in the air and had several hooks on them. She also spotted two cranks, one on each, that looked like they controlled the height of the poles. Giratina figured they were for volleyball and/or badminton. She was okay at both of those, but preferred to use her legs more, like in soccer, or even football.

She walked back over to Shaymin and Celebi, and she touched the necklace Shaymin had given her that she cared for so highly. She felt a tug on it and quickly grabbed hold of it, preventing her assailant from choking her.

"I told you to watch your back" a voice hissed in her ear, and she rolled her eyes.

"Surely even _you_ wouldn't be this stupid, attacking me in front of the whole class. I bet even the teacher could see us. Now who exactly is threatening who here?"

She let go and roughly shoved her forward, but Giratina caught herself pretty easily and turned to face her enemy.

"I will make you pay for that last insult, you bitch. Mark my words, you _will_ pay."

Giratina made a point of yawning and said

"Is boring me to death your way of making me pay, or is that just the preliminaries? You don't seem to learn, so I'll tell you now; if you challenge me, I will fight back. I came here to start off clean, and if I have to get a bit dirty to achieve that, then I will. Leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

Then she turned and began to walk back to Shaymin. She had been watching the whole scene and looked very worried now. Suddenly she gasped and pointed behind Giratina, and she had a feeling of what to expect. She whirled around and caught her enemy's attack and shoved her back, shaking her head slowly. She flipped her hair out of her eye so she could fight properly, then settled into a battle stance. The girl stood back up, her hair in disarray, and ran back at her to resume her assault. Giratina waited until the last second, then stepped aside and left her foot out to trip her. She landed on the floor face-first, and Giratina winced, thinking

"_Ooh, that had to hurt."_

Everyone started chanting

"Cat fight, cat fight, cat fight!"

Giratina rolled her eyes in annoyance and was surprised when the girl grabbed her by the hair and began to pull, hard. It hurt, badly, but Giratina refused to give in to it. She shoved herself back and pushed the girl over, managing to take Giratina down in the process since she kept a strong hold on her hair. They got back up, and Shaymin tried to separate them, but the girl shoved her to the floor, shouting

"Stay out of this, wimp!" and Giratina snapped. No one, and absolutely no one, hurt Shaymin while she was around.

Giratina twisted around and grabbed her enemy's wrist, crushing it and forcing her to let go. Then she picked her up, quite literally, picked her up, and threw her five feet away from her, and she landed hard on the floor. She got up again, really surprising and annoying Giratina, when a loud voice shouted

"Enough!"

Mrs. Virizion was running toward them. The crowd quickly broke up an went their separate ways while Mrs. Virizion grabbed the two brawlers by their arms just below the shoulders and began to lead the way to the locker room, saying over her shoulder

"Class dismissed!"

She forced the two into the locker room and told them to grab their stuff. They did so, the other girl slamming her door while Giratina gently closed hers, then followed Mrs. Virizion to her office, where they could see Mr. Quaza waiting for them, his expression severe. The other girl gasped, while Giratina only stared, though her heart was pounding away. Mrs. Virizion pushed them to the chairs in front of them and told them to sit. They did so, the enemy shaking visibly while Giratina strove to keep calm.

"So," Mr. Quaza started. "Would anybody care to tell me what led up to this?"

The other girl couldn't even stutter, so Giratina told the story.

"When we got our lockers, I wrote down my combination and put it I my back pocket, then she snatched it out. I was already having a crappy day, so I told her to give it back. She challenged me as to why, so I told her she would be wearing false teeth if she didn't. We threatened to report each other for various things, then we broke apart. I started hanging out with my friend, and she came over to bother me. We exchanged insults and she left, threatening me to watch my back. I went to inspect the poles in the middle of the courts, curious about what they were. I began walking back and she grabbed the back of my necklace, then started challenging me again. I told her to leave me alone, and she tried attacking me from behind. The most I was actually doing was humiliating her, but when she shoved my friend down, who was trying to break us up, I lost it and threw her away from me. Then she got back up and started to attack me again, and that's when Mrs. Virizion entered the picture."

Throughout her narrative, Giratina managed to keep her voice sounding bored. Mr. Quaza looked over at the other girl and asked

"Is this true, Jessica?" She seemed so shocked that she automatically nodded her head, confirming the story. Mr. Quaza sighed and said

"Then it looks like I'll have to separate you girls. Mrs. Virizion, get them different lockers, and alert me if anything else happens."

Mrs. Virizion nodded her head and walked out, leaving the two girls at the mercy of the principal, who leaned forward and said

"I'm putting you both on trial. If either of you violate it, I'll have to suspend the culprit for a week. If you continue to fight, the result will be expulsion. Am I clear?"

The two girls nodded, and Mr. Quaza sighed again and said

"Then get to your next class. Have Mrs. Virizion write you both notes. Remember, one more fight, and you'll be suspended."

Giratina stood and picked up her backpack, then left the office and relayed Mr. Quaza's instructions. She received the note from Mrs. Virizion and started walking to her next class.

**This feels like a good place to stop. So, what do you think for now? Please let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Union, Chapter 5**

**Nothing to say here, just read. But before I forget, Happy New Year's!**

Whatever…

As Giratina walked, she wondered how this would affect her. She didn't care if the girl had a grudge against her; she simply wouldn't throw a punch, and she would be off the hook. The problem she faced was what Miss Reshiram might say if Mr. Quaza told her about this. She could feel the tears welling up, but she refused to acknowledge them, at least until she got home.

She still had one more class to look forward to before having to go to work. Fortunately, today was payday, so she at least had _something _to look forward to. The best part was that her boss could not deny her the check for her undoubted hard work. She had been pitted up against the worst customers, to the point that even Angela, the calmest employee in the entire restaurant, would have gone berserk. The only reason she hadn't was because Shaymin had been teaching her to better manage her anger, especially when it came to difficult customers.

Giratina looked over her schedule to find her last class, and when she found it she pushed her way inside. The teacher was an intimidating looking man that wore all black and had long, black hair with piercing red eyes. He looked over to her and said

"You're late."

Giratina walked over to him and handed over the note, then waited for the verdict. He looked it over, sighed, then said

"Your name?"

"Giratina."

He nodded and said

"Take the empty seat in the back and bring out a notebook."

Giratina walked all the way to the back and sat in a rather grody-looking chair, taking out her notepad and her favorite pen, then started taking down the notes. She noticed someone staring at her, and she quickly realized it was Palkia. Palkia gave her the raised eyebrows;

"_What happened?"_

Giratina shook her head and waved her hand;

"_I'll tell you later."_

The class finished quickly for Giratina and she almost got out the door when the teacher called her back.

"Giratina, a moment please."

"Sir, I have to go to work, and if I don't make it on time, my pay will be deducted. I really need that money right now."

Mr. Zekrom nodded and said

"Fine then, tomorrow. But I won't accept any excuses, understand?"

Giratina nodded, then ran out of the room and headed for the parking lot, hoping Palkia was waiting for her. She saw the hot-pink car idling, both Palkia and Shaymin waiting for her. Giratina breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to it, getting in the back. She had her uniform at the restaurant so it didn't get wrinkled or anything, and when she got in the car, Palkia zoomed off, but not as fast as she had this morning.

After about a minute, Palkia looked at Giratina in the rearview mirror and said

"So, I heard you got into a fight on your first day, Giratina."

Giratina shrugged noncommittally and grunted.

"Did you win?"

She shrugged again and said

"Neither of us really won since we both got put on 'probation'" she said, air-quoting the word.

"If we fight again, the instigator gets suspended, and if it happens one more time, then its expulsion."

"You know what your parents will say to that, right?" Palkia asked seriously.

"Please, don't," Giratina pleaded. "Just let me finish my miserable day and get my money. I have to study with a _boy _tomorrow, thanks to you, and worse still it's a guy I can't even stand."

"Why would that be?" Shaymin asked.

"I don't know, Shay, I just don't know. Maybe I'll have an answer for you tomorrow, okay?"

Shaymin hesitated for a moment, then nodded and faced forward again. When they arrived at Ziarelli's, Giratina stepped out of the car and asked Palkia

"Can you pick me up early tomorrow so I can cash the check?"

Palkia nodded and said

"Sure thing. Take it easy, okay?"

Giratina nodded and walked into the restaurant, thankful that she had such great friends. She walked into the room marked

"Employees Only" and let the door swing shut behind her. Then she walked over to her locker and took out her uniform and began to change. She didn't like the uniform, either. It involved a tight-fitting top that puffed out on the shoulders but clung to her breasts. It ended in a black skirt with white frills that looked remarkably like cut-up doilies. On the front was a white apron that held her notepad for taking orders and the company pen. She was also required to wear her hair up and put on a hat that looked just like the frills on the edge of her skirt, which made her feel vulnerable. Fortunately she had managed to convince her boss to let her keep the gold band on, eventually agreeing that it raised her attractiveness. She stopped in front of the door that led to the kitchen and the time-clock, and she sighed resignedly and pushed her way through.

"Hey, Giratina. How was your day?" Angela, her friend here, asked her.

"Horrible," she responded. "I start my first day at a new high school, hoping to leave my past behind, but I get caught up with the principal who seems to be overly happy, then I get to my new favorite, choir, only to learn that if I don't keep up my grades, I can't be there! Then I get forced to accept help from a _boy_, one I can't stand by the way, and as if that's not bad enough, I get to gym expecting to be able to let my anger out, but all we're doing is sitting around for the week. Then some bitch starts getting on my case, we end up fighting, and now I'm on probation! I know I won't be fighting again, but now at least one of the teacher's wants to talk to me about something, and I have a bad feeling what about. The only thing I have to look forward in coming here to is the fact that its payday, and I know that's guaranteed, even if my pay is cut down, I still have to get _something_. All I have to do is make it through my shift without losing my sanity, then I'm home free."

Angela patted her on the shoulder and said

"Don't worry. Tomorrow's a brand new day with a whole different adventure ahead of you. Things will get better, you'll see."

"Yeah…" Giratina said, an actual smile touching her face.

"Thanks for listening, Angela" she said, hugging her.

"Anytime, hon. We all need to let some weight off our shoulders at one point or another. Now get out there and knock 'em dead, but not literally."

Giratina laughed and put her time card back in its slot and pushed through the double-doors that led to the main part of the restaurant. It was really a magnificent place with its carpeted floors and fancy tables and cloths. It wouldn't be a bad place to eat, but the food here was fairly expensive. But it _was_ worth the money. Another friend of hers, the chef Leroy, would give her some of the scraps from the night's dinners, giving her a decent meal which she always appreciated. She searched around and saw a family being seated. She smiled at the sight of their children, hoping they weren't some of the little monsters she had faced before. She grabbed five menus and walked over to them, then set them out, two adult menus and three kid's menus, saying

"Welcome to Ziarelli's, I will be your waitress tonight. May I start you off with something?"

"Today's my birthday!" one of the little boys shouted, and Giratina couldn't help but smile at his overwhelming cuteness.

"Well, congratulations! How old are you now?" she asked him

"This many!" he shouted, holding up five fingers. His mother giggled and said

"I think you missed one, dear."

The little boy looked at his hand and scrunched up his face, then shouted out

"Oh, yeah! I'm _this_ many!" and he held out six fingers. Giratina giggled and said

"Well, happy birthday. What would you like to eat?"

"Can you sing the birthday song for me?" the little boy asked. Giratina blushed and said

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the manager doesn't care for singing in here. It's supposed to kept pretty quiet, being a fancy restaurant and all."

"Is there a problem here?" asked a severe voice, and Giratina's heart dropped when she saw her boss, the manager, standing behind her.

"No, ma'am. I'm just taking this family's order."

"There seems to be a bit of a… disturbance… in the restaurant. What's going on here?"

Giratina took a calming breath and replied

"This boy here just turned six, and he wants me to sing the birthday song for him, but I'm trying to explain to him that singing isn't allowed here."

There was a bit of murmuring from the area close to the kitchen, and both Giratina and the manager turned to see some of the waitresses and waiters talking among themselves.

"Is there a problem over there?" the manager asked them. They all shut up, but Leroy stepped out of the kitchen and said

"Come on boss, let her make the kid happy. What's wrong with one little song? Besides, she's a great singer, I'm sure you'll love it. Her voice will do this place justice."

Giratina blushed at his words, and the others employees began to agree with him. Even some of the other customers began to murmur their assent. What finally pushed her, the manager, over though was the boy giving the puppy-dog eye look. She sighed and pinched her nose with her finger and thumb, then said

"Oh, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Leroy, you might as well get the other chefs if her singing is as great as you think."

Leroy nodded and called the others up. They quickly filed out the door and looked at Giratina excitedly. She was blushing hard now with so many eyes on her. She pushed her embarrassment aside, though, and asked

"What's your name?"

The boy smiled widely and shouted

"Joseph!" Some of the other patrons laughed at the child's adorable antics, though the manager was still unfazed. Then Giratina let the last of her blush fade away and say

"Okay, Joseph, this is for you."

She gently cleared her throat and began to sing, and she could hear the melody of it traveling through the air of the restaurant, chilling and warming those her words touched. When she finished, she looked around the room and blushed at all the open mouths. The manager was blinking rapidly, and Giratina didn't know what to think of it. She looked at Joseph, whose mouth was wide open in a grin, and when her gaze hit him, he shouted

"That was awesome!" Then the restaurant as a whole began to clap, slowly at first, then rising quickly as they stood. This was the second standing ovation she had received today; maybe she should consider a career as a singer.

Still blushing, she curtsied, and quietly said

"Thank you."

Once the noise died down, everyone began to return to their meals. The manager returned to her office, seeming a bit shaky, and the chefs returned to the kitchen. Giratina faced the family again and asked

"Now, may I take your order?"

The rest of the evening passed by fairly quickly, considering that Giratina hated this job, making it drag on. But something had changed tonight, and Giratina flew between the tables with grace and glee, and a real smile stayed on her face for a long time.

When her shift was finished, she clocked out, but before she could go into the changing room, Leroy called out behind her

"Hey Giratina, hold up!"

She turned to face him, and he was holding up a brown bag to her, which she took, saying thanks. But as the full weight of it hit her hand, she looked inside of it and saw there was more than usual.

"Slow night?" she asked.

Leroy shook his head and smiled, then said

"Nope. The family whose son you sang to asked Angela for me to prepare this for you and paid for it. Their way of saying thank you for your wonderful song."

Giratina blushed and said

"Oh, it wasn't that good-"

"Giratina," Leroy said sharply. "You need to stop selling yourself short. You're a damn good singer and need to acknowledge that fact. I think you might have even changed the boss' opinion after that. I think she might ask you to sing more often now. If all goes well, that's exactly what's going to happen. You have a voice that could rival Meloetta's."

Giratina blushed but said nothing. She had no idea people had thought so highly of her.

"Thanks Leroy."

He nodded to her and went back to his post, and Giratina entered the changing room, where she saw her manager sitting there, waiting for her with an envelope. She stood and walked over to her, angling to her right. Giratina tensed up, but all she could feel was the envelope being pressed into her hand and her boss saying into her ear

"Good job, today."

Then she left, and Giratina was left holding a delicious dinner she knew she would treasure and the paycheck she knew would help her in the long run. She changed quickly and left in high spirits. Her apartment was only a twenty minute walk away, and those twenty minutes were spent in the clouds. About halfway there, she burst into song with one of her personal favorites.

**Okay, this one is by Diana Ross and The Supremes, but I'm not gonna write it down because that takes too much effort. Just go onto youtube and look up Diana Ross and The Supremes You Can't Hurry Love. Believe me, it's a great song and definitely worth taking the time to listen to in my opinion. That will end this chapter, so wait eagerly for the next exciting installment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**High School Union, Chapter 6**

**Well, Happy New Year's everybody! I'm going to kick it off with this new chapter.**

Another Day

Giratina woke up on her couch, feeling well rested but a little sore. When she rose and stretched, however, the feeling went away.

"_Boy, that was a surprisingly good night" _she thought to herself. After she had returned home, having been impeded along the way thanks to her singing, she eagerly dove into the dinner the family had so graciously bought her. It had been delicious, and she resolved to thank Leroy for his skills, and then, feeling sleepy, she slept on the couch. It was surprisingly comfy, and it gave her a sort of exhilaration to have been able to make that decision, one of the benefits of living on her own, even if she was being somewhat supported by her parents. She looked over herself and thought

"_Geez, the couch may be comfy, but that's the last time I sleep on there in my clothes. Better to go with pajamas."_

Then she looked to the clock, and seeing it was four-thirty, she decided to get ready for the day.

"I'm already up, and Palkia will be here in a couple of hours anyway" she mumbled to herself. She grabbed some fresh clothes from her closet and made her way to the small bathroom. There she showered under warm water, feeling relaxed, then she dried herself and put on her usual black jeans, striped shirt and gray jacket. She had taken off the band that went around her neck, which she only did whenever she showered, not even taking it off when she slept. She had laid it carefully on the counter and saw it there. She breathed a sigh of relief, remembering the only time she had lost it, but not with fondness. She gently clipped it back on, deeply appreciating how it set off her red eyes, made them seem not so menacing, at least in her opinion.

She carefully styled her hair in its usual fashion. Normally she let it fall around her face, but today felt a bit different. She applied a small amount of mascara and put on a bit of lipstick. Then she walked out of the bathroom, throwing her laundry in the basket that was getting a bit full. She checked the fridge, and seeing it was empty thought

"_This weekends an errand-runner."_

She grabbed a couple of eggs and some bacon strips, taking down the loaf of bread she kept on the fridge. Before she began, she brought her radio/CD player in and switched it on, letting the music take her away. She wanted to sing to it, but at five in the morning she knew her neighbors would not appreciate it, no matter how good of a singer she was. Instead she hummed along to it, frying up the bacon, toasting the bread and scrambling the eggs. When she finished, she made herself a sort of sandwich and began eating, humming whenever she wasn't swallowing. After she finished eating, she washed the dishes and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she emerged again, she looked up at the clock and saw it was five to six. Palkia probably wouldn't be here until about six-fifteen, six-thirty. So she turned off the radio and flicked on the tv, switching the channels until she hit the news. It was mostly drabble about celebrities she didn't know or didn't care about. When the weather forecast popped up, she started paying better attention, and upon hearing it pretty much going to be mild all the way through, she turned it off and started preparing her backpack for the day. She already had her books, but she was able to take out some of the older papers.

As soon as she finished, she heard a car pull up, and she ran to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. She could see Palkia stepping out of the driver's side and Shaymin out of the passenger's seat. She waited for them to come to her and stood aside to let them in. They walked over and sat on the couch, and Palkia asked

"Okay, so how bad was it last night?"

Giratina smiled and said

"Actually, it went pretty well last night. My first service was to this family who was celebrating their son's sixth birthday. You should have seen him, he was cute! Anyway, he asked me to sing the birthday song for him, but I tried to explain that my boss didn't like singing. She showed up and started asking if there was a problem. Then everyone started asking her to let me sing! She let me, so I sang for him, and you should have seen the faces of everyone there."

Palkia smiled widely and said

"Actually, we saw the whole thing already."

Giratina regarded her with confusion and asked

"How? You weren't there last night."

Palkia's grin grew wider and she brought out her phone from her purse, hitting up the internet and going onto youtube.

**Yes, for the purpose of this fic, youtube exists here. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT look up anything I put next, it doesn't exist!**

Then she typed something in and held up her phone for Giratina to see. She quickly looked at the title

"Amazing singer in local restaurant!"

Then she saw herself, in her waitress uniform, singing for the boy. She blanched and blushed at the same time, not daring to believe her eyes. The video continued on to film the patrons of the restaurant giving her the standing ovation. When the video ended, Palkia put her phone back in her purse and waited for Giratina's reaction. All she could do though was stand there in shock, her mouth wide open. Shaymin looked at her in concern, then stood and walked over to her, shutting her mouth for her. This broke Giratina out of her reverie and she asked

"Who took that?"

Palkia shrugged and told her

"It didn't say. You've been holding back, girl. I didn't know you could sing _that_ well."

Giratina didn't say or do anything. She just stood there, wondering who else had seen that video. She numbly walked to her couch and flopped on it, still with that blank expression on her face. Shaymin looked over at her and asked

"Are you okay?"

Giratina slowly answered

"I just wonder who else saw that. What if my parents saw it? What about the people from our old hometown? What if everyone at school saw it?"

Palkia rolled her eyes and told her

"You're just being paranoid. Come on, snap out of it already! I didn't drive all the way down here at six in the morning to watch you sulk about something good happening to you. It's about time people recognized your talent. Now, where are we heading first?" she asked as she picked up her purse and took out her keys.

The jangling broke Giratina out of her pondering and she shook her head to rid the final thoughts, getting her good mood back. She stood and started gathering her things for the day, then responded

"First I need to cash my check. I hope I got enough this time, I gotta run some errands this weekend."

"So you mean I have to ferry you around again? And why didn't you look at the check yet?" Palkia asked her.

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"I didn't look at it yet because it was late and I was tired. Besides, I'll help pay for gas."

They all left and Giratina carefully locked up, then got into Palkia's car and drove off to the nearby bank where Giratina was a member. Along the way she opened up the envelope and checked the amount. She was amazed at the amount she had gotten this time, more than her usual payload. She found a note in the envelope as well and read it.

_Looks like you're finally getting into the spirit of your job. Good job tonight, don't disappoint me on Wednesday. By the way, a lot of your pay is coming from the tip jar, at their insistence. Enjoy._

_ Katherine._

Giratina stared at the letter for a few more minutes, and when Shaymin asked

"What's that, Giratina?" she handed the letter over for her to read. Shaymin handed it back and said

"Wow. Maybe you won't hate your job as much now, huh Giratina?"

Giratina just smiled and shook her head, and when Palkia announced their arrival, Giratina jumped out and ran over to the ATM. She inserted her card and started the process of cashing her check. When she finished, she double-checked her finances, then withdrew some money to pay back Mespirit for buying her lunch yesterday, which Palkia had ruined after smacking her upside the head. But maybe she had that coming.

Then she returned to the car and said

"Okay, now we can head to the school."

"It's only seven-thirty!" Palkia complained loudly. Giratina shrugged her shoulders and said

"Better early than on time."

"That's supposed to be 'Better late than never'!"

Giratina shrugged again and smiled, telling her

"There's not nearly enough time to do the errands I need to this weekend, and there's no sense in returning home now. Besides, I need to get one of those lunch cards so I don't have to rely on Mespirit again to get lunch."

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Fine."

Then she drove off, at Shaymin's insistence, at a reasonable speed. Preferably the speed limit. Palkia had objected, but Giratina came to her defense by saying

"Come on, you've already shaved twenty years off her life; give the poor girl a break."

Palkia had relented and drove at the leisurely pace, the trio arriving at the school at about seven-forty-five.

"See?" Shaymin told her. "We still made good time _and_ we didn't get pulled over."

Palkia just shrugged her shoulders and they went off to find the room to get their lunch cards. Since Shaymin had the layout of the school already in her mind, she led the way. When they arrived, they all got their pictures taken and received their cards not long after. They each put money on their own cards, Giratina making sure she kept enough to pay back Mespirit. Then they walked over to their respective first classes, Shaymin telling her what she knew about Mr. Mewtwo, which was just information from other students.

When they arrived at the classroom, they waited outside until it was time for the class to start. Not long after the class began to show up, and the teacher arrived promptly on time. Giratina observed he was of medium to tall stature, with a severe face and light lavender hair with deep purple eyes that seemed to bore through her. She shuddered at them and went into the classroom, taking a seat next to Shaymin in the front row. Shaymin had always been the one to sit close to the front, but not for all the reasons people assumed.

She claimed that the sooner she got out, the sooner she could make it to her next class and stay punctual. Giratina hadn't fully believed this, but neither did she challenge it. Mr. Mewtwo stood at the front of the classroom and began writing on the board. When he finished, Giratina saw three words that were underlined; Plato, Socrates, and Aristotle. He had spaces between them and made it look like there was going to be things written under the names. Then he began to do the roll call, and when he reached Giratina's name, he stared at her past his reading glasses, a glared that made her shudder. Then he finished and began the class.

"Today we will be talking about the founding fathers of philosophy, Plato, Socrates, and Aristotle. Who can tell me what their biggest ideas were?"

Naturally, Shaymin's hand went into the air and Mr. Mewtwo pointed at her.

Shaymin began to talk about the three of these dead guys that Giratina had absolutely no idea of. She couldn't make sense out of what Shaymin was saying, and she knew she would need help with her tutoring session with Arceus after school. She still didn't care for the idea, but she wasn't opposed to it as she had been yesterday, especially now that she could see she needed all the help she could get.

When the class let out, Giratina said goodbye to Shaymin and walked off to her next class, Astronomy with Mrs. Deoxys.

**Okay, and that finishes this chapter up! The next one should be coming out soon, so don't fret! Instead, while you wait, hit that little review button and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**High School Union, Chapter 7**

**Don't got anything to say. Just R&R.**

A Strange Encounter

As Giratina walked to her next class, she wondered what this teacher would be like. So far she had seen some she liked, others not so much, but Mr. Mewtwo creeped her out, flat and simple. And she had a feeling this teacher wouldn't be one to have any sort of fun with. Ever.

She reached the next classroom and saw Palkia waiting outside the door, chatting with some other girls. She waved Giratina over excitedly, and Giratina walked over suspiciously.

"This is her, girls! The one and only, Giratina!" she told them. The other girls stared at Giratina, and she shifted nervously, asking Palkia under her breath

"What are you doing?"

"Just go along with it" was her only reply.

"You… are you the one who sang that beautiful song at the restaurant?" one of them asked timidly. Giratina facepalmed and rounded on Palkia but kept her voice low. There was no mistaking, however, the anger in her voice.

"You went and started blathering on about it even though I don't want the attention, didn't you?"

Palkia raised her hands in defense and said

"Hey, they were already talking about you and I just said I knew you. They asked me to introduce you to them at lunch, and I said I would. They seem to like your voice."

Giratina facepalmed again and said

"Yeah, so do a lot of other people, but that doesn't mean I want to spend my life eating lunch with all of them!"

One of the girls got bold and tapped her on the shoulder, asking

"Giratina, I'm sorry to bother you… but could we get an autograph?"

Giratina turned to them in shock, and after a moment she said

"Uh, sorry. I don't have an autograph to hand out. I didn't expect that video to go up. I didn't even know I was being recorded."

The girl's eyes widened in shock, and she asked

"How could you not have known? Your singing is one of the top videos right now, see?"

And the girl whipped out a laptop and began typing furiously on it, then turned it to show Giratina the statistics of her singing, which was somehow on the top ten.

"Oh, no…" she groaned.

"Yeah, it's becoming viral! You'll be famous if this keeps up!"

Giratina groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling, pulling on her hair and thinking

"_Why did this have to happen to me? I was going to lay low and remain inconspicuous, but it seems fate had other ideas. Oh, man, I bet I'll be getting several phone calls now!"_

Palkia had turned to the girls and told them that Giratina was at this time not accustomed to the new role that was building up around her, so she would not be available for lunch. The girls started to protest, but Palkia was firm with them, saying that she currently had to focus on her studies and she was going to be with a private tutor and not to be bothered. They dropped it after that, and more students began piling in. Giratina tried to keep a low profile the whole time, but she feared roll call.

When the teacher opened the door to the classroom, Giratina thought she was as spacy out as the subject she taught. Her eyes were very small and almost totally blank. There wasn't very much color to them, but the same couldn't be said for her attire. She wore a lot of red, and seemed obsessed with the color blue as well. She wore her red hair with blue highlights and a large purple crystal on a chain around her neck, letting it rest on her chest.

"Hello, class!" she called out, and Giratina worried for her personal safety with this one. She stood aside and let them through, Giratina and Palkia taking seats next to each other around the middle of the classroom. Giratina hated the back, and Palkia hated the front, so this was the compromise. The teacher stepped up to the front of the room, seeming a bit wonky as she did, and Giratina wondered idly if she might have been drunk. Then she made it to her desk and began to call out names. Fortunately, the only thing that happened when Mrs. Deoxys called her name was she seemed to focus on her for a second, then she smiled and continued.

When she was finished calling out names, she ambled over to the light switches and hit everything, turning the room completely dark. Some were childish about it, making sudden screaming noises. Others, like Giratina, simply sat there waiting for something else to happen. Giratina in particular had a foreboding feeling, as if she was going to seriously regret being here.

Suddenly little lights popped up everywhere, first one, then two, then millions began to show up. They brightened the room considerably and Giratina could see Mrs. Deoxys walking up to the front of the room, and it appeared as if she had much better control of herself this time. Maybe it was a trick of the lighting. When she got to the front of the room she whistled shrilly for the class' attention, horribly contrasting with the peaceful scene above them. She spread her arms wide and began to talk.

"Welcome, children, to the wonderful universe of astronomy! I say universe because it is not confined to what we _can_ see. No, no, it is often what we _can't_ see that amazes us most, simply because it belongs in the realm of the unknown. We cannot begin to fathom what lies beyond what we have managed to see thus far, and continue to explore. There is so much possibility in this vast expanse of inky blackness we call the universe. We are not even a speck of a speck when compared to our home galaxy, the Milky Way, and _that_ isn't a speck of a speck compared to the universe itself."

Everybody just stared at her in blank shock; this woman sounded like she was on some sort of drug. Giratina checked the time on her phone under the desk, and she knew that choir was next, but that would not come fast enough. Mrs. Deoxys kept talking and Giratina began to tune her and her drug talk out.

When ten o'clock finally rolled around, Giratina was one of the first out of the door. She waited on Palkia to check her opinion about this crazy head-case. When she extricated herself from the girls who had bothered her earlier, she came over and Giratina started talking.

"Man, what a loon, huh?"

Palkia had a dreamy gaze over her eyes and she wistfully said

"Oh, I don't know. It was actually pretty interesting."

Giratina whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her violently as she shouted

"Oh no, she's gotten to you! Return to me, Palkia!" and she began to slap her friend silly. When Palkia recovered, she punched Giratina straight in the face, sending her to the ground.

After the duo recovered form their ridiculous fight, Giratina walked to the music department hoping to be able to relax with some singing. When she entered the room, Miss Reshiram was sitting on her desk and looking at her with a strange face. Giratina's heart fell as she got up and walked over to her, saying

"So, I heard you got into a fight yesterday."

Giratina looked at the floor in shame, and looked at her from the top of her eye that wasn't hidden by her hair.

"What are you thinking, doing something like that? You'll destroy your reputation!"

"She attacked me, and she shoved my friend to the floor. No one does that around me."

Miss Reshiram sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It doesn't matter. Defending yourself is one thing, but attacking back will only lead to trouble. Don't you care about how you're perceived?"

"That's one of the reasons I left my old school" Giratina mumbled.

"And on top of that, you're really throwing out some mixed signals. First you're fighting at school, then singing to little boys on the job! It's very difficult understanding you."

Giratina's mood darkened further, and she said

"Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Yes I did. And I must say that you are a phenomenal singer."

Giratina looked back up, her hope rekindling. Miss Reshiram was smiling at her now, and she said

"Had I known you were going for popularity, I might have been able to help you."

Giratina flushed and said

"I didn't even know I was being recorded. If I had my way, that video would never have seen the light of day."

"That against it, huh?" Miss Reshiram asked, smiling slyly now. Giratina only nodded and went to take her seat. The second person to walk in was Mespirit, who quickly ran over to Giratina and hugged her, making her uncomfortable. Then she took out her wallet and handed over the money, saying

"Thank you for buying me lunch yesterday."

Mespirit looked at her incredulously and said

"You called that lunch?"

Giratina shrugged and stated

"Lunch to me is any amount of food I get during a certain time in the afternoon."

Mespirit shook her head but sat and didn't say anything. The rest of the class showed up soon and life continued as normal. When the time came for lunch, Giratina and Mespirit traveled together again, but Giratina proudly flashed her card to the tray guy and handed it to the register girl. This time she did not hesitate to get big portions of food that interested her, hoping to make it last through dinner since her fridge was getting empty. When they reached the table, everything appeared as it did yesterday, except now the others watched Giratina warily, as if they expected another rude outburst from her.

She began feeling guilty about her behavior yesterday, and despite the fact that she hated guys, her comment was extremely uncalled for. So when Arceus showed up and took his place at the table, across from Giratina, and he smiled at her and asked

"Feeling better today?" she smiled uneasily herself and said

"Yeah. And because of that, I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was out of line and unnecessary."

Arceus bowed his head and said

"Apology accepted. I have heard a bit of your… shall we say, background story? So, I can understand better where you're coming from. I am sorry that you were not treated better. All ladies, in my opinion, deserve to be treated with kindness and respect."

Giratina blinked in shock, and she barely noticed that the air around the table had relaxed considerably after she had apologized. Then she asked him

"Can you tell your girlfriend that we aren't together, then? She seems to have this idea that I'm trying to take you from her, and she's practically sworn a blood oath on my head."

Arceus frowned in confusion, and he responded

"I'm sorry, but I do not have a girlfriend right now. In fact, I have never had one."

"Yeah, and I keep telling you it's about time you do" Dialga said to him. "Don't you want to end up like those two?" he now teased, motioning to Latias and Latios, who were completely oblivious to their surroundings, busy as they were over their food. Arceus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Arcie!" shouted a feminine voice, and to Giratina's dismay her archrival, Jessica, threw herself onto Arceus' back, throwing him forward and making him drop his food. She glared at Giratina, who glared back. Palkia and Shaymin tensed and rose up a couple of inches, ready to defend their friend if need be.

"Jessica," Arceus sighed "how many times must I tell you? I am not interested in you in that way. I am not interested in _any_one that way. Why won't you listen?" He said all of this gently, without raising his voice in the slightest. True to his word, he was treating this _irritation_ with all the kindness he could muster, but it was hard even for him to keep the exasperation from his voice, leading Giratina to believe that he had put up with her for a long time.

She released him and began to bat her eyelashes, obviously trying to play him up, but it disgusted Giratina. She didn't say anything, though, wanting to avoid a fight. The last thing she needed was to get suspended for a week. She continued eating her food and listened to Arceus try to worm his way around Jessica.

"Please understand, I don't have an interest in anybody. I feel that I don't have the time for a relationship right now, busy as I am with work and school. So please, don't say anything more about a relationship between us, for there is nothing. Okay?"

Jessica just left, giving Giratina another death glare to which she rolled her eyes. Palkia and Shaymin relaxed and continued with their meals, and Giratina said to Arceus

"She's a real pain in the ass, isn't she?"

Arceus merely said

"She is a girl who is looking for a relationship and has her heart set out on obtaining me. Unfortunately for her, I will not reciprocate her feelings because I have no interest in her."

"Ooh, does that mean you have an interest in somebody?" Mew asked in his annoying voice.

Arceus neither flinched or blushed as he stated

"Whether or not I have any interest in a particular girl is none of your concern, Mew."

Mew and Mespirit looked at each other and said together

"Denial."

Arceus ignored them and began to eat, picking up the food Jessica had caused him to drop. Giratina asked him

"So, Arceus. I know you said to meet you at the football field, and I know where that is, but where do you plan on us studying? Doesn't the school close after hours?"

He finished his bite and told her

"Indeed it does. I thought we might go to the local mall and find a place to grab some dinner, and I can tutor you there. Is this agreeable to you?"

Giratina thought for a moment, then looked over at Palkia, who nodded her head. Then Giratina turned back to Arceus and said

"Sure. How long will we be staying?"

"I shall leave that up to you. I sleep very little anyway, but I don't imagine you would stay up beyond an unreasonable time. Given this window of opportunity, it should allow you plenty of time to learn what you need to. Even with your busy schedule. May I have a list of days that are convenient for you so I may better understand how I must teach you?"

Giratina blinked again and said

"Whenever we get there, okay?"

Arceus smiled and nodded. He was finished with his food, so he packed up and said

"Then I shall see you later tonight. Au revoir, mademoiselle."

Giratina couldn't believe her ears. She had just been fully treated as a person, not just another pretty face, by an adolescent boy! This was a development she was not expecting and didn't know what to do with it. Palkia distracted her by saying

"Ooh, I think something's going on, now!"

Giratina focused on her and said

"What are you talking about?"

Her eyes flashed as she responded

"Oh, come on! It's totally obvious that he's diggin' on you!"

Giratina spluttered and blushed, saying

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Palkia laughed and said

"And I think you're diggin' on him too!"

Giratina just stood and took her empty tray to the collector and tossed it on the pile, then stalked off to gym. Hopefully she had her locker and Jessica had been moved. When she arrived, Mrs. Virizion was waiting for her with her new locker number and combination.

"_Damn. Oh well, can't get everything you want in life."_

Giratina went to her new locker and found she was a few steps away from Shaymin, who stepped in shortly after she did. Giratina began to think maybe her luck wasn't so bad after all. Then she heard heavy breathing behind her, and when she turned to inspect it, she almost came face-to-face with Jessica.

"_Okay… scratch that comment about good luck."_

The two faced off, and Shaymin readied herself for a possible outbreak. Then Giratina began to think there was a reason she was moved closer to her friend. She looked Jessica in the face and came to a decision, then sighed and said

"Okay, look; we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I shouldn't have threatened you the way I did, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry about all the insults I threw at you… and for actually throwing you."

She held out her hand, hoping they could end this feud. Shaymin blinked in surprise and gasped in happiness. The last thing she had expected was for Giratina to apologize to her archrival. The good feeling wore off as Jessica began to turn red, however.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, you probably hate me right now, but this chapter is getting long in my opinion, so I'll continue it soon after this is posted, so don't worry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**High School Union, Chapter 8**

**So, this will end that irritating cliffhanger I left you with. Hope you enjoy!**

Surprises Around Every Corner

As Giratina and Shaymin watched Jessica's face get redder and redder, Giratina was only preparing herself to dodge. She refused to raise a fist even to defend herself. She raised a fist of her own just as Mrs. Virizion entered. When she saw Jessica throw her fist at Giratina, she shouted

"Jessica!"

The girl flinched when her name was shouted, and Giratina dodged to the left, making her swing even more wild. Jessica's fist connected with the lockers behind Giratina and everyone in the room could hear distinctive _snaps_. Giratina and Shaymin winced while Mrs. Virizion rushed forward and grabbed hold of her as she fell to the floor, her face a mask of pain. Mrs. Virizion picked her up and asked

"What did you say to her?"

Shaymin interrupted Giratina's splutter and said

"Actually, Giratina was apologizing for yesterday, trying to make up with her. Then she tried to punch her for no reason, but Giratina only dodged."

Mrs. Virizion nodded and said

"While I take her to the nurse, Mr. Cobalion will be in charge. I suggest you do what he says."

Then she began to lead Jessica out of the girl's locker room, calling for Mr. Cobalion on a walkie-talkie. Giratina turned to Shaymin and said

"Thanks for the save, I owe you one."

She shook her head and said

"Don't worry about it. After all, you were trying to apologize to her. I'm proud of you. It seems like those lessons are paying off, huh?"

Giratina laughed with Shaymin, and they walked out of the locker room, only to be confronted by Jessica's gang. They were all staring severely and spitefully at Giratina, and the pack of them said

"Alright, spit it out, lesbo! What did you do to Jessica?!"

Giratina frowned and crossed her arms, saying

"Okay, one; I'm not a lesbian. Two; I didn't do anything, other than apologize about yesterday. She threw a punch at me, I dodged, and she smashed her hand on one of the lockers."

Shaymin nodded vigorously, trying to convince them. The pack girl snorted and said

"Yeah, like I'll believe that! I guess I'll just have to beat the truth out of ya!"

And she and the rest of her gang started moving toward them. Shaymin backed up in fear, but Giratina settled into a defensive stance, intending to stay standing.

"That's enough!" shouted a masculine and powerful voice. When they all turned toward it, they could see a powerful looking man with bulging arms walking toward them, and his eyes were golden but very cold. He had blue hair with two blonde streaks running up his hairline, and the clothes he wore matched his hair, with the exception of the steel gray.

"What's going on here?" he asked when he stopped in front of them, fixing them with a glare that made even Giratina want to run and hide. The pack of girls that were so close to attacking Giratina quailed under his gaze, and the leader of the group stuttered out

"N-n-nothing, s-s-sir. We- we weren't doing anything, r-right, girls?"

They all nervously bobbed their heads in tandem, which would have made Giratina laugh had not Mr. Cobalion been there. He gazed at them more strongly, then said

"Fine. Now attend to your business, staying _away _from this girl. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes sir!" she shouted, then they all ran off, making Giratina chuckle before Mr. Cobalion turned his intense gaze on her, changing her chuckle to a squeak.

"And you stay away from _them_. Understand?"

Giratina just nodded. Mr. Cobalion said nothing as he turned and walked to the office that was usually occupied by Mrs. Virizion. Shaymin searched the crowd for Celebi and found him sitting alone. Shaymin beckoned to him and started moving toward him. Giratina rolled her eyes but smiled, then followed her. Celebi was better than most of the boys she had met so far, or else she wouldn't let him near Shaymin. She treated her like a little sister, so she looked out for her in this way, too.

Shaymin sat next to Celebi and started a quiet conversation with him. Giratina knew she hated loud noises, so she always felt distinctly uncomfortable in large crowds. Add her small stature, and she has another reason to hate crowds. But she was still a sweet, caring girl who loved helping others whenever she could. Giratina had to avert Shaymin's gaze every time they were watching tv and a commercial for pet adoption came up. Giratina wasn't oblivious to them, she felt pain and sympathy for those poor dogs, cats, and horses, but Shaymin downright bawled her eyes out every time she saw the condition of some of them, and if she could, Giratina knew she would give up all the money she had for them. Her heart was in the right place, but sometimes she was too soft for her own good.

Giratina walked up to them and asked Celebi

"Sorry, to interrupt, guys, but can you tell me about that teacher over there?" pointing to Mr. Cobalion. Celebi immediately answered.

"That's Mr. Cobalion, the coach for the football team. He's been here for almost ten years, and our team hasn't lost in all that time. His glare is legendary, and many believe he could make Satan obey his word to become a potato farmer. He and Mrs. Virizion are married and have been for the last five years, if memory serves me right. The two make quite the workout team."

Giratina thanked Celebi and went back to her spot. Shaymin followed her with her eyes, then turned her attention back to Celebi and continued their conversation. Giratina smiled at the sight, then decided to take a bit of a rest. She slid down to the floor against the wall and fluffed her long hair out so it covered her eyes. She loved having it this long and wouldn't cut it for the world. It then follows that anyone who tries to forcefully cut her hair will find themselves in the hospital in a coma.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to peacefully drift off…

She was being shaken awake by Shaymin, telling her it was time to go. Giratina shook her hair out of her face and stood, stretching her body, then combing her hair with her hands until it was back in her favorite style.

"When will you cut your hair, Giratina? I think you're letting it get too long" Shaymin asked her.

Giratina motioned to the band Shaymin had given her and said

"When hell freezes over and I throw this neck band away; in other words, never."

"So you would let it grow to your feet?" she asked her. Giratina thought about that for a moment, then consented

"Okay, I won't let it get past mid-back, but I love having my hair long. Especially since I take care of it, so it's soft and smooth. Go ahead, feel it" she said, and Shaymin ran her hands through her hair lightly, finding she enjoyed how it felt.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" she asked in wonder. Giratina smiled and said

"Trademark shampoo. Don't use any other kind. Cleans my hair, softens it, and leaves a nice smell behind. Plus, it's useful for when I want to take a nap or something, it blocks out light pretty well. Like when you had to wake me up there a minute ago. I meant to just rest my eyes, but…" she drifted off, shrugging her shoulders.

"But doesn't it get in the way?" Shaymin persisted.

"Not when you get used to it, even come to expect it."

Then Shaymin shrugged her shoulders, giving up the argument since she knew she wouldn't convince Giratina to cut it. It didn't really matter; Giratina probably looked better with long hair anyway, and as someone once said; "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

So Shaymin and Giratina said their goodbyes and Giratina walked off to her next class, history. She was feeling a bit apprehensive about the conversation Mr. Zekrom wanted to have with her and hoped it wouldn't take too long. She made it to the classroom a little early and saw Palkia waiting. Giratina ran up to her and hugged her in greeting. Palkia looked surprised at her, then asked

"Well, you're in a good mood. Finally admit I was right about you and Arceus diggin' each other?"

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"You wish. No, met up with Jessica in the girl's locker room in gym. I tried to apologize, so she tried to punch me. I dodged and she broke her hand against a locker. Now she's likely to be suspended and I'm off the hook! Plus, Shaymin's been talking to me about my hair, she thinks I need to cut it, and I just couldn't get over how much I love it."

Palkia looked at her hair and said

"Well, it _is _getting a bit long, are you sure you-"

"Not you too! Look, I told Shay that I wouldn't let it get past mid-back, but I also said I would cut my hair short when hell froze over and I throw this neck band away. And I'm sure you know the likelihood of that."

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Yeah, you're nuts about that thing. You even wear it to bed, and that's just a bit weird. I'm surprised you take it off when you shower."

Giratina shrugged and said

"I don't shower for hours on end like I do sleeping. Plus I don't want it to get wet. I will protect this thing, Palkia. Since I started wearing it, I got so many compliments about how good I look with it on, and I agree. And I think it matches with my hair, what do you think?"

Palkia observed the objects of comparison and said

"Yeah, sort of, but not like perfect matching. So you really like it that long, even if it gets in the way?"

Giratina flipped her hair around expertly and said

"It doesn't get in the way if you know how take care of it. Plus, I think it raises my beauty percentage. Remember when I cut it short in the eighth grade, how horrible I looked like that?" Giratina shuddered and said

"Never again. So I grew my hair out since then, and I love how it looks now. And that's final."

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Okay, fine. So, looking forward to your date after class?"

Giratina flipped her hair to make herself look more menacing and she said

"It's not a date. He's just tutoring me and we happen to be grabbing dinner. There's no correlation whatsoever, so get that thought out of your head."

Palkia took a step back and said

"Whoa. Now that was just unreal."

Then Giratina and Palkia started laughing together. They stopped when Mr. Zekrom came up and unlocked the door, allowing them and the other student's access. He looked at Giratina for a second and raised his eyebrow, as if reminding her of an obligation. Giratina nodded and stepped inside, taking a seat next to Palkia again. Mr. Zekrom set his papers on his desk and began roll call when the students were seated. When he finished that, he passed out some of the papers he had brought with him, and it seemed to be a syllabus for the course.

Giratina looked forward to this class. Besides choir, she was good at memorizing dates and places. Where Philosophy was concerned, she'd be able to remember what dates these dead guys said about a particular matter, but not so much _what _they said, or what it _meant_. But maybe Arceus knew a trick or two that would help her in this endeavor.

And then there was that spaced-out teacher, Deoxys. Palkia approved of her class, but then again she's always had this fascination with the idea of dimensions, like that whole fourth-dimension crap. She lived in three dimensions and that was fine with her.

Giratina looked over the syllabus and knew she could easily study for this stuff on her own time, so she relaxed visibly. Then the teacher started the lecture, going to the year 1492 when Christopher Columbus started his voyage to find a shorter route to Asia…

When the bell rung for the end of class, Giratina quickly let Palkia know she would be out in a minute. She waited for everyone else to be out of the classroom before she stood up and leaned on her desk, flipping her hair out of her eyes so she could give her full attention. He seemed surprised by her presence and said so.

"I'm amazed. Usually when I want to talk to a student, they try to slip away under cover of their fellow students."

Giratina shrugged and said

"I try not to shirk responsibility. This won't take too long, will it?"

He looked at her suspiciously and asked

"Why? Going somewhere important?"

She nodded and shrugged, suggesting a middle ground.

"Kind of. You see, I asked Arceus to tutor me so I could keep at least a 2.5 GPA so I could stay in choir. We're meeting tonight, at the football stadium. Or at least, that's where I'm meeting him, then we'll go somewhere we can sit for hours while he teaches me."

Mr. Zekrom nodded and said

"I'll keep this brief then. I know you have fought before, but I also know my fellow teacher, Miss Reshiram, has spoken to you about this matter. All I want to add is we all care about you, the teachers, I mean. We want to see our students succeed, and are willing to help in whatever way we can. Don't be afraid to ask questions; we're here to teach you, after all."

Giratina nodded and Mr. Zekrom motioned to her that she could leave. Giratina walked out of the door and met up with Palkia, and they began to walk toward the stadium.

"So, what did Zekrom want?" Palkia asked her.

"It was pretty much about my fight with Jessica. They really crack down on that stuff. He was telling me that all the teachers want to help their students, I shouldn't be afraid to ask questions, you know, the nine yards. Now the only problem I think I'll have is in Mewtwo's Philosophy, and maybe Deoxys' space class. Other than that, though, I feel good about my chances."

Palkia nodded and said

"Good to know, it'll make Arceus' job easier and you two will have more time for making out."

Giratina smiled evilly and flipped her hair around, smacking Palkia across the face and settling her hair style back in her favorite fashion. Palkia looked shocked for a moment, then said

"I do not know how you can pull that crazy shit off, Giratina."

Giratina laughed and said

"Practice, honey. Lots and lots of practice." The two laughed all the way up to the stadium, where they saw Arceus walking out with his bag of what seemed to be football equipment. Giratina looked at Palkia, who urged her forward, then she steeled herself and began walking to Arceus.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**High School Union, Chapter 9**

**Next chapter, coming up! In this one you might receive a surprise or two, so read with eagerness.**

Speaking In Tongues

As Giratina walked toward Arceus, her heart was set pounding. Not for _that _reason, but because this was the first boy she would be having extended contact with while her friends were not around. It was already understood that Palkia couldn't wait around for her forever, and as Arceus had a car himself, though Giratina had yet to see it, he would be escorting her around for the purpose of her tutoring.

"Good evening, Giratina. How do you fare?" Arceus asked her when she got within speaking range. Giratina shrugged, and he said

"I understand you may feel uncomfortable being around me without the added companionship of your friends, but rest assured that I am pure of mind and heart. I am only acting as a tutor, nothing more. If needed, however, I may also be trusted as a consulate. Most likely unnecessary to say, but it's out there if you need it."

Giratina stood there surprised. Most other guys usually started with some cheesy compliment that got her to roll her eyes in irritation. Some had tried coming straight in for a kiss or something, which greatly irritated her and caused her to hurt them, not often for a short amount of time. Instead, Arceus had tried to set her worries aside. It didn't quite work, but at least he wasn't trying to hit on her, which suited her just fine.

They walked to the student parking lot where Arceus said his car was parked. They continued on after that in silence, since Arceus had nothing to say whereas Giratina had nothing she wanted to say. He stopped suddenly, stopping her in the process. He pointed over to one of the few cars left in the parking lot and said

"There we are. That's my car over there, the white one."

Giratina looked at it and was surprised. Cars weren't really her thing, though, so she asked

"What is it?"

"It's an '85 Ferrari 288 GTO. My father got it for me on my sixteenth birthday. I said I didn't want anything extravagant, so he got that. It was attracting way too much attention in its original paint job, so I had it redone to suit me. Good thing I did, too, or else more girls than ever would be hounding me."

Giratina's head jolted toward him in surprise, and she asked

"Why, what was wrong with it?"

Arceus groaned and said

"It was a deep shade of purple with blue and red flames. Gah, the sigh of it gave me such a headache I had a hard time driving properly. Eventually I managed to convince my father to get a different paint job for it. I practically begged him to make it white, and it took many, many months of negotiation before he agreed. He wanted me to 'enjoy the color' of the car, but I prefer white above all else."

"Why?" Giratina asked, now beyond confused.

His eyes closed and said softly

"It is the color of a new beginning, of life, and above all, purity. I love the idea of purity, and I strive to achieve it."

Getting a wry smile, Giratina asked

"What, you wanna become a priest or something?"

Arceus chuckled and opened his eyes, looking at her before saying

"No, I'm not too into religion. My goal is to become a master painter, actually."

That shut Giratina up. A painter? Quite a surprise from a muscly football player.

"Really? A painter? But don't you play football?"

"That's just a hobby to stay in shape, and with Cobalion as coach, it's hard _not _to stay in shape."

Giratina said and did nothing. When Arceus began to walk again, so did Giratina. They reached the car and Arceus unlocked it, putting his football gear in the small trunk. Giratina put her backpack in the back as Arceus had suggested and got in the passenger side. Then Arceus got in and stuck the keys in, turning on the car only after he put on his seat belt and made sure the mirrors were still perfectly adjusted. Then he looked behind him and backed out carefully and precisely. He drove out onto the street and in the direction of the mall.

Giratina was amazed by one thing after another about this boy, and after a moment of deliberation, said so.

"You know, you're surprising me in so many ways."

"Oh? And what exactly are they?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Well, for starters, you're not considering this a date. Most guys I met before would have called this a date, and some would have blown it way out proportion, claiming they had gotten me in bed or something."

Arceus shuddered at the confession and told her

"That is just horrible. I can see why you would want to leave your old hometown because of that. It is lucky that your friends managed to come along with you; many do not receive that luxury."

Giratina nodded in agreement, then caught herself. Why was she agreeing with him? Why was she talking to him like this? She didn't associate with boys, or least wasn't supposed to!

"So, am I surprising you in any other way?" he asked her, and before she could stop, she said

"You're willingly giving your time to tutor me and asking nothing in return, despite the fact that I was rude to you when you offered your help."

Arceus nodded his head and replied

"Like I said before, I like helping fellow students when they have a particular… thing they want to stay in, for lack of a better phrase, and if it requires a certain GPA then we have a minimum goal set. It allows me to properly drill the tutee, if you will, and gives me an idea of what that person wishes to do with their life. We won't get into that yet, though. Anything else?"

Giratina thought for a moment, trying to phrase it correctly, then said

"I suppose the fact that you've gotten me to talk like this."

Arceus frowned and asked

"Can you elaborate?"

Giratina drew a breath and began to talk in a way that she hadn't for a while.

"Well, back in… my old hometown, I was coerced into dating by Palkia which led to all the events that made me leave. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but if she hadn't convinced me to date so many guys within a short period of time, then I might not have had the reputation I got. While I dated, it seemed that most of the guys just wanted to talk about themselves. Who they had dated before me, their supposed achievements, who had the bigger and better car at the time, stuff like that. It really irritated me because they didn't know how to talk to a lady."

Arceus nodded again and said

"Try to understand that many guys are first-timers in the line of dating. Even I myself have yet to go on a proper date. And while many girls pursue me, I rather doubt that it is because of who I really am. Do you know, in all the time I have mentioned it, not one girl has paid attention to the fact that I am an artist? They are all too focused on my car, or about my position on the football team. No one cares that I have the top grades in the class, they just all call me 'really smart' and start giggling madly. I try to maintain an even disposition, but at times it becomes very difficult."

"_Boy, do I know how _that _feels" _Giratina thought. She looked at his profile and saw he looked irritated. Given what he was saying, she expected him to practically fly off the handle. But once again, he defied her expectations.

"So…" Giratina started, not really knowing what she was going to say, or even _why _she had started.

"Let me ask you something" Arceus told her.

"What?" she asked.

"When was the last time you smiled at a boy? Or perhaps more accurately, when was the last time you smiled at all?"

Giratina's head jolted back and her eyes widened in shock. Had he just asked when she smiled?!

"Well, I guess I smile when I'm with my friends…"

Arceus frowned in concentration and he said

"I see…"

Then he pulled into a massive parking lot that was set before an enormous conglomeration of buildings. This had to be the mall. He searched for five minutes before he found a parking place, which he quickly took, parking perfectly. He looked over to Giratina for a moment, then shook his head and mumbled to himself

"No…"

Giratina was curious, but at the same time she was still trying to keep her distance. Not that she was really succeeding at that. He had already gotten closer than any boy had since her last breakup. Moreover, she was still curious to know more about him.

…

"_God, what is _wrong _with me?!" _she shouted in her mind as she exited the car and retrieved her backpack.

"_I'm supposed to _hate _him, not be curious about him! Now he's forcing me to see things differently, but I can't yell at him because he has no idea that he's doing that to me! What am I supposed to do?!" _she begged in desperation. Arceus' voice cut through her thoughts.

"Giratina, coming along?"

Her head jolted up and she realized he was ten feet ahead of her. She quickened her pace to catch up, blushing furiously.

"Everything alright?" he asked her. She shrugged in response and he dropped the subject, saying nothing else.

"_Geez, this guy can pick up social and personal cues as easily as I would a customer's order. And he's yet to hit on me. It would make it so much easier to hate him if he would, but at the same time I'm glad I don't have to worry about it. Man, Palkia's going to be unbearable when she hears about this."_

Giratina would never admit this kind of thing to her, but Shaymin always managed to wheedle it out of her, despite not being very threatening. Then Palkia would poke it out of her. Literally, she would poke her until she confessed, then would torment Giratina for weeks on end, depending on the juiciness of the confession.

When Arceus and Giratina got inside the mall, Giratina was amazed to see the crowds that compacted the area, considering this wasn't a massive city. She asked Arceus about this and he said

"We're only a couple miles in between two cities, so this place is a real hot spot for many people. It also has quite a few amenities, such as roller rinks nearby and a local pool closer to the other city. Teens love the area, so it wouldn't be a surprise to come across anyone we know. Latias and Latios in particular find this place, or some places it offers, very romantic."

"Yeah, what's with them anyway?"

Arceus chuckled here and said

"Well, they're the couple that you can almost never break apart, and if you try you will seriously get injured, so don't try it. I learned that lesson the hard way."

Giratina regarded him with shock, and she asked

"What happened?"

He chuckled again and told her

"About a year ago, they got together. At first it was a real shock. The two, for lack of a better word, _hated_ each other and would get in each other's faces constantly. One day at lunch, though, Uxie got sick of it and slammed his book to the back of Latios' head, making their lips meet up. They both blushed to the point that her face was redder than a tomato, and his face closely resembled her usual color. They slowly broke apart, and Uxie thought it was finally over, but they threw themselves into each other's embrace, much to his surprise and… disgust."

Giratina frowned and said

"Disgust?"

Arceus shrugged and replied

"He's extremely bookish, very oblivious to other things around him. That's not to say he doesn't _know _about the subject of love, but he refuses to acknowledge its existence, lumping it in with fairy tales. So when he saw those two right from bickering nonstop to frenching, he nearly lost it then and there. Since then, he's been convinced they were better arguing. One day, I don't know how, he talked me into helping him break them apart. We tried various methods, including false letters, insinuations, and physically breaking them apart. That was the final straw to them; Uxie wasn't able to walk for a week since he tried taking Latias, and Latios made sure I had several stitches as a reminder. Now I didn't want to break them up in the first place, so he let me keep my arms. Poor Uxie will never be the same. I would almost swear he walks with a permanent limp."

This got Giratina laughing all the way to the food court where Arceus looked around for an empty table. He motioned to one in a corner and the two of them walked over to it. Giratina set down her backpack and settled in, but Arceus remained standing, checking the contents of his wallet. He looked to her and asked

"What would you like to eat?"

Giratina grew suspicious and he answered it almost at once.

"This isn't a date, but if I'm not mistaken, you are low on home provisions. Allow me to ensure you do not go hungry, at least tonight. I assure you this isn't an attempt to 'make a move' on you, simply a friendly gesture."

Giratina eyed him suspiciously, then said warily

"Why don't you surprise me?"

He nodded and said

"Very well. I will return shortly."

Then he melded into the line that led to a certain food service, but she couldn't tell which one. She buried her face in her hands and asked herself

"_What have I gotten into?"_

**A good place to stop for now, yes? After these chapters, I might try my hand at introducing some characters in the beginning notes, just for something wacky to say, especially since I can't really come up with anything else to say. Anyway, back on topic, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**High School Union, Chapter 10**

**Giratina; so, here we are!**

**Arceus; just as the author promised. **

**Palkia; hey, what's going on between you two anyway?**

**Giratina; nothing!**

**Palkia; (shrugs) whatever. I'll find out from Shaymin. Right Shay?**

**(No response)**

**Palkia; Hey, where is she, anyway?**

**Giratina; (shrugs) who knows?**

**Arceus; shouldn't we get on with some important business?**

**Palkia; like what?**

**Arceus; the disclaimers that the author's too lazy to put in himself, for starters.**

**Author; Watch it, pretty boy.**

**Giratina and Palkia burst out laughing, pointing at Arceus. He flushes and Giratina says**

**The author in no way owns any of the pokemon franchise.**

**Arceus; nor does he own any of the songs mentioned earlier in the story.**

**Palkia; (bursting out) or the ones to come!**

**Author; Hey!**

**(Palkia runs off laughing like a madman while the author chases her with an eraser, making Arceus and Giratina sweatdrop)**

_**Whattya think? Any good? Continue? Scrap? Let me know, please.**_

Not A Date!

When Arceus returned, Giratina had gotten over her small panic attack and was ready to get some studying out of the way, since that was all she was here for. Arceus set a tray in front of her on top of which rested her dinner. It consisted of a small burger with fries and a drink, complimented by a salad on the side. He had much the same, but his burger was much bigger and he didn't have the salad. He sat down and said

"Bon appetit."

Giratina picked up her burger and took a bite. Instantly her mouth was flooded with flavor so intense it made her freeze. Slowly she resumed chewing, and after she swallowed she said

"Thanks."

Arceus nodded and took a fourth bite of his burger. Giratina took another bite and, for fun, tried some fries with the burger like Arceus did occasionally, making sure he didn't see. The combination of the greasy, salty foods nearly sent her over the edge, but she just managed to hang on. She decided to see what drink he had gotten her, and when she took a sip, her tongue recognized the lemon-lime flavor of her favorite soda, Sprite.

"How did you guess?"

"Guess what?" he asked innocently.

"My favorite soda."

He shrugged and continued eating, so she continued as well. They finished quickly and Arceus deposited the trays in the holder. Then he returned and said

"So, what days are you available for tutoring? If I get an idea of how much we need to work on, and when we can work on it, then we might see a significant difference compared to if you decided not to get help and couldn't handle the work."

Giratina was mostly waiting for him to finish talking, then answered

"I'm free on Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Otherwise I'll be working after school to pay for several things."

Arceus nodded and asked

"And how long are you comfortable working to? That is to say, how long will I be working with you on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday nights? This mall starts closing at nine-thirty, so if you plan on going beyond that, I'm afraid we'll have to find somewhere else to locate."

Giratina shook her head and said

"Naw, 'till nine-thirty sounds fine. I kinda enforce a ten, ten-thirty curfew on myself anyway, and it wouldn't take that long to drive back, right?"

He smiled and nodded in confirmation, then said

"So, what subjects are we working on?"

Giratina rifled through her backpack and pulled out some papers she had received from Mewtwo's class.

"Philosophy, mostly" she replied, handing the papers over. He inspected them for a moment, then gave a hollow smile and asked

"Mr. Mewtwo?"

"That obvious?"

He nodded and told her

"Yes, he is a difficult teacher. Any other concerns?"

Giratina hesitated for a moment, then stated

"Mrs. Deoxys' astronomy, maybe."

Arceus thought a little and said

"That class isn't very difficult, just a bit… strange."

"I don't think it's the class that's strange" Giratina told him dryly. Arceus chuckled and replied

"You're not the first to think that. I admit Mrs. Deoxys has some rather unorthodox methods of teaching, but they have proven to be effective. If you find yourself struggling, tell me immediately. What else?"

Giratina shook her head and said

"That's pretty much it. I don't need help in choir, I can handle Zekrom's history, and there's not much to be said for gym. This has to be the strangest high school I've ever been to, since it doesn't follow the regular rules of high school curriculum."

Arceus nodded and said

"That would be due to individual funding and various fundraising events we do, and it doesn't hurt that our usual test scores are very high. As a result, we manage to pass under the nose of those other prestigious high schools that aren't up to par score-wise. Anyway, since we know what we're doing, how about we start?"

And so for the next few hours Arceus would drill the basics of philosophy into her head, during which time she still resented him, but to a lessening degree. When at last nine-thirty rolled around, Arceus waited for Giratina to pack her things. Then the two set out for his car again, and from there Arceus drove her home. They said nothing along the way, but when Arceus pulled up in front of her apartment, just before she got out, she said

"Thanks for the help."

He smiled warmly and said

"My pleasure. See you at lunch tomorrow."

Then he drove off, leaving Giratina to walk up to her door and unlock it, letting her in. She threw her backpack by the door, seeing as she wouldn't have to pack or unpack anything. She was about to get ready for bed, but the phone rang. She had a feeling who it was, but kept her voice moderate as she answered.

"Hello?"

"About time!" a voice shouted on the other end. "I've been calling you for hours and you haven't answered a single one!"

Giratina smirked and said

"There's a reason I put your contact on silent, Palkia."

Giratina could hear a faint _smack _on the other end and figured she facepalmed. Then she was back and started barraging her with questions.

"Okay, so what happened? What did you do? How far did he get? Did you guys-"

"Nothing, nothing, nowhere, and if you finish that last one I'll kill you tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment, then

"Sheesh. I was only askin'. No need to get testy."

Giratina snorted and said

"I know if I was as easy to break as Shaymin, you would never leave my social life alone. As it is, I could wipe the floor with you, and I will if you start insinuating anything."

Palkia sounded exasperated as she said

"Fine, fine, I'll lay off. Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Beyond school and work, no. I won't have time for anything else, so don't even think about it Palkia, no parties and no set-ups."

Palkia gave a resigned sigh and said

"You're no fun, you know that? Well, whatever. Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow" Giratina answered, then hung up. She went and prepared for bed, then got under the covers and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Giratina's alarm sounded off, making her jump in, well, alarm. Her head swiveled this way and that until she found the culprit. Then she relaxed but her face darkened.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to take a hammer to that thing and show it who's really boss around here" she mumbled to herself as she got up and began to get ready for the day. After she was washed and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen and saw her provisions were in an even worse state. To be expected, yes, but this was getting ridiculous. She winced as she realized she was going to have to skip breakfast for the rest of the week and use lunch to fill her up. Not a pleasant prospect, but one she had lived on before.

She went to the living room and decided to practice her singing a bit. She hit the play button on the player and came across one of her favorites.

**A/N; At this time, go onto youtube and play out Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons Rag Doll. **

This song didn't quite live up to the 'bad relationship' genre she had come to expect, but she liked it because it gave the impression to her that there were guys who could care. So she sang along with it, and the one that followed after.

**Let's Hang On, Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons.**

After that, she stopped it. There was no use in straining her voice, and Palkia and Shaymin were due in a short time anyway. She double-checked to make sure she had everything she needed, then waited on the couch. When she heard her friend's car pull in, she jumped up and grabbed her stuff, running out the door before they had a chance to leave the car.

"Eager to get started, aren't we?" Palkia asked her when she practically threw herself into the back seat. Giratina shrugged and grunted in response, and Shaymin said

"There's no shame in wanting to get an early start."

Before Palkia had a chance to say anything, Giratina intervened.

"It's not that I want to get an early start, I just want to be finished sooner. Work might have been a bit better, but that was only _one _day. There's nothing saying tonight will be any better."

"Not with that attitude, it won't" Palkia told her.

"You need to have a more positive outlook. Just start thinking that things will go uphill from now on. I mean, look at everything that's happened to you thus far" Shaymin began to count off her fingers.

"One, you have a paying job; two, you're at a new school where no one knows your past, except for your best friends, which brings me to three; you have your closest friends with you; four, you are currently taking the right steps toward furthering a good career path; and five, you are enrolled in something you can do, and do well, which you love. Moreover, things at work picked up for you when you believed they would only get worse."

She paused to let Giratina process all of this.

"See, Giratina? Your life is beginning to pick up" Palkia stated, becoming a bit glum herself.

"I mean, look at me; my parents spoil me even though I want to be independent. Your parents are helping you a little, but you still get to make your own rules. That must be a lot of fun."

Giratina shook her head and told her

"Not as much as you might think. Believe me, I would love to be able to not have to worry about work, but if I don't make any money, I can't pay for my phone, or groceries, or school supplies. I hate relying on others, so despite hating my line of work, it gives me the opportunity I need to show I can fend for myself. I _will _give credit where credit is due; you have the car, and I'm grateful that you allow me to ride in it. But there are times when I wished I didn't have to worry about such things."

Palkia eyed her in the rearview mirror and said

"You know you guys are my best friends and I know that if any of our situations were reversed, you guys would just as easily lend me rides. We all have that sisterly connection, and I would sooner die than let that be ruined."

There was a profound silence in the car now, and since it was getting uncomfortable, Shaymin changed the subject.

"So, what's Arceus like?"

Giratina knew Shay wasn't as…demeaning as Palkia was, so she wouldn't take things the wrong way. Nevertheless, she decided to address the problem that came in the form of said pink friend.

"Okay, before I say anything, I want a promise, here and now, that whatever happens in this car, stays in this car."

"Ooh, someone's hiding something dirty" Palkia teased.

"No, it's just whatever I say, you'll _make _something dirty out of it."

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Okay, tell you what; sister pact, right here, my car as collateral."

Shaymin and Giratina stared at her in shock; initiating what they called "The Sister Pact", which was their way of insuring that no secrets passed them. The terms were if someone had a secret and the pact was initiated and agreed to by all parties, the bearer of the secret would only divulge it after all parties had put something precious of theirs on the line. If anyone else released the secret, they would lose their item. So for Palkia to initiate the pact and put her item up first was something they hadn't experienced before. Giratina felt touched as Shaymin said

"My flower garden. Giratina?"

Now Giratina was truly touched, knowing that Shaymin's flower garden was extremely important to her. All she had to do was agree to the pact, then she could reveal what she thought and know that her secrets were safe. She had yet to initiate the pact herself, but she wanted the opportunity. Strange as it may sound, there was something about being part of something no one else knew, and would never know because they cared for each other; the collateral items were just precautionary. Giratina raised her head and said

"I accept the terms of the pact. Okay, so; Arceus. Well, to tell you guys the truth, he was better to me in one night than all my other dates combined."

Palkia whistled, and Shaymin was listening avidly.

"He made no moves on me whatsoever, he bought me dinner, he was gracious throughout the whole tutoring session, despite that I was being a complete idiot…"

Palkia was nodding her head now, and Shaymin was thinking about something. Then Palkia asked in a very serious voice, dropping all hints of playing with her

"So, do you have any feelings for him, at all?"

Giratina thought for a second, then said

"I'm not sure yet. He's definitely better than every guy before, but I'm still kinda wary about guys."

"Are you still suspicious that he might be playing with you just to win your affections?" Shaymin asked.

"Maybe…" Giratina replied hesitantly. Palkia pulled into the parking lot, asking

"Anything else you want to say?"

Giratina thought for a moment then said

"I might want to see more of who he really is, but on my own terms."

They both nodded, and Shaymin asked

"Is that all?"

Giratina nodded and said

"Let's finalize the Sister Pact."

Shaymin and Palkia put their hands together in front of Giratina, and by (their) law, the initiator of the pact began the finalization.

"The Sister Pact has been initiated and agreed to. The collateral has been placed, and the acknowledgments are as follows;"

"I, Palkia, acknowledge that the secrets that have been placed in my care are the sole property of Giratina, and if I reveal the information above, I will lose my car."

"I Shaymin, acknowledge that the above secrets that have been placed in my care are the sole property of Giratina, and if I reveal the information above, I will lose my flower garden."

Giratina placed her hand on top of theirs and said

"With the acknowledgement of this collateral, I trust you, Palkia, and you, Shaymin, to withhold my secrets that I have placed in your care."

The first time they had done this, they felt ridiculous and had fallen laughing for hours on end. After a while, it became known to them that this was to be for major secrets, such as life-altering events, crushes, or something like that.

They exited the car, Giratina feeling freer than she had for a while since she knew she could trust her friends.

**So what does everyone think about my idea for the Sister Pact? I want to use it in future chapters. If anyone is curious, you may ask for full details on the Sister Pact, and I will be glad to divulge it. It could also be used for guys, but you might want to change the name. It was just something random that came up I knew I had to use. So, review or PM me, and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**High School Union, Chapter 11**

**Okay, so no one has told me to scrap this idea yet…**

**Giratina; they're probably not paying attention to it, moron.**

**Palkia; why does it matter anyway?**

**Author; I'm trying to connect with my readers… maybe I should write out the penname…**

**Arceus; would that make any actual difference?**

**EmeraldDragon1; maybe, maybe not. I still like it, though. You know guys, there's actually a funny story behind my penname-**

**Giratina; that nobody gives a flying-**

**EmeraldDragon1; watch it!**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) whatever. Noob.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Noob?! I have written 3 successful stories so far, thank you very much, and each one had at least two regular viewers!**

**(Rolls eyes again). Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wasted so much of your time playing on a computer, pretending to be writing winning stories but actually wasting valuable time.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes). Whatever, I know I have the support of my valued, patient readers. Right guys?**

**(No crickets chirping; Arceus facepalms).**

**Arceus; Idiot, you have to wait until the viewers actually **_**see**_** this.**

…

**EmeraldDragon1; … I knew that…**

A New Sisterhood

Most of the day passed along for Giratina without notice, but she was careful to listen through Mewtwo's class. Thanks to Arceus' tutoring, a lot more of what Mewtwo said made sense. She had even been able to answer a few questions moderately well. Mewtwo was still impassive about this, a rather extreme case of poker face. Creepy.

Deoxys' class was as eventful as ever, and Giratina had decided to give her a chance, but she still didn't quite see what Palkia saw. Choir was a break as they finally began singing for real, which Giratina had been excited to do. It was clear that Miss Reshiram was excited for the applied part of the class. Mespirit and Giratina walked together to the cafeteria again, and Giratina was thinking hard throughout. She didn't stop thinking as she sat at the table, and Palkia and Shaymin couldn't help but notice her despondence, even though Arceus had yet to arrive.

"Giratina, what's the matter?" Shaymin asked her.

"Yeah, you're real quite right now. Do you have… certain things on your mind?"

Giratina looked up, not in Palkia's direction, just out into space. No, _he _wasn't on his mind, but someone else was. Arceus showed up at his usual spot, and he greeted Giratina, who was still spacing out. Palkia motioned for Mespirit to kick her under the table, which she did, bringing Giratina back to her senses.

"Huh?"

Arceus, still smiling, repeated

"Good day to you."

"Oh, uh… good day to you too?"

Everyone laughed, and Giratina blushed a little at being put on the spot. She shook herself to recover and asked

"Hey Palkia, Shaymin, do you guys think we have some good friends here?"

Before either of them could answer, Uxie lowered his book long enough to say

"It's only been two days since you met us. That does not constitute a proper amount of time to determine whether or not an amount of friendship has been gained."

Azelf slapped his arm, which he ignored and returned to his book. Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"So, what do you guys think?"

Palkia thought for a second, then said

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Shaymin basically repeated what Palkia had said, and Giratina responded

"I think we should include the girls here into the sisterhood."

Palkia froze a bit, then put her hand to her chin in contemplation. Shaymin was silently explaining to Celebi what the sisterhood was. Mespirit leaned over to Giratina and asked

"What's the sisterhood?"

Turning to her, Giratina replied

"It's basically the group that Palkia, Shaymin and I have created. We have been best friends since, like, kindergarten, so we think of ourselves like sisters. It's been that way for a long time, but I've been thinking that considering the group we are now in, we should extend our hands out to the girls among us, even Latias if she'll join."

One said-mentioned red-head disengaged herself from Latios long enough to ask

"Join what?"

"Our sisterhood" replied Giratina, motioning to Palkia, Shaymin, and herself. Latias looked at them for a moment, then said

"Maybe. But I want to see what it'll be like first. Is that okay?"

Giratina nodded and said

"Sure. But I need to see what the other two think first."

Arceus chuckled and Giratina looked at him, asking

"What?"

Arceus smiled at her and said

"That's the longest Latias has talked around us since Uxie and I tried to pull them apart, remember that, Uxie?"

The blonde boy shuddered and said

"Don't remind me."

"Or us" said Latios.

Everyone laughed then, except for Uxie, of course, and Latias and Latios, who were back in each other's faces.

Finally, Palkia reached her decision and she said

"Sure, why not? It doesn't seem like a bad idea, and it would be nice to extend our group bit, wouldn't it?"

Shaymin nodded in agreement and said

"Yes, I agree. Let's do it tomorrow, okay?"

Giratina and Palkia nodded their heads, and Giratina sported a wry smile, saying

"Did you hear that Latias?"

She left her current kiss-off and said

"Someone say my name?"

Everyone laughed again (except Uxie, who only growled) and Giratina repeated for her benefit

"We'll try to induct the girls from this table in the sisterhood tomorrow. Will you be there?"

Latias looked at Latios, who nodded, then she turned back to Giratina and nodded her head, then went back to kissing Latios madly. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued with their meals. When Giratina finished, she waited for Shaymin, who was methodical in everything she did. Then she, Shaymin, and Celebi went to gym. When they arrived, they could see Jessica's group. It was obvious to them that she had been suspended, per Mr. Quaza's stipulation, and Giratina found herself relieved. She and the small, quiet couple (they weren't official yet, but Giratina thought they really did make a cute couple) went to the bleachers where some of the other students were sitting.

Giratina covered her face with her hair again and gave Shaymin and Celebi a bit of privacy but stayed where there could be power in numbers (even though Giratina could defend herself pretty well, and Shaymin wasn't much of a fighter anyway).

When the time came, they left for their various classes, and Giratina had only to face with history before going to work. She tried to create a positive attitude, using some of what Shaymin had listed off to help. She managed, and when the final bell rang she wasn't so apprehensive about going to work tonight. Palkia and Shaymin were talking about the induction of the girls at their new table for the whole of three days now. Giratina tried working out some of the details about how they would go about it, though Palkia and Shaymin thought her methods were a bit too… occultist.

When Giratina arrived at work, she changed into her uniform and met up with Angela again, who was still amazed at her singing. Giratina blushed, wondering how they could still be so obsessive over the birthday song she sung. She whizzed through her shift, barely noticing the time pass now. As she walked home, she reflected on how when she was so focused on her misery work would drag on. When she let her troubles go, things went smoothly. Maybe there was something to positive thinking. She would contemplate this further tomorrow.

**The next day…**

The morning passed quickly as Giratina geared up for the special induction she had planned. She and Palkia had stressed everyone showing up early to do it since lunch was their together-time. When everyone was gathered, Giratina started by saying

"Thank you, everyone, for being present to the, hopefully, extended sisterhood. First, what it is."

Everyone sat down while she remained standing so everyone paid attention to her.

"It was originally created by Shaymin and I. Palkia came I not long after because she was a close friend of Shaymin, and after getting to know her a little better, I agreed. It's a group exclusive to us. If this gets done, it might become like those little boy's tree house style. There will probably be some form of leader, but this isn't a guarantee. For the most part, it's a group of secrecy. The idea is we can unload how we feel to each other and not have to worry about it traveling to anyone else. This is because of a special pact we made, which we call the Sister Pact. It's a sort of contract promising to not divulge anyone's secrets, and even gives an incentive in the form of collateral. Palkia, Shaymin and I will give a demonstration to how this works."

Giratina nodded to Shaymin, who was the most formal and had really developed the system, but Giratina had the idea to add the collateral part. Shaymin wasn't too pleased with the idea, but as Palkia had pointed out

"You're not likely to spill secrets, especially big ones. So what do you have to worry about?"

Shaymin and Palkia stood, and Shaymin cleared her throat to begin.

"I call upon the Sister Pact so I may safely ease my mind about certain matters." Giratina interceded with

"You don't really have to say it like that, but you must make the declaration for the Sister Pact." Shaymin continued

"I now ask what my friends, the members of the Sisterhood, will present as a promise to keep my secrets hidden from those who are not members." Giratina spoke again.

"At this point you put something personal of yours up as collateral. The idea here is that most of the secrets we share in this manner have the potential to ruin the secret bearer's life in some way. We do make exceptions, of course. If someone here admits to murder, you're getting turned in. But since that's practically nonexistent here…" Shaymin picked up.

"Sisters, present your promise."

Palkia said

"My car."

Giratina said

"My neck band."

Shaymin nodded to Giratina, who turned to the rest and said

"Now we begin to share our secrets. We make sure all the details are received, unless the secret bearer doesn't wish to disclose them at all or until a later time, where the original pact can be left off. For the most part, the initiator is the secret bearer, but there have been other cases. Not many, and we don't want that to become a habit, so we try to keep the secret bearer as the initiator. When the secret has been revealed, and all the details necessary have been disclosed, the new secret bearers will touch hands and the initiator will close the pact after a reiteration of their promise, to be demonstrated."

She turned back to Shaymin, who motioned to both her and Palkia. They put their hands together and Shaymin began.

"The Sister Pact has been initiated and agreed to. The collateral has been placed, and the acknowledgments are as follows;"

"I, Palkia, acknowledge that the secrets that have been placed in my care are the sole property of Shaymin, and if I reveal the information above, I will lose my car."

The other girls seemed shocked at this part, but they didn't interrupt.

"I, Giratina, acknowledge that the secrets that have been placed in my care are the sole property of Shaymin, and if I reveal the information above, I will lose my neck band."

The other girls were suspicious at this, but still didn't say anything. Then Shaymin finished the pact; she placed her hand on top of theirs and said

"With the acknowledgement of this collateral, I trust you, Palkia, and you, Giratina, to withhold my secrets that I have placed in your care."

Giratina turned to the other girls and said

"It follows that we all will hold our word, one way or another. You cannot join if you aren't prepared to accept the consequences of your actions. Is anyone still interested?"

Giratina expected most of them to leave, but they all raised their hands. Giratina, Palkia and Shaymin were amazed at the acceptance these girls had displayed and were actually eager to induct them. Shaymin stepped forward and said

"Okay, then. For the purposes of induction, each of you must name the object you will put up as collateral when a Sister Pact is initiated. You must also give a reason why it is such a prized object. If we find the reason to be weak or invalid, it will not be accepted and you will be asked to try again or leave the induction. We all have confidence in each other that we won't lose our items, but if it becomes the case of losing items because of traitorous actions, the perpetrator will be put on a trial basis akin to probation from the Sisterhood. With that in mind, is everyone still willing to join?"

They all nodded and heartened the three for their fortitude. Then they began, with Shaymin saying

"We already know what we have put up, but with the induction of new members the items and reasons must be divulged to provide the example. We have had some changes over time as we grew, but we have only had one instance of one of our group losing their item."

Palkia spoke up now.

"That was me, and I had blabbed about Giratina's secret crush in middle school. I lost my favorite doll for that. Eventually, Giratina forgave me and returned it, but my item has changed for obvious reasons. I learned since then to keep my trap shut when it matters, and I hope no one goes through what I did."

Giratina stepped up and said

"There are only two exceptions to when our secrets can be revealed. One is if the secret bearer herself divulges the secret, or if the secret bearer gives release from the pact to one or more members. Realize, Latias, that this means you can't tell everything that goes on here to Latios."

Latias nodded and replied

"I understand, and I accept."

Shaymin went first.

"My item is my flower garden. The reason this is important to me is because the flower I cultivate can bloom all year round but takes six years of intensive care to tend and grow. These are the flowers I usually wear in my hair, called Gracidea flowers."

Everyone nodded and Palkia went next.

"My item is my car. It wasn't my original item, but after I got it, I admitted that it was a better incentive."

Giratina stepped up to the plate and told them

"My item is my neck band. Shaymin had given me this gold band for my eighth birthday, and the only time I take it off is when I shower or to clean it. One day I lost it on my bathroom counter, and I almost literally tore apart the house looking for it. My parents literally grounded me for a month."

The other girls laughed at this information, then Shaymin asked

"Who would like to present their item first?"

Mespirit stood and, while blushing, said

"My item will be my Nintendo 3DS. It was a gift from my boyfriend, Mew. He likes to play all sorts of games, and he can be very fun to play with."

Shaymin looked at Palkia and Giratina, who nodded, and she said

"We find these terms acceptable; your item shall be placed as collateral whenever a pact is initiated. Next."

Azelf stood and brought out her cell phone.

"My item will be my Samsung Galaxy. I _really _don't want to lose this, so I figure it would work."

Shaymin, Palkia and Giratina agreed, saying

"We find these terms acceptable; your item shall be placed as collateral whenever a pact is initiated. Next."

Latias stood and undid the clasp of her necklace and held it up, saying

"This will be my item. This originally belonged to Latios, even as the one he wears belonged to me. We swapped them to keep a piece of each other with us at all times."

The main three nodded and repeated the line of acceptance, then Shaymin motioned for their hands. They all came together and met their hands in the middle of the group. Shaymin finished the induction.

"With the acceptance of the collateral items offered by aspiring others, I now declare them members of the Sisterhood."

Everyone cheered as girls do when something exciting happens, and came together for a group hug.

**Hehe. Come on, admit it, that was a good chapter. Anyway, hope to hear from you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**High School Union, Chapter 12**

**Giratina; so, it seems this interaction is getting support.**

**Mew; YAY!**

**Shaymin; (winces from noise) Do you need to be so loud?**

**Mew; YES!**

**Mespirit; (slaps Mew) Don't do that! It's annoying…**

**Mew; Aww, c'mon! It's fun to let the world hear you!**

**Giratina;…Shaymin, where were you?**

**Shaymin;… trying to avoid Mew…**

**(Everyone laughs at Mew, except Uxie and Alto couple)**

**Uxie; why must you two continue to do that? Don't you know you could easily get sick like that? You two need to stay apart from each other.**

**Latios; You gonna try it, punk?**

**Latias; (glares at Uxie) Don't make me end the possibility of you having children.**

**Uxie; (splutters and blushes) Children?! I would have to be in a relationship first, and I'm not interested in anyone, understand?!**

**Azelf; (nearly cries, Arceus slaps him)**

**Uxie; OW!**

**(Giratina joins in and slaps him too)**

**Uxie; Dammit! What's wrong with you?!**

**Giratina; (coldly) Wouldn't you like to know?**

**(While argument ensues behind, Shaymin, Celebi and EmeraldDragon1 sweatdrop, then Shaymin and Celebi turn to audience while EmeraldDragon1 exits to start)**

**Shaymin; EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon…**

**Celebi; nor does he own the rights to the songs that have been used and will be used in the future.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (grumbling) Stupid Palkia, giving away some of the story… I swear I'm going to have to put some kind of leash on her…**

**(Palkia promptly beats and starts strangling EmeraldDargon1 for having dirty thoughts, becoming aroused herself)**

**EmeraldDragon1; Dammit, get off the computer, Mew!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Secrets Abound

Giratina was happy with the induction of three new girls and she couldn't wait until they started sharing secrets.

Acting like a little girl? Yes.

Totally worth it? Yep.

They sat in the schoolyard, always keeping a vigilant eye out for nonmembers as they began to iterate their lives. Some things interesting, others a bit scandalous; but they had enacted the Sister Pact, version two. This one is basically the same, but shortened to conserve time. Not often used (pretty much never since it was only three girls before). They began to ask questions, Giratina starting with Azelf, who was looking distant.

"So, Azelf…" Giratina said.

"Huh?!" she started. Giratina smirked, asking

"What's going on between you and Uxie?"

Azelf blushed, averted her gaze and said

"Nothing. Nothing's going on, at all."

"You wish that weren't the case, though, don't you?"

She sighs and looks up at the sky. Shaymin, curious herself, asks

"What relations are there between you three, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie?"

Mespirit covered for her by replying

"Azelf and I are identical twins. Uxie has no relation to us, but Azelf has a crush on him."

Palkia stared at her and said

"Why don't you just tell the guy? It can't hurt, right?"

Azelf shook her head sadly, tears forming, and Mespirit said quietly

"She has told him, a few times. But he's not the kind to get into a relationship. He plain shot her down, and not very nicely I might add."

All the other girls felt sympathetic for her, but Giratina says

"Well, so what?"

Everyone looked at her and she continued.

"We don't need guys, right? I mean, we can do better, can't we?" But Palkia and Shaymin could hear that she lacked her usual conviction.

"Giratina, you don't mean that" Latias told her. Giratina hesitated for a moment, and Palkia smiled at the possibilities. But all she said was

"You know, Giratina, we can let them in on your secret. It can be an extension of our original pact. Whattya say?"

Giratina hesitates again, then relents.

"Okay, fine. Arceus has caught my attention in that he isn't as sleazy as every other guy I was forced to hook up with. I _might _want to learn a bit more about him, but I'm doing it on my own terms. Can anyone here tell me anything about him?"

Azelf raised a hand and told her

"Whenever he's determined to do something, he gets it done, no matter who stands in the way."

Giratina smiled slightly and replied

"Maybe you should be the same with Uxie. I know guys can be stupid and stubborn, god do I know it, but we have our patience for a reason; so we could put up with it."

Azelf smiled and blinked away the tears she had built up.

"Okay, Shaymin, what's going on between you and Celebi?" Palkia asked her. Shaymin blushed a little and quietly answered.

"Well, we like to talk a lot, not much else. We have much of the same interests and hobbies. I kinda think I'm starting to like him, but I'm not sure yet."

Palkia smirked, but before she could tease her further, Giratina interrupted.

"Hey Palkia, what's it between you and Dialga?"

Palkia jumped, and she said

"What are you talking about?"

Giratina smirked now and told her

"You're not as subtle as you think, you know. I could see you two giving each other those eyes, but all you do is argue. What's the story behind all that?"

Everyone turned to her I interest now as she began to speak too fast.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Giratina, those kitchen fumes must be getting to your head."

Giratina laughed now, knowing she had her friend on the ropes. Mespirit smiled wryly and said

"Are we sharing secrets, or are we playing truth or dare? I can't tell."

Everyone began laughing again, and when they finished Latias said

"I wouldn't mind playing a bit of truth or dare myself, anyone else game?"

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"What are we, kindergartners?"

Latias giggled and said

"You're never too old for truth or dare, just how boys never really outgrow pranks."

"Are you sure you're not basing your theory off of Mew?" Azelf asked her.

"And what's wrong with Mew? He might be a bit childish, but he doesn't hurt anybody" Mespirit challenged. Azelf rolled her eyes and said

"She doesn't like it when anyone puts Mew down."

"And how would you like it if you and Uxie were a thing and I put him down?"

Azelf shrugged and said

"Doesn't seem like it would be much different from what you already do."

The two sisters turned away from each other, and Latias tried to change the subject.

"So seriously, guys, we playing truth or dare, or what?"

Shaymin looked at her watch and said

"Actually, it's almost time for school to start; we don't have enough time."

Giratina yawned and stood up, taking her backpack, and said

"Well, if Shay says so, I don't challenge her. See you guys later."

Everyone went their separate ways, but the day passed rather quickly for Giratina. It was much the same as yesterday.

**A/N; Sorry I'm skipping the classes a bit more, I just don't feel it for that right now. Maybe later.**

At lunch, Giratina thought about how quickly the day was passing and how much better work had seemed yesterday since she wasn't so miserable. This could be a growing trend, and maybe she should give dating another chance…

After school and throughout work, Giratina noticed that this time, not only was work less miserable, it was actually becoming enjoyable. And with the rapid improvement of her attitude, her boss wasn't being as hard on her anymore.

"_Okay, that settles it." _Giratina thought.

"_I'm going to give Arceus a chance."_

**Okay, I realize this is a short chapter, but I've got over ten chapters in and it's not even the end of the first week of their school. It's about time things stepped up. For now, though, review your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**High School Union, Chapter 13**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey, I'm back. And I have some crazy ideas for upcoming chapters.**

**Giratina; Crazy how? (glowering at author, who gulps)**

**EmeraldDragon1; Uh, you'll just have to wait and see! (runs off for life)**

**Arceus; (sweatdrops) Well, that was dramatic…**

**Giratina; (fidgeting next to Arceus)**

**Palkia; Kiss her already, you dork!**

**(Giratina chases after her with a mace, Arceus sweatdrops again) What is going on?**

**EmeralDragon1; She wants to kill her, isn't it obvious?**

**Arceus; I thought you left.**

**EmeraldDragon1; My story, I can do whatever the hell I want. Check this out- (eats antimatter and doesn't explode)**

**Arceus; (facepalms) Do you have to defy the laws of physics?**

**EmeralDragon1; (smirks)In my world, they are not laws; they are merely suggestions I tend to head.**

**(Giratina throws mace at Palkia, who ducks and it hits EmeraldDragon1 in the face)**

**Arceus; (sweatdrops) Uhh, Giratina, I think you just killed our author.**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) Well, it's not like we need him…**

**Mew; Yeah, now I can take over the story!**

**(Giratina rushes over to EmeraldDragon1 and begins to try to revive him)**

**Giratina; Clear!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Don't you dare touch me with those!**

**Mew; Aww, now I can't do any writing.**

**EmeraldDragon1; You couldn't sit still long enough to write anything anyway.**

**Mew; (blows raspberry and runs; others sweatdrop)**

**Arceus; so, uh… at any rate, EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon.**

**Giratina; It is the sole property of GameFreak.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Nor do I own the rights to the songs that I have used or will be using.**

**All; Enjoy!**

Look Positively

It was now one month into the school year, and Giratina was on top of the world. Thanks to Arceus' tutoring, she now had a much better grasp on philosophy, choir was running as smoothly as ever, and she even had some appreciation for astronomy now. Admittedly, things in gym were still a bit tense, now that Jessica had returned with a cast over her hand and wrist. But Giratina refused to let that get to her. Even at work things had improved vastly.

Even while Giratina still had to wear that awful uniform, her pay had raised a bit since Katherine, her boss, had been immensely impressed with her 180 attitude. Now she was serving the customers with an actual smile, giving out actual compliments and laughs, always putting the customers concerns first. Because of this, Ziarelli's had boomed in popularity. Now it was one of the hottest restaurants in town.

Her grades were good, work was pleasant, and her parents were proud. Yeah, Giratina was feeling pretty dang good right now. Over the course of the month, she had struck up a real close friendship with Mespirit and Latias. Latias had a good sense of humor, (which everyone could hear when she wasn't sucking face with Latios) and made everyone at their table laugh. Except for Uxie, of course. But by that time, the only one who hadn't given up on him was Azelf. And try though she might, she couldn't win him over. He had even resorted to leaving the table to "Get some peace and quiet, for once" as he put it. Every time this happened, the guys would just sadly shake their heads, and all of them but Arceus said that he needed to get laid. Azelf would blush furiously every time they said this, but didn't make a reply to it.

There had only been one problem so far. It wasn't a big issue, and seeing how good Giratina's life was getting, she wasn't going to let this small matter end that. But the one thing she couldn't get off her mind was Arceus.

That white-dressed, gentlemanly good fellow, who had treated her with dignity and respect from day one, even though she hadn't. Now she wondered more about who he really was, and she worried the longer she put things off, the likelier he would be taken by someone else first. But she always shoved these troubles to the back of her mind for one reason or another. But it always returned whenever he greeted her in his usual manner, whenever he bought her dinner, whenever he tutored her, and every time he bade her good night. Now she was starting to feel something… strange. When she looked at him, her heart would seem to fail and her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't explain these feelings, and there was no way she would consult Palkia. She was too caught up in her arguments anyway. Over the course of the month, things had changed for her friends as well. Shaymin and Celebi were pretty much a couple. They insisted they weren't, but none of them were fooled. It was fairly clear by the way they would often hold hands and stare at each other. Uxie was always watching them apprehensively, but he didn't make any moves. Arceus had joked about it one night, saying that Uxie was too afraid he'd pair up another couple. Giratina made her own joke about it, teasing him directly as she said

"Hey, Uxie; I'm getting tired of listening to Dialga and Palkia bicker. Could you smack Dialga's head with your book, please?"

Arceus would break up in laughter, Latias and Latios would blush a bit, but Uxie would hurriedly stuff his book out of sight and fold his hands on the table in front of him. Azelf would try to reassure him, but he would brush her off. Giratina would give her the "patience" sign, and Azelf would nod her head in renewed determination.

But back to the fighting. Palkia would get in crazy and often pointless arguments with Dialga, although it always came back to his obsession with punctuality. Today was no different.

"If you don't keep track of things, you could easily lose out on all the stuff you want to see!" Dialga was shouting.

"Oh, yeah, like what?!" Palkia shouted back.

"Meteor showers, eclipses, weddings or funerals, a loved one's anniversary or even wedding! If you just keep being flippant, your entire life will just fly right by you and you'll never notice a thing!"

"Just because I might be a bit flippant about it doesn't mean my life will fly by! And besides, by not having that stick you have shoved up your ass, you might take the time to relax and enjoy a bit of life!"

"I do not have a stick up my ass!"

"Yeah you do! All you ever care about is 'are you going to be on time for class, will I have dinner ready at the exact second the work is finished, when do I do this, that and those'!"

"I care about my future-"

Which you just have to plan out to every second! But you know what?!"

"What?!"

"Things will happen that you can't plan for! And _then _what will you do, huh smart guy?!"

Dialga stood there for about a minute. Both of their faces were flushed from their yelling match, but it was just another day. That is, until Dialga rushed forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and said

"This."

And he planted a kiss directly on her lips. The rest of us sat there in shock, and Uxie's groan could be heard. Dialga held the kiss for about half a minute, then let her go. She stood there, a virtual statue, as Dialga, blushing hard now, gathered his stuff and left. Giratina walked up to Palkia and said

"Well, looks like you two are going to be a bit closer now, huh?"

Palkia didn't respond at all. She only stood there, staring forward, her mouth agape. Shaymin walked up and with concern on her face, she snapped her fingers in front of Palkia's eyes. She didn't even flinch.

"Here, this oughta take care of her" Giratina said, raising her hand and slapping Palkia in the back of her head, making her pitch forward suddenly. She caught herself and started rubbing the back of her head, but she round on Giratina.

"Hey, you all right?" Shaymin asked timidly, and Palkia just numbly shook her head, then sat back down at her usual space. Shaymin threw a concerned look to her, to which Giratina responded with a roll of the eyes and a dismissive gesture. Then they took their respective places, Shaymin next to Celebi and Giratina across from Arceus. After she sat down and briefly caught Arceus' grin at the most recent event, her heart nearly stopped again and she found it difficult to breathe.

"_What if he did that to _me_?" _Giratina asked herself, fantasizing it for a moment. Her breath was even harder to catch now, and she would have sworn she just went into cardiac arrhythmia. She blushed heavily, but fortunately everyone's attention was focused on Uxie, who was complaining loudly about

"-another sex-crazed couple who will ruin my lunch, too!"

Azelf slapped him, grabbing his attention and fixing him with a stern gaze that clearly told him to knock it off, which he grudgingly did. Eventually Giratina, Shaymin and Celebi went to gym, the last two locked by the hands. When they entered, they gazed into each other's eyes before separating to get dressed out, which was being heavily enforced now. As Giratina and Shaymin changed, Giratina broached the subject with her.

"So, Shay, it looks like you and Celebi are becoming more official day after day."

Shaymin blushed and quietly retorted

"Well, what about you and Arceus? More people than ever are starting to say that you're teasing him now, and if neither of you makes a move soon, I think others will."

This sent Giratina's heart pounding. The very thought that Arceus would be taken from her, it was appalling! He was hers, as far as she was concerned. She had reconciled with herself and determined that she wanted to hook up with him, but she couldn't make herself and she had forbid any of the others to do it for her. But she wouldn't blatantly admit that she wanted to end up with him, she had just expressed a small hope, nothing big.

They finished dressing out and Shaymin and Celebi met up on the court, Giratina next to them. Mrs. Virizion had announced they would be playing dodgeball soon, which Giratina had looked forward to. She was fairly fast and agile, and she loved to be challenged. This would come to satisfy her cravings to run around and take down her opponents and show off her strength. Mrs. Virizion stood in front of the group and said

"Okay, I'm going to give out two names for captains, then they will choose their teammates. Giratina and Jessica. You two are going to be the captains, so get up here and choose your teams."

Giratina and Jessica walked up to the front, avoiding each other's gazes. They faced the class and Mrs. Virizion said

"Giratina, you get first pick."

Giratina automatically said

"Shaymin."

Shaymin walked up, looking relieved because they had this planned before-hand. Shaymin was never a fighter, so she served as support. She would keep dodging the balls or catching them, then pass them up to Giratina, who was the self-proclaimed Queen of Dodgeball. She heard Jessica call the name of one of her friends, and she sighed in relief, since the name she called next was up for grabs.

"Celebi."

He walked up, giving a grateful glance to her. She nodded in return, knowing Shaymin would have hated to go up against him, together as they were. And Giratina had to admit he wasn't a bad guy for her, so keeping them together would be the best idea. If nothing else, he could be present to deflect any oncoming missiles in Shaymin's direction.

One by one, the class got smaller and smaller as the teams grew. There would a total of six balls, the rubber ones you could get traction of and actually control. Giratina was glad for this, since it would make her even more formidable than those pathetic foam balls. Mrs. Virizion tossed three balls to each side. Giratina was among the front lines, whereas Jessica was hiding in the back. Giratina always insisted on being where the action was.

Mrs. Virizion blew the whistle and the slaughter began. Giratina had actually spoken tactics to her team beforehand, and while they regarded her as a bit strange, they didn't question her. They waited until the opposing team had thrown all three of their balls, then brought all six out, Giratina holding two. She grinned maliciously and executed a complicated throw that was difficult for even Shaymin to read properly, and it earned her two hits.

Five minutes later saw half of the opponent's team out of action, and while Giratina's team wasn't at that point yet, it was getting close. Several balls seemed to pop up out of nowhere, and Giratina dodged whatever came to her. She grabbed one but didn't throw it, suspecting a plot on the opposite side.

Sure enough, Jessica was huddled in the back, talking to a few of her friends. They grabbed the five balls they had and took careful aim, then threw them all at Giratina. She smirked, having already planned for something to this effect. It was a good thing she had held on to one ball, which she gripped tightly as she prepared herself. At the first ball, she flung herself to the side, into the path of another ball that she hit upward with her ball, then she alighted herself on the floor, the rest of the balls having flown by her because of her stunt. The opponents simply looked stupefied by her actions, and she took that opportunity to take out a few more before they snapped back to their senses and returned fire. Of course, while they took out other members of her team, they couldn't land any hits on her or Shaymin. Celebi was having a case of dumb luck, as he managed to sidestep most of the projectiles at the last second.

Finally, it was down to the final three on both sides, Giratina, Shaymin, and Celebi versus Jessica and two of her gang. They each had a ball, but Celebi passed his up to Giratina, and when this action occurred, Jessica tried to hit him with another ball, but she was a poor shot and it ended up rolling to him. He picked it up without taking his eyes off them, and Giratina's team laughed at her pathetic attempt to knock him out. Giratina decided to end this, so she shouted to Shaymin

"Shay, final battle plan, Alpha-K!"

She heard an exasperated sigh, then she said

"Alright, just don't hurt them."

Giratina focused on the remaining enemies that still had artillery, then took a few quick steps forward as if she was going to rush them. They reacted exactly how she wanted and threw their weapons. Giratina smirked and smacked them both into the air and quickly followed by hurling the two balls she had in her hand at the two beside Jessica, taking them down. She jumped as high as she could and grabbed the balls she had expertly knocked into the air and threw them both at Jessica, close enough that they would hit if she stayed still, but spread far enough that if she tried to dodge left or right, she would be hit. Just before she threw, she yelled at her opponent

"Checkmate, Jessica!"

Jessica had seen the battle plan in part, so instead of trying to dodge left or right, she moved backwards. She was too slow, however. The ball Giratina had thrown with her left hand hit her on her right shoulder, while the other struck her on the lower left leg. They were out, Giratina's team had won.

Her team had risen off the benches and gave her a round of applause, but Shaymin quickly turned her around to see Jessica throwing another ball at her. She smirked and caught the ball with one hand. Jessica seemed stunned as Giratina let the ball drop and she told her

"You're just a glutton for punishment, ain't ya?"

Shaymin and Giratina laughed at her stunned face all the way back to the dressing room, where Giratina contemplated her troubles with Arceus again.

**The self-proclaimed Queen of Dodgeball wins again! I admit, I rather like dodgeball myself. Anybody else? (Raises hand). Anybody? No? Well anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**High School Union, Chapter 14**

**EmeraldDragon1; Phew, I tell ya, it's not easy being an author under such pressure…**

**Giratina; Pfft! What pressure? You aren't that popular!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Oh no? Read it and weep, bitch!**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) Whatever. Anything else smart to say?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (serious) Actually, yes. To all my readers out there, I think we should all give a shout out for fanfic authors, book writers, and the like. Most may not realize it, but we are an elite group. We have, at our fingertips, the power to instill happiness, induce sadness, rouse anger, and paint pictures with our very words. We are far more powerful than many will give us credit for, and I wish to acknowledge that fact right there.**

**Giratina; (stunned)**

**Arceus; That… was deep.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Innit?**

**(Giratina and Arceus sweatdrop).**

**Giratina; Aaaand… he's shallow again.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Shallow?!**

**(Arceus and Giratina ignore EmeraldDragon1 and face audience).**

**Arceus; EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon, which belongs to GameFreak.**

**Giratina; And he has no rights over the songs he **_**has **_**used and **_**will **_**use.**

To Move or Not To Move?

Giratina woke up, remembering today was Friday, which meant a tutoring session with Arceus! She blushed as the last part rolled through her head, making her sound much like a middle schooler. Fact was, she had started to fall for Arceus, but was still too wary due to her past. Now she wasn't sure what to do.

She prepared for her day, imagining how she could circumvent her problem, but nothing tangible came to mind. She couldn't just confess it to him; that would lead to trouble. Besides, she had no idea if he would return the feeling, and if he didn't she knew she would be crushed, despite having only known him for about a month.

Now she knew she was in trouble. Where her grades were concerned, she was pulling a 3.0 thanks to Arceus. Philosophy was becoming easier to understand, astronomy was her second favorite class now, choir was a bit confining, but she still loved it before astronomy. She was now heavily respected in gym for her physical prowess, and history was a breeze. Work was far more pleasurable than she remembered it being, which was great, and her parents were proud of her. Arceus had hinted that his parents had a condo somewhere in the mountains, as well as on the beach. Arceus would see if he could use the mountain condo for Christmas break, and try to invite some friends. Knowing how responsible he was, his parents knew they could trust him. And if he could manage to take his friends along, they would respect him and his parent's property.

Giratina had told her parents about him, mostly in passing, and next month she would present the idea of going to the mountains with her friends for a while. First she had to ask some questions to Arceus and make sure she would be able to return home for Christmas, since her parents insisted Christmas was a time to spend with family.

Palkia picked her up and they promptly went to the school; the Sisterhood now met in the morning, since no one else really had anything else to do. Sometimes they would tease each other, especially Palkia, for their respective counterparts. Giratina could sense that Shaymin was hiding something, but being the friend she was, Giratina didn't want to pry into her personal business.

"So, Giratina," Azelf started, interrupting her thoughts "How far have you gotten with Arceus?"

Blushing, Giratina shook her head, indicating that nothing had happened.

"What?! Come on, you like the guy, right?"

She nodded.

"You don't want anyone else taking him, right?"

She shook her head.

"So why do you keep putting it off? You need to make a move, even a small one!"

Giratina's brow furrowed in thought, and she started formulating a plan. Maybe she could make her intentions subtle, or would he pick up on it immediately? She couldn't tell, but she knew Azelf was right; if she didn't do _something_, he would be taken away from her, and then where would she be?

Throughout her day, until lunch, Giratina flew through the classes, trying to solidify her plan of subtlety. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But she didn't plan to employ it until tonight anyway.

**Several hours later…**

Giratina was sitting in the passenger's seat of Arceus' car, and her heart was pounding at his proximity to her. She was starting to become a nervous wreck, and the only thing that could soothe her, one way or another, was knowing how Arceus felt. Luckily there wasn't much material to cover so they could talk. Lately, Arceus had been talking to her more frequently, broaching just about any topic except those she didn't want to discuss. He was respectful to her that way, and she had come to respect him in turn, emphasizing if he had something he didn't want to share, that was fine by her. At first, she worried he might become suspicious by this simple action, but he said and betrayed nothing. When they arrived, he led her to a new fast food place she hadn't been to before, he recommended something he thought she would like, and as always, he was incredibly discerning.

How he always managed to figure her out, she would never know. It comforted her and scared her at the same time. Maybe if they could… hook up, she would feel more comfortable with it. They had just finished her tutoring, and while she was putting up her papers, she decided to put her plan into action.

"Say, Arceus?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you said I could talk to you, as a consulate, about anything?"

He nodded his head and replied

"Indeed I do. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well…" she hesitated, then forced herself to plow forward.

"I've seen this… guy… I think I might be interested in, but I'm not sure, because I don't know much about him."

"I see…" he mused.

"Can you confide in me who this person is?"

Giratina slowly shook her head, then told him

"I want to keep that to myself, for now at least."

He nodded and responded

"Very well. So how may I help?"

"Well, I've seen that this guy I'm interested in is pretty much the complete opposite of me in ways I don't really want to get into right now. I've been wondering if I should change myself to try and catch his eye."

Arceus thought for a second, then asked

"If I remember correctly, you have tried this strategy before and met with trouble in your old hometown, correct?"

Giratina nodded and he continued.

"Then experience should tell you that trying to please someone else isn't worth it, especially if it requires you to change who you are completely. There are instances where change is good, and it is often necessary, but if you try to change your entire personality, you end up losing what defines you as the person you are. Nothing should be worth that, least of all a person who you are unsure of. I haven't had an issue with trying to change who I am, but I know you have. I will not say I understand what you have gone through, but I can honestly say that you should try and catch this guy's interest, if you truly desire him, simply by being yourself. If he cannot appreciate who you are, then he does not deserve you. Plain and simple."

Giratina felt commensurately better, but she still worried what his reactions to any possible moves she made might be.

When the time came and he took her home, she tried to plot a possible move, but nothing came to mind. Most everything that occurred to her, albeit in a sudden manner, could easily be traced back to how she felt, and she wasn't ready to take such a flying leap. She would have to consult the girls tomorrow for help, and since Palkia was now taking her position more seriously, Giratina could rely on her for help.

Monday morning, Giratina explained her position to Shaymin and Palkia on the way to the school, and Palkia nearly scoffed and said

"Do I have to paint a picture for you? Ask him to a movie or something!"

Giratina shook her head and replied

"No, that's way too obvious! He'd know right away I was up to something!"

Shaymin thought about Palkia's proposal for a moment, then asked

"What about a mass movie night?"

"Huh?" Palkia and Giratina both asked simultaneously.

"Giratina makes a suggestion that we all go to a movie, sort of a celebration or something for being good friends."

"I don't have the money for that!" Giratina shouted.

"We can all pitch in, I'm sure" Shaymin replied, undeterred.

Palkia thought for a minute, then told her

"You know what? That's a pretty good idea. Let's do it!"

Giratina became nervous now, wondering if it really was a good idea. It might work, but only if more than Arceus agreed to it. When they arrived at the school, the three girls made their way to the area where the Sisterhood had decided to meet very morning. There Palkia and Shaymin explained the situation since Giratina was barely capable of talking. The girls all reacted pleasantly to the idea, except for Azelf, who was doubtful she could convince Uxie to attend. But she agreed to try for Giratina's sake nonetheless. Giratina spoke out then, saying it would be pointless if they didn't also try for Azelf's sake, so it was agreed that all the girls would accept the proposal to help Giratina get hooked up with Arceus and Uxie would be forced to go one way or another.

At lunch, Giratina's heart was pounding as she waited for Arceus to make his appearance so she could make the proposal. Palkia kept giving her nonverbal encouragement, though, which helped her a little. When Arceus arrived, he greeted Giratina as usual, she responded in kind, and the conversation continued as normal. Palkia raised an eyebrow at her, wondering when she was going to make her move. Giratina slightly shook her head, implying

"_Not yet."_

She spotted her chance, however, when Arceus asked her

"So, Giratina; our time during the weekend is extensive, but you have been doing excellently thus far. Managing to hold a 3.0 GPA is rather impressive here, so I congratulate you. I wanted to ask, is there a particular subject you wished to study this Saturday?"

Giratina nearly sighed in relief and fought to keep down her blush as the situation opened itself for her to make her move.

"Actually, I was thinking we could take a break from studying."

Arceus raised an eyebrow and said

"Oh?"

Giratina nodded and continued.

"Yeah, I figured we could all do something else, like maybe a mass movie? You know, I just feel like celebrating or something for how my life has picked up since coming here, I haven't had a day to hang out with my friends in a while, and it just sounded like a fun idea."

Arceus thought about it for a moment, scrutinizing Giratina closely. She tried not to betray anything, lest he should discover her plot, though it was really everyone else's plot. Then he slowly nodded and said

"Alright, that sounds pretty fun, actually. I haven't been to a movie myself in a while. Is everyone else good with that idea?"

All the girls made various noises of agreement. Latios didn't care where they went as long as he got to be with Latias. Mespirit was talking to Mew about the kind of behavior she expected from him, Dialga was conversing with Palkia about what movies were on, and Shaymin and Celebi's conversation was too quiet to hear. Giratina smiled at Arceus, who seemed confused by this gesture. Quickly realizing her mistake, Giratina blushed fiercely and attempted to make her expression bored again. Arceus was more suspicious than ever, but he didn't say anything. Giratina expressed the fact that it should be a pitch-in thing, and almost everyone agreed. The only one who was causing problems was Uxie, who was ostentatious in trying not to go. A few knuckle cracks from Arceus, Dialga and Latios effectively ended his ranting, however. The girls laughed at his reaction, making him roll his eyes in irritation. With the date set up, Giratina was excitedly looking forward to her date.

**Okay, going to stop there for tonight. Just to let everyone know, college is starting back up soon for me, and my schedule is going to be pretty packed. Moreover, I'm experiencing some issues, some concerning myself, so I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update. I won't be ending this story because I like it too much. I can't guarantee that I'll have updates for you every day or other day, though. That being the case, please look carefully for when I do update, which I promise I will do, however long that will take.**


	15. Chapter 15

**High School Union, Chapter 15**

**Giratina; Boy, I'm wondering what movie we should watch.**

**Shaymin; (quietly) Yeah, that's got me stumped too.**

**Palkia; (rolls eyes) Oh, come on, do I **_**still **_**have to paint pictures for you? Pick a horror, of course! That will get all the girls hugging their guys, including you to Arceus.**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes too) Please, you know that stuff doesn't scare me. Besides, Uxie will have my head for making Azelf cling to him.**

**Palkia; (incredulous) Don't tell me you're scared of that wimp!**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes and snorts) Please, him scare me? I just don't need the trouble.**

**Arceus; (enters) Hello, ladies. Is there something wrong?**

**Giratina blushes and runs off, shouting something about the bathroom.**

**Arceus; (raises eyebrow) I wonder about her…**

**Palkia and Shaymin turn to each other, exchange exasperated looks because of Giratina.**

**Palkia; Anyway, EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon.**

**Shaymin; Nor does he own the songs that have been used in the story.**

**Arceus; Finally, EmeraldDragon1 does not own the rights to whichever movie he intends to use.**

A Hard Decision

Giratina woke up Friday morning, now in a somewhat testy state. The mass movie night was tomorrow, and she had no idea what they were going to watch! The movie theater offered quite the variety, and she was unaware what genre they should pick. She had tried to take a vote to decide, but that hadn't turned out well at all…

_**Flashback to Tuesday…**_

Giratina stood at the table and grabbed her friend's attention.

"Okay, gang!" she said "I have no idea what we should watch, so I thought we could take a vote to see what we should choose. Everyone pick their favorite genre."

"Romance!" both Latias and Latios shouted in tandem, making Giratina sweatdrop.

"Adventure" said Dialga.

"Action!" called out Palkia.

"Animated!" screamed Mew.

"Fantasy…" sighed Azelf.

"Sci-fi…" mumbled Celebi.

"Biography" Uxie got out, not really caring.

"Comedy…" replied Shaymin.

"Family" Mespirit told Giratina.

Giratina looked at Arceus, who said

"I rather enjoy a good thriller."

Giratina sweatdropped, then got out

"Horror."

Everyone stared around the table, and then Giratina said

"Well, we just about covered every genre there is. Now I _really _don't know what we're going to do."

Arceus tipped back a bit, his eyes trailing up to the ceiling. Then he said

"Alright, I change my mind. I would rather see a horror this weekend."

Everyone stopped and stared at him for a moment, and while their attention was diverted, Palkia caught Giratina's eye and smirked knowingly. Giratina blushed and shook her head slightly, indicating that she was wrong, but Palkia continued to smirk. Eventually, though, Latias and Latios intervened.

"Well, I don't care what we watch, as long as I have him by my side" Latias said, holding on to Latios. He smiled lovingly and the two shared a passionate moment. Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt. Horror it is."

Shaymin appeared terrified, but Celebi squeezed her hand reassuringly, making her smile. Celebi nodded to Giratina, indicting a mutual consent. Uxie rolled his eyes and dove back behind his book. Azelf looked at him for a moment, then turned to Giratina with blazing determination in her eyes, and she nodded.

Mew was chuckling evilly, thinking of all the stunts he could pull to scare everyone, while Mespirit was trying to put a leash on his plans. Giratina sweatdropped at that, and looked to Dialga to see his decision. He draped an arm over Palkia's shoulders and shrugged, indicating it didn't really matter one way or another to him.

Giratina laughed nervously and said

"Okay, then, I guess we're watching a horror."

_**Present…**_

While the matter was settled, there was still the issue of actually picking out the movie. There were plenty of options, and it was difficult to choose just one. She had called the theater to check what movies would be showing, and she liked the sound of one, but she had a feeling the others wouldn't like it. She had seen the previous movies and thought it was pretty good; but then again, she was the kind of girl who loved watching bloody scenes on the big screen. That made her wonder if Arceus would even like her.

Setting her apprehension aside, she walked out the door to meet up with Palkia and Shaymin, and told them about the movie she had picked.

"Okay, girls, I know everyone wanted to see a horror, though it wasn't their first choice, and I think I have the movie in mind."

"What is it?" Shaymin asked apprehensively.

Giratina's face split into a manic grin which scared her friend as she replied

"Texas Chainsaw, 3D."

Shaymin's face paled and Palkia blanched.

"Whoa. Are you sure about that, Giratina?"

Giratina shrugged and replied

"Well, if we're going to see a horror. we might as well make it a good one. Besides, everyone knows it isn't real, right?"

"Just because it isn't real doesn't mean it isn't still scary" Shaymin replied, her voice shaking a bit. Giratina tried to reassure her friend.

"Come on, Shay, you'll have Celebi there with you. I'm sure he won't mind if you get a bit… clingy."

Shaymin blushed and turned her attention back in front of her. Palkia laughed a bit and said

"Well, what about you? Are you going to use this opportunity to get closer to Arceus?"

Giratina blushed, but shook it out and said

"I don't know. You know that stuff doesn't scare me…"

"Well, there's a first time for everything, Giratina. Let's just hope this works out for you."

"And Azelf" Giratina said.

At lunch, Giratina made the announcement what they were going to watch, and Latias shivered, hugging Latios more tightly, if that was possible, Mew cackled in delight, Mespirit paled, Uxie snorted, Azelf pondered, and Dialga and Arceus high-fived. Celebi just began to soothe Shaymin, which made Giratina appreciate that she had found him.

At gym, they were playing basketball, which Giratina dominated at, and she breezed by history, at this point on the subject of Native American/European wars. She met up with Arceus and they went to the mall for her tutoring. There wasn't much material to cover, but Giratina attacked it anyway. She had checked the previous week to make sure she could take a day off from her usual household chores, and seeing that everything was in order now, looked forward to the movie, which was set for high noon. Arceus drove her back to her apartment, bidding her a good night and saying that he would see her tomorrow.

_**Saturday, ten o'clock…**_

Giratina was fully prepared; she had her phone, which was put on silent, her wallet containing her share of the money needed to pay for the movie, with a little extra to get some snacks, and her business was set aside. She was glad she got Saturdays off, and she had told her parents ahead of time that she would be unavailable while watching the movie.

She had mentioned Arceus a few more times, and her mother seemed happy that she was starting to enjoy the world a little more. Her father, on the other hand… well, let's just say if it was up to him, she would be a nun. Giratina was determined to make him see reason, but first she had to actually, well, hook up with Arceus. Then things could proceed in the fashion these things tend to.

At ten-thirty, Palkia and Shaymin arrived, accompanied by Celebi. They had decided to carpool if they didn't have their own rides. The arrangements had been set thus; Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin and Celebi would be in one car. Arceus would be taking Uxie and Latias and Latios, much to Uxie's displeasure. Azelf and Mespirit would be getting a ride from their father, while Dialga would be giving Mew a lift. It was about an hour to the theater from Giratina's apartment, so she carefully locked up, checking again to be sure, then got into the car with her friends.

While Palkia drove, Shaymin and Celebi talked quietly while Palkia babbled on about something Giratina didn't take notice on because she was thinking about Arceus.

When they reached the theater, Giratina stepped out of the car and saw Arceus pull in right after them. Uxie practically threw himself out as soon as the car stopped, mumbling angrily to himself. Arceus got out with a smirk on his face. Latios got out and rushed to the other side, opening the door for Latias and helping her out. He closed the door and the two quickly began kissing again, rolling along the side of Arceus' car. He rolled his eyes and told Latios

"Just be careful, okay man?"

Latios gave a thumbs-up, and everyone present except for Uxie laughed. Giratina walked up to Arceus and whispered

"Is he angry for the reason I think?"

Arceus' smirk widened as he nodded.

"Latias and Latios were… expressive on their way here?" Giratina confirmed. Arceus nodded again, and they both burst out in laughter. Five minutes later, Dialga and Mew showed up, and Palkia veritably threw herself into Dialga's arms. He chuckled and set her down, and the two kissed for a moment. Giratina was staring to get a bit jealous now; both her friends had counterparts for themselves, but Giratina was still alone in the unforgiving dark. She was just too afraid to move forward with Arceus because of all the suffering she had experienced with relationships, even if they weren't the best examples.

Five minutes after Dialga and Mew showed up, Azelf and Mespirit made their appearance. Mew and Mespirit shared a kiss themselves, and Azelf tried to greet Uxie. He consented to talk with her since she was one of the few who was acting, in his words, like sex-obsessed dogs. Everyone's eyes rolled at the comment, and Azelf sent silent apologies to everyone.

They all walked up to the ticket booth, and Giratina collected the money and asked for the tickets. They were provided and everyone clambered inside the showing room after grabbing a variety of snacks, mostly sugar for Mew and Mespirit, while Uxie took nothing, insisting he had lunch before coming. Arceus offered to share a large bucket of popcorn with Giratina, and Palkia shoved her forward to accept. The only reason Giratina needed that shove was because she couldn't move or speak herself. Dialga and Palkia were doing the same, and all Latias and Latios said was that they had each other; snacks wouldn't be necessary.

They went inside and took seats in the middle, thinking it would be the best place. They put on the 3D glasses for the movie and waited as the lights dimmed.

**A/N; Okay, everyone; I haven't seen the movie myself, (I'm not a big fan of horror) and I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it but plan to. For those of you who have, just try to imagine what I'm going to describe here. Mew is obsessively eating his candy, sharing some with Mespirit, who is getting a bit clingy. Shaymin is practically jumping at everything (since I haven't seen the movie I don't know where to put that) and Celebi keeps soothing her, occasionally jumping himself. Uxie is constantly, but silently, snorting, saying it could be better. Azelf is clinging on to him, slapping him** **whenever he does this. Latias and Latios are ignoring the movie, just kissing each other XD. Dialga is watching with interest, much the same for Palkia, who is holding on to him. Arceus and Giratina are calmly eating popcorn, but their hands brush together a few times, making Giratina blush a lot. Good thing it's dark in the theater, huh? This will pick up right after the movie.**

As the gang exited the theater, everyone was in a different state. Shaymin was the first one out with Celebi, and she said to him

"I never want to see another horror movie again."

Celebi smiled at her and drew her close, giving her comfort. Mew, Mespirit, and Latias and Latios all came out together and Mespirit said

"That was a good movie, huh guys?"

Mew was a bit sulky as he said

"Yeah, but my candy didn't last." Mespirit rolled her eyes and asked the other pair

"What did you guys think?"

Latios blinked and asked

"About what?"

Mespirit's mouth dropped open in shock and she said

"Weren't you guys paying any attention to the movie?!"

Latios grinned and drew Latias ever closer, saying

"Nope." Then the two began kissing again, making Mespirit roll her eyes and throw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Palkia and Dialga were next, and they were discussing some parts of the movie, Uxie following behind them and saying various things about how he could have done a better job with it. Azelf looked very disappointed with him but didn't say anything.

Last to come out was Arceus and Giratina, who were also talking about the movie. But their conversation was fairly lighter compared to the others. Arceus looked at his watch and asked

"Hey, anyone want to just hang out at the mall for a while?"

Everyone agreed, even Uxie, which surprised them all. He retaliated by saying there was something he was interested in looking at over there. Azelf called her father and got the permission necessary, so everyone piled into the respective cars; Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, and Celebi; Arceus, Latias and Latios, and Uxie; Dialga, Mew, Azelf and Mespirit. When everyone was situated, they all drove in the direction of the mall, arriving after half an hour. There they hung out for several hours, Uxie looking at several books in a nearby bookstore, and they grabbed dinner. Giratina was having the time of her life, and she hoped this would last forever.

Unfortunately, as these things do, it ended too soon and everyone had to go home. Everyone in Palkia's car talked about the day they had, expressing pleasure at the day's events. Since Giratina's house was closest, Palkia decided to drop her off there first. As they pulled up into the drive, Giratina was engrossed in a conversation with Celebi about dodgeball tactics, so she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When, however, Shaymin gasped in horror, and Palkia said

"Oh, no…"

Giratina's attention was grabbed immediately. She jolted forward and said

"What, what is it?"

Shaymin raised a hand and pointed a shaking finger to her apartment. Giratina looked at it and felt like she had been struck in the stomach with a sledgehammer.

Her front window was broken, and the door was hanging ajar. She slowly stepped out of the car and walked into her home, her mouth hanging agape. The broken window's shards were littered inside the house, right in front of the window, and she stared at the shards of glinting glass, unable to fully comprehend what happened. Then she began to look around her apartment. She was unable to find her CD player, the tv was missing, and her backpack's contents were spilled out over the floor, her backpack not among the debris. She checked the kitchen, where her toaster was nowhere to be seen, and some of the food in her fridge was gone. She shuffled into the living room, and a second look revealed that some of her photos had been smashed, she looked at the front door, still ajar, and saw her friends looking in with horror.

Giratina's knees felt weak beneath her and her vision blurred, she stumbled forward and Palkia rushed to her. Giratina landed on her knees and began to sob.

Giratina had just been robbed.

**Quite a story, huh? What do you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**High School Union, Chapter 16**

**EmeraldDragon1; Okay, Giratina won't be making an appearance, she needs to take care of some business, so why don't you give us your thoughts, Shaymin?**

**Shaymin; This is horrible, my best friend was just robbed and you're here making a fake news cast out of this?!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey I'm breaking this wall for a reason, and not because I like paying to have it fixed.**

**Palkia; So why did you have Giratina robbed, anyway?**

**EmeraldDragon1; Duh, to further the plot. Geez, I knew Shaymin was the smart one, but I didn't think you could be so-**

**Palkia; So, **_**what**_**, exactly? (glowering at author)**

**EmeraldDragon1; Uh,… So, you heard it here first, folks! (runs off)**

**Palkia and Shaymin sweatdrop.**

**Palkia; Humph. Shay, you mind handling the disclaimers while I talk to Giratina?**

**Shaymin nods, Palkia leaves. **

**Shaymin; EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon, nor does he own the songs that have been used or will be used.**

Violated

Giratina simply knelt there, unable to believe that this had happened to her. It just couldn't have… it was impossible… there was no way…

Palkia nodded over to Shaymin who ran over and helped her pick Giratina up and sat her down on the couch while Celebi called the police. Shaymin tried to console her while Palkia went to inspect the full damage.

"How… how could anyone do this? Why did it have to happen to _me_? I was having such a great day, and then I come back to find this…"

"I know" Shaymin simply said, rubbing her back. Giratina crossed her arms over herself, and Shaymin tried to hug her, but it didn't help.

"_I feel so violated" _Giratina whispered. Celebi came up in front of her and knelt, grabbing her attention. He spoke to her softly, and his words helped to console her.

"The police are on their way, they'll talk you through everything, okay?"

Giratina nodded, and Palkia came back from her inspection and they all looked up at her. Palkia said

"Well, they've rifled through your clothing, but it doesn't look like they took any of it. You lost some of your jewelry, though."

Giratina shrugged and said

"I never really used it anyway. The only piece I wear on a regular basis is my neck band, and I had that on me today. What else did they get?"

Palkia hesitated, then said

"Well, altogether, they have your tv, CD player, toaster, some food from the fridge, your jewelry, your backpack but not the contents, and some cosmetics."

Giratina shook her head and asked out loud but to no one

"Who would do something like this?"

Palkia shook her head sadly and said

"I don't know. Listen, after we talk to the police, you're coming with me. I won't stand by while my friend is suffering from something like this. You can spend the night for a while, until you want to, anyway, but you're not getting out of tonight."

Giratina just nodded, unable to muster the will to refuse. She would have to call her mother tomorrow, and she might insist on taking her back home. But she would refuse. She knew her parents meant well, but Giratina needed her friends right now, and they couldn't afford to leave the school just to console her.

The police arrived after about ten minutes, and they took Giratina's full account and began to question her. They investigated the scene, took down some notes, then told her to grab her things and evacuate the area. Giratina grabbed some of the clothes that were still hanging. It was disturbing to know that her clothes had been touched by strange hands without her consent. It was a complete and utter violation of her privacy and person. She grabbed some of her toiletries, which she was glad they hadn't taken, and grabbed her school supplies. After checking to see if she had everything she needed, she sighed and followed Palkia out the door, allowing the police to seal off the area as a crime scene. She stepped into Palkia's car and they were off.

Palkia dropped off Celebi first, who expressed his sorrow to Giratina, who smiled sadly. He then bid Shaymin goodnight, and Palkia drove off. Next was Shaymin, who did much the same as Celebi had, and then they went to Palkia's house.

She lived in a small place, bigger than Giratina's apartment, but not as big as a more expensive house. Palkia pulled in and started to help Giratina with her possessions. Palkia led Giratina to the guest bedroom and handed her an old backpack that Palkia kept on hand for any possible emergency. Giratina organized her schoolwork as best she could, then stuffed it in. She took a shower and changed for the night, then bid Palkia good night, after expressing her thanks. All Palkia had to say was

"You're welcome."

Then she turned and went to her own room, but before she stepped inside, she turned to Giratina and said

"You know we're here to help you, right?"

Giratina nodded, and Palkia continued.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to tell us how you feel. This is one of those things you have to tough out, but you don't have to do it alone. Just remember that."

Then she was gone, and Giratina went to bed for the time being.

The next morning, Giratina woke up to the sunrise and admired it. She reflected on Palkia's advice last night, and she knew she was right. The first ones she had to consult, though, was her parents. They had to know about this, if the police hadn't told her already. With that in mind, she checked her phone but didn't see any recent calls, so she resolved to call her around ten.

She got up and changed for the day, then headed into the kitchen, where she saw Palkia already up and making breakfast. Palkia heard her come in and she said

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind cereal, it's about the only thing I can make."

Giratina grinned and said

"Then how do you keep a balanced diet?"

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"My parents make me go to restaurants and stuff, saying it's better if someone else prepares the food. Anyway, here you go" she said, passing over a small bowl of some flaky cereal that Giratina couldn't taste. After they were finished, Palkia asked

"So, what are you going to do next?"

Giratina looked up at the clock and said

"Well, I need to tell my mom what happened, if the police haven't already. Then… I don't know."

Palkia came over to her and gave her a reassuring hug, which Giratina was grateful for. Then she stood and went to the phone and dialed her home number. She put the earpiece where it belonged and waited as it rang a few times. Then someone on the line picked up and Giratina recognized the voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Giratina?"

"Yeah, mom it's me" Giratina answered.

"Hi, honey! How are you? What's going on?"

"Well… it's like this… while I was out with my friends yesterday, someone robbed my apartment."

There was a moment of dead silence, then her mother screamed

"WHAT?! Robbed?! Are you okay?!"

Giratina moved the phone to the other ear while she tried to stop the ringing in her previous ear and she said

"Mom, I'm right here, you don't need to yell. Yes, I'm fine; like I said, I was with my friends when it happened, so I'm fine."

Giratina could hear her mother taking several breaths, as if she had run a marathon, and she rolled her eyes. Her mother could be a real drama queen when she wanted to be.

"What did they take?" her mother asked her.

"The tv, the toaster, some jewelry, my backpack, and some food from the fridge. They also went through my clothes and smashed a couple of pictures."

"Did you lock the door when you left?"

"Yeah, they got in by smashing the window, then they left through the door."

"Well, did you call the police?"

Giratina rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically.

"No, mom, I left the scene to get a milkshake and spend the night under a bridge. Yes I called the police!"

"Don't answer me like that, young lady."

"Sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

There was silence for about half a minute, then she asked

"Do you want to come home?"

Giratina paused for a second, then said

"Wait, you're giving me the choice?"

"If you would rather _I _made the choice-"

"No no no, it's okay! Um… I think I would rather stay with my friends right now. All I would be doing there is hiding from everyone else, but here I can talk openly. And they could help me. Besides, I'm doing well in school now, thanks to Arceus, and I have a lot of friends. I feel like I'm doing much better here than I was back home. So, I'm gonna stay here, okay?"

"Sure, honey." She hesitated for a moment, then said

"Is there something else wrong, dear? It sounds like there's more to it than you're letting on."

Giratina chuckled and replied

"You always could read me like a book, even over the phone."

"I'm your mother; it's my job. Now tell me, what's going on with you?"

Giratina glanced furtively around, but there was no one there but her. She put the line back on and said

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to dad, got it?"

"That depends…" she said suspiciously.

"It concerns Arceus" Giratina told her.

"And…" she drew out.

"Okay, okay! I think I really like him, but I don't know how to get his attention without sounding desperate!"

Her mother started giggling crazily over the line, and she stopped long enough to say

"Do you know what your father would say to that?" her mother asked.

"That's why I don't want you to say anything to him!" Giratina pleaded with her mother.

A new voice entered the conversation, one that filled Giratina with dread.

"Too late."

"Dad!" Giratina shrieked, and her mother yelped and said

"Harold, how long have you been listening in?!"

"That's not important-"

"Yes it is!" Giratina yelled at him.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on someone else's conversation?!"

"Don't give me that attitude, young lady, or I'll bring you home so fast your head will spin."

Giratina stood there, unable to move from the spot. She listened closely as her father said

"Do you remember what happened the last time you got involved with boys?" he asked sternly.

"But dad, Arceus is different, I swear!"

"Oh? And just how is he different?"

Giratina jumped on it.

"He's kind to me, he doesn't hit on me, and for the last month or so, he's been tutoring me without asking anything in return, and I wasn't exactly nice to him in the beginning. All he's shown me is kindness since day one, and now I want to return that, but more than that, I want to be with him."

There was a profound silence now, and when her father spoke again, it was in a resigned tone.

"Well, you're a big girl now, so go ahead. I want to have a talk with him before you do anything serious, though, do you understand me?"

Giratina sighed in relief and said

"Yes. Thank you, daddy."

He just grunted and hung up, and Giratina breathed another sigh of relief, addressing her mother again.

"Well, that went well."

Her mother laughed and said

"So, what are you going to do?"

Giratina hesitated and replied

"I still don't know. I can't just blurt it out, but I don't know how to say in a subtle way. What do I do, mom?"

She was silent for a moment, then asked

"Do you trust him?"

Giratina thought for a moment, then said

"More than any other boy so far, besides Celebi, but Shay has him. What are you getting at?"

"If you trust him, you should be able to just say how you feel without worrying about his reaction. If he responds in the way you want him to, then you have a new relationship. If he doesn't, then you'll just have to accept his decision and move on."

"Sure, mom, it sounds easy in practice, but actually putting it into play is far more difficult."

"Well, if you don't do anything, then someone else will get to him first. He might be different from all the other boys, Giratina, but he is still human and has basic human needs. Part of that entails establishing relationships, some particularly stronger than others. There will be others, but if this is the one you want, then you need to act. Now."

Giratina sighed and said

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Good luck."

"Bye."

Giratina hung up the phone and stood there, thinking about her next move. She saw Palkia looking at her and stared back. Palkia raised her eyebrow, then motioned to the phone. Giratina sighed, then nodded. She picked the phone back up and dialed. Then she waited as the phone rang.

And rang.

"Hello?"

Giratina jolted, but she held strong and said

"Arceus?"

**CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahahahahahaha! **


	17. Chapter 17

**High School Union, Chapter 17**

**EmeraldDragon1; Eh, I don't really have anything for you guys here, so-**

**(Gets thrown away by an unseen force)**

**Giratina; (enters) Don't listen to him, he's just in a slump right now. Loser.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (distant) Backstabbing bitch!**

**(Giratina leaves audience view and starts beating EmeraldDragon1 to a bloody pulp)**

**(Shaymin and Celebi enter, holding hands)**

**Both; (quietly) EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon or the songs used and to be used.**

Confessions

Giratina sat there, her heart pounding away traitorously at his proximity.

She had called Arceus and said she needed to speak with him for a while, and he agreed to pick her up. Within twenty minutes he was there, and she hopped in after the usual courtesy greetings. But for the last ten minutes, neither of them said anything. Giratina was trying to think how she would proceed with this; she wanted to admit it, but she also didn't want to come off the wrong way. Before she could really put any merit to her thoughts, however, he asked her

"So, how are you holding up?"

Giratina flinched and asked

"You heard already?"

Arceus solemnly nodded and told her

"Celebi called me last night after you dropped him off. He told me what had been taken. I wanted to help you, but I figured you might push me away, so I was willing to wait. I admit I am surprised that you called when you did. I certainly wasn't expecting to talk to you so soon."

Giratina looked down at the floor of the car and replied

"Well, I called my mother first, and I told her how I was doing. She gave me some advice that I want to follow, but I'm a bit nervous to."

Arceus was curious now, but he abstained from questioning her. Instead he responded

"I see. Well, most of the mall is closed today, so would you like to see the local park?"

Giratina just nodded, so Arceus turned left and started down that way. Ten minutes later found them walking to a table so they could keep talking. Giratina was keeping her face down most of the time, and Arceus kept glancing at her with concern. He had a feeling what this might be about, but he kept his suspicions to himself. When they sat down, Arceus faced Giratina, but she was still keeping her head down. He waited on her to start the conversation, trying to get her to open up.

"So…" he said, and she glanced up but immediately averted his gaze. Becoming slightly irritated, but keeping it down, he asked

"Why won't you look me in the face? Did I do something wrong?"

Giratina shook her head but _still _wouldn't look at him. Arceus sighed, thinking this might be a long day, and he said

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?"

Giratina took a deep breath and finally looked up at him, and her face was blushing heavily. Understanding a little better, Arceus relaxed and waited for her answer.

"Well… remember when I… spoke to you about liking somebody?"

Arceus grinned and said

"It's me, isn't it?"

Giratina squeaked and whispered

"How did you find out so fast?"

Arceus chuckled a bit and replied

"It wasn't that hard, given your behavior today. Especially since you couldn't look at me. So, how long have you felt this way?"

Still blushing, Giratina replied softly

"A little while before I consulted you. I didn't know how to approach the situation, so I tried asking your help."

Things were silent between the two now, Arceus processing everything he heard while Giratina waited for an answer. It was going to be the moment of truth for her, and it would be the understatement of the century to say she was nervous. He put his chin in his hand as he continued to think, then said

"So, what are your boundaries?"

Giratina couldn't breathe for a moment, then she softly asked

"Does this mean…?"

Arceus nodded, then said

"If that's what you really want, I won't deny you. I wish to know what my limits are for the moment."

A wide smile split Giratina's face and she began talking, glad that at least one more issue had been resolved today.

**Okay, I realize this chapter is really short, but it's not doing anything for me. I'll try and extend the next chapter for you, but for now I want to take a short break. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, but this chapter took so long for me to write out mainly because I couldn't feel the flow from it. I will get back to it at my earliest convenience, but college starts up in a while, and I'll need to focus on that. Just be patient, okay? See you next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**High School Union, Chapter 18**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey all, I'm back!**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) And it's about time, too!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey, it's not easy being in college, especially when you pack your schedule from eight in the morning to eight at night!**

**Giratina; (sweatdrops) What are you thinking, you idiot?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes) What, and miss out on torturing you? I don't think so!**

**Giratina; (growls)**

**EmeraldDragon1 jumps and hightails it. Arceus enters and calms Giratina down.**

**Arceus; Don't worry; he can't do anything to you, not while I'm around.**

**Giratina gazes lovingly into Arceus' eyes, then grabs him and throws him to the ground, where she-**

**EmeraldDragon1; Dammit, Mew! If I have to chase you off this computer one more time, I'll sic Giratina on you!**

**Mew runs off laughing, and EmeraldDragon1 proceeds with the actual story.**

How Could This Get Any Better? Or Worse?

Giratina was back on top of the world a month after she had been robbed. The thief had been caught; a petty man who thought it was an easy steal. Her apartment had been repaired and her possessions returned to her, so she moved back in. And the best part was, she had finally hooked up with Arceus!

Even so, she was very careful how far they went. She would allow him to hold her hand, and maybe a kiss on the cheek or something, but she didn't want to take any risks, which Palkia and Latias kept teasing her about. It was to the point she almost beat up her friends, but she managed to abstain. Barely.

"Come on, Giratina, don't be such a prude" Palkia scolded her. Latias followed up by saying

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

Giratina resisted the urge to jump up and knock their heads together and said

"Look, I understand what you guys are saying, but after the experiences I have had, I don't want to take any risks. So, leave me alone!"

Palkia and Latias laughed, but Shaymin appeared sympathetic. Mespirit was torn between laughing at her or consoling her. Azelf, however, was thoroughly downcast. Her latest advance on Uxie was brutally shot down, to which he was brutally beaten. While it satisfied the rest of the girls, for Azelf all she felt was a torturing pain that she thought would never end. Giratina traveled over to her and tried to hug her, but Azelf refused to acknowledge her. Giratina looked over at Palkia and Latias, who had stopped laughing and realized what she was doing.

Mespirit walked over and tried to talk to her sister, but she wouldn't listen. Palkia attempted to tease her, but Azelf didn't respond to it. Latias simply shrugged in confusion, unsure of what to do. Then Shaymin stood and walked over to her, tapping Azelf's shoulder. Azelf looked up into Shaymin's soft face, and without realizing it she came at her bequest. Shaymin waved the others away, letting them know she was going to talk to her alone.

The rest of them got back into their group until the bell range for first class, and Giratina would ask what happened there. When she arrived, though, Shaymin wasn't there, nor did she appear before Mr. Mewtwo took role, a fact that was not lost on him.

"Giratina," he said "I know you're friends with her. Where is she today?"

Giratina flustered a bit, responding

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, she's here at school, but she's talking to another friend of mine, I think, because she went through a bad time, and-"

The door opened, and in stepped a flushed, panting Shaymin. She walked up to Mewtwo's desk and panted out

"Sorry I'm late, I was trying to help a friend."

Mr. Mewtwo scrutinized her closely, making her tremble under his intense gaze. Then he grunted and said

"Don't let it happen again."

Shaymin nodded and quickly got in her seat, where Giratina asked

"What happened?"

But Shaymin nodded and put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. So Giratina let the matter drop, but would be back on the offense during lunch.

When lunch finally arrived, Giratina and Mespirit flew off to the cafeteria to find out what had happened. They grabbed their lunches and rushed to their table, where they saw Azelf but not Shaymin. Mespirit and Giratina instinctively knew that Azelf wasn't going to talk. For some reason, Uxie wasn't there either, and Giratina wondered what was going on. When Celebi and Shaymin came to the table, holding hands along with their trays, Giratina asked

"Shay, what's going on? Why were you late? I had to try and cover for you with Mewtwo, and that wasn't easy."

Shaymin looked over at Azelf, who nodded and seemed much more determined than ever. Giratina was surprised at the change, but her attention turned as Shaymin began to speak.

"Okay, I talked with her about letting the idea of being with Uxie go, but she refused to do it. She couldn't. She truly loves him, and she can't stand not being near him."

Mew started cackling, but Mespirit slapped him and put an end to that. Latios sighed and asked Azelf

"Why do you want to be with him so bad, anyway? It's clear he doesn't want to be with you, and he's not exactly helping your moral. You should do yourself a favor and let him go."

Azelf gave him a dark glare that made him shiver, and she growled

"I'll give up on him as soon as you break up with Latias."

Latios' eyes widened exponentially, and he said

"Oh, I get it now…"

Azelf nodded and sat back down. Then Arceus walked up to the table, accompanied by Uxie. Arceus gave Giratina a look, and she tried to decipher it. Fortunately, she and Arceus had worked out a secret messaging method for whenever they wanted to speak secretly in broad daylight. It mostly involved moving their eyes around, and Arceus' seemed to be telling her to get behind Uxie. Giratina repeated the motion, trying to confirm it, and Arceus nodded his head. Giratina stood and walked around the table, making sure to get behind the boy. He turned to face her and asked in an annoyed tone

"Can I help you?"

Before she could answer, not that she had one anyway, Dialga said

"Actually, you can help yourself."

Uxie's already closed eyes narrowed further as he asked

"What do you mean?"

Dialga nodded at Arceus, who nodded back. Arceus turned to Uxie and said in a diplomatic voice

"You are going to stop acting like a child. You will tell us why you refuse to even give Azelf a chance. And it better be a good reason, too. If we find your answer unacceptable, you will find yourself devoid of friends."

Uxie jolted back in surprise, and he tried to stand, but Giratina sat him back down, understanding her purpose. Uxie turned and stared back at all the faces looking at him accusingly. Then he spluttered

"Why?! Why would you alienate me?!"

Arceus' gaze darkened and he responded

"Your latest response to Azelf's advance was extremely uncalled for. You have continually shot her down, disrespectfully I might add, and we are tired of seeing her morale being broken because of your attitude. Now, start explaining yourself."

Uxie flustered for a minute, and he tried to worm his way out of it, but the stares were unwavering. Finally he just stated unconvincingly

"I don't love her. There is no such thing as love. It only exists in fairy tales. Why can't you understand that?"

Arceus sadly shook his head and replied

"That's where you are wrong. Even Giratina knows that love exists, and despite the experiences she has had in the past with males, she worked up the courage to admit she liked me, fully aware of the repercussions. And as you can see, we are still going strong. In the beginning, Latias and Latios hated each other, but all it took was a simple action and they became nearly inseparable. Mew and Mespirit are another good example; Mew would always prank Mespirit, and she would always retaliate rather violently. When she found out what he was actually doing, she almost instantly fell for him."

He paused to give Uxie time to process this.

"Barely a month after they joined us, Shaymin and Palkia found partners of their own. And now Giratina and I have joined. Admittedly, she is still cautious, but I respect her boundaries and she appreciates that. Now I believe Azelf has something she wants to say to you."

Uxie flinched and tried to run again, but Giratina firmly held him down, getting a grateful smile from Arceus, to which she smiled back. When Uxie stopped struggling, he looked at Azelf who fixed him with a stare that was both hateful and endearing.

"Uxie," she started "why do you hate me so much? What have I done to offend you? Am I ugly to you, or do you simply not like girls? Please, talk to me."

Uxie blushed now and bowed his head, and everyone stared, wondering what he was going to say next. If it was insulting, then he would be kicked out of their group for good, and he knew that. He was breathing hard, and when he finally raised his head he said softly

"I don't hate you at all. Nor am I gay, so don't insinuate that. And you are hardly ugly."

Azelf blushed at the comment, but she pressed on.

"Then why do you push me away, insult me, and try to get me to leave you alone? Can't you tell I love you?"

Uxie flinched again, but he sighed and replied

"Of course I know, I'm not an idiot. It's just that… well…"

"What?" Azelf asked softly.

"You deserve better than me."

Now everyone was staring at Uxie in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Was that really the reason Uxie had been so adamant about refusing her advances, shooting her down? No, that wasn't quite acceptable.

"I don't buy it" Giratina stated.

"There's more to it than that."

Uxie shook his head and told them

"No, that's the way it is. I mean, look at me; I'm not rich, like some of you, all I ever do is read books, and I'm inconsiderate and disrespectful. Why would Azelf, a beautiful girl with wonderful friends, want some low piece of garbage like me?"

Azelf blushed again and asked

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

Uxie blushed himself and nodded, telling her

"I have since the day I met you. But I thought that you wouldn't be interested in me. And when I saw the other guys that were floating around you, I knew I had to give up that silly dream. So I adopted my uncaring, rough persona. I pushed you away because I thought you deserved someone who would care for you better than I ever could. I saw you date a couple other guys, and you seemed happy enough. So I let you go."

Azelf was stunned, and so were the rest of the gang. It sounded like Uxie had been suffering more than Azelf had been by pushing her away so roughly.

"So, how did you feel when you pushed me away like you did?"

Uxie looked up at her again, and this time there were tears in his eyes, making the surprise everyone felt before seem insubstantial. He replied

"It tore me apart every time I did it. I didn't want to, but I kept telling myself I was no good for you, so I did it to make sure I was never tempted to ask you out myself. I hope you can forgive me for all the pain I put you through."

Azelf shook herself and she responded

"The way it sounds to me, you suffered twice what I did. That's no reason to make us both suffer, you know. You should have accepted that I loved you."

Uxie just shrugged, and Azelf ventured out cautiously.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

Uxie looked up and grinned wanly.

"Well," he started "if you still want me, I'll be yours. I'm tired of making you cry; it's about time I started treating you right. Am I being presumptuous?"

Azelf crawled over the table to him and grabbed him, planting her lips firmly on his, making him flinch for a second. Then he eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Everyone at their table began cheering, drawing the attention of the other students. When they broke apart, Uxie gazed into her eyes and said

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Will you forgive me?"

Azelf playfully rolled her eyes and said

"Oh, shut up."

And she pulled him into another kiss that he had no problem returning. When they broke apart again, Arceus grinned at him and said

"Looks like we might have another inseparable couple here."

Uxie blushed and mumbled

"And what's wrong with that?"

Everyone laughed, again drawing the attention of the other students. Giratina left the lunchroom feeling amazed at what they had accomplished. When she was dressing out with Shaymin, all they would discuss was their success at hooking up Uxie and Azelf. They also expressed their shock at the recent revelation, not knowing anymore just what kind of guy Uxie really was. The rest of the day passed by for Giratina, and as she walked out of her last class she walked to Arceus, who was waiting for her. Giratina started accepting rides from Arceus, not least because they were together now.

They spoke of the newest pairing with ecstasy, and Giratina wondered if Arceus would ask if they would get to the point that those fateful two exhibited at lunch today, but the only thing he said to her was

"Good night."

Giratina repeated the ancient farewell and walked inside her apartment and thought about the day. It had been quite the turn of events, and she began to wonder if it had actually happened. She resolved to check tomorrow and settled in for the night, making triple sure that everything was locked up tight.

**Well, that's the next chapter out for ya! What do you think of it? (BTW, for those of you who only ever write "Good chapter", would it kill you to give a little more input than that? I want to hear specific details, especially if you like or dislike something; otherwise I can't improve on my story. Thank you for your consideration).**


	19. Chapter 19

**High School Union, Chapter 19**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey all, sorry for the long wait!**

**Giratina; Where the hell have you been?!**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes) I'm still in college, you know? The work managed to pile up in the first week somehow, and half of my house was cut off from power, which of course knocked out the internet. Plus, my idea pool for this story had dried up a little. I had no ideas for the drama this is supposed to be.**

**Giratina; (suspiciously) And now?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (smirks evilly) You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Giratina shakes herself and finally says**

**Giratina; This idiot owns nothing of pokemon, thank god.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes) I'll deal with you later. I also do not own the songs that have been used in this story so far and will be used in the future.**

Tragedy Strikes

The table was far more lively now that the crisis with Uxie and Azelf had been solved. As it turned out, Uxie had been too hard on himself. He was actually very caring, making Azelf happier than Giratina had ever seen her since she first got here. But now she was faced with another issue. A minor one, but an issue nonetheless; everyone except Arceus was pushing her to take their relationship up a notch. They teased her that the most he gave her was a kiss on the cheek. She had talked to Arceus about this matter, and he assured her that he was willing to go with whatever she decided. This gave her some measure of relief, but at the same time she wondered if she should kick it up a bit.

She talked to Shaymin about this matter; she knew she could never trust Palkia for help. She would say to take advantage of it and go all-out, which Giratina would never do. Shaymin was the only one of her firends she believed she could trust with her thoughts concerning her relationship.

"Why don't you just take it up a bit?" Shaymin asked her, and Giratina's eyes widened, unbelieving. Shaymin quickly amended by saying

"No, no, I don't mean to Palkia's level, or even to Latias and Latios', just don't be so afraid. A kiss on the lips isn't as bad as you think, you know."

Giratina averted her gaze and quietly responded

"But I have kissed all sorts of guys and felt nothing from it. How do I know this won't be any different? Becasue if it isn't then I think Arceus will want to break up with me."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Shaymin asked. Giratina regarded her with confusion and asked

"What do you mean, is that all? It matters a great deal to me, but I don't know what will happen."

"And you never will until you decide to take the risk. That's how many things came to be. People dared to suggest that buildings could me made from metal at some point instead of wood, and made much taller and thinner. He probably got plenty of opposition, but he persevered, and now many of our buildings have metal frames and concrete foundations, some reaching to thew sky. It's no different for you; the sky's the limit, but if you don't get off the ground, you'll never know just how far you can really go."

Giratina looked at Shaymin's adamant face and suspiciously asked

"You and Celebi have already gone to second, haven't you?"

Shaymin blushed furiously, contrasting horribly with her green hair, and slowly nodded her head. Then she asked quietly

"How did you figure it out?"

Giratina smirked and answered

"You've been on cloud nine the entire week. You even missed some of Mewtwo's questions, which never happens with you. There had to be some outside cause, and I noticed that Celebi was even more out of it than you were. I know you aren't _that_ kind of girl, so you wouldn't go farther than a kiss. But that would probably be enough to send you off to dreamland."

Shaymin looked to the floor, her face still clashing with her hair. Giratina laughed and picked her firend up, walking with her out of her apartment since Shaymin had to leave. After she did, Giratina walked back in, still chuckling, and picked up the phone. She dialed Arceus' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Arceus?"

"Giratina?"

"Yeah."

Then they fell to awkward silence for a moment. Arceus cleared his throat and said

"What may I do for you?"

Giratina stumbled over her tongue a bit before she could telligibly ask

"I was, uh, wondering, do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

There was a pause, and Arceus responded

"May I know why you would ask such a question?"

Now Giratina's composure was slipping.

"Well, uh, I was, um... thinking that... if you, uh, weren't doing anything..."

"Giratina, you can just come out and say whatever you need to. I won't judge you."

Giratina mentally groaned. How could he speak so easily about anything while she literally tripped over her words. She took a calming breath, thankful that Arceus was a patient guy.

"Okay, so my father told me that before we did anything... serious... he wanted to speak with you first."

"Ah" was all he said. After a brief pause, Giratina plowed on.

"So, I kinda figured maybe the day after Thanksgiving you could meet my parents, if that's okay with you?"

After a slight pause, Arceus said

"May I see you on Thanksgiving day before you leave? It would feel nice to see someone on Thanksgiving."

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't you have Thanksgiving with your parents?"

"No" he answered simply "they are always too busy to come around during Thanksgiving, Easter, or even my birthday. In truth, it's strange for them to remember even Christmas."

He told Giratina all this rather dispassionately, making her wonder how long that had gone on.

"But surely you celebrated with someone!" she said incredulously.

"No one but myself."

Giratina nearly growled out loud but managed to hold it off.

"Okay then, you'll be having Thanksgiving dinner with me and my parents."

After another pause, Arceus said

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. My mother always manages to cook enough to feed a small army, then she and my father spend the next couple of weeks polishing off the leftovers. My father dreads that part."

Arceus chuckled a bit, then said

"Well, if it's acceptable by your parents, then I suppose I could go. Would your parents be picking you up, or will I be giving you a ride?"

"Let me work that out with my parents, then I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Sure. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye."

Giratina hung up the phone and quickly dialed her home number, waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Giratina?"

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going?"

"Oh, just thinking how much to make your father suffer this year. Why, what's going on?"

Giratina giggled and replied

"Actually, you brought up the two main subjects for me calling you. Can you get dad on the line?"

"Hold on" her mother told her. For a minute, Giratina waited while she heard various noises in the background. During the last few seconds, there was a fair amount of indistinct speaking and the shuffling of papers. The she heard a _click_ and her mother said

"Okay, honey, you're on speaker."

"Dad, you there?"

"Yeah, how are you doing, pumpkin?"

Giratina giggled and said

"Pretty good, dad. How about you?"

"Dreading the holidays. I think your mother is trying to kill me every year but can't slip any poison in because you eat her cooking too."

Giratina laughed hard, especially when she heard a loud _slap _on the other end of the line and her father's yelp of pain. When she pulled herself together, her father asked

"So, is that boy treating you right?"

Giratina's voice became somewhat dreamy and she answered

"Very much, dad. He respects the limits I set out, even though my friends keep teasing us about it."

Her father's voice grew hard and he said

"That sounds too much like what happened here. Otherwise, you seemed quite enamored with this boy."

Giratina shook her head, forgetting her father couldn't see her. Then she said

"No dad, this time I'm only being play-teased by my closest friends, and they all mean well. Unlike those bastards back home."

"Watch your mouth, young lady" her mother scolded. Giratina rolled her eyes but apologized.

"Sorry mom. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys about Arceus and Thanksgiving right now."

"How are you connecting the two, dear?" her mom asked.

"Well, you see, Arceus doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with; his parents are too busy to spend time with their own son, even on Christmas!"

Her mother gasped and said

"That's horrible. Were you wanting to bring him here with you?"

Giratina smiled and said

"That's the idea. And dad could get his conversation with him. I think you'll like him, dad."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Does he have his own car?" he answered. Giratina's heart soared and she replied

"Yes, he does. So, he can join us?"

"Of course!" her mother cheered, and Giratina could swear she heard her dad roll his eyes.

"Can you be here at five?" her father asked her. Giratina responded

"Sure, we'll be there. Thanks, guys."

"See you on Thanksgiving, dear."

"Bye."

Giratina hung her phone, then began dancing like an idiot around her apartment. When she caught herself, she blushed and cleared her throat, dialing Arceus' number. After the first ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arceus, it's Giratina. I just finished talking with my parents."

"And?"

"You're joining us for Thanksgiving dinner. We need to take your car, though."

"Alright" he responded easily.

"Also, my father wants to speak with you. We're supposed to be there at five."

"Okay. I look forward to it. Good thing it's only a few days away."

Giratina agreed and they hung up, Giratina looking to Thanksgiving with excitement and trepidation.

**A/N; Okay, I'm just going to skip ahead to Thanksgiving. The only thing worthy of note here is that the gang teased them terribly about it, especially Palkia, but everyone left in good spirits.**

Giratina waited for Arceus outside her apartment in her more formal clothes, the kind you wear to social gatherings that aren't a dress-good-or-die kind of theme. She wore a dress instead of her usual pants and shirt. It was a dark blue that could be mistaken for black even in fair lighting. Her hair was swept behind her and she wore earrings her mother had gotten for her the same birthday Shaymin had given her the gold band, which she still wore.

Her old hometown was a few hours away from where she lived now, so Arceus said he would pick her up at about one o'clock. He was trying to account for the time it would take for Giratina to direct him there. She gone over the directions with him before-hand, but Arceus was taking no risks. When he pulled up, he was dressed as casually/formally as her in black slacks with a tucked in white button-up shirt and a plain blue tie. Giratina looked him over and he asked

"Too much?"

Giratina shook her head and stepped inside in the car, saying

"No, you did fine. Are you ready for your first proper Thanksgiving?"

"It's not my first Thanksgiving that I have spent with family members, you know. But yes, I am ready."

The next few hours were spent with Giratina informing Arceus about her father and occassionally pointing to a certain direction so they would not get lost. When they passed by the sign welcoming them to the towen, Giratina felt a shudder of loathing pass through her. The only reason she would ever come back here was to be with her family. Otherwise she would avoid this town like the plague.

When Arceus pulled up in front of her parents' house, it was four-thirty. Arceus went to the other side and opened the door for Giratina, making her giggle as she accepted his hand to pull her out. When she straightened up, she could swear she saw a shadow pass across her father's office window. She ignored it, however, and walked up to the door and went straight in, taking Arceus by surprise for a second, and hesitating only a moment before he joined her.

"Hello, darling! It's been a while!" Giratina's mother stated, bouncing along the hall that led to led to the door. Arceus saw that Giratina was nearly a spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her hair and eyes, which he assumed she inherited from her father.

She was wearing a dark red dress that had black vine-like patterns. She was also wearing high heels, which surprised Arceus a little. But he moved past it and watched as mother and daughter hugged. Then Giratina's mother turned her attention to their guest. She looked him up and down, then smirked at her daughter and said

"My, you snagged a cute one this time" making Giratina blush a color that rivaled her mother's dress.

"MOM!" she shrieked. Arceus chuckled and bowed formally to her, saying

"That's very flattering coming from someone as lovely as yourself."

"ARCEUS!" Giratina was starting off on a bad night, getting embarrassed left and right. Her mother giggled and said

"Come now, Giratina, there's no harm in a bit of flattering. Well, come in, both of you. Dinner will be ready in a while. Giratina, your father's waiting for you in the living room."

She walked back to the kitchen while Giratina led Arceus to the living room. There Arceus could see thast his assumptions earlier were correct. His hair was thinning and graying, but there was still enough color to determine that Giratina had indeed gotten her hair color from her father, though the texture was more like her mother's. His eyes weren't faded in the least, making it easy to see that his and Giratina's eyes were identical. He stood and hugged Giratina like her mother had. Then, like before, Arceus became the object of scrutinization.

Her father looked him over, but searching for something different from her mother. Then he stuck his hand out which Arceus did not hesitate to grasp and shake. Her father's eyes flashed in approval, and he gestured to the seats which they all took, Giratina's father occupying the armchair while Giratina and Arceus sat next to each other on the sofa, not touching each other but still fairly close to each other. The her father broke the ice by asking Arceus

"So, how did you come to meet my daughter?"

Arceus chuckled a bit and replied

"Well, a friend of mine led her over to the the table where my friends and I sit every day. She had been talking to her friend Shaymin, I believe you know her?"

Her father nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, she was asking Shaymin to tutor her because she was not confident that she could maintain the necessary grade to remain in her choir course. I overheard this and decided to offer her my services; I had once been in the same position myself, so I knew from experience how stressful that could be. Unfortunately, she didn't respond very well to my offer... Palkia, I suppose, 'knocked some sense' into her, so she grudgingly accepted my help. All throughout our time together I kept reassuring her that I would not attempt anything on her, but I could be trusted as a consolate if need be. In time, she began to warm up to me, and she tried asking me for advice on a guy she claimed she liked. I gave her the best advice I could, and about a month after that, she confessed that she had feelings for me. I reciprocated those as best I could, considering the limits she placed over herself."

Giratina's father leaned forward with a sharp gleam in his eye and he asked

"And how do you feel about these limits?"

Arceus looked him directly in the eye and spoke in a voice that conveyed truth and confidence.

"She has every right to place those limits over herself, and they should be respected at all costs. The limits of any self-respecting lady should be resected."

Giratina's father sat back, looking satisfied.

"And what are your plans with my daughter?"

Arceus looked at him again, but also glanced at Giratina and answered

"That is up to Giratina. When she feels she is ready to move up, if she so wishes, then she will. And I will happily accomodate her."

Giratina's father stood and stuck out his hand. Arceus was a bit confused, but he stood and shook his hand, to which Giratina's father told him

"My daughter was right about you. You are indeed different from the other boys she has associated with before. So long as you do not go back on your word, I will allow this to continue."

Arceus smiled and replied

"Thank you sir. I promise I won't let you down. But more importantly, I won't let Giratina down."

Her father smiled widely and said

"Good. Now, let's get some dinner. And I encourage you to eat a lot."

"DAD!" Giratina shrieked, her embarrassment having come full circle.

The dinner that had been cooked and expertly set out by Giratina's mother was superb. Throughout, most of the conversation was directed at Arceus, who was only happy to entertain. Just when they were about finished with dinner, just starting dessert, the phone rang. Giratina's mother, who was up, answered it. After a moment, she held the phone out in Giratina's direction and said

"It's Shaymin, and she sounds pretty worried about something, but she won't tell me what."

Giratina hurried over to the phone and took it, with everyone watching her. As the seconds passed by, she grew visibly paler. Arceus stood cautiously and slowly moved to her in case she needed support. Giratina hung up the phone and threw herself into Arceus' arms, crying loudly. Arceus was surprised, and when he looked at her father, he appeared worried and motioned for him to continue. He made Giratina face her and ask

"Giratina, what's wrong? What happened?"

Fresh tears poured down her face as she sobbed out

"Palkia was in an accident! She's unstable at the hospital in critical condition, and the doctors aren't sure she'll pull through!"

**Oh, those pesky cliffhangers. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they just all... blew away? It's about time I played some drama again in the story. However, I will give credit where credit is due. This idea was brought to my attention by a reader (I won't say who to avoid trouble) but I though it was a good idea nonetheless. So, for helping me continue this story, thank you anonymous reader. Please send in those reviews, just don't overdo it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**High School Union, Chapter 20**

**EmeraldDragon1; Wazzup guys?! Okay, I get the feeling you want this cliffhanger over as soon as possible, am I right? Of course I'm right. So, we'll get started with this next chapter that should give you some relief, but believe me the drama is far from over! So, with that in mind, gang?**

**All; EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon, nor does he own the rights to the songs that have been used and will be.**

If It's Not One Thing, It's Another

Arceus and Giratina excused themselves, saying they had to go see Palkia as soon as possible. Giratina's parents were understanding and waved them off. Arceus and Giratina practically ran out to his car, the flow of tears not breaking down Giratina's face, while Arceus sported a hard look on his face.

Arceus didn't necessarily fly down the street, but he was going as fast as the limit allowed. Normally he liked to keep a few miles under it to avoid trouble, but this was an emergency situation. Within a few hours, they were back in their town, and another ten minutes passed before they parked into the lot for the hospital where Palkia was. Giratina rushed out of the car and flew through the door of the hospital, Arceus following close behind. There, in the waiting room, was Shaymin. She had a tortured face at the moment, one of extreme worry intermingled with faint hope. When she looked up and saw the new arrivals, she flew out of her chair and ran to Giratina. The two hugged tightly and Giratina asked

"How is she?"

Shaymin's face became resolved and she said

"A little better. She's stabilizing, but slowly. The doctor's are a bit more hopeful now, but it could still go the other way-"

"Don't think like that" Giratina interrupted "we never think like that, do you understand me?"

A look of irritation passed over Shaymin's face and she stepped back and snapped

"Look, I'm just trying to be realistic here! I don't like it any more than you do, but if worst comes to worst, we have to accept it!"

Giratrina was stunned; she had never heard her friend speak like this before. The shy, timid girl was gone, replaced by someone she couldn't yet identify. She didn't like it, but until Palkia's condition was decided either way, she would have to put up with her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Shaymin's face settled into a weary look, still with traces of hope and fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that; it's just... we've been through so much together, and to have that torn away by some bastard who can't hold onto his liquor, or remember you're not supposed to drive when drunk..."

"I know..."

The two stood there in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then an officer stepped out of the back, accompanied by a doctor. They walked toward Shaymin, who tensed up and waited for the verdict. Giratina stood by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping for the best but preparing to hear the worst. Arceus stood behind the pair, knowing if it had come to the worst there was very little he'd be able to do.

The doctor and officer stopped in front of Shaymin, who raised her eyebrows. The doctor smiled wearily and told her

"She's stable, but still in critical condition. She's got a broken arm, leg, several ribs, and a concussion. But she's alive."

Shaymin sighed, a sound mixing a light groan with a moan of happiness and relief. Giratina squeezed her shoulder, and the two embraced again, ecstatic that their friend would still be with them. Giratina looked up at him and asked

"Can we see her?"

He shook his head sadly and replied

"Sorry, not right now. We still have to keep a close eye on her. You might be able to visit her in a couple of days, but you'll have to wait for the sedatives to wear off."

Giratina nodded, understanding, then turned to the officer and asked

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

The officer scrutinized her for a moment, then asked

"What's your relationship to her?"

"I'm one of her closest friends" Giratina answered. The officer nodded and began.

"Well, sometime around seven-thirty, we believe she was going home down Charles Road and Murphy Drive. She stopped at an intersection, waiting for her light. Some drunk driver, meanwhile, was blazing up the road pushing a hundred with his lights off. The light changed, so she drove off, but the driver plowed right into the side of her car, driver's side. We got the call not a minute after the accident. Which is very fortunate for your friend, or she might not have made it.":

Giratina released a shaky breath, sinking to one of the chairs and putting her head into her hands. Arceus came over and sat next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. She smiled at him appreciatively and accpeted his warm hug. The officer asked Arceus

"Who are you?"

He looked at Giratina for a second, then addressed the officer politely.

"I'm her boyfriend. Have her parents been notified yet?"

The officer nodded and replied

"We did that once this young lady gave us some of her information." He was motioning to Shaymin, indicating it had been her who helped. Shaymin nodded once and said

"Thank you for everything, officer. You too, doctor."

They both smiled wearily and accepted her thanks, knowing their jobs could be rough but they did their best anyway. The officer left after taking down a few numbers, and the doctor said

"Why don't you go home? You can't do anything for her right now, but I'll call you when there's change, okay?"

The three friends nodded and exited, Shaymin following Giratina and Arceus, who still had his arm wrapped around her. They got into his car and Arceus dropped Shaymin off at her house first, then Giratina. Before she exited, Arceus said

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can talk a little more, alright?"

Giratina nodded and softly said

"Thank you."

Arceus brushed his lips against her cheek, giving her some solace in this dark time for her. She left the car and entered her apartment, thankful nothing had happened while she was gone. She threw off her clothes and went straight to bed, not bothering to remove her jewelry or make-up.

The next morning Giratina sat up in bed and regretted not doing a better job of preparing for bed. She winced as she felt the places where the fancy earrings had dug into her skin, and she grimaced at the sight of the smeared make-up on her pillow. Fortunately, the earrings weren't damaged and the make-up was water soluble. She rose out of bed and took the earrings out and threw the pillow case in the laundry. Then she gathered her usual wear and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles as she cleaned the excess make-up from her face, feeling more natural with that junk off.

She got dressed for the day and went to her kitchen and grabbed her CD player. Arceus had introduced her to other musicians he had a particular liking for, namely from the 1960s. That was one of her favorite periods as well, so she wasn't really disappointed. He had a liking for Gary Puckett and the Union Gap and The Beatles. Where the Beatles were concerned, there was a lot to listen to, most of it striking Giratina as good music. One of her favorite Beatles songs had to be Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da. It was very upbeat and easy to sing along with, at least for her. She set it on and switched it on, singing along the best she could.

After breakfast and relaxing with her songs, she switched the news on. Unfortunately for her, the story was about Palkia's accident last night. She quickly turned the tv off, not wanting to see that story. She went around the apartment cleaning various items off the floor while she waited for Arceus to pick her up.

At about ten Giratina heard a knock at her door, which she rushed to answer. Arceus was standing on her doorstep and she threw herself into his arms. He embraced her warmly and he said

"Good morning. How are you doing?"

Giratina looked into his eyes and replied

"Better, but I'm still worried about her."

Arceus nodded and told her

"So is Dialga. I called him last night; after all, he has the right to now what happened to his girlfriend."

"How'd he react?" Giratina asked worriedly. Arceus smirked and answered

"He swore he was going to find the driver that hit her and tear him limb from limb."

Giratina chuckled sadly and said

"Well, at least he cares."

Arceus responded

"And so do I. Where do you want to go today? There's no point heading to the hospital today, so do you want to go to the mall?"

Giratina smirked at him and teased

"Just the two of us?"

He smiled and replied

"If that's what you want."

Giratina giggled and said

"That sounds nice."

So they drove down to the mall. Along the way, Giratina observed

"you know, we've come a long way; first you were just a tutor to me. Then you became something else, someone of importance to me."

Arceus grinned and said

"I'm glad to hear that. It's nice to know I can make a positive difference in someone's life."

"You're a better difference than you know. If you hadn't been there for me, I would have completely fallen apart from this. As it is, I'm still uneasy, but you're helping."

Arceus gave a nod and told her

"I'm more than happy to do it. If there is anything you need to tell me, don't hesitate."

Giratina nodded herself and stayed silent for the rest of the trip. When they pulled into the mall, Arceus guided her to a restaurant so they could get some lunch, holding her hand the whole time. Before they could enter, however, a shrill cry stopped them.

"How dare you?!"

Giratina groaned, thinking she knew who it was. Upon turning, she saw Jessica standing there with her posse. She groaned again and harshly asked

"What do _you _want, Jessica?"

Her eyes flashed in anger and she vehemently said

"Your head! How dare you hook up with my man?!"

Giratina saw that the cast on her hand had been removed, so there was no doubt in her mind that Jessica was looking for a fight. Giratina knew that she would cause her some serious harm since she was in a horrible mood, even with Arceus there. She let the frustration and anger come through her voice as she reponded

"He was never yours to begin with. And I'm going to warn you right now; if you decide to start another fight, I won't stop until your unconcious. I'm not in any mood to put up with your shit today, so just leave us alone."

Jessica's face flushed angrily and she stepped forward, saying

"Oh no, you've humiliated me too much already. I can't let that go unpunished. You'll pay for what you've done."

Giratina scowled and released Arceus' hand, cracking her neck and saying

"Then bring it, bitch."

"Giratina..." Arceus began, but Giratina interrupted him.

"I need to get it through this girl's thick skull that I'm not to be messed around with." Turning back to Jessica, she taunted her with the 'come and get it' motion with her hand. Jessica ran forward and tried to punch her, but Giratina side-stepped it and shoved her on the chest, pushing her back into her friends, who caught her. Jessica spit her hair out of her mouth and said

"You'll pay for that."

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"You're a broken record, you know that?"

Jessica flew forward again and grabbed onto Giratina's hair, pulling out a few strands. She tugged on it as hard as she could, making Giratina cry out in pain. Then Arceus came between them and shoved Jessica back, his eyes blazing. Jessica fell back against her friends again, only her eyes reflected betrayal.

"Arcy, why would you do that to me?"

He wrapped an arm around Giratina and coldly told her

"She's my girlfriend, and I won't have anyone harming her. I don't want to see you tormenting her anymore, understand?"

Jessica tried to throw a withering glance at Giratina, but Arceus intercepted it and threw it back two-fold. Jessica flinched and ran off with her friends, tears shining in her eyes. Arceus snorted and turned his attention back to Giratina, asking

"Are you all right?"

She nodded but said

"You didn't have to do that; I could have handled her."

Arceus nodded and replied

"I know, but I couldn't stand to see you in pain. Besides, I think she'll leave you alone now."

Giratina scoffed and said

"I doubt it. Military-grade steel isn't as thick as her head. She'll be back. I might have to get a restraining order if this keeps up."

Arceus shook his head and told her

"I don't think it will have to come to that. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Arceus and Giratina stepped into the Mexican restaurant where Giratina ordered some tamales while Arceus had enchiladas. While they talked, Giratina thought back to the conversation with her father last night. She decided to ask

"Hey Arceus? What do you think of our relationship? Do you believe we should step it up?"

He looked up at her, reading her expression, then answered

"I think that should be up to you. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to be in."

Giratina bit her lip, then resumed her questioning.

"But I want to know how you feel about it. What are your thoughts on it?"

Arceus hesitated for a moment, then relented.

"I would like to step it up, yes, but I care more about how you feel. I believe you feel insecure about showing your feelings to me."

Giratina flinched; he struck right at the core of the problem. She was insecure, about herself, mostly, but she also was afraid how far Arceus might go. There was no way to predict the future, least of all hers. Or was there?

Giratina searched as well throughout the mall as she could manage. Arceus, confused, asked

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

Giratina blushed and mumbled

"A fortune teller or something."

Arceus smirked and replied

"Want to see if better times lay ahead of you?"

Giratina nervously nodded, embarrassed. Arceus chuckled a bit, then said

"Well, this place has a tarot card reader. Do you want to try that?"

Giratina nodded again, still blushing. They finished their lunch and Arceus led her through the complex, never hesitating at an intersection. Giratina didn't say anything though; her heart was pounding away, wondering if there would be any credibility to this.

Arceus stooped in front of a dark purple tent with a sign that said "Madame Alena's Readings". Giratina rolled her eyes and thought

_"How cliche."_

She and Arceus stepped in to see the majority of the tent was occupied by a table. Seated at one end was a woman who looked to be in her early thirties dressed in more cliche flowing robes and shawls. She looked up and smiled at her visitors, saying in a somewhat ethereal voice

"Hello, young ones. Have you come to learn of your future, or do you seek counsel on a problem that vexes you?"

Giratina frowned and said

"I just wanted to see if there was anything to this, but now I'm not sure."

The woman stared at her for a moment, then brought out a large deck of cards that she began shuffling.

"Tell you what, let me try to read your past, free of charge. If I get somewhere, I'll read your present, and If you are satisfied I'll read your future. How does that sound?"

Giratina thought for a second, then shrugged and said

"Okay, what do I have to lose? But I doubt you'll get it right."

The fortune teller wagged a finger at her and said

"Don't let your opinion fool you, child. There are plenty of things you have yet to see which would defy what you perceive as the truth. This deck is unlike any you may have seen before, or will ever see. In all the years I have used it I have yet to be wrong."

Giratina rolled her eyes and sat down, hoping this wouldn't be a complete waste of her time. Arceus stood by her side, making her fell a little more comfortable with his presence. The woman passed the deck over to her and told her to shuffle it. Giratina shuffled the deck until Madame Alena told her to stop. She took the deck back and cut it, then did some wierd chanting, passing her hands over the cards. She presented the deck to Giratina and told her to draw the top card and set it face-up on the table. Giratina did as she was told and revealed a picture of a tall tower that looked like it was under seige.

"The Tower. Within the past year, you have experienced much turmoil and extreme change, but not for the better. You held onto your emotions for too long and gave sudden release, at which point you experienced a revelation that would change your opinion of the world, or at least a part of it."

Giratina was unnerved somewhat, but still didn't put any credit to it. Alena removed a certain amount of cards then began to repeat the earlier proccess with the shrunken deck. The next card Giratina drew revealed five men wielding oversized sticks.

"The Five of Wands. You were experienced in the matter of hassling and disagreements. You also experienced an overly amount of competition. For whatever reason, you were frequently challenged."

A shiver passed through Giratina, and she quickly caught hold of herself before Arceus noticed. The same thing happened and Giratina next drew a card that had two people in front of a window that was imprinted by five yellow star circles.

"The Five of Pentacles. The sign of ill health, hard times, and rejection."

Giratina flinched, really uneasy now. The next card she drew depicted seven goblets with various things in them.

"The Seven of Cups. You often indulged in wishful thinking. You had many options for a particular subject. I cannot tell whether you took any of these or not, but the options were there."

The final card she drew had a large heart pierced by three swords, and Giratina had a bad feeling what this one signified.

"Oh, dear; the Three of Swords. Earlier on, you suffered multiple counts of heartbreak, rejection, and betrayal. You did not have a happy past, child. So tell me, how close did I come to the truth?"

Giratina couldn't speak properly; the most she could was croak out an answer.

"It was too accurate to be coincidental. Just who are you?"

Alena smiled and replied mysteriously.

"Only someone who reads the cards I have been given. Do you wish to continue?"

Giratina nodded without thinking, and she asked numbly

"How much?"

Alena waved her hand and said

"To tell you the truth, I think this one should also be on the house. That is one bad past; hopefully your present is more pleasant."

She took up all the cards again and shuffled them thoroughly, handing Giratina the deck to shuffled again and repeating her incantations, though with some changed words. Then Giratina drew the first card with some trepidation. She revealed the card on the table; It was two nude people, one male, one female.

"Ah, the Lovers card. This is far better already. Currently you find yourself amorous to some extent. I won't try to determine how far, but this is far better news."

Giratina was blushing horribly now, begging that Arceus wouldn't be able to see her face. The next card was a man holding a large stick directing it toward the ground next to six other sticks in the ground.

"The Seven of Wands. Aggression, defiance and conviction. You are rebelling against something, I suspect your past, and telling yourself that your current path is the one that will lead you to happiness."

The next card had more of the star circles but only four of them and one man.

"The Four of Pentacles. You are determined to be in control, presumably about your life. You refuse to let anyone else into your scheming, or if you do, you assert dominance over them."

Next came the picture of two guys each holding a goblet and seemed to be toasting.

"The Two of Cups. Most interesting; this signifies a connection or an attraction with someone, and you could have aslo made a truce with someone, whether it be with with your attraction or even with yourself."

The final card had one man (or woman, it was difficult to tell with the quality of the pictures) holding two swords he or she held up to his or her chest, the points of the swords sticking above the shoulders.

"The Two of Swords. This sort of contradicts your earlier card; this signifies a withdrawn nature. You do not show your emotions, and you avoid the truth of those emotions. That is interesting to me."

Alena paused for a minute, thinking to herself, then she said

"Okay, now I wish to know your future as well, and I won't charge you."

Giratina paused for a second, then asked

"Are you sure about that?"

Alena nodded vigorously and told her

"Absolutely. I am extremely curious now to know what lays ahead of you. Given the nature of how this has progressed so far, I would expect a more postive outlook."

Giratina looked at Arceus for a moment, wondering what he thought. He shrugged his shoulders but had a questioning gleam in his eye. So Giratina turned back to the expectant woman and simply nodded her head. Appearing pleased, the woman shuffled the deck again and started the process over again. The first card Giratina drew was the image of a nude woman pouring water into a lake while above her sat a massive star.

"The Star. In the future you should experience hope and prosperity, which will in turn make you more generous. I don't know how soon this will happen, but it will."

Then Giratina drew on a card of a queenly figure on her throne holding a staff.

"Queen of Wands. This implies attractiveness, so you may soon find yourself the object of affection, if you already aren't." She glanced at Arceus as she said this, and he stared back impassively.

"It also suggests wholehearted, cheerful self-assurance. You will be abundant in energy. So far, this is turning out pretty good." She smiled up at Giratina and she returned it, but somewhat uneasily.

Next she pulled the picture of a large goblet.

"The Ace of Cups. This hows you have emotional force and intimacy. It is a foreteller of love."

The second to last card was another swords, Giratina could see that much.

"The Page of Swords. This card is more of a suggestion how to lead your life; with fortitude, honesty, and justice. This sets you up for much potential. Now for the last card."

Giratina recognized this one as the Five of Pentacles, and Madame Alena paled.

"Oh dear. There is trouble ahead of you, most likely terribly bad news, but there could also be some loss in there. I cannot be sure, but just remember the future isn't set in stone. There is every chance it won't happen. Thank you for your time."

Giratina stood and thanked her for the reading. As she and Arceus left, she couldn't help but think that most of what she had told her was exactly right in the past, pretty accurate for the present, so she worried about the future. Arceus noticed her despondency and gave her a squeeze, saying

"Hey, it was just a pile of cards. It doesn't really mean anything, right?"

Giratina smiled half-heartedly at him but didn't answer. She wasn't really paying attention anymore as to where they were going, nor did she much care. The only thing that passed through her mind was the images of her friends and family.

_"Which one will I lose first?"_ she wondered to herself.

**And that officially ends the twentieth chapter in this story. Tell me what you think, and remember, I greatly appreciate extended reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**High School Union, Chapter 21**

**EmeraldDragon1; Got another for ya! This one should include elements of comedy and slight sadness. Am I revealing too much?**

**Giratina; Of course not, it's not like they couldn't read it and figure that out for themselves!**

**EmeraldDragon1; … Your ability to be sarcastic astounds me. Be that as it may, I believe we have some disclaimers to get done. Hey, Arceus!**

**Arceus enters.**

**Arceus; Yes?**

**EmeraldDragon1; Please accompany Giratina with the disclaimers.**

**Arceus; I would be delighted. EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon.**

**Giratina; And he doesn't own the songs that have been used, mentioned, or planned to be used in this story.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Alright, let's do this!**

A Delightful Surprise

It was Saturday morning and it found Giratina snoring away peacefully. Her right arm was draping out of her bed while her head was facing her left. The alarm clock was ticking idly away on her bedside table until it began to ring loudly. Giratina flinched but didn't get up. Instead, her arm crept up the table, occasionally feeling it with her fingers to determine its position. It reached the top of the table and made a beeline for the clock, grabbing it and hurling the cursed thing at the wall. When it hit it stopped, and Giratina sighed in contentment, snuggling back under her blanket. Not ten minutes passed, however, when another noise, a bit more obnoxious this time, though, went off. Giratina's hand followed the same process, closing around the annoying pest. She was about to throw it until she felt it better. She groaned and sat up, her nightshirt wrinkled, and she pressed the answer button to her phone and placed it next to her ear.

"Whaddyawan?" she asked blearily.

"Giratina? Is that you?"

"Hmm? Shay?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I just got a call from the doctor; he said that Palkia's awake and wants to see us."

Giratina jumped out of bed, wide awake now, gathering up her clothes and asking

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only for a short time."

"Better than not at all. Call Arceus and tell him what happened, then ask him to pick you up. Tell him to come for me and we can visit her together, okay?"

"All right, will do. See you soon."

"Later."

Giratina hung up and rushed to her bathroom, quickly getting ready for the day. After she finished she rushed out and grabbed her phone and wallet, then waited the twenty minutes for Arceus to arrive. She hurriedly jumped into the car and Arceus drove off. They said nothing as they went to the hospital, too excited by the good news to say anything yet.

When they arrived, Giratina and Shaymin rushed inside, followed shortly by Arceus, who was chuckling silently to himself. There they went up to the front desk and said

"We're here to see our friend Palkia."

The attendant looked over her list and told them

"I'll call the doctor out, he wants to talk to you first."

They all nodded and sat in the chairs as they waited for the doctor to arrive. When he came through the doors, they all jumped back up and walked over to him, where he said

"Anxious to see your friend, huh?"

They nodded eagerly and he chuckled. Then he motioned for them to follow him, which they did. While he led them to Palkia's room, he explained

"Now, her condition is stable but still pretty bad. Keep in mind that she still has broken bones and a concussion. I realize you want to see her, but we need to avoid overexciting her, so I have to limit your visit to a half hour, which means you each get ten minutes."

Giratina and Shaymin began to protest but the doctor held up his hand and said

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. She still needs a lot of care right now. Besides, with the concussion and medication, she can't stay up for very long. She's probably asleep right now, but she insisted on seeing you. Who will be going first?"

They looked between the three of them and Arceus said

"You two deserve to see her first. Can I surrender my time to them, give them each an extra five minutes?" he asked the doctor. He appeared surprised and asked

"Don't you want to see her?"

Arceus nodded and replied

"Yes, but these two are her closest friends, and such a limit is cruel for their first meeting after an incident. I can wait for another time to speak with her, hopefully when she can stay up longer."

The doctor scrutinized him for a moment, then shrugged and said

"Okay, if that's your decision, do what you want. So, which of you two will go first?"

"You go ahead, Shay" Giratina said. Shaymin looked at her and asked

"You sure?"

Giratina nodded, so Shaymin faced the doctor and said

"I'll go first."

The doctor nodded and stopped in front of a door that was closed. He knocked briefly, then opened it, motioning for Shaymin to enter. After she passed the door, the doctor closed it behind her and motioned for Arceus and Giratina to take the bench nearby. He went to his office but promised he would be back in fifteen minutes. Giratina and Arceus sat on the bench, and while they sat Giratina kissed his cheek and said

"Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to, you know; you have every right to see Palkia like we do."

He nodded and replied

"Yes, but you and Shaymin are much closer to her than I am, and it makes more sense to have her closest friends see her first before shorter-length friends. I am happy to surrender my time so you two may talk with her, even for just another five minutes."

Giratina felt extremely grateful to him but didn't know how to express it without being uncomfortable. Eventually she just hugged him around the chest, saying once again

"Thank you."

He smiled and rubbed her back, relaxing her. After a minute, he said

"While you're waiting, why don't you tell me how you three became close friends?"

Giratina laughed softly and said

"Well, that's quite a story, actually…"

_**Flashback; about thirteen years ago…**_

Giratina entered the building, unsure about herself. She wasn't too happy about her mother dumping her off in this unfamiliar place, telling her to have a good day, then driving off. But her fear overrode her anger; she had no idea what to expect in this place. There were few rooms, but she had been told to go into the blue door.

She wore a light gray dress of her own choosing. Her mother could never understand why she chose such dull colors, but couldn't convince her daughter to pick anything else. The first time she tried to get her to change her outfit had been a disaster. Giratina had threatened to go out naked if she couldn't wear what she wanted. Her mother decided to call her bluff; it turned out she had been serious, causing her mother to nearly have a heart attack. After that, Giratina pretty much made her own wardrobe choices.

Her smooth, dirty blonde hair reached the back of her neck but not quite to her shoulders. Her piercing red eyes were swiveling around, looking timidly for the door she had been told to find. She also wore a black hairband that had a black rose on it, something her mother insisted she wear. Giratina didn't really like it, but if she took it off her mother would know somehow, and then she would be in trouble.

At long last she found the blue door and she nervously knocked upon it. After about ten seconds it opened to reveal a tall, thin, beautiful lady she presumed she was the teacher, who also happened to have blonde hair, but it was longer and she preferred to wear purple instead of gray. Her face split into a wide grin and she bent down, asking

"Hello, are you here for our class today?"

Giratina nervously nodded and the teacher stood up again and offered her hand to her, saying

"Don't be afraid, we're all friends here! Come on, I'll show you around."

Giratina took hold of her soft, gentle hand and was led inside. She saw a fairly big room filled with various toys and other children. The teacher led her to the front of the classroom and clapped her hands, saying

"Children, please give me your attention! Today we have a new visitor with us! Go ahead, tell us your name dear."

"Giratina…" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Giratina" she said, more clearly this time.

The teacher nodded briskly and held out her hand again, telling her

"Well, Giratina, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mrs. Cresselia, okay?"

Giratina took the hand again and had her arm shaken. She faced the class, unsure what to do at this point. Mrs. Cresselia rose to her full height and addressed the class again.

"I want you all to treat Giratina nicely, okay?"

They all gave a collective nod, and Mrs. Cresselia gently nudged her to the other children. Giratina stumbled for a moment before she caught her feet. She walked to the other kids in the room and tried to play with them. For the most part, though, she wasn't interested in anything they were doing. She just didn't have a taste for tea parties that didn't actually have anything to eat or drink, nor was she very good at imagining. She could color, but she was a bit too realistic with her drawing, so she didn't make many friends there.

She was about ready to just walk out the door and call it quits, but she saw a kid who was different from the others. Closer inspection revealed a little girl, probably around her age, give or take a few months. The strangest thing about her, though, was her hair. It was a mint green and mostly straight, until the ends where it became curly. It wasn't very long, but it was long enough for this to occur.

The girl was just staring out the window, looking at something with a strange intensity. Curious, Giratina walked up next to her and asked

"What are you looking at?"

The green-haired girl jumped, scaring her too. The mystery girl stared at Giratina while she attempted to catch her breath. When she did, she looked at her and said

"Geez, sorry. I didn't know you scare so easy."

The green-haired girl looked down at the floor, shamefaced. Giratina felt bad then and tried to make amends.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. My name's Giratina; what's yours?"

The girl didn't answer; instead she continued to stare at the floor.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

The girl giggled a little but shook her head.

"Okay, so what's your name?"

After a moment's hesitation, she mumbled something Giratina couldn't quite hear.

"Can you speak up, my ears ain't what they used to be" Giratina said, imitating her grandfather's elderly voice. The girl laughed now and she tried again.

"My name's Shaymin."

"Oh, okay. So, what are you staring at out the window, Shaymin?"

Shaymin looked back at the floor and said

"You'll just think it's stupid."

Giratina raised an eyebrow and said

"Try me."

Shaymin looked outside and then back at her face, saying

"I just like looking at nature, and being stuck I here, the best I can do is look out the window."

Giratina cocked her head in confusion and asked

"What's so interesting about nature?"

Shaymin faced her with a look of joy on her features, and she excitedly said

"What _isn't _interesting about nature? It changes with time, the colors rearranging themselves with each passing season, they breathe, helping us breathe… every time I look at a tree or a bush, I just feel so grateful for everything nature does for us, without asking anything in return. Whenever I can, I'm going to start a garden and grow my favorite flowers."

Giratina cocked her head again and asked

"What kind? Roses?"

Shaymin shook her head and replied

"Roses are nice, but my favorite flower is called the Gracidea Flower. It's a pretty pink flower with six petals on it. It can bloom all year round but it takes six years to grow, and you have to be careful when growing them."

Giratina frowned and asked

"Why would you want to spend six years working on a plant that doesn't grow?"

Shaymin shook her head and told her

"No, the plant grows, and so do the buds, but the flowers don't bloom for about four years. The plant is fully grown in about a year and a half, and the buds appear after another half year. After that, though, it takes a lot of intensive care to make the flowers bloom. My mother gave me a Gracidea flower one time, and it had the loveliest scent I had ever smelled. She put it in my hair, saying it was the best place for it. I could smell the flower from there, and it made me feel so light, as if I could grow wings and fly."

Giratina chuckled and said

"You know you couldn't actually do that, right?"

Shaymin nodded and replied matter-of-factly

"Oh yes, I know that. But a girl can dream, can't she?"

Giratina and Shaymin laughed their little girl laughs and heard Mrs. Cresselia say

"Okay, everybody, lunch time! Grab your lunches and meet at the tables!"

Shaymin walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a small lunchbox out of it. Giratina had been holding on to hers for a while, so she waited on Shaymin. She led her outside and to a table where they sat. Soon after they opened their boxes, another girl showed up. She had candy-pink hair about the same length as Giratina's but wore pink and white clothing. The new girl looked at Giratina, then asked Shaymin

"Hey, Shaymin, who's this?"

Shaymin put her sandwich down and told her

"This is Giratina, she just came into my class."

"Oh yeah?" the pink girl asked, staring at her with interest. She stuck her hand out and told her

"Name's Palkia. I'm in the class with the green door. So, how you likin' your first day?"

Giratina shrugged and answered

"Well, I didn't like it at first. I didn't really fit in anywhere. Then I met Shaymin and after a bit of talking, we became friends."

Palkia regarded her with confusion, looking at her and Shaymin back and forth. Then she addressed Giratina and asked

"You made friends with her that quickly?"

Giratina nodded and asked

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

Palkia rapidly shook her head and quickly said

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just that Shaymin is very shy around new people. We've been friends since we were babies, so she's not so shy around me. But you're new here, right?"

Giratina nodded, and Palkia continued.

"Well, it's not very often that Shaymin makes a friend with the new kid. So you two must have hit it off pretty well."

Giratina shrugged and said

"Well, she was staring out the window, so I asked what she was looking at. After a while, she told me she likes looking at nature, and things just went off from there."

Palkia looked at Shaymin, who nodded. Then Palkia slapped Giratina on the back and said

"Okay, then, if you're good by Shaymin, then you're alright with me. You got yourself some new friends, girl."

Giratina smirked and slapped Palkia on the back, saying

"Well, thank you!"

Palkia slapped her back and said

"You're welcome!"

This continued on for the next five minutes, making Shaymin sweatdrop nervously. After that, the two girls vowed they would never do that again.

_**Present…**_

Arceus chuckled as Giratina giggled, and for a while the hall was filled with their soft mirth. Giratina wiped a tear out of her eye and said

"For a while, we only saw each other at school, where I was happy to go to. Then we learned that our houses weren't that far from each other, so we terrorized our parents for play dates. When we grew up a bit, we walked to each other's houses. It was the time of my life."

"I bet it was" Arceus responded.

The door to Palkia's room opened just as the doctor returned, and Shaymin stepped out, motioning for Giratina to enter. Giratina stood and walked over to the door. The doctor stopped her for a moment and said

"Remember, fifteen minutes."

Giratina nodded and stepped through, gently closing the door behind her. The room smelled sharply of antiseptic, making her wrinkle her nose in displeasure. Then she walked forward and looked over her friend. She was in the tacky puke-green hospital gown, but she was mostly covered by a thick blanket, which was necessary considering how cold the room was. Her left arm and right leg were both in casts, and Giratina could see the bandages wrapped around her chest. She also had a bandage wrapped around her head, covering most of her pink hair. Giratina sat in the chair next to her bed and asked

"How you doin'?"

Palkia chuckled and replied

"Well, despite the fact that I'm wrapped up, my car's totaled, and they keep drugging me up, I'm great!"

They both laughed at that for a minute, then Giratina asked

"Seriously though, are you alright?"

Palkia shrugged with some difficulty and told her

"Well, I won't pretend it wasn't a scary moment there. I wasn't sure if I was going to live or die. And when you're that close to death, you begin to look back on your life and curse yourself for all your mistakes, begging that your good deeds make up for them."

Giratina regarded her nervously, but relaxed a bit when she said

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop heckling you over your relationship. Gotta keep myself entertained, you know!"

They laughed again, and Palkia paused for a second, then said

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood. Something good happen while I was out?"

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Well, I took Arceus to my parent's for Thanksgiving…"

"And…" Palkia prompted. Giratina blushed a little and said quietly

"My dad approves."

Palkia raised her good arm in a victory fist, then smirked and asked

"So, he get to second yet?"

Giratina shook her head and Palkia groaned, then said

"Come on, what are you waiting for?! You already like him, he likes you, and your dad said yes! There shouldn't be anything holding you back!"

Giratina shrugged and said

"It's not that easy, Palkia. You know what I went through. It's not easy to move past that."

Palkia sighed and responded seriously.

"I know, but this is your chance to finally move past it all. I know it's not easy, but you shouldn't dwell on it so obsessively. It's not healthy for you. You have a chance at a new life; you should take it."

Giratina didn't respond for a while, so Palkia changed the subject.

"You know, the news says that Meloetta's coming to town."

Giratina jolted, her eyes snapping up.

"Really? When'd you hear this?"

Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Sometime last night; I couldn't tell, they had me on some crazy medicine that made the room spin. I mostly got the report by hearing it. From what she said, it sounded like she was interested in finding you."

"Me?" Giratina asked incredulously.

"Why would she want to find me?"

Palkia placed a finger, mock-thinking as she said sarcastically

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it has nothing to do with the fact that your singing has become almost as legendary as hers? After all, your choir competitions were quite the hit."

Giratina thought back to all the standing ovations she had received whenever she participated in the choir competitions. Her voice was especially prominent during solo pieces, and almost everybody in attendance had their mouths wide open at the sound of her voice. It was true, she loved singing, and she wasn't half bad at it, but she didn't think that it was up to Meloetta's level.

"I don't know, Palkia, that seems a bit farfetched to me."

Palkia shrugged and replied

"Well, whatever. I honestly don't trust my senses at the moment, what with all this dope around. I swear, I'm gonna be an addict by the time I get outta here."

"When will that be?"

Palkia shrugged again and responded

"Doc says that if I'm lucky, I'll be ready to go in a couple of weeks. I really want out of here soon, I can't stand the smell of hospitals!"

Giratina winced and nodded, saying

"I agree with you. It really stinks in here, doesn't it?"

"Ugh. Anyway, do you have any more details on Arceus' idea on his parent's mountain condo?"

Giratina shook her head and replied

"Not yet, but I think he'll let up soon. If he does, and Shay doesn't get to you first, I'll let you know."

"Cool, thanks."

At that point the doctor poked his head in and said

"Alright, girls, you're gonna have to wrap this up."

"Okay."

Giratina rose from her chair and gently hugged Palkia, telling her

"Get better quick, okay?"

"You got it!"

They both laughed again and Giratina exited the room, accepting Arceus' arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the hospital, Giratina feeling lighter than she had yesterday.

**All right, I think that's good. What about you? Remember, I appreciate long reviews, so don't hesitate to send 'em over. See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**High School Union, Chapter 22**

**EmeraldDragon1; What up, yall?!**

**Giratina; (exaggerates rubbing ear) Do you need to be as loud as Mew?**

**Mew; NO ONE CAN BE AS LOUD AS ME; I HOLD THE TITLE FOR LOUDEST PERSON EVER!**

**Mespirit; (rolls eyes) Self-proclaimed, of course.**

**Mew clamps his hand over her mouth and deviously whispers in her ear**

**Mew; Who told you that? Cause you sure didn't hear it from me.**

**Runs off to computer, where EmeraldDragon1 goes after him with a stun gun. Giratina and Mespirit sweatdrop, then turn to audience.**

**Mespirit; EmeraldDragon1 owns his characters and his ideas, but not the actual pokemon franchise.**

**Giratina; And while that lazy slob may have the above used songs, and some others he plans to use, he doesn't have the rights over them.**

**EmeraldDragon1 tosses a burned and wrapped up Mew at Mespirit's feet and says**

**EmeraldDragon1; Exert better control over your boyfriend, will you?**

**Returns to desk and erases Mew's idea for a lemon, which EmeraldDragon1 is not ready for. Begins actual story.**

A Close Call?

As Giratina and Arceus returned to the car with Shaymin in tow, Arceus asked

"So, how is she looking?"

"Like half a mummy, but she's just irritated that she's stuck there. She hates the smell of the hospital" Giratina answered. Arceus nodded and replied

"Yeah, I never cared for how it smells either. On the other hand, would you rather it smelled like a conglomeration of all the diseases and illnesses that run through there, as well as waste?"

Both girls 'eewed' and shuddered, Giratina saying

"Never say that again." Arceus smirked and crossed his heart. They went inside his car and asked if they wanted to go anywhere. Giratina groaned and replied

"I have to get some laundry done today. I really hate those public places, I swear there are always guys who are dying to get a sneak peek at a girls underclothes. I almost had a few close calls with them before."

Arceus pondered for a moment, then asked her

"Would you like to use the washer and dryer in my house?"

Giratina stared at him for a second, and asked

"Wouldn't your parents have a problem with a complete stranger doing laundry in their house?"

Arceus scoffed and responded

"It's more my house than theirs; I'm the one who looks after it, and I even pay the maids every now and then. They're almost never home for any reason, always away on some business trip or other."

Giratina became wary now as she summarized what she heard.

"So, it's just going to be the two of us? Alone?"

Arceus gave her a dark stare and said

"Don't you know me better than that by now?"

Giratina shook herself and said ashamedly

"Sorry, it's just past memories resurfacing. Of course I know you better than that, and I trust you. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Arceus shrugged and replied

"The maids are the only ones who use it, but they're not working today. It really doesn't matter to me, but I'll leave the choice up to you."

Giratina thought for a second, then told him

"If you really don't mind, I'll take you up on your offer."

Arceus nodded and asked Shaymin

"Do you need to go anywhere today?"

Shaymin responded

"I promised Celebi I would meet him at the public library. If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

Arceus smiled and said

"Not at all. I'll drop you off there, then we'll get Giratina's laundry and take care of that. Then I'll take her home, unless she wants to go somewhere else."

Giratina shook her head and told him

"I should do my regular chores. Housework, the usual."

Arceus nodded and began driving toward the library. When they arrived, Arceus turned to Shaymin and told her

"Say hi to Celebi for me, will you?"

Shaymin nodded and stepped out. Once she closed the door and waved a farewell at them, they drove off to Giratina's apartment where she gathered her laundry and covered it with her bed sheets. She was a bit reluctant to put them in Arceus' car, but he said he really didn't mind, so he stuck them in and returned to the passenger's seat. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at Arceus' house, although Giratina would have called it more of a mansion.

It was a magnificent three-story house, she wasn't sure how many bedrooms, but sported a five car garage. Arceus parked his next to the two already in there and got out, searching through his keys for the one that would allow them entrance. While he searched and Giratina gathered up her laundry, she couldn't stop staring around her.

The overlarge yard was filled with small gardens of different varieties, and while apart they might be pleasant, in this much space they were well matched, if a bit oddly. There were flower gardens, topiaries, even stone gardens! Giratina wondered just how loaded his parents were, and how much she might not mind living here herself. Then she shook that thought out of her head. She had always found it strange to envy someone else's house; it was just wrong in some way, mostly through the act of selfishness or greed.

Arceus located the right key and inserted it into the lock, opening the door. Giratina walked through the door, wondering what sort of splendor awaited her eyes to feast upon. The hall leading to the door wasn't very special, but it was by far a harbinger of what was to come. She gasped as she stepped into what she took as the main hall.

It was a vast room that made up a little over half the space her apartment had. It was mostly composed of pure white marble but had golden trim. There were spiraling stairs that had delicate carpeting on the steps, something she couldn't identify. Where there walls, there hung paintings of certain artists. She wasn't an art major, though, so she couldn't identify them. Nevertheless, the room held the air of splendor and richness. Arceus smirked in her direction and said

"That impressive?"

"It's amazing…" trailed Giratina, her eyes still observing every detail of the room.

Arceus chuckled and said

"Well, there's more to come, so you better keep up."

Giratina snapped to it as Arceus walked through one of the many doors that led who-knows-where. He didn't hesitate at any of them, while Giratina was uncertain about the sights she beheld, each as splendorous as the original foyer.

At long last, Arceus directed her into what she assumed was the entertainment center. Here there was a plasma-screen television in a size she had never heard of. She simply translated it "giant-sized". Arceus was about to tell her where to find the laundry room when a door opened and a small, middle-aged woman stepped in with a duster in hand. She stopped at the sight of the two in the room, then regarded them with confusion. She looked at Arceus and asked in a wavering voice

"Master Arceus, who is this? And why have you brought her here?"

Arceus frowned and answered with a question of his own.

"I thought you had the day off, Mariah?"

The maid pursed her lips, then responded

"I got a special word from the masters; they're returning today and wanted the house clean for their arrival. I'm not the only one here, so there's sure to be some confusion going on. Now then, who's the lass?"

Arceus stood between the two women and introduced them to each other.

"Mariah, this is my girlfriend, Giratina. Giratina, this is one of our maids, Mariah."

Giratina nodded nervously at her and said

"Hello."

Mariah didn't respond but a gleam came to her dark eyes.

"So, you're the one who managed to capture the Master's heart, are you?"

Giratina responded stupidly

"I did what, now?"

Mariah chuckled and said

"Oh, my, she has a lot to learn, doesn't she?"

Giratina was becoming warier and warier of this woman, but she betrayed nothing. Of course, Arceus could see right through her, so he tried to change the subject.

"Mariah, is the laundry room currently in use?"

Mariah looked at him in shock and confusion, asking

"Why would you want to know that?"

Arceus answered

"Giratina had some laundry to do, but she is justifiably wary of public laundries. So I offered her the use of the laundry room here."

Mariah made a noise of understanding, nodding her head. Then she said

"Yeah, I never liked those things myself. Luckily, we have kind masters who allow us to wash our clothing here." She turned to address Giratina and told her

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but right now both the washer and dryer are in use. And I don't know how well the masters would take to having a stranger in their house, even if you are Master Arceus' girlfriend."

Giratina nodded and immediately thought she was right in this being a bad idea. She turned to Arceus and said

"Okay, I'll just go to one of the public places. It doesn't matter, really. I do it all the time, I'm just being paranoid."

Arceus gave her a strange gaze and asked

"What are you so nervous about?"

Giratina blanched; even after all this time, she still couldn't get over the fact that Arceus had the ability to see right into her core. In the beginning it had unnerved her utterly. Now that they were together, more or less, it was still a bit unnerving, but it was also reassuring in the sense that she didn't have to worry about trying to hide anything from him; she would fail anyway.

"Well, your parents don't know me, they probably don't know anything about me, in fact, but here I am waltzing through their house. It was wrong of me to accept your offer in the first place, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, your parents are so well off, and what am I to them? Just some insignificant-"

"Stop selling yourself short" Arceus interrupted her. Giratina stammered into silence at his unusually hard gaze.

"You may not be rich, but money is hardly the most important thing in the world. What's important in life is the relationships you form and hold on to throughout your life. And right now you have many friends who all care about you, as well as someone closer to you. And I couldn't care less if you had saddlebags of riches or nothing but the clothes on your back… and in that laundry basket. What matters to me is the fact that you love me, and I love you. As long as we have that, nothing could stop us."

Mariah smiled and spoke with emotion.

"That was absolute poetry, Master Arceus. I can easily see why this little lady fell for you."

Arceus chuckled and told her

"It wasn't my poetry that convinced her, and don't suggest looks or charm either. She's immune to the former, and I didn't use the latter."

Mariah was now confused as she asked

"So what was it?"

Arceus and Giratina glanced at each other for a moment, then Giratina said

"He treated me the way no other male besides my father; with respect and dignity. Every relationship I was involved in prior to Arceus always ended badly, with me getting the rough end of it. Back in my old hometown, I was viewed as a sort of prostitute, if you will. I was supposed to be easy to pick up but easy to dump as well. The last guy wound up in the hospital when he tried to do something to me. I don't want to say what, but I'm sure you can imagine."

Mariah shuddered and responded

"That's simply horrible. I can't imagine having to go through that sort of mess. But at least you found someone to be with; Master Arceus. Tell me, what do you think of him?"

Giratina blushed and stuttered an answer.

"Um, well I uh… he's been better than- than anyone else I've had to… deal with…"

Mariah grinned widely and asked Arceus

"So, do you plan on introducing her to your parents?"

Giratina's head snapped up and looked over at Arceus. He was pondering the question, and he soon said

"Yes. When will they be home?"

Mariah looked at her watch, then said

"In about an hour. Do you have any requests of us during that time?"

Arceus shook his head, telling her

"Just don't say anything to my parents. I want to introduce her myself."

Mariah bowed and said

"Very well, Master Arceus. I will relay the message."

Arceus nodded and Mariah passed through the door they had come through. Arceus turned to Giratina and said

"You came here to do laundry, but instead you get to meet my parents. Quite a turn of events, wouldn't you say?"

Giratina gulped and almost lost her balance. She recovered and asked

"Are you sure about this? Because I'm not."

Arceus smirked and replied

"I thought it was supposed to be the guy in the relationship who was nervous about meeting their partner's parents. What are you worried about?"

Giratina looked down at the floor in shame, unable to say it aloud. It had happened to her before, and was one of the reasons some of her relationships ended badly.

"Are you worried that my parents are snobs?" Arceus asked shrewdly, making Giratina flinch as if he had struck her. She couldn't meet his eyes as she nodded, saying

"It's happened to me before, and that was one of the things I worried about most when we started our relationship. Many rich parents had looked down on me since I wasn't as rich as them, or more specifically, my parents weren't. So they demanded their son to… dispose of me, which he did, like I was no more than trash. Ever since, I've tried to avoid rich snobs, but I guess I couldn't avoid the rich part."

She gave an unconvincing half-smile that was really more of a grimace than anything. Arceus was concerned now. He tried reassuring her by saying

"Look, I know you might not believe it, but my parents aren't like that."

Giratina scoffed and said

"No? Then why don't they come around for Thanksgiving, or Christmas, or even your birthday? Why is it they can't be bothered to spend time with their own son during the times when families should join together and remember what's important?"

Arceus flinched, having asked himself that question many times before, but never coming up with an answer. He couldn't gather up the courage to ask either, because he had been afraid of the answer. His voice sounded defeated as he said

"I don't know. I've asked that during those lonely holidays, and during the time when the only ones who wished me a happy birthday were the maids and butlers, and only in passing. But no matter what I said to myself, I knew it wasn't true one way or the other. I couldn't ask either; I was too scared what I might hear."

Giratina regarded him with shock, then said

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But it seems like every time something good finally happens to me, something bad has to come along and take my happiness away from me, as if I don't deserve to be happy. And if I end up losing you…" she couldn't finish.

He gently hugged her and kissed her softly on the cheek, the most he could do for a display of affection. Then he placed his head on top of hers and said softly

"I know things seem bad, and I won't deny that you've experienced rough times. But you can't let your past dictate your future. What's happened is long finished, and until Dialga gets his time machine working, there's nothing you can do to change it."

Giratina sweatdropped and asked suspiciously

"Dialga made a time machine?"

Arceus chuckled and replied

"Well, he says he will as soon as he can fit it in his schedule. Of course, he's also trying to enlist Uxie's help, who stridently says that humans shouldn't meddle with affairs of the past, lest we destroy our future."

"And what do you say?" Giratina asked him. He responded

"I say we should leave the past where it is. We are not meant to interfere with it, but instead learn from it. We are naturally made to make mistakes; that's how we learn. But if we are too focused on the shortcomings of the past that we cannot see what's occurring in the present, then we are doomed to repeat it in the future."

Giratina stood there, stunned, and said

"Wow… that's deep."

Arceus chuckled again and stood there with her in his arms, happy to be close to her. He wanted her to be more comfortable with him, and he had already met her parents, who approved. Now she had a chance to meet his parents, who were hardly ever around, and get their approval. He couldn't guarantee it would happen, but he had a strong feeling it would. But she had to take some initiative in wanting to meet with them, and she needed to know that.

"Listen," Arceus started "I have already met your parents, and they approve of me. I can't guarantee that my parents would approve of you, but I am very confident they will. But you have to want to meet them first. They are considerate people, that much I promise you. All you have to do is show an interest in getting to know them."

Giratina looked up at him pleadingly and asked

"You promise they're considerate?"

Arceus simply nodded. Giratina took a deep breath and released it, saying

"Okay. I'll meet them, I'll talk to them and hopefully get along with them. I just hope I don't mess this up."

Arceus chuckled and kissed her forehead, then told her

"You won't. Why don't we put your laundry back in my car and we'll meet them when they arrive?"

Giratina nodded and picked up the basket, carrying it back and refusing to let Arceus do it. He stopped after a couple of times, but he was quite persuasive. Still, she carried it back and put it in the back seat, hoping no one else would see it. Right after they were done in the garage, a limousine pulled up in front of the mansion, and the chauffer stepped out and practically ran to the other side and toward the back. He opened the door and out stepped Arceus' father.

He was a tall, intimidating man with clean white hair and squared glasses. He had the look of confidence about him, and he stretched his hand out to someone in the car, presumably his wife. A woman stepped out of the car next, holding his hand as she did. Where his father was confident, she was refined. It seemed she would know the whole book of etiquette and would use it like a bible. Giratina's heart pounded away, still having misgivings about this plan.

As they walked up the path to their door, Giratina got a better look at them. His father had a lean, chiseled face that had much the same shape as Arceus', but the latter's was a bit more rounded out. It suited him, though, so there was little problem in that regard. And although his father was tall and intimidating, he wasn't muscular, but neither was he overweight. His arm was looped in his wife's, and he wore a long-sleeved shirt with a sweater tied around his neck. That seemed a bit cliché to Giratina, but she tried to ignore it. He also wore tan slacks and brown loafers.

Arceus' mother was dressed in much the same attire as her husband, but she had a small handbag clutched in her free hand, which she held close to her body. As they continued to walk up the path, Giratina's resolve almost broke. She took a silent breath to steady herself, but she wondered

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

**And that, my friends, is where it shall stop for now. Worry not, the next chapter should come up tomorrow or the next day. So, while you wait, please send me some thorough reviews! **


	23. Chapter 23

**High School Union, Chapter 23**

**EmeraldDragon1; (holding microphone) Hello, everybody, and welcome to this exclusive interview with some of the characters from this story. First we will be speaking with Giratina. Giratina, how do feel about this story so far? How do you think it's progressing, and when will you finally make your move on Arceus?**

**Giratina; (growls fiercely, punches EmeraldDragon1 to the ground, then stomps off)**

**EmeraldDragon1 rises with blood pouring out nose, speaking thickly.**

**EmeraldDragon1; And that was Giratina, ladies and gentleman. Next we will be speaking with Palkia who has some views of her own to give. Now then, Palkia, I believe in the story you are on the road to recovery, is that correct?**

**Palkia; What do you mean "is it correct"?! You're the author, you ought to know, moron!**

**EmeraldDragon1; (droops) Why is everyone against me today?**

**Mew; I'M NOT!**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes) Yeah, well the only thing you're against is not having candy. Will you ever grow up?**

**Mew; (pretending to be hurt) What's wrong with how I am?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes again) Can I speak with Mespirit?**

**Mew; (shrugs) If you can find her. Right now we're playing hide-and-seek, but that girl escapes me every time. Not today, though; I'll find her.**

**Turns around, revealing Mespirit following silently behind him, pressing a finger to her lips and continuing to follow Mew quietly. EmeraldDragon1 sweatdrops and turns to audience.**

**EmeraldDragon1; O…kay then… anyway, we'll leave things off with our newest couple!**

**Uxie; EmeraldDragon1 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Azelf; Nor does he own the rights to any of the songs he has used and plans to use in the course of this story.**

Surprises Around Every Corner

Arceus' parents arrived to the steps where their son and his girlfriend, though they weren't aware of that yet. They paused for a moment, whereupon Arceus said crisply

"Hello, mother and father. How was your trip?"

Arceus' father shrugged his shoulders and responded

"Actually, it was quite boring. So, who is this?" he asked Arceus, and his wife asked

"Is this a new maid?"

Giratina tensed to prevent herself from making a cutting remark, and Arceus chuckled and replied

"No, no, this is actually my girlfriend. Mom, dad, I would like you to meet Giratina."

Their eyes turned to her in curiosity, and Giratina bowed her head in greeting.

"Hello," she said "like Arceus said, my name is Giratina. It's an honor to meet you."

Arceus' father looked her over curiously, then nodded once in acknowledgement, saying

"It's nice to meet you."

Arceus' mother's eyes were narrowed in suspicion and she said

"I wasn't aware you had even taken a girlfriend, Arceus."

He responded lightly but carried a bit of annoyance in his voice

"Well, if you bothered to keep in touch I could inform you about these things. I've long since stopped trying to call you since you never answered, and you didn't seem interested to hear from me anyway."

That shut her up. His father was regarding him with some shock, but underlying it was guilt at the truth to his words, except for the last part.

"Son, it's not that we're not interested, we just don't have the time to call. I wish that weren't the case, but we cannot afford the luxury of sitting around. Believe it or not, if we don't keep a close eye on our finances, we wouldn't have any."

For a minute, nobody spoke. Arceus was shocked, Giratina was timid, Arceus' father was feeling guilty and self-defensive, and Arceus' mother was feeling a whole range of emotions right then. Finally, his father looked up and said

"Well, why don't we go inside?"

Arceus raised an eyebrow and asked

"Giratina as well?"

His father paused for a second, then replied

"Of course! Why would I turn your girlfriend away?"

Giratina was slightly shocked by this, not really expecting it. She was pleased, but shocked nonetheless. Arceus and Giratina moved to the side so his parents could get by. They walked up the steps, his mother still staring intently at Giratina, making her worry. She sidled up to Arceus and whispered out of the corner of her mouth

"I don't think your mother likes me; she keeps staring me down."

Taking a cue from her, Arceus responded

"It's just a mother's way, like that of your father. He wasn't willing to just give you up, and my mother doesn't want me to go off with just any girl. Fortunately for you, you're not just any girl."

Arceus smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. They followed after his parents, where they took off their shoes and put them in a special slot. Arceus and Giratina did the same, then they went to the living room where they could talk a bit while they waited on dinner. Arceus' father asked

"Will you be joining us tonight, Giratina?"

Giratina looked at Arceus, who nodded, then she turned her attention back to his father and replied

"I would be delighted to, sir."

Arceus' father nodded and issued the order to a maid, who bustled off to make sure it was done. Then he asked

"So, how did you meet my son?"

Giratina chuckled nervously, then began the story.

"Well, I had transferred to the high school where he's going, along with my friends, and the first day I was trying to find the principal's office with one of my friends. He gave us the directions to find it, and that was our first meeting."

Arceus' mother frowned momentarily, and she said

"But he's the sort that prefers to personally show you where to find something or someone. How did you get away with only directions?"

Giratina's heart rate dropped, and she was worried that this issue would come up. But there was no avoiding it.

"Well, I've had many… unpleasant experiences in the past concerning males, and I didn't exactly… react kindly to him when we first met."

His mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she accused

"So you're feministic?"

Giratina flinched but said

"When I first started, I used to be. But your son cut through the steel I thought I had placed around my heart, simply by showing me something no other boy had before; respect."

The protective mother's eyes still were narrowed, and she asked

"What exactly do you mean? I take it you have had too many 'experiences' with other boys."

Arceus' eyes flashed dangerously, and Giratina's expression darkened. She could feel a cold pit of dread and despair opening up inside her, but her next words were calm and calculated.

"I hope you aren't accusing me of anything in particular."

Now the two females were at a standoff, neither yielding to the other for fear of losing their argument. Arceus and his father looked back and forth between the two, not wanting to become the next victims in the line of fire. Finally Arceus' mother asked

"Just how many boys have you been with?"

Giratina answered coldly

"I don't think that's any of your business."

They went back to their staring contest, but now there was a line of hatred and suspicion growing between the two. Giratina resolved never to end up in a room alone with her.

A butler entered the room, disrupting the cold standoff. He bowed to Arceus' mother and father, saying

"Pardon the intrusion, Sir and Madame, but dinner is ready."

Arceus' father nodded and said

"Thank you, Charles. We'll be right there."

The butler bowed again and left the room, and the door shutting somewhat loudly jolted the two females out of their respective death glares. Arceus' mother stood with grace and walked alongside her husband to the dining room. Giratina walked beside Arceus as best she could, but her legs felt weak.

"_Great, I blew it" _Giratina thought.

"_Now I can't be with him with a clear conscience. His mother is going to hate me forever."_

"You okay?" Arceus asked her quietly. After a moment of deliberation, she shook her head. Arceus wrapped an arm around her and tried to reassure her, but she extricated herself from his grip. Arceus' eyes dropped, now becoming sad. He would see what he could do in the lines of damage control. He walked up to his mother and said

"Mom, listen; I think you and Giratina got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you should try again."

His mother's eyes narrowed and she replied

"I don't think you should be hanging around with that girl."

Arceus placed a hand on her shoulder and gently said

"Mom, please understand; she has had a rough past, and you crossed into dangerous waters. Maybe you should try not to be so prying. Be gentle with her, okay? For me?"

His mother sighed, then said

"Fine, she gets one more shot. But if she blows it, I don't want you with her anymore. Understand?"

Arceus nodded and returned to Giratina. She asked him worriedly

"What did you say to her?"

I asked her to give you another chance. She'll try, but she said if you blew it, she doesn't want me to be with you anymore."

Giratina's expression became one of panic now, but Arceus cut her off before she could start.

"Don't worry, I said I understand that she doesn't want me to be with you anymore. However, I didn't say I _agreed_."

Giratina began to calm down as she understood what he meant.

"So… even if your mother disapproves, you still won't leave me?"

Arceus shook his head and told her

"Never. I don't care who says what; I'll never leave you except to save your life, but since I don't expect that to happen…"

Giratina nodded, then relaxed. She had another chance to get along with the members of his family, but even if she failed, she would still be with him. But she intended to get along with her if possible, so the first thing she would have to do is apologize to her.

They entered the dining room, which Giratina hadn't seen yet, and although it was resplendent the scenery was lost on her worry. There were four places set out, two on each side of the large table, with various forms of silverware. Luckily for her, it wasn't the fifty forks for eight-course meals, but there were at least three types of forks, two types of knives, and three spoons. Giratina wondered how they ate dinner here and took a seat next to Arceus. This would mark the first time she had actually sat _next _to him while eating; usually she sat across from him.

The first course arrived, not necessarily appetizers, but more of a soup in a small bowl. It appeared to be delicious, if a bit thin, but Giratina confidently grasped the large soup spoon and waited for her hosts to start. Her mother had been a real stickler for manners, and had even reinforced what spoons, forks and knives were used for which dishes. Giratina had hated the whole ordeal, making her mother press her even harder to master it. Now Giratina was going to have to thank her profusely for her training.

After the soup was finished, the main course arrived, which appeared to be filet mignon drizzle with a maple balsamic reduction, served with sweet roasted cherry tomatoes and parmesan potato croquettes. It was a magnificent dinner that nearly filled Giratina up, and she wondered if she would have to eat any more. Fortunately the last course was just desert, which was some sort of sorbet. While it wasn't really filling, it was still delicious and Giratina enjoyed it.

After dinner, Arceus' mother stood up and addressed Giratina kindly

"Would you care to join me? We have an indoor spa here, and I could use a bit of relaxation."

Giratina gently stood and replied

"I would love to, thank you."

She smiled at her, and Giratina felt a bit more at ease. She followed her out of the dining room and through a few halls. Along the way, Giratina gathered up her courage and addressed the woman before her.

"Listen, I want to apologize for what I said earlier."

"Oh?" Arceus' mother responded.

"Yeah, it wasn't right of me to say that, I just was very uncomfortable. I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you'll forgive me."

Arceus' mother regarded her for a few seconds, then said

"I'll accept your apology. It wasn't right for me to pry into your private affairs, whatever they were. But I am curious to that point; just how many boys did you associate with?"

Giratina fought down her growing anger and tried to answer evenly.

"Honestly, if I had had my way, I would only have probably been interested in your son. Unfortunately, one of my friends believed I needed to socialize with the opposite sex more, so she tried hooking me up with multiple boys throughout middle school and my freshman year at high school. Those never turned out well, though, and eventually a rumor started spreading that I was easy to get and easy to get rid of."

Tears started to fill her eyes as she spoke, and Arceus' mother was listening interestedly now.

"As time went by, boys would treat me with less and less respect, and some even tried to pull… certain stunts with me. But I always beat them back. Not to say I didn't suffer for it, but the final straw had been when the last boy before I met your son nearly tried to rape me. I wound up sending him to the hospital for it, and my reputation was beyond irreparable after that. Since my last year of middle school, I had pretty well become a feminist, but things were cemented during high school, or so I thought. Your son had always respected me from day one, even if I didn't respect him. He has never tried anything with me while he was my tutor, and now thanks to him I can see the brighter side of life. I'm not as wholly convinced as I had been that all males were womanizing scum. Some still are, but not all of them."

After Giratina's narration, it seemed that Arceus' mother saw her in a different light. Whether she had a better opinion of her or not remained to be seen, but Giratina was hopeful. When they arrived at the indoor spa, Giratina was amazed to see the spacious room filled with various luxuries designed to pamper them. She had never really had this sort of experience before, but seeing all this made her eager to try it.

They walked over to the changing rooms and were reduced to towels wrapped around their bodies. Then Arceus' mother showed her the ins and outs of a spa treatment, from mud facials to massages, from soaks in special concoctions to the actual spa portion, and Giratina enjoyed every bit of it. By the end, she felt like a new girl, and she also felt successful at having patched things up with her boyfriend's mother. After they dressed, they joined the boys downstairs in the entertainment room where they were enjoying some sort of game that Arceus was clearly winning.

When they arrived, Arceus passed her a questioning glance and she returned a discreet thumbs-up. He smiled, allowing his father a point in the game. Arceus' mother grinned at Giratina, then grabbed the controller and said

"Let me show you how it's done, dear."

After that things became a mad struggle for power. Arceus was absolutely shocked that his mother was dominating him for a moment. Then he stepped his game up and things became pretty well even after that. His mother was steadily climbing in points, but Arceus scored some himself to keep things neck and neck. Giratina cheered for Arceus while his father cheered for his wife, naturally. By the end of the game, though, they were evenly tied, taking everyone by surprise. Arceus and his mother were panting from their exertions, while Giratina and Arceus' father were abuzz with excitement from the round. Arceus looked up at the clock, and seeing it was nearly ten, he said

"Giratina, I should probably get you home now."

Giratina looked at the clock herself and yelped, realizing she had lost the entire day that should have been spent keeping her apartment clean and out of trouble's eye, but she supposed that could wait until tomorrow. But there was no doubt that she would be sleeping on the couch tonight. She looked at Arceus and nodded, then bade his parents good night and thanked them for everything. She walked off to the garage at Arceus' insistence; he wanted to speak with his mother for a minute.

After Giratina left the room, Arceus faced his mother and asked

"How did it go?"

His mother nodded and replied

"She's not as bad as I had first believed. I was worried you had set yourself with a prostitute or something, but I'm glad to know, in a way, that she's the victim. At least now you can set her up for better times to look forward to."

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to talk about" Arceus said.

"Do you have any plans for the mountain condo this year?"

"Why?"

Arceus hesitated for a moment, then said

"I was hoping to be able to take my friends up there when Christmas vacation begins. I promise nothing will happen."

His mother smirked and she said

"I trust you; I'm not so sure about your friends, though."

Arceus smiled and replied

"I'll make sure they understand the rules of the house, okay?"

His father nodded and his mother sighed in mock exasperation. Then Arceus prompted

"So, may I use the condo this year?"

His parents grinned at each other, and his father replied

"Okay, but if anything happens you'll be the one to accept the consequences, understand?"

Arceus nodded, then awkwardly pulled his parents into a hug, saying

"Thanks."

His parents nodded and he left to take Giratina home, where he kissed her goodbye as far as her limits would allow. He returned home and went up to his room, feeling very accomplished while Giratina fell asleep on her couch just feeling immensely relieved.

**Alright, that sets up the issue with the condo that everyone seems so interested in : ) So, while you wait for the next chapter, tell me what you think of this one (in detail, please).**


	24. Chapter 24

**High School Union, Chapter 24**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hello one and all once again to another chaotic chapter of High School Union! Today we might see something exciting!**

**Giratina; (suspiciously) Oh, yeah? Like what?**

**EmeraldDragon1 winks and says**

**EmeraldDragon1; Ah, ah, aah, I'm not telling! You'll just have to read to find out.**

**(Faces audience)**

**EmeraldDragon1; That goes for you, too. What fun would it be if I just gave away the story before actually writing it out?**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) Okay, then get on with it already!**

**EmeraldDragon1 chuckles.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Okay, but first we have a piece of business to go over. Would you like to do the honors with Arceus?**

**Giratina rolls eyes again.**

**Giratina; Whatever. EmeraldDragon1 does not own pokemon.**

**Arceus; Nor does he own the songs which have been used and will be used.**

A Difficult Decision To Make

Giratina woke up the next morning on her couch, feeling slightly sore from it, but very well rested. So far, things had been largely going her way. Even though Palkia wound up in the hospital, she was recovering quickly, or so Shaymin reported, who got calls from her and the doctor in charge of her. So that issue was all but out of the way. Meanwhile, she and Arceus had gained their partner's respective parents' consent, meaning Giratina could step things up if she wanted.

But did she want to?

Arceus was a very nice guy, but Giratina was fine with how things were now; why would she want to change that? Then there was the issue of exactly how far should she take it if she _did _decide to step things up; would an actual kiss suffice, or would Arceus expect more? Surely he already expected more from her, but he was willing to wait on her. How she wished she could just express how stressful this was on her, but that was private stuff, very deep. She felt she could only trust Shaymin in this regard, yet she hadn't even talked to her about it. There was no doubt what she would say, given how far she and Celebi had taken their relationship.

Nevertheless, Giratina felt marginally better knowing that their parents approved of their union, so that was one load off her mind. If anything was actually bugging her right now, it wasn't her life right now, but her possible future. That card-reader had been disturbingly accurate when it came to her past, and she had been pretty on the mark with her present, too. Therefore, it made sense that she would have been fairly correct about her future, and while most of it sounded good, there was still the issue about who she might end up losing. Then again, hadn't she also said it could just be limited to bad news? If she had to have a moment of suffering, just let it be bad news that would go away after a short time.

Trying to shake these bad thoughts out of her head, she stood up and walked into the kitchen to make some cereal, not having too big an appetite this morning. Once she had it, she traveled to the living room and switched on the news, hoping to get the forecast today. What she saw instead surprised her; it was a news flash telling viewers that Meloetta was visiting her town sometime within the week. They weren't altogether sure when she would arrive; it could have been today, it could be three, but regardless she was on her way.

Giratina sat through the rest of the news flash in a sort of stupor; Palkia had been right about her showing up. But it couldn't possibly be about her, that was just absurd! She was just a normal, if somewhat dark, girl who had a passion for singing and was pretty good at it. But…

If she was just okay at it, then how was it that every time she sang she received a standing ovation? Why did she have such high ratings on the internet, despite never having condoned it?

And that was another thing that ticked her off; how dare they put something of her up without her consent? Or even without her notification?!

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"_Oh well," _she thought _"at least I don't have such a bad reputation here."_

She finished her breakfast and set about cleaning up her dishes. Then she caved and just went to use the complex's laundromat. She had broken several dollars into quarters anyway; might as well make use of them.

While she did her laundry, she read a book and kept a vigilant eye out for any creeps. Luckily, she was the only one there. No one seemed to have the desire to work on Sunday. She needed to go to work tonight, so she needed to have everything done before she took off.

After an hour and a half, she brought her clean laundry back to her apartment and remade the bed and put away her clothes. Then she began dusting around the place, vacuuming afterward. Things already looked remarkably better, and it was almost four. She was about to take a shower, but she heard a knock on her door. Out the curtained window, she could see what looked like multitudes of people interspersed with strange flashes. Perplexed, she walked over and opened the door.

There, standing on her doorway, was a tall, thin, beautiful woman. She was wearing a thin black dress that hugged her curves, becoming longer on her right and extending down to her knee. She also wore pure white leggings and small, crystalline high heels. Her eyes were big and blue, but the most prominent about her was her hair. It was long, very long. It almost reached her feet, and was stylized with what appeared to be blue musical notes. It was all held back by a black headpiece that was signature to the woman who stood before Giratina.

"Meloetta…" she whispered. Meloetta gave her a large smile and asked in an entrancing voice,

"Hello. May I come in?"

"Uh…" was Giratina's first response, then she looked past Meloetta and asked

"With or without your friends? I don't think I can fit them all."

Meloetta giggled and responded

"Don't worry, they'll be outside."

Giratina nodded and stood aside to let her through.

"By all means, please come in."

"Thank you" she said as she stepped past the doorway, the crowd of paparazzi closing in on them. Giratina's eyes widened and she yelled out

"Oh, shit!" before slamming the door shut and leaning against it for a moment, catching her breath. She heard Meloetta giggle again and looked over at her sitting on her couch. She said

"Yeah, the media is just a group of bloodthirsty wannabe know-it-alls. Wherever their prey goes, they follow."

Giratina laughed nervously for a moment, then asked

"Uh, would you like something to drink?"

Meloetta smiled again and replied

"Some water would be nice. It's been a long trip here, and it's amazing how little attention everyone gives you when you're famous. They almost always disregard that I need a drink every now and again."

Giratina rushed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then took it back to Meloetta, who accepted it lightly and said

"Thank you."

As she drank, Giratina simply nodded and sat in another chair she had, too amazed to speak. Here was a legendary icon, in her house! Not to mention that this particular icon was her role model to boot! Finally, she managed to unstick her throat long enough to ask

"What are you doing here? Why would you want to see _me_, of all people?"

Meloetta set down her empty glass and replied

"Well, I was recently informed that there was another potential star who was being recognized on YouTube. Evidently, your singing is climbing the ratings, quickly becoming second to mine. I wanted to see what kind of talent you had, and maybe offer you a spot in the singing career."

Giratina felt like the wind had been blown out of her. Meloetta wanted to hear her singing, and she might get her into a singing career?!

"I… I don't know what to say…" Giratina got out. Meloetta smiled and said

"Well, first I want to hear you sing. Then we'll see what happens."

Giratina jumped up and ran over to her phone, yanking it off the charger. She scrolled through her playlist, making sure everything was there. Then she handed it off to Meloetta, who was slightly confused, and said

"You go ahead and choose something."

Meloetta smiled again, then started checking through her songs. Finally she picked one and showed Giratina. She checked it and was slightly surprised, but she didn't argue. Instead she hit the play button. This song was one she hoped wouldn't become her situation, but she sang it nevertheless.

**A/N; Okay guys, at this point the song Giratina is singing is Diana Ross and the Supremes Back In My Arms Again. This is just an innocuous piece I randomly thought of. It's not a bad song, but if you want to learn why Giratina wants to avoid this situation, go ahead and look it up. Listening to the music I put down isn't mandatory. Yet.**

After she finished, Meloetta began clapping slowly. Giratina blushed a bit, nervous how she had been. Meloetta stood and told her

"That was definitely an impressive display of singing. I don't think I've met anyone else as talented as you, and believe me I've heard a lot of singing. I feel you have a career in this, if you so choose."

Giratina felt elation for a moment, then it was tempered by something else; loneliness.

It wasn't a perfect description, but Giratina knew that although she would probably be able to visit her friends once in a while, it couldn't compare with seeing them every day. Plus, she would have little to no contact with her boyfriend, which she found she wanted to have. This was a hard decision to make on the spot, and noticing this Meloetta said

"Don't worry, I won't ask for an immediate answer. It's a tough choice to make, I know. I don't have long to be here, so I'll return…"

She took out her phone, one of the latest models, and scrolled through it. She hit a few buttons, then scrolled some more. Finally she said

"I'll be back in the middle of December. That should give you enough time to think it over. While I've got you, I just want to say that I hope you'll join me, but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

She put her phone away and stretched out her hand to Giratina, who quickly took and shook it. Then Meloetta told her

"It's been nice meeting you, Giratina. Unfortunately, I have to get going. Do think it over, and ask your friend's opinions, too. Just remember, the decision ultimately lies with you."

With that, Meloetta walked out the door, being promptly attacked by the media. Meloetta closed the door behind her, leaving Giratina to flop onto the couch and review the interview she just had with her idol. She began to question if it was even real, but looking outside, she could still see the paparazzi there. It wasn't a trick of her mind; it had really happened.

She grasped her head, trying to think of all the ins and outs if she accepted. She would be able to sing in front of larger crowds, and possibly with Meloetta. She could become famous, though that would mean dodging the media if possible. She would also have so much at her disposal.

Then there was her friends to think about. She loved them all and didn't want to leave, especially since they had all found their own boy/girlfriends. Her included. She didn't want to leave Arceus, and he had already said that he didn't want to leave her. And of course, she couldn't just leave Palkia and Shaymin behind.

Giratina sat there, her head in her hands, her arms resting on her knees, when she heard a car horn outside. She rushed to the window and saw Arceus' car outside. She checked the clock, then cursed and quickly grabbed her phone and wallet, running out the door. She jumped into his car and he pulled away. He glanced at her and said

"Are you all right? You seem upset by something."

Giratina paused for a moment, then told him

"I'll tell you at lunch tomorrow, okay?"

He frowned questioningly, but relented and said

"Alright, lunch tomorrow."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and Giratina gave him a superficial farewell, which seemed to worry him further. She needed a friend to talk to right now, and she figured Angela could help her. She stepped inside the dressing room and began to change. Right when she finished, the woman she wanted to talk to walked through the swinging doors, and Giratina sighed in relief, walking up to her and hugging her tightly. Angela paused for a second, then observed

"Okay, something happened, and it was either really good or really bad. I can't tell; care to explain?"

Giratina released and told her

"Meloetta visited me at my apartment today."

Angela's eyes widened and she whispered

"You're kidding."

Giratina shook her head and said

"No. She listened to me sing, and said I could have a career in singing."

Angela's face split into a wide smile and she said

"Congratulations! When do you start?"

Giratina hesitated here, and Angela's smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Giratina hesitated again, but she answered

"Well, I'm not sure I want to leave. I've grown to love this small town, and all my friends. I don't want to leave them behind, and I know I can't take them with me. Most of all, I don't want to leave my boyfriend. I don't know what to do, Angela."

Angela hugged her and told her

"It's not easy being put on the spot like that. But you have control over your life, you know that, right?"

Giratina nodded and replied

"But I don't know which direction to go. I know I could see my friends once in a while, but I want to be able to see them every day. The phone is great and all, but it can't replace the human contact I have with them."

"Then it sounds like you don't want to go."

Giratina shrugged and walked through the doors to punch her card in for her shift. Then she told Angela

"But I don't know if I should pass up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I know if I refuse this, there's no going back. So should I take it, or should I be satisfied with my life as it is?"

Angela thought about it for a moment, then responded

"Well, if it was me, I would take it. Of course, you'll have to tell Katherine before you tell Meloetta if you choose to accept."

Giratina nodded, then began to work. She never neglected the customers, but even a nitwit could have seen that she had a heavy matter weighing on her mind. When she finished, she walked home still thinking about it. It was of such concern that she didn't fall asleep until one-thirty in the morning.

When the alarm woke her up, she jolted up in bed and flung the damned thing at her wall in frustration. She grabbed her head in irritation, then swung out of bed and retrieved her clock, hoping she didn't break it; she didn't want her phone to meet the same fate. Fortunately it was still ticking away, which was good, since she had a feeling she would have to throw it tomorrow morning.

She washed for the day and prepared her breakfast, but she didn't really have an appetite. Not even her music would calm her, considering her singing had been the source of her current problem. When Arceus came to pick her pick her up, concern could be seen in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. The day passed by in a blur for Giratina, up till lunch anyway. Then she was sitting amongst her friends that she didn't want to leave. She looked around them, holding them near and dear to her heart. Even though Palkia wasn't here as of right now, she knew she would be informed, probably by Dialga. He had been obsessively visiting her, making sure to disregard any time he wasn't working on anything important.

Arceus joined them and said to Giratina

"Okay, so what happened?"

Shaymin looked over to Giratina and asked her

"What is he talking about?"

Now everyone's attention was on her. She took a deep breath and said

"Okay, before I say anything, you all have to promise you won't interrupt."

They all nodded, so she began.

"Meloetta visited me yesterday. She asked me to sing for her, and after I did she told me she liked my singing and said she might be able to get me into a singing career. Now I've been pulling my hair out trying to decide whether or not I should. What do you guys think?"

Everyone regarded her with shock initially, but then began to bombard her with their opinions. Most of them thought she should take the opportunity while it existed. Giratina focused her attention on Shaymin and Arceus whose opinions she had yet to hear.

"What do you think, Shay?"

She hesitated, then responded

"Well, as your friend, I know you wanted something like this to happen to you. But I can also tell you don't want to leave. You should just listen to what your heart tells you."

Giratina looked nervously at Arceus, asking timidly

"What do you think?"

He mumbled something, then picked up his tray and left. Giratina was left shocked, now worrying that she might lose him.

The rest of the day passed even quicker than it had earlier, and she and Arceus didn't speak a word to each other on the way to her job. That passed, but not quickly enough for her liking, tense and emotional as she was right now. She practically ran all the way home, coming through the door and dropping her stuff unceremoniously on the floor.

She completely ignored eating dinner. She threw her clothes off and crawled under the covers, and when she settled she began crying intensely. There was no way she could make that kind of decision for her life, and it felt like her friends were eager to be rid of her. She knew that wasn't the case, but she felt so emotional right now, and now her own boyfriend wouldn't give her an opinion.

So she cried, hoping to let out her frustration at the situation, knowing tomorrow would only bring the same thing.

**There we go, another juicy piece of drama for you all! Tell me what you think so far!**


	25. Chapter 25

**High School Union, Chapter 25**

**EmeraldDragon1; Okay, everybody, the time has come to read another exciting chapter of High School Union. When last we left-**

**Giratina; Oh, will you just get on with it?!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey, I don't interrupt you!**

**Giratina; That's because I would beat you black and blue if you did.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (growls) How dare you threaten your author? I own you, bitch!**

**Giratina stalks forward threateningly, bringing out a mace and bashing EmeraldDragon1 over the head with it.**

**Giratina; Want to say that again?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (whimpering) N-no, m-m-ma 'me…**

**Giratina leans on the mace and smiles smugly**

**Giratina; Yeah, that's what I thought. And while I've got you at my mercy, I don't think we need the disclaimer anymore. The previous chapters should be more than sufficient to get the point across. Got it?**

**EmeraldDragon1 lies bleeding on the floor, nodding. Giratina picks him up and slams him into his chair, tapping her mace in her hand**

**Giratina; Now get to work.**

**EmeraldDragon1 complies and hopes Giratina will let him live.**

What I Needed To Hear

So far, the week had been horrible to Giratina. Everyone so far she had told about her predicament had advised that she do it. But she didn't want to now! Why was everyone so keen on getting rid of her?! Even Arceus wasn't talking to her anymore, and all she ever did at her apartment anymore was cry, trying to find a release. She always came to school more red-eyed than usual, and she was buffeting her friends, avoiding their questions.

Palkia was feeling much better, and the doctor told her the casts would be ready to come off in a few weeks. And while that had been good news to Giratina, she couldn't take the joy she would have found in it otherwise. Not even singing was helping anymore, especially because it was her cursed singing that got her into this mess. Oh, why couldn't she have been born tone-deaf?!

It was the weekend, and as had been the case all week, Giratina was lying in the fetal position in the darkest corner of her apartment, which happened to be the closet of her bedroom. She rocked back and forth, unsure how much longer she would be able to stand this. It had gotten to the point where she smashed her poor alarm clock, but she couldn't target her phone, which she was using to replace her mechanical victim, because she still needed it.

Soon she started hitting the back of her head against the wall she was leaning against. Gradually she picked up her speed, and she increased the strength of her hits until she couldn't bear the pain anymore. She fell to her side, feeling something warm running down her neck. She tenderly put a hand to the back of her head, and when she brought it back into view it was covered in her own blood. It wasn't easy to spot through the constant stream of tears that clouded her vision, though.

"_Am I making too big a deal out of this," _Giratina wondered _"or do I have every right to feel this way? All it had been was a proposal to sing, something I used to enjoy doing. But now I've turned it into the bane of my existence. I feel so alienated, especially by Arceus."_

Arceus, her own boyfriend, wouldn't talk to her, and that above all else depressed her. Other times, it might have just frustrated her, but in her current state all she felt was the ever-increasing, spiraling depression. If things kept up like this, there was no way she would be able to get the singing part. But she also knew if she stayed in this state it would kill her, and even if it didn't, she would lose everything; her job, her friends, her self-respect…

Well, she had already lost her self-respect, and she was on the verge of losing her friends, too. Nor did she feel so confident about her job. And she felt there was only one person she could rely on, who had always helped her throughout the harder times when her most trusted advisors couldn't. But right now he would barely even look at her.

Why?

That question throbbed at the back of Giratina's skull, hurting her nearly as much as the self-inflicted injury. Why wouldn't he talk to her? Why wouldn't he even _look_ at her?

As much as she wanted to, though, she couldn't hate him. It had been so easy with every other boy before him, to be cold, cutting and unpleasant in general. But he wasn't like all the other boys before him; he was so much more to her, previously a tutor, gradually becoming closer to her. One of the things he said resonated strongly in her mind, something which gave her comfort.

"_I understand you may feel uncomfortable being around me without the added companionship of your friends, but rest assured that I am pure of mind and heart. I am only acting as a tutor, nothing more. If needed, however, I may also be trusted as a consulate. Most likely unnecessary to say, but it's out there if you need it."_

Well, if ever there had been a time when she needed a consulate, it was definitely now. Giratina moaned in pain, more than just physical, as she stood and wobbled over to the bathroom. She tried looking at herself in the mirror, and what she saw scared her.

Instead of the cool, confident woman she was known for, she saw a broken, pathetic little girl, easily unsettled by a simple proposition to do something she had loved with a passion, believing her friends were trying to get rid of her. Turning her head, she could see the amount of blood that covered her neck and hair, but after her initial panic, she calmed down. One thing Arceus had taught her, although a bit morbid, was telling her that head wounds tend to bleed a lot, and it wasn't necessary to worry about the amount she _thought _she saw; they should still be treated, but you could afford meticulousness up until you felt fatigued; then you should hurry.

Yeah, she definitely needed help.

She showered, taking extra care with her head. Once she finished, she carefully dried her hair off along with the rest of her, picking out some cleaner clothes. She grabbed her wallet and phone, and she put in Arceus' number and held the device up to her ear, thinking this was her last chance at hope.

"Hello?" Arceus' voice said hesitantly.

"Arceus?" Giratina asked, trying to pull her calm, reserved manner back up. She succeeded somewhat, and she heard Arceus speak on the other line.

"Oh, hello, Giratina. How may I help you?"

Giratina's heart dropped; ever since they hooked up, he hadn't been so formal. He had cut loose, become more easygoing. She tried to swallow her worry and told him

"I needed to talk to you, actually. You told me early when we met that I could trust you as a consulate. Well, I need one, and I can't trust anyone else right now."

There was hesitation on his end, and when he refused to continue Giratina dropped her tough act.

"Please, Arceus," she begged, her voice breaking up now, unable to fully contain her emotion.

There was a resigned sigh on the other end, and he said dully

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

He hung up the phone, and even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she said

"Thank you."

Then she stood on the front of her porch, waiting for him. When he arrived, she walked up and opened the door. Neither of them said anything, except for Arceus to ask

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere private" Giratina responded. Arceus said nothing further but drove over in the direction of his house. When they arrived, Giratina slowly let herself out and followed him to the living room. He stood nearly in the middle and asked

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Unable to bear his formality anymore, she fell to her knees and burst into tears, taking him by utter surprise. He walked over to her and helped pick her up. She leaned against him and let her tears run, unable to stop them even if she tried. Arceus rubbed her back, trying to soothe her; this was the most intimate he had been all week, and she desperately needed it. Arceus led her over to the couch and sat down with her, now extremely concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She took a shallow, shuddering breath and sobbed out

"Everything!"

She broke down again and couldn't speak for a while. When she was finally able to control her shaking, she explained.

"Ever since I told you all about Meloetta's offer, everyone has been telling me I should take it. But I'm not sure I want to go!"

She took another moment to compose herself, then continued.

"And now it feels like everyone wants to get rid of me! And to top it all off, you ignored me all this week! It feels like you don't like me anymore, and all I've been able to do is cry, all the time!"

Arceus' eyes widened, and he cursed silently to himself. Then he faced her and brushed away most of her tears, kissing her lightly on her cheek, causing the sobs erupting from her throat to stop. She looked up at him hopefully and could see a tortured expression in his eyes. He said to her

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you at all, but I was afraid you were going to choose to take the opportunity and leave me behind. So I believed it would be best to separate myself from you to make it easier to us."

Giratina wiped away some more tears and asked

"So, how do you really feel about this?"

He stared at the floor as he asked

"Do you want the truth, or what you think to be the truth?"

Giratina was confused now, but she replied

"What I think to be the truth."

He sighed with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he faced her with a dull expression and told her

"You should take the opportunity. You won't get as far here as you would out there. And although it would be hard, I know you will have a better time."

Giratina felt a blow to her heart, but reminded herself there was one more option.

"What about the truth?"

He faced her again and asked seriously

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Giratina nodded and said

"Yes. I have to know how you feel about this."

"Okay. I don't want you to go."

Giratina's breath caught in her throat, unbelieving. He continued.

"You might not get very far here like you would out there, but I don't think you would care about that. And although it's selfish, I would prefer to keep you here with me, no matter the cost. Without you, I would never be the same, and I might even-"

He was cut off as Giratina launched herself over to him, pressing her lips firmly against his, stopping him from talking. He paused for a moment, then relaxed into it.

As Giratina kissed him, she thought about how much weight was lifted off her shoulders. She could practically feel the world being lifted off her back. And as she melted into the kiss further, she could feel the warmth of his body so close to hers, bringing comfort to her where she thought there was none to be had. She broke away from him, both of them blushing from this most recent development in their relationship. Arceus and Giratina were panting, and he asked

"So… does this mean… we're stepping it up?"

Giratina hesitated for a moment, and she said

"I'm not sure; that was just a really tense moment you helped me move past. But now, thanks to you, the way is clearer to me."

"And?" he prompted. She sat up straight and said

"I'm happier here with my friends. Especially with you."

Arceus smiled and held his arms out to her, which she eagerly dove into. He rubbed her back gently, asking

"So I'm still limited?"

Giratina giggled and playfully said

"For now. But who knows; play your cards right and you might make it again."

Arceus chuckled and continued to hold her tightly. They stayed like that for almost a half hour, and Arceus pulled away, kissing her cheek and saying

"I'm sorry for what I put you through. I didn't think that it might affect you that way."

Giratina nuzzled back into him and told him

"It doesn't matter. It's all over and done with, and now I can confidently put it behind me. Now all I have to do is explain to everyone that I'm declining the offer."

Arceus chuckled again and said

"Well, that won't be fun. But I'll be there for you."

Giratina's gratitude toward him grew further, and she suddenly pulled away and said

"Can we visit Palkia? I figure Shaymin will be too shocked to relay the message to her, and I'd rather get her drama out of the way."

Arceus smirked and said

"Sure, just let me change my shirt. It almost looks like I went swimming in it."

Giratina looked down at his gray shirt, and indeed she had done an excellent job of getting it wet. She blushed strongly and meekly said

"Oops. Sorry."

Arceus laughed and waved her apology off, going up to his room to change. In about a minute, he was back with a fresh shirt, this one dark blue. He swiped up his keys and said

"Let's roll."

Giratina smirked and rose, walking by his side out of the house and to the car. They drove to the hospital, now talking quite amiably toward each other. Upon their arrival, they simply were directed straight to Palkia's room. The door was open and she was already talking to Dialga. As soon as Giratina and Arceus stepped into the room, however, Palkia's expression darkened toward Arceus. She sat up straight in her bed and began to rant at him

"Alright, fathead, I heard what you were doing to Giratina, ignoring her! If I wasn't confined to this damn bed, I'd be busy knocking your sorry ass into next month! So, I've decided to convince Dialga here to do it for me; say your prayers, punk!"

Arceus laughed, and Giratina stepped in front of him, growling and telling Dialga

"You make one move at him, and it'll be the last you make!"

Palkia was stunned while Dialga was just stupefied, wondering what the hell he was supposed to be doing at this point. Giratina kept herself from laughing, but just barely. Fortunately, her smile could be mistaken for an evil grin.

"But… Giratina… hasn't that hurt you?" Palkia asked. Giratina chuckled and told her

"Not as much as it did when I believed my friends were trying to get rid of me."

Palkia blanched, and Dialga choked. Then they both started talking at the same time.

"We weren't trying to get rid of you-!"

"-I thought you wanted something like that to happen to you!"

After about a minute of their babbling, Giratina held up her hand, stopping them. Then she aimed her next words at Palkia.

"You know, when we first got here, before I met Arceus, I would have jumped on an opportunity like that. But after making all the friends that I have, if I can still call them that, I have a very different view of the world. Now there's so much more for me here. Besides, the last week has caused me nothing but misery, and considering it all concerned my singing, I don't know if I want to sing anymore."

Palkia nearly jumped out of her bed, but Dialga held her down. Struggle though she might, she couldn't break his grip. When she gave up to catch her breath, she looked at Arceus and panted to him

"Slap some sense into her, would you?"

Arceus chuckled, but Palkia gave him a serious expression. Then he stared at her incredulously, asking

"You're not serious, are you?"

Palkia shook her head in disappointment. Then she looked up at Giratina and seriously told her

"Give up on the opportunity if you feel like it, but don't you dare stop singing. A voice like that comes around once in a lifetime, so don't give it up."

Giratina smirked and replied

"Fine. I can just be a regular girl from a small town with a good voice."

Palkia hesitated slightly, then nodded. She motioned to two other chairs next to the wall which Arceus retrieved. When they were seated, Dialga looked over to Palkia in confusion and asked

"Wait, so I'm not killing Arceus?"

Palkia snickered and shook her head. Dialga hung his and he dully said

"There goes my carefully planned schedule."

They all started to laugh, and the mood felt so much lighter in the small room. Dialga reclaimed his seat and Palkia started speaking with a new pep in her voice.

"So, anything new happen?"

Giratina grinned at Arceus, who grinned back. Then Giratina faced Palkia and said

"Well, if you must know, I met Arceus' parents last week."

Palkia's eyes resembled dinner plates as her jaw dropped and she whispered

"No… way…"

Giratina giggled and said

"Way. At first I didn't get along with his mother, but eventually we saw eye-to-eye. Now his parents approve of me like mine do with him."

"Hot damn!" Palkia exclaimed, thrusting a victory fist into the air, making everybody laugh again.

"So, anything else of note?"

Arceus placed a hand to his chin in thought, then asked Palkia

"When did the doctors say your casts can come off?"

Palkia raised an eyebrow at him but responded

"In about two, two and a half weeks. Why?"

Arceus went over something in his head, then told her

"Well, by that time you should be ready to take a little trip."

Now confused, everyone asked him

"What trip?"

Arceus chuckled and replied

"Well, I asked my parents if I could take my friends with me up to our mountain condo for about a week during Christmas vacation, and they said yes."

The three began to cheer loudly, prompting a nurse to stick her head in the door and tell them to kindly SHUT UP!

Then they lapsed into silent giggles and fits, and when that subsided Palkia asked

"What's there to do up there?"

Arceus waved a hand in front of him and replied

"All sorts. We can hike, have fun in the snow, watch the sunrises and sets, and we even have a hot tub."

"Ooh, I think someone's planning a little far ahead" Palkia teased, causing him and Giratina to blush. Then she laughed it off and said

"That sounds like a lot of fun. When are we going?"

Arceus collected himself and replied

"Well, depending on whether or not you have your casts off, I hope to be able to take off the day after school ends for the semester. It's a few hours' drive, and I plan for us to carpool. Although given that your car was totaled…"

Palkia waved the comment off and said

"That's what insurance is for! I was completely covered since I was paying attention to the law."

"For once" Giratina muttered under her breath.

"Hey!"

After the laughter subsided again, Arceus said

"Okay, then, the only thing left to worry about is getting the rest to tag along."

The conversation then delved into how they might go about it, and for the time Giratina felt like she back in her rightful position.

**Okay, gonna stop there for now. I bet everybody's eager to see what happens at the condo, huh? Some fun, maybe a lemon? GTFO! No, no lemons, I promise you that. Nevertheless, it's going to be a fun time, I can guarantee you that. But, like always, you'll just have to wait for that part. In the meantime, review me your thoughts, please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**High School Union, Chapter 26**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey everybody, I'm back from the hospital! Don't worry, Giratina didn't do too much damage to me, she was just having a bad day is all. Anyway, I want to give a special shout out to all you faithful readers out there. Guys?**

**Giratina; Special thanks are given to…**

**Arceus; Anicemon Night, BoomShroom, CorruptedIcey, Generalhyna, In Your Dreams Bubbleface…**

**Shaymin; KiyaShirona14, LoudshadowRoss, Phant0m212, PheonixLyric, Requesting LunarEclipse Lemon…**

**Palkia; Scixor X, Slasher-the Celestial Moon, Soul-Ryuu the Hedghog, Youko Yasha, bulma's snivy…**

**EmeraldDragon1; And last but definitely not least, iheartmuusic, mywickedkittybitch, reregniL, The M4ST3R, and thebeast7. You guys all rock! I'd list the favorites here too, but that would make it a little longer than I would like. Next chapter, okay? You guys deserve recognition for sticking around and liking this story, and I'm happy to do that for you. Now then, is everyone ready to move on, already? Yes? Good, on we go!**

Breaking The News

It was Monday when the alarm started ringing again. After Giratina had settled her business with Arceus, lifting an extremely heavy weight off her shoulders in the process, she went to the store and bought a new alarm clock, one that didn't have such a heavy alarm. Now she could wake up without it looking more like jumping for her life.

She hit the kill button, shutting off the alarm and stretching. Then she followed her normal routine, showering, making breakfast and singing, then waiting for Arceus to pick her up. She felt slightly apprehensive because she would have to explain to the rest of the gang that she would be refusing the singing position. But at least Arceus would be there to divert their attention to the week-long vacation she felt she deserved.

She had yet to inform her parents about it, but she would get to that very soon. And then she would have to ask her boss for the week off. It shouldn't be that big of a problem since she had been working hard for the last couple of months and hadn't taken any time off in that frame. Then it would be all fun and games with her friends, assuming they could come along, too. Palkia was already coming; she had plenty of free time on her hands at the moment, so she immediately called her parents up. Being the child-spoilers they were, they easily agreed to her going up with her friends.

If there was going to be any problems, it would involve the girls, especially Mespirit and Azelf. Their father was very protective and would not hesitate to intimidate Mew and Uxie whenever he could. Naturally, Mew took it as a big joke, not helping his case. But if any of their male gang was under pressure, it had to be poor Uxie. Azelf, having believed Uxie's façade of uncaring, had naturally cried to her father, and although Uxie treated her father with far more respect and seriousness than Mew had in his whole body, Azelf's father wasn't nearly as forgiving toward him as she had been. Luckily, Uxie accepted this with humility.

Arceus arrived and Giratina happily jogged up to his car, seeing Shaymin and Celebi in the backseat. She smiled and climbed up in front, wishing everybody a happy morning.

"You're in a good mood today…" Celebi observed. Giratina turned back to him and replied

"And why shouldn't I be? I've come to a decision I can live with, and there's only more good news on the way!"

Celebi and Shaymin frowned and Arceus play cursed.

"Dang it, Giratina, now you've gone and ruined it!"

Giratina laughed and Celebi asked

"What are you two talking about? What do you know that we don't?"

Giratina smirked at him and said

"Ah, ah, ah! We're not tellin' till lunch!"

Celebi growled lightly and they all shared a good laugh, even Shaymin. Celebi loosened up, (not that he'd been too wound up in the first place) and joined them. Soon enough they arrived at the school and went to their first classes. Giratina had a feeling that since she had something to look forward to, the day would take longer than it should have. Unfortunately, she was right.

Mewtwo's class dragged on about some of the works of John Locke. While it was interesting to learn where some of the concepts for American governing stemmed from, it was still unnaturally slow. Then of course, Deoxys' class was as surreal as ever. She never managed to convince Giratina that she wasn't from space herself, but she never said anything out loud on school grounds since she heard Mewtwo had a thing for her. Who would have guessed?

Reshiram's class was far livelier, and it didn't drag on like the others. Apparently, though, there was something going on between her and Mr. Zekrom. Everyone already knew that Cobalion and Virizion were married, and that they should never be crossed. No one knew, however, if Mr. Quaza had a thing for anybody. He was a veritable mystery.

Finally lunch arrived and Giratina was practically rushing Mespirit to the lunch room. She was confused to say the least, but Giratina refused to explain. After they were seated, she waited anxiously for Arceus to show up. In the meantime, the rest were plying her with questions, mostly about her vastly improved mood. But they were, of course, asking about her decision. But she wouldn't talk until Arceus showed up.

After another five minutes, Arceus finally arrived and greeted the gang. Then he gave Giratina a reassuring glance, emotionally supporting her. Giratina nodded to him once and began.

"Okay, everybody. I made my decision; I'm not taking the opportunity."

There was an outbreak of questions, mostly 'had she lost her mind?!' But Giratina stalled their assaults with a motion of her hands.

"Now, hold on," she said, "before you all go flying off the handle, let me just say this; you all have been asking why my mood is so improved. The reason it was sour in the first place was because, during my state of ill-being during my decision, it felt like you guys were trying to get rid of me."

They all opened their mouths to protest at the same time, but Giratina forestalled them by raising her hands again and telling them

"I know that wasn't the case, but it really felt like that for a while, and all of last week was just too stressful for me. I don't ever want to go through anything like that again, so I'm declining. Now then, on to other news."

She and Arceus smirked at each other, and everyone began questioning them. Arceus held up his own hands, then told them all

"Okay, gang, I've asked my parents if I could use our mountain condo during Christmas vacation, and they said yes. I plan to take us all up there."

For a moment, no one could speak. Then they started asking ever _more_ questions, though this time they were hushed. Arceus commanded their attention and said

"Alright, now I realize everyone may have different opinions on this, or in some cases your parents. Therefore…"

He reached into his back pocket and drew out eight slips of paper, handing them out to everyone, giving one to both Azelf and Mespirit since they were siblings. On it was Arceus' name, address and phone number. Everyone looked at him and he said

"If your parents have any questions or concerns, and I'm sure they will, they can call me or visit me in person if they so wish. I encourage this communication so all involved may rest assured."

Giratina stared at her and knew she had to call her parents tomorrow night, since she had work tonight. She carefully placed the paper in her backpack where she could easily find it. After she finished eating, she and Shaymin stood, along with Celebi, and walked together to gym. Shaymin and Giratina were dressing out, talking about the cabin, when Giratina was forcefully shoved from behind. She fell against the lockers and gave a resigned sigh, already knowing who the culprit was.

She turned and stared hard at her enemy. The sight was definitely not pretty; far from it.

Jessica had obviously turned to eating to cope with her depression, and the result left her fatter and badly broken out. She tried to hide the breakouts with liberal amounts of makeup, but she failed to hide everything. Giratina was, to say the least, disgusted by her appearance. And she was still presumably trying to get Arceus for herself, but there was definitely no way that was going to happen. Giratina crossed her arms and said

"Jessica, what happened to you? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Jessica jabbed an accusing finger at her and shouted

"You did this! Everything that's happened is your fault, and believe me, you will pay for every moment of misery I've had to endure because of you."

Giratina was worried; not about the threat she was, which was to say, none. But Jessica had a maniacal glint in her eye, suggesting she was nearly at the point where she would use any and all tactics to get her way. Giratina hoped she was wrong in that assumption, but her gut told her otherwise. She cautiously ventured out, saying

"I hope you don't plan to do anything that would only cause you further trouble. At this point, I don't think you could take anymore."

Jessica's eyes gleamed dangerously and she hissed

"You better watch your back from now on; it won't be there much longer."

With her encrypted message delivered, Jessica turned and stalked away, leaving Giratina confused as all hell. Shaymin, though, was shaking.

"W-w-what could she mean by that?"

Giratina frowned and replied

"I don't know, but I better keep a close eye on her from now on."

The rest of Gym went by without incident, but Giratina told herself she couldn't afford to get complacent. When she joined Arceus so he could deliver her to her job, she told him about what had happened. He was extremely concerned now, and even offered her a ride home, but she turned it down, saying she didn't want to be a bother. Arceus, of course, insisted she wasn't being a bother in the _slightest_, but she was adamant. Arceus let the matter drop, but barely, and he was silent then on.

Giratina unloaded her worries to Angela, a great source of comfort at her job, and she even went to talk with her boss. Fortunately, they had grown a bit closer together since Giratina had sung for the little boy, making her less apprehensive about her prospects. Giratina knocked on her door and waited until she heard Katherine say

"Come in."

Giratina opened the door and stepped in cautiously. They might have become a bit closer during the intervening months, but Giratina still tried to avoid taking any large steps with her.

"Hello, Giratina. What do you need?" her boss asked her, gesturing for her to take a seat. Giratina did so, careful to make sure nothing was exposed because of her uniform. Then she faced her boss and took a calming breath and began.

"Okay, well, a friend of mine wants to take me and my other friends up to the mountains for a week when Christmas break begins. I figured since I haven't taken any vacation time, it wouldn't be ridiculous to ask this. Plus, I'm making sure to tell you about this several weeks in advance."

"And I greatly appreciate that, believe me" Katherine responded, looking over a calendar. She turned to Giratina and asked

"When does your Christmas vacation begin?"

Giratina looked for a second at the calendar, the told her

"We get a week before the week of Christmas, then until the next Monday after New Year's."

Katherine turned back to her calendar and looked at the dates, then nodded and said

"Alright, that's reasonable. Sure, you got your vacation."

Giratina smiled and said

"Thank you."

Katherine dipped her head, then asked

"Is there anything else?"

Giratina shook her head and said

"No, that's all I needed to talk to you about. Thank you for your time."

Katherine nodded again and replied

"Thank you for warning me ahead of time. That really helps, believe it or not."

Giratina smirked and replied

"oh, I believe it, alright. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair."

Katherine nodded one more time and Giratina left for her shift, reveling inside. She had permission from her boss, now she just had to inform her parents and she was home-free!

She served the customers in the restaurant with a new spring in her step, and it was easy to see, by the employees anyway, that the same girl who last week was a real downer now had victorious thoughts and emotions running through her. Some were beginning to wonder if she could be bipolar or something.

At the end of her shift, Giratina walked out feeling very accomplished. She would call her parents tomorrow as soon as she got home from school. She didn't really need tutoring anymore, so she and Arceus usually just grabbed a dinner date and had a bit of fun before turning in for the night.

She stopped suddenly, her neck prickling. She couldn't be sure, but she had the distinct feeling someone was watching her. She slowly turned and swept the area with her glistening red eyes, but found nothing. Still uneasy, she began walking home again.

Jessica's potential threat still loomed over her, and she wondered what exactly that egomaniacal girl could be up to. She used the word "girl" loosely. Giratina was becoming convinced that Jessica was really more like a demon, the kind that haunts children's dreams. She shuddered as she wondered what life with her would be like.

She stopped again and whirled around, still under the impression someone was following her and watching her. Despite the creepiness of it, however, she also felt a small measure of comfort. Weird, maybe, but it was a sort of relief given that Jessica could be deemed unstable right now. She was about to pass in front of an alley, one of many that she walked by to get home, and her worst suspicions were confirmed. Jessica, in all her not-so-grace, stepped out, her right hand behind her back slightly.

Giratina stopped and sighed exasperatedly.

"look, I really don't want to have to deal with this right now, Jessica."

She scowled and said

"Well it's too late for that, bitch! You completely ruined my life ever since day one, and I've tried to play nice, but play-time is over."

Giratina crossed her arms and asked sarcastically

"And what exactly makes this meeting different besides the time and place?"

Jessica grinned maniacally and pulled her hand from behind her back.

"This."

Giratina looked at her hand and took a step backward. Jessica held a .44 Magnum in her hand, and it looked loaded. Giratina's eyes widened as she realized the significance of this development. Now she was at this lunatic's mercy, as much as she hated the thought. But that didn't change the situation any, except in Jessica's favor. Now Giratina had to try and work her way out of this, but slowly, carefully.

"Okay, Jessica, drop the gun" Giratina said slowly and calmly. Jessica's grin grew even more maniacal, and she said

"Are you scared?"

Giratina didn't want to make the wrong move, so she slowly raised her hands up. In a form of surrender, and replied

"Yes, I am scared; for you."

Jessica's grin faded into a scowl and Giratina continued, calm as ever.

"You don't want to do this. All those fights before, that was nothing compared to what sort of trouble you would face if you use that. Think about it; if you fire that and hurt someone, you won't get detention; you'll get juvie, possibly jail time. You and I both know you don't belong in jail, neither of us do. So just slowly put the gun down, and we can both walk away from this without anyone getting hurt."

Jessica's scowl became even more pronounced, and she raised the gun to shoulder-level, aiming it at Giratina and saying

"Don't try bull-shitting me. I know full well what happens if I pull this trigger. And I wondered if I should take this path of no return. After I was betrayed by Arcy, though, that pretty much sealed the deal. So I started tracking your movements, seeing where you went and what you did."

"So you've been stalking me?" Giratina asked evenly, trying not to give her a reason to pull that trigger. She grinned maniacally again and hissed

"Just like prey. Oh, how fitting a description that is, isn't it? I'm the hunter, and you are the pathetic animal I shall use as a trophy on my wall, the victory I will tell my grandchildren about. Besides, at this point, it's not like I have anything left to lose."

Giratina frowned and asked

"But don't you have family or something? Surely you don't want to disappoint them, right?"

Jessica laughed derisively and said

"'Family', what a fucking joke! My mother left when I was little, my father is a sexually abusive loser, my grandparents don't give a flying fuck what happens in my household, and no one will believe a god-damn word I say! Compared to that, jail is a safe-house for me, and if I get the death penalty, then all my suffering finally gets put to an end! So you better say your final prayers, bitch, 'cause it ends here."

She lifted her thumb and pulled back the hammer, then settled her finger on the trigger. Giratina was just about to try and high-tail it, but a frenzied call interrupted her plans.

"Giratina!"

She turned her head and saw a figure that proved to be Arceus. He was running toward her, his hand reaching for something in his pocket. Giratina's body froze, unable to move lest Jessica took her vengeance on him instead. Giratina turned her head back to Jessica, who began pulling the trigger.

There was a loud _crack _and blood spurted on Jessica's arm, the arm holding the gun. She winced and lowered it momentarily, but her eyes blazed and she quickly raised the gun in her hand and pulled the trigger.

Giratina saw a flash of light, but in slow-motion for some reason. Then she felt the biggest impact that she hoped she would never feel again somewhere in her abdomen. As she fell back, her right hand moving sluggishly to her stomach, her vision started fading out. She suddenly stopped falling, but the concrete beneath her didn't hurt at al. Rather, it felt warm, and soft.

She tried looking up, and through her blurring eyes she could see Arceus smacking Jessica upside the head with the hilt of his own gun, sending her to the ground. He whipped out his cell phone and his fingers sped over the pad. He put it up to his ear and frantically spoke into it, though Giratina could hear nothing other than a resounding ringing. Arceus knelt next to her and placed two fingers somewhere on her neck. Giratina's eyes felt heavy, so very heavy.

As they slowly descended, for good she believed, she thought back on her life, just as Palkia had said, and it was all a flash before her. And yet she understood everything. As the last vestiges rode out, her only regret was keeping Arceus at bay for so long.

**This… is going to be… the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done. I imagine I'll get some hate reviews for this, but as long as no one ditches (there's more to come) then you'll see what happens next. For anyone who cares, I have recently adopted a story. As soon as I work out the bugs in the chapters, it'll go up under my name and we'll see how things take off from there. So, please send me some reviews, just don't hate me, please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**High School Union, Chapter 27**

**EmeraldDragon1; Okay, everybody, it's time to end that pesky itch known to us as the cliffhanger! But first, as I promised, let's give a shout-out to all those who have favorited the story!**

**Dialga; The shout-outs for favoriting this story go to…**

**Uxie; Anicemon Night, Artemis Queen of the Night, BoomShroom, CorruptedIcey, Generalhyna…**

**Azelf; GoldenApe, In Your Dreams Bubbleface, KiyaShirona14, PheonixLyric, Requesting LunarEclipse Lemon… **

**Latios; ScienceDerp, Scizor X, Slasher- the Celestial Moon, Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog, Sugar Baby Cresselia…**

**Latias; bulma's snivy, mystery8icarus, mywickedkittybitch, reregniL, thebeast7…**

**EmeraldDragon1; and the last shout-outs, which include a recent follower, Mr. 001, and xXCode AngelXx. If I missed anybody, please PM me and I will grant my sincerest apologies. It's not easy backtracking and double-checking. Anyway, let's move on with the story!**

My Hero

Black. Everything was fuzzy and black. Time had no meaning, if such a thing even existed anymore.

Slowly, Giratina came back to herself, unsure of where she was.

"_Is this what death is like?" _she wondered. In time, she came to recognize a dull, throbbing pain somewhere in here abdomen, but she couldn't quite place it.

"_If I'm dead, then why do I still feel pain?"_

Gradually, as if something was preventing it, she began to feel more and more substantial.

"_This makes no sense. If I am really am dead, then I shouldn't be feeling pain. Unless I'm on some other plain of existence where the laws of nature don't count? But if that were true, then I shouldn't be able to feel my own body, right?"_

As everything began to settle down, she started hearing indistinct voices.

"_Great, now I'm hearing things" _she thought sluggishly.

Then something assaulted her nose, some sharp odor she didn't like. It was familiar in a way, but she didn't know how or why.

Then more of the voices started speaking again, but they were closer this time. She almost groaned, thinking

"_Why can't they leave the dead in peace?"_

Then another voice, substantially softer, hit her eardrums. And although it was softer, it had a much bigger impact on her.

"_That sounds like Arceus! Oh no, did Jessica get him, too?!"_

In tightening them with the pain of the sense of loss, she realized she still had eyes. Curious now, she slowly opened them. That was a mistake. A harsh white light was on, causing her immense pain, and she moved her head to the side and groaned.

"Giratina?!"

This time, she opened her eyes again, and when her eyes adjusted, she could see her mother, her father, and her boyfriend, and they were standing next to her. Her parents were on her left and Arceus was standing on her right. She groaned and tried to push her way up on what she realized was a bed, but a sharp flare of pain on her stomach quickly stopped that.

"Don't move yet" Arceus told her calmly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You haven't fully recovered yet. In fact, you haven't had much time to recover at all."

"Recover?" Giratina said slowly, trying to put things together.

"So, I'm not dead?"

Giratina's mother sobbed loudly in both joy and sadness. It wasn't surprising to anybody; her only daughter had been shot, but she was still alive. That, more than anything, convinced Giratina's mother that miracles really existed. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gently squeezing her. Giratina looked over at Arceus and dully asked

"What happened?"

Arceus' gaze darkened as he said

"After you left your job, I followed you in my car. I had turned off the lights and kept about twenty feet so you didn't spot me. I had a bad feeling that something would happen, but you refused to let me give you a ride. So I did the next best thing; I waited and watched out for you."

Giratina thought back on the feeling she had while she was walking home.

"So you were the one giving me the feeling that I was being watched."

Arceus nodded and said

"And I'm sorry if I scared you by doing that. However, I'm not sorry that I did it."

"Nor should you be, son. You did a good thing there, watching after my daughter for me. I'm in your debt."

Arceus shook his head and replied

"No, you're not. I deliberately chose to watch Giratina and try to protect her from harm. Needless to say, I failed."

"No you didn't, she's alive isn't she?"

"I never said I failed to protect her life; I said I failed to keep her safe from harm."

Giratina followed the conversation back and forth and was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Um, hello? Guys? I'm not unconscious anymore, so can I get in on this?"

Arceus chuckled a bit and held onto her hand, saying

"I'm sorry. What do want to say?"

Giratina thought for a second, then asked

"Where the hell did you get a gun? That's how you stopped her, right?"

Arceus nodded, but his gaze drifted down. He told her quietly

"It's my father's. Fortunately, I have a license to carry a firearm, so I don't face any charges. Jessica, on the other hand…"

"What about her?" Giratina asked.

Arceus took a deep breath and said

"She's facing a charge of intended murder, as well as illegal possession of a gun. And they believe she was slightly under the influence, too."

Giratina thought about this for a moment, then she asked

"So, what does that mean?"

Arceus squeezed her hand and said

"Jessica is no longer a threat to you. Even if she doesn't go to jail, she'll be put in juvie for a long time to come. You're safe from her now."

Giratina smiled slightly, but it faded when her pain shot through her again and she asked

"Where'd she hit me?"

"Abdomen, mostly through your liver, but she managed to rupture your spleen in the process. It had to be removed."

Giratina's head fell back against her pillow as she thought about her experience after having been shot. She remembered having her life flash before her eyes, and only having one regret. She faced Arceus and told him

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows almost went up into his hair in the midst of his shock and he asked

"What do you have to be sorry for? You were the one shot here!"

Giratina smirked and she rubbed his hand with her thumb, saying

"For holding you off for so long. As my life flashed by, I realized that was the one regret I had. I promise I'll do better."

Arceus chuckled nervously and said

"I think the painkillers are messing with your mind, Giratina."

She shook her head in disagreement and replied

"No, actually, this is the clearest I've felt in a long time."

"Okay, that's enough" her mother said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"You've had a long couple of days; you should be resting right now."

Giratina groaned and said

"Do I have to?"

Her dad chuckled and said

"It's like she's eight again; she refuses to go to bed, even though it's what she needs right now."

Before anything else could be said the doctor who was presumably in charge of her walked in and said

"Good, you're awake. So, how do you feel?"

"Painful and slightly loopy" Giratina answered. Arceus and her father snickered a bit, and the doctor smiled grimly and told her

"Well, we can help the pain, but that's just going to make you feel even loopier, I'm afraid. Given what we're blocking though, I'd opt for that."

Giratina nodded dumbly and eased her head back onto her pillow. Fully realizing she was in the hospital, which was where that smell came from, she knew she was in more or less good hands. She looked over at Arceus and said

"Stay with me."

Arceus smiled and shook his head sadly, telling her

"I can't. I have to leave for now, but I promise I'll be back soon. Just hang on until then, okay?"

Giratina groaned, but the doctor had already injected her with the powerful painkiller. As she faded out of reality, she heard Arceus' voice one last time.

"Good night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Giratina opened her eyes again, she couldn't tell what time it was. The clock was mostly fuzzy, which didn't help. But she didn't feel tired enough to try and sleep again, so awake she remained. She hoped that her vision would improve the longer she stayed up, or more likely the longer it took for the medicine to wear off.

As it had a tendency to, the medicine began wearing off after what she believed to be a couple of hours. But again, since she had no way to tell time, she couldn't be sure. Although there was no way it had only been five minutes.

She tried looking out the window to determine better what time it was, but the curtains ad been drawn. As best she could tell, it was either night or there currently wasn't enough light to penetrate the heavy cloth. She wanted to get out of this confining bed, but even trying to remove the covers had been too much of a struggle for her, so she lay back down, fuming.

After another couple of her "hours", her vision was clear enough to read the clock, though that wasn't much help. It told her it was about ten-thirty, but it gave no indication whether it was am or pm. Frustrated more than she ought to have been, she made another attempt at getting out of bed. This time she managed to throw off the covers, and she could even swing her legs out. But the second her bare feet touched the floor, she hopped right back in, except she couldn't get the blankets back over her.

"_Well, they were getting too hot anyway" _she told herself.

Half an hour later, she would have gladly taken the prospect of overheating right now. She made futile attempts to retrieve the covers, but all in vain. And every time she failed, not only did it weaken her pride, but it also exacerbated her pain. Eventually she gave up altogether and began to think about how this might set her back. Certainly she had plans, but now she wondered if she would be able to keep them.

"_Grr, the hell I'll let this set me back!"_

So she sat there, even going so far as to concentrate on healing, a pointless endeavor seeing as her body would do that on its own sweet time. Now she was just irritated. She had no one to talk to, nothing to read, and she couldn't reach the remote. Even if that weren't the case, she doubted there was anything to watch at this point anyway. But it would have been nice to have the option.

So she tried to go back to sleep. Eventually she succeeded, but a soft voice woke her up after what seemed like five minutes.

"Giratina, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes to find Arceus there, wearing a backpack, which told her he had just come from school.

"It's about time!"

Arceus laughed and took up a seat, telling her

"Sorry, but my education _is _kind of a priority right now. So, how're you doing?"

"Bored as all hell. I got nothing to do here, for god's sake!"

"Well, I'm here now, so how's that?"

"Pretty good. It would be better if you didn't leave."

"I wish I didn't have to, but the doctor says-"

"Blah, blah, what the doctor says. I think I know what's good for me, and I say that misery enjoys company."

"Well, I would be inclined to agree with you if you hadn't tried to escape earlier" the doctor told her. Giratina blushed in shame as Arceus fixed her with a hard gaze and said

"Giratina, you should really stay in bed."

"Well, I've got nothing here! I can't even reach the damn remote, which _some_one had the brains to put far out of reach!"

"So why didn't you ask for assistance?" the doctor inquired. Giratina blushed again and said

"I'm independent; I can handle myself. I don't need help from anyone."

The doctor laughed and said

"Oh, that's rich, because if that boy hadn't helped you, you would have died! If we hadn't helped you, you would have died! You know where you got your supposed 'independence skills'? Your parents! If they hadn't helped you, you know where you'd be?"

He motioned down with his clipboard and laughed out

"A good six feet under!"

Giratina narrowed her eyes at him and said

"You are a very morbid doctor, you know that?"

He calmed down and turned serious, saying

"Look, I'm not a psychologist or anything, but I know that no one can be truly independent. You might feel that way, but the truth is that even in independence, you are relying on _something _to survive."

Giratina thought about this for a moment, then turned her head away and said

"Bah."

The doctor smirked and asked

"Feeling any better today?"

"Little less loopy, bit more painful. But I don't more medicine, not yet at least."

The doctor nodded and deposited a bottle of something, probably the painkiller, on her bedside table. He brought up a little remote with a red button on it that said 'Help'. The doctor held it up before setting it down and told her

"Whenever you're ready, just hit this button and a nurse will come and administer it."

Giratina nodded, intending _not _to push that button. The doctor gave her a skeptical look that suggested he knew what she had just thought. That did nothing to ease her, but there was no sense in making a big deal out of it right now. The doctor left, Giratina sat back, and Arceus drew something out of his backpack. At first Giratina thought it might have been homework or something, but what he took out was actually a drawing pad. This surprised her for a moment, then she remembered that he was an artist.

Art had never really been one of Giratina's fortes, but she supposed he was pretty good, though he often said he needed improvement. This was an element they were very similar in; they both had forms of expression, but Giratina expressed herself through sound while Arceus played on vision. Plus, they tended to downplay their talents where everyone else insisted they were practically masters. But it didn't really matter to her; she just enjoyed singing, and Arceus simply enjoyed drawing, whenever he had the time to, anyway.

Giratina watched him for a few moments, then asked

"Whatcha drawing?"

Arceus glanced up at her and smiled, then turned it so she could see. He had drawn out a fairly large house of sorts that was surrounded by trees. There was a large porch that seemed perfect for reclining for a long time, just to sit there and do nothing but enjoy fresh air. There was a gravel driveway, from what she could tell, that led up to stairs connected to the porch. It was actually very good. There wasn't much there, but the amount of detail he had dedicated to it was incredible.

"Wow. What is that?" Giratina asked him. He turned it back to himself and continued drawing as he replied

"It's the mountain condo I plan for us to enjoy. Now if only you guys would stop getting yourselves hurt."

Giratina recognized it as a joke, but it still stung a bit. Nevertheless, she accepted it in good humor, knowing he would have to go soon. And she was right; at about nine a nurse had entered and told Arceus that visiting hours were over and he would have to leave. Arceus nodded compliantly and packed his stuff while the nurse prepped the painkillers that would knock Giratina right out.

Arceus kissed her cheek and said

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

Giratina could only nod as the pain and her vision began to fade out again into the ethereal world of drug-induced sleep.

**Okay, that should settle some things for everybody now. I can't believe I completely forgot that I had made Arceus an artist! Oh well, nothing to be done about it now, so everybody send in those reviews, please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**High School Union, Chapter 28**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hoo boy, another one already?**

**Giratina; Idiot, you're the one writing the story. And by the way, what's the idea of having me being shot?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (rolls eyes) Duh, to add drama to the story. Plus, this gets rid of Jessica, who has been a thorn in both of our sides since the fourth chapter, where she came in originally. Admittedly, however, she looked much better then.**

**Giratina; (rolls eyes) Idiot. Anyway, what do you plan on doing this chapter? Probably something stupid.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Why are you so negative towards me? What did I do wrong?**

**Giratina; (sarcastically) Oh, let me think. There's making me a feminist, then turning my viewpoint around in very few chapters, the tormenting you had Palkia doing to me, having me make a tough decision to choose between my friends or career, then shooting me! I think that's a good reason to hate you.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (gulps) Uh, okay, I get the idea. But still, I hooked you up with a great guy, right? That's something, isn't it?**

**Giratina grudgingly concedes, then ditches EmeraldDragon1, who sighs in relief.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Phew, I really dodged a bullet there, pardon the pun. Anyway, with this bit out of the way, and none of Mew's lemon ideas in sight, let's begin!**

Progress…

It was Saturday and Giratina was looking forward for the next several hours. Arceus had let her know that the gang was going to come visit both her and Palkia in the hospital. There were going to be arrangements made so they could all hang out at one area. During the week, Arceus had been helping her with the homework that her friends so graciously collected for her, and the same thing had been done for Palkia, though Dialga was treating her. Although she wasn't too happy to see homework, it was better than whatever was on the few channels that this hospital got.

After a couple of hours, a nurse came in with a wheelchair meant to take her to her destination to meet up with her friends. Over the course of the week, the doctors had steadily taken her off the knock-out meds and put her on Vikoden. It definitely dulled the pain she sometimes felt, and while it made her drowsy, it didn't knock her out cold. They had also been having her exercise her legs, making sure she would still be able to. But despite that, they insisted on putting her in a wheelchair to get her over to her friends.

Giratina settled in the chair and neither she nor the nurse spoke a word. After a maze of halls, the nurse pushed her through a set of double-doors where she saw all her friends there, including Palkia in her own wheelchair. They all looked at her and shouted in joy, glad to see the last member of their group in one piece personally. Shaymin walked over and lightly hugged her, which Giratina returned. She looked at the rest of them, happiness suffusing her through the slight drowsiness she experienced because of the medicine. She spotted Mew scribbling all over Palkia's casts, and she scoffed. Palkia noticed and said

"It doesn't matter, they come off in a couple of weeks anyway. Tell you what, though, they itch to high hell!"

Everyone laughed except Dialga, who was frowning and told her

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but the term is 'to high heaven'."

Palkia thumped him on the forehead and rolled her eyes, saying

"I know that. This just goes beyond that because this itch goes beyond what I've felt before."

Everyone laughed again, and Arceus came to stand by Giratina. He kissed her on the cheek again, making Palkia roll her eyes. Giratina decided not to argue it for the time being and said

"So, what's been happening this whole week?"

Everyone began to give their accounts of the passing time, mostly concerning the couples. Mew and Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf, Celebi and Shaymin, and, of course, Latias and Latios. For the most part, they had all been enjoying each other's company while Arceus and Dialga were left to flounder. It was funny in a way, but most of the girls were waiting for two of the three ringleaders to return. The Sisterhood just wasn't the same without them, or so they thought. Latias was starting to grow out her hair, just to see what it would be like. Latios, naturally, didn't care too much how she changed her looks, as long as he could still recognize her for the girl he fell in love with.

Giratina rolled her eyes and thought

"_How cheesy."_

Then the conversations split apart and Giratina moved herself, with some difficulty, to Palkia. She grinned at her and said

"You know, whenever we said we would follow each other down the same road, I didn't think this would happen."

Palkia and Giratina enjoyed a good laugh from that, then Palkia became serious.

"So, how're you holding up?"

Giratina shrugged and said

"Well, I won't say I'm unshaken by this experience, but I think the chances of it happening again are slim, especially since Jessica's in juvie and her gang disbanded. I guess time will only tell what happens next."

Palkia nodded musingly, then asked

"Did you see it? Your whole life?"

Giratina nodded and replied

"Yup."

Then Palkia asked

"Any regrets?"

Giratina paused for a second, then said

"Only for holding Arceus off for so long."

Palkia sighed in relief, then said

"That's good on multiple levels. So, you tell him you want to step it up?"

Giratina smirked at her and replied

"Yeah, but he thinks it's the drugs."

Palkia snickered and said

"Well, he's in for a surprise, isn't he?"

Giratina joined in on her snickering and said

"Yup."

After the two were finished, their boyfriends came up to them to keep company. For a while, they only conversed about trivial things, then Giratina asked

"Hey Arceus? What's the status on the trip?"

His eyes widened and he said

"Thanks for reminding me. Excuse me, can I have your attention guys?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, whereupon he asked

"Has everyone told their parents about the trip?"

There were some general nods of assent, then Shaymin said

"My parents want to speak to you, though. They wanted me to check you for a good time to call."

Arceus nodded, then said

"I'll be available once I get home, most likely around five. I can go up until midnight, then I go to bed."

Shaymin nodded and gave her thanks. Dialga and Mew said

"Our parents are all for it, so we're good to go!"

Arceus nodded to them, then turned his attention to the twins, Mespirit and Azelf. Mespirit shuffled a bit, and Azelf said

"Our father doesn't really want us to go."

There was silence for a moment, then everyone burst out

"Why?!"

Mespirit softly said

"Well, dad doesn't trust Mew too much, although I keep telling him he's way too childish to pull any stunts…"

"And he doesn't like Uxie much, considering what he put me through for quite a while."

Uxie hung his head, still ashamed. Everyone began to protest, but Arceus held up a hand and told them

"Have your father call me either tonight or tomorrow. I'll speak with him and see if I can change his mind."

Mespirit and Azelf nodded, looking relieved. He looked at Celebi, who simply held a thumbs-up pose. Everyone laughed and he asked Latias and Latios on their status. Latias rolled her eyes and said

"Oh, I got my parents to see reason. They won't interfere."

Latios said pretty much the same thing, and after yet another round of laughter, Arceus turned to Palkia, who dismissed it and said

"I can do whatever I want; my parents aren't really keeping a track of me."

Arceus raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. He turned to Giratina, who said

"I'm going to call my parents soon. They just returned my phone, so I'll try today. I'll direct them to you if need be, which I don't think it will."

Arceus smirked, then said

"Okay then. As long as everything goes well, meaning nobody else gets hurt, we'll be leaving the day after school ends, and coming back the day before Christmas. Everyone cool with that?"

There were nods of assent and the group devolved back into their spliced conversations. After a few more hours, the visitation arrangements were timed out, so Palkia and Giratina were wheeled back to their rooms after saying their goodbyes. Giratina found her cell phone by her bed, on the nightstand. She picked it up and began dialing her parent's number.

"_No time like the present" _she said to herself.

After a couple of rings, her mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom?"

"Giratina?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mom. Can you find dad and put this conversation on speaker?"

"Sure, just a minute."

Within that minute, her father had been located and she was put on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad, how's it going?"

"I'm doin' just fine, sweetheart, I'm worried about _you_."

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"I'm fine dad. But I had something I wanted to tell you, and sort of ask you."

"'Sort of ask me'? What do you have to 'sort of ask' me about?"

"Well, Arceus has this mountain condo, and he wants me and my friends to see it. He wants to take us the day after school ends and be back the day before Christmas. I want to go, so even if you say no, I'm going. But I might as well ask and hope for the best."

Her father sighed exasperatedly, then said

"You're getting more and more like your mother, you know that?"

There was a playful smack on the other end, and Giratina laughed. Then she asked

"So, can I?"

"Well, you've already said you would, so I don't see the point in arguing. However, I expect you here bright and early for Christmas, do you understand me?"

Giratina giggled and said

"Sure. Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Giratina hung up the phone with a sense of elation and triumph, happy that things had worked out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was now the second week in December, and Giratina was back on her feet. The final exams were upon them, so Giratina had been cracking hard on them, with Arceus' help, of course. She had wanted to step their relationship up, but Arceus held her back, saying she needed to be absolutely sure, which he was convinced she wasn't. She was getting frustrated with it, but she wasn't sure how she could prove it to him.

Palkia's casts were coming off tomorrow, which Giratina planned to meet her for. She had immediately set back to work after getting out of the hospital, not wanting to lose her vacation days. Fortunately, Katherine was kind enough not to dock any, and Giratina showed her gratitude by working very hard, despite the slight pain.

Giratina was heading to lunch, happiness overcoming her again. The reports of the trip complications were quickly resolved. Shaymin's parents were easily convinced that Arceus would take care of her and accept responsibility for any problems. The twin's father had been a bit harder, but eventually Arceus managed to wear him down to agreeing. He had threatened, of course, that if anything happened to his daughter's under his care, there would be hell to pay. Arceus had accepted this death threat with equanimity.

She sat with her friends, who were talking excitedly to Arceus about the activities they could partake in up there, and he had all sorts of ideas, including snow volleyball, dividing teams based on couples or gender, hiking, though there wouldn't be too much of that because of the snow, and of course, board and card games. Giratina could feel the impending excitement on her, but she knew she had to finish the finals before they left.

They would be leaving Saturday morning. They were just now arranging the carpooling schedules, Arceus holding the list up in front of him.

"Okay, so Giratina, the twins, and Uxie are with me. Latias, Latios and Mew are traveling with Dialga. Finally, Shaymin and Celebi are traveling with Palkia, leaving plenty of room for extra luggage. Any questions?"

No one had any, so they all broke to get the first round of finals over with. As a prestigious school, it could afford to give their students the week before Christmas off, as well as the week of New Year's. This would be the week that they finished their school business up, then head off for a week of fun!

There wasn't much for Giratina and Shaymin, along with Celebi, to do during gym. It was mostly a test to check that everyone had retained the physical education learning that was required of them. The schedules for finals were, admittedly, a bit screwy. For some reason, the school twisted the classes around for them, though no one could explain why. They didn't argue with it, just rolled along.

The day ended earlier than usual and Arceus gave Giratina a ride to the hospital. There she waited, and within an hour, Palkia was rolled out of the back room, beaming at her liberation. They escorted her outside, where she jumped up and tightly hugged Arceus and Giratina, happy to be out of there at last. She inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment, saying

"Wow, the first whiff of actual air. I missed it."

They all laughed, then Arceus pointed to Palkia's car, looking as good as new, in the patient parking with a special permit. Palkia shrieked and ran to it, excited to get back on the road despite her accident. Giratina rolled her eyes and Arceus chuckled. Palkia immediately zoomed off to, as she said

"Get away from this place ASAP!"

Arceus escorted Giratina home for the day, and she was surprised to see a limo outside. After wracking her brains for a moment, she remembered Meloetta.

"Hey, you alright?" Arceus asked her. She turned to him and said

"Yeah, I think so. But could you come with me?"

He smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt, saying

"Sure."

They both got out, and as they did the iconic singer stepped out of her limousine. Giratina walked next to Arceus and faced off against the slightly older woman, and Meloetta asked

"So, have you reached your decision?"

Giratina nodded and said

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass."

Meloetta seemed a bit shocked for a moment, then asked

"May I know why?"

Giratina grinned, then grasped for Arceus' hand, responding

"I have my place here, and I don't want to give it up."

Meloetta smiled, then nodded and said

"So be it. It's not quite the answer I was expecting. But it _was_ the answer I was hoping for."

This shocked Giratina for a moment, and she asked

"Why?"

Meloetta sighed and looked to the sky, and as she did a breeze played through her long, luscious hair. Then she said

"Most stars choose to become so because they have no family or friends to hold them back, to care for and be cared by. I am no different. So to hear that you have this means you will go farther than stardom can reach. Keep your friends close to you at all times, and enjoy what I believe you have there."

She smirked at Giratina, who rolled her eyes and held out her hand and said

"It was very nice to meet you, Meloetta. I'm glad I got the chance to meet my role model."

Meloetta smiled again and took the hand, shaking it and saying

"I'm glad I managed to touch your life for the better, Giratina. I must be on my way, though, so I wish you both the best."

Arceus bowed slightly to her and said

"Thank you. Good luck on your tour."

Meloetta scoffed and said

"Lord knows I'll need it."

They laughed and Meloetta was driven away in the fancy vehicle. Giratina entered her apartment after receiving a kiss from Arceus (on the cheek, of course) and she started making a list of things she would need to bring with her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The last final had just ended, and everyone was running outside and shouting in glee, excited that the semester was finally over. Giratina, Arceus, and the rest of the gang had set a meeting place at the school parking lot, where Arceus, Dialga and Palkia had parked their cars next to each other. They met up and Arceus, along with Dialga, began to set up the plan with them.

"Okay, it'll take several hours to reach the mountains, and about another half-hour before we reach the actual condo. So, I want to get started as early as possible. I think everyone getting up at six is a safe bet."

Nobody argued, which made Dialga happy. Arceus simply said

"Go home and pack whatever you want to take with you; just don't overdo it, okay? We _are _limited on trunk space."

Everybody nodded, so they packed into the cars in the style that they would be traveling. During the week, Arceus had bought three walkie-talkies that could be used to keep in contact with each other in case of emergency, or as Palkia said, of boredom. Everyone rolled their eyes at that, but none more so than Giratina. They turned them on and tuned the channels to match. Once that was finished, they all went to their respective houses to pack and give their goodbyes to the family members who wouldn't be seeing them off.

Arceus dropped Giratina off at her apartment and kissed her again on the cheek, but she was too excited to care.

"See you tomorrow!" she called out as she flew through the door, ready to pack all the supplies she needed; a few days or so worth of clothes (they had a washer and dryer up there) her toiletries, and for safety a sleeping bag. After double-checking that she had everything she would need, she went to bed and set her alarm for five so she would have time to shower and double-check her supplies one more time. Though she was excited, she soon fell asleep.

**And I'm excited too! You should all be as well, so keep those monitors ready. Lol. I'm not perfectly sure when the next chapter will be ready (college, obligations, the works ~v~). But rest assured, I **_**will **_**write it out soon! **


	29. Chapter 29

**High School Union, Chapter 28**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hey everybody! Sorry about this, but the rest of the gang can't talk to you right now, they're too excited about the trip! Admittedly, I'm excited about it too, and I wish badly I could be there. Should I break the fourth wall? Nah, I can't afford to fix it. Giratina will probably have my head for that joke, but I've been taking hiding lessons from Mew. And all he asked in return is that he writes whatever he wants. Of course, I'm not putting any of that up here. Anyway, you're probably tired hearing from me, so why don't we get to it?**

Fun Times; It's Only The Beginning

The alarm clock rang out, and Giratina practically leapt out of bed in her excitement. She had slept, but more off and on. It didn't matter, though. Her excitement easily compensated for whatever time she missed.

She walked through her house, aiming for the bathroom. She was going to take a good shower, and then double and triple check her baggage to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She closed the door and locked it, because she was paranoid like that, and began to undress. After she removed her shirt, she caught sight of the scars on her stomach, and she paused in her task. She stared, unable to believe, even after almost a month, that it had really happened. But there they were.

The rounded one that marked where the bullet had passed through her softer abdomen, angled somewhat like the bullet's path had been. Then there was the long, thin one, a reminder that the doctors had saved her by removing a ruptured organ, as well as the bullet. She shivered at the thought of a foreign object, one with deadly properties, being inside of her.

She pushed these thoughts away, then stepped into the shower. She let the warm/hot water flow over her body, relaxing her. She had kept her shampoo out from her packing, as well as conditioner and her toothbrush. She had them ready to go, they just weren't packed yet.

After finishing, she stepped out and carefully made sure the gold band from Shaymin remained on the counter, then set about drying herself off, being careful around her stomach, and dressing for the day. After she finished, she placed the band around her wrist and was careful to make sure it wouldn't slip off. She wanted to polish it before she left, and that would be perfect for killing time since Arceus wouldn't show up with the other three passengers until about six forty-five or seven.

She made it into the living room and set the gold band carefully on a table next to her couch, then started packing the toiletries away. She thought for a second, then grabbed her CD and packed it away too, just in case.

After making extensively sure she had everything, Giratina took out a polishing rag and set about working on the neck band. She worked methodically, trying to compensate for the time she had neglected it. It had actually been several weeks, which mortified her. She always made sure to keep this special present in its finest condition, no matter the circumstance.

By about six-thirty, she had finished, and the band was shining brightly, even in sparse light, pleasing Giratina. She checked around the house one more time to make sure everything was in place, killing another ten minutes, then grabbed her baggage, her wallet, and her phone. She plucked her keys off the hook next to the door and exited the apartment. She methodically closed and locked it, then turned and waited on her front step for Arceus to arrive.

Within ten minutes, he did, his car pulling up on the side of the road and idling. Giratina ran forward and quickly stepped into the passenger seat, which was reserved for her. She smiled as she saw that the rest of the car's group was here as well, and she said

"Morning Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf. How's it going?"

Mespirit wriggled in place and said

"Oh, I can't wait to get there! I can't believe this is really happening!"

Arceus laughed and began driving away, telling her

"Well, believe it. But first we need to meet up with the rest of the gang, which I've told them to meet up at the restaurant just before the highway. We're going to get some breakfast before we head out."

The rest of them nodded, Giratina not having made anything for sake of time. She looked forward to some hot food for the journey, and couldn't wait to see all her friends again.

After some twenty-odd minutes, they reached the local food joint that sat conveniently next to the highway, which was the route they would be taking on their way to the mountains. Arceus had this almost planned to a T. Not so much the timing, but he accounted for traffic scenarios and plausible hazards. That was part of the reason he had gotten the walkie-talkies, so that in the event they became separated, he could direct them where they needed to go.

The rest of the gang was waiting for them outside of their cars, enjoying/shivering in the brisk, early morning air. Giratina and Arceus stepped out at the same time, and Azelf stepped out after Uxie, Mespirit getting out on her own side. They walked over to them, and Giratina's heart swelled at the sight of those she chose to stay with.

Dialga, tapping his foot impatiently, Latias and Latios wrapped up yet again against Dialga's car, Mew playing his video games, Mespirit trying to get his attention, and Uxie off to the side with Azelf, putting an arm around her shoulder. Shaymin and Celebi stood close by each other, holding hands as usual, and finally Palkia was leaning against a light pole behind her, her head bent down, obviously tired.

As soon as the last stragglers joined the group, Dialga and Palkia straightened up. Arceus looked around at all of them, then he asked

"Everybody got what they need for this trip?"

Everyone collectively nodded, then Dialga added

"Latias took up a lot of space in my trunk, though. She packed something big and heavy, but she won't tell me what it is."

Latias winked at him and said

"It's a surprise. I think we'll all enjoy it when the time comes."

"Come on, it's my car, I should know what I'm lugging around" Dialga told her, but she shook her head and said

"Nope, not doin' it. You'll just have to wait like everybody else."

"Hey, are we getting some food or what? I had to wake up too early, and I need something!" Mew shouted out. Arceus smiled at the conversation, as well as the outburst, and he said

"Indeed we are. However, I can't spot everybody, so I hope at least some of you brought your own money."

Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, and the twins nodded. Celebi was spotting Shaymin, and Uxie had already eaten. Mew, however, was left penniless. Arceus simply said

"Just don't go on a splurge, alright?"

Mew nodded, then put his video games away. They all stepped inside, and the person at the register seemed apprehensive at the immediate early morning crowd. Some of them laughed at his expression, and Giratina stepped up first.

"Hi, can I get a breakfast/sausage muffin and medium coffee, regular milk, no cream?"

The guy nodded, then put in the order. He asked

"For here or to go?"

Giratina looked at Arceus, and he thought for a moment. He turned to Dialga and asked

"You mind if we make these to go?"

Dialga winced and said

"I'll probably have to clean up after Mew. Then again, I'd be doing that no matter what. Sure, let's make this to go; we'll get there sooner."

Giratina smirked and asked

"You sure that won't mess up your schedule, Stopwatch?"

Everybody laughed at her use of the nickname. Giratina claimed that he was a broken stopwatch, always going back to restart and timing everything again. Dialga flushed and said

"I told you not to call me that!"

Giratina kept smirking and said

"What do you gonna do about it, Stopwatch?"

She turned back to the perplexed register worker and said

"To go, please."

He simply nodded and hit a couple more buttons. Then he said

"Three fifty-eight, please."

Giratina handed over a five, then received her change and stepped aside to wait for her order while the others made theirs.

Palkia ordered a large coffee and a full breakfast meal, including pancakes, eggs, and sausage. It all came in a Styrofoam box, except for the coffee, of course. Dialga pretty much ordered the same, but a smaller coffee, saying it got him too hyped up if he drank too much.

Celebi and Shaymin decided to share a breakfast meal, and the twins each ordered sausages. They asked for juice, though, not coffee, not having a taste for the stuff. Mew tried to order everything on the menu, but Arceus placed a hand on his shoulder, and Mew revised his order to just a breakfast meal and orange juice.

Latias and Latios were too busy… enjoying each other's company by the door to order. Besides, they said they weren't hungry. When Arceus stepped up, he just said

"Large coffee, black."

Everyone looked at him for a second, then shrugged and began picking up their orders. They exited the restaurant and headed for their rides, Arceus telling them to turn the radios on when they got in. Giratina slipped in and grabbed the radio, turning it on and waiting for the channel to kick in. Once it did with a large crackling of static, she heard Palkia's voice saying

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Giratina pressed the button and responded

"Yeah, we're good on this end. The other team set up yet?"

After more static, Dialga replied

"All good here. Ready to roll?"

Arceus gently took the radio from Giratina and pressed the button, saying

"Good to go. By the way, you need to say 'over' whenever you finish your sentence. Over."

There was static and Palkia shouted

"Are you serious?! What nimrod came up with that anyway?!"

Uxie chuckled and motioned for the radio. Arceus handed it over and he pressed the button, saying

"No one's really sure who coined it, but it's actually short for 'over to you', signifying you have finished speaking and are waiting for a reply. To signify the end of the conversation totally, the term 'out' is used. Neither 'over' nor 'out' are used in aviation, which is a common misconception. I can't quite remember what they are used for, but I believe they are used sometimes by the police force."

Palkia growled over the radio and said

"Stupid bookworm."

The group in Arceus' car laughed, then Arceus took the radio back and said

"Everyone hear me? Over."

"Yeah, I read you, over." That was Dialga. Palkia audibly scoffed and said

"I hear you, but I'm not answering like that. I think I'll just hand this over to Shaymin. She's a stickler for rules anyway."

There was a brief pause, followed by more static and Shaymin asking

"Arceus, do you read me? And what does that even mean? Over."

Arceus chuckled and handed it back to Uxie, who said

"It refers back to WWII, when the radio system was created and refined. It worked by determining two main components; radio signal strength, and radio clarity. Both work on a scale to five, one being the poorest quality, five being the best. Signal strength comes first, and since it's excellent right now, it ranks five. I can understand you perfectly as well, which merits a five. This is called the '5-by-5 system', so when you say you read someone loud and clear, it refers to optimal signal strength and clarity. Over."

There was a brief pause, then Palkia said

"Geez, that was long-winded."

Then Mew's loud voice interrupted over the radio and shouted

"Hey Uxie, I've got a question for you! How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

Everyone in Arceus' car groaned, except Uxie, who smirked and replied

"I imagine a woodchuck would chuck all the wood he could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood. Does that answer your question?"

There was brief silence, followed by Dialga saying

"Wow, Uxie, you managed to shut him up. I think he's trying to work out your answer. Over."

There was uproarious laughter in the car, and when it settled, Arceus grinned and took the radio back, saying

"Okay, gang, let's lock and load! I want everyone to just follow me. If you get separated, let me know and I'll try to find the closest spot to pull over and direct you. As long as you stick close, though, we shouldn't have that problem. Everyone copy? Over."

The other two parties confirmed, and Arceus started his car, followed by the roaring of two starting engines. Arceus backed out and drove slowly to the entrance to the highway. He grabbed the radio and said

"I'm going to try and wait for a large opening so we don't have to wait for everyone to fall in. Over."

There was more static and Palkia responded

"Hope there isn't much traffic."

There was a bit more static, and Shaymin finished with

"Over."

Arceus rolled his eyes, then swept the area. He waited for a minute, then saw it. There was suddenly a large lack of cars, and he quickly pulled onto the highway, shortly followed by a dark blue car, then a hot pink car. He settled into the far left lane, the unofficial fast lane. Despite this, he kept to the speed limit and asked Giratina

"Is everyone behind us?"

Giratina looked over her right shoulder, then reported

"I can see Dialga's car, but if Palkia's behind him, I can't see her. Hold on."

She picked up the radio and clicked the button, asking

"Hey Shay, are you guys right behind Dialga? Over."

After a brief pause and static, Shaymin replied

"Affirmative" with a small giggle. Giratina heard Palkia sigh exasperatedly, then Shaymin said

"Sorry. So, is everything going to plan? Over."

Arceus took the radio and said

"So far. Let me know if anything develops. Over."

Shaymin answered shortly back

"Alright, I copy. Over and out."

Then Dialga said

"You got it. Let us know if anything happens we should know about. Over and out."

Arceus set the radio down and took a drink of his coffee. He set that back too and replaced his hand on the steering wheel. Then Giratina turned to Uxie and Azelf and asked

"So, you still treating her right, Bookworm?"

Giratina had some sort of nickname for all of her friends, and she encouraged them to use nicknames. Dialga, however, hated the nickname she had "bestowed" upon him. Most everyone had already been calling Uxie "Bookworm" since he read books a lot. He nodded and said

"Of course. Ever since we hooked up I've been trying to compensate for my earlier actions. Somehow she's managed to forgive me, but her father still has her doubts about me."

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Probably for good reason. After all, you've been shooting her down for the past, what, four years?"

"Five" he corrected glumly, hanging his head. Giratina felt a measure of sympathy and she said to him

"Well, as long as you treat her right, we'll have no reason to alienate you."

His head jerked up and he said

"Wait, that threat's still up?!"

Arceus chuckled and said

"No, not quite. If, however, you begin to repeat your previous actions, you will be."

Uxie shook his head and asked

"Why would I want to do that? I have a girlfriend now, in case you haven't noticed, and she has loved me for the past five years. I know it's genuine since it lasted that long."

Giratina shook her head in though, and she said

"And to think you used to spout stuff about love being a fairy tale. You've come a long way in a short time, Bookworm."

Uxie smirked and said

"Some of us might say the same for you, Frankie."

Giratina frowned and asked

"What's that name supposed to imply?"

Uxie shifted for comfort in his seat and he replied

"You said you could hit Frankie Valli's falsetto, right? So I thought the name would suit you, especially since it's unisex, though that particular pronunciation tends to lean to the female gender. Be that as it may, that is the nickname I have decided for you. What do you think?"

Giratina rolled it in her head for a second, then said

"Alright, it'll do. So, how do you guys think you did on your finals?"

Uxie immediately responded

"I'm sure I did well, and I've been tutoring Azelf the same way Arceus was tutoring you. Of course, she didn't really need my help in the first place. It was just an excuse to be with her."

Azelf smirked and kissed him. Uxie smiled himself and asked

"So, how 'bout you, Arceus? Surely you got the best scores in the school."

Arceus scoffed and said

"I doubt the best in the school. Maybe best in my individual classes, but certainly not in the school."

Uxie smirked and said

"Well, if you aren't holding the title, then I am. After all, who's smarter than the two of us? And on that note, which of the two of us is smarter?"

Arceus scoffed again and replied

"I hardly think that matters, especially at the moment. Besides" he added "I think my girlfriend would side with me."

Giratina giggled and Uxie shot back

"Well, I know _my _girlfriend would side with me."

Before a response could be made, the radio crackled and Mew said

"Okay Uxie, I've figured your smart-ass answer out now. Answer this, then, wise-guy; why is the sky blue?"

Giratina handed the radio back to Uxie who clicked the button and asked

"Are you really going to play with fire, Mew? Over."

The radio crackled and Mew said

"Can't do it, scaredy-cat?"

Uxie sadly shook his head, then pressed the button and told him

"The sun's light refracts through nitrogen particles, which make up nearly eighty percent of the atmosphere's composition. The principles of refraction state that any random object absorbs white light, i.e. the sun, and only reflect a specific color according to the corresponding element, compound, material, etc. The color code for nitrogen particles is a generic light blue, which results, in concentration, a sky blue. Call back when you want your ass handed to you again. Over and out."

Everyone present screamed in laughter, and Celebi's voice came over the radio, saying

"Damn, dude. Brutal. Over."

The laughter continued for about a minute, during which time Arceus congratulated him for putting Mew down. Uxie dipped his head in acknowledgement, then Giratina asked

"Okay Uxie, I've got a question for you."

He smirked and said

"Are you going to be like Mew? Because if you are, I want to broadcast this."

Giratina giggled for a second, then returned to seriousness.

"No, not quite. What I've been wondering is, how do you see anything when you always have your eyes closed?"

Uxie's smirk faltered, then he said

"Wow, first time I've heard that question. You can't tell, but I'm actually just squinting. I do this because most light hurts my eyes, and I do _not _look good in sunglasses. It helps take down the intensity of the light and sort of gives me a mysterious look, I think."

Giratina snorted and said

"More like strange."

The drive continued uneventfully for the next couple of hours, by which time most everyone's drinks had a chance to run their course, and a break was in order. Arceus pulled into a gas station and parked. He had filled the tank before this trip, and he didn't need a refill yet. Dialga had prepared ahead of time, as was his nature. Palkia, on the other hand, only ever filled the tank whenever it was necessary. It was pretty well at that point now, so while she filled her car, everyone took the "break" they required. Once she finished, she took her own reprieve, and they were soon back on the road, Arceus telling them it would only be another hour and a half altogether.

That passed quickly enough with the random conversations that passed between the ten of them. Arceus pulled onto a gravel driveway in front of a large condo, and as everybody stepped out, they admired it.

It was much like what Giratina had seen Arceus draw. It was about two stories tall, had a large front porch, a slanted roof with a chimney poking out of the front right. She could see steps leading toward the back, and she wondered what awaited them inside and in back. Arceus turned to her and said

"Help the others get the stuff out, okay? I need to start unlocking everything."

Giratina nodded and turned to her friends after grabbing her pack and slinging it on her back. She drifted to Dialga's car, where Mew and Latios were struggling with whatever Latias had brought. It was a couple of large, heavy black boxes, and while Giratina was lost on what they could be, she helped the two boys unload it. They set it aside, then began taking out the individual packs of those concerned.

Once everybody had a hold of their stuff, Dialga and Latios holding one of the two heavy black boxes, Mew and Uxie the other, they traveled up the steps to the condo. The porch was bigger standing on it than looking up at it, since it was raised several feet off the ground, and Giratina aimed for the front door. Arceus appeared behind it and opened it up, gesturing for them to come inside after eyeing Latias' baggage. He directed them through the living room and told them to drop their packs here for now while he gave the tour. They all complied and allowed Arceus to take the lead.

He walked through the whole place, elaborating the living room, then showing them the kitchen, dining area, though he planned to use the porch, as well as some of the first floor bedrooms. Then he directed them upstairs and showed them the other bedrooms. All in all, it was a four bed, three bath house. Arceus had planned for them to split up, the boys taking two sets of bedrooms while the girls took the other two, for as he said

"I just don't trust Latias and Latios that much."

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh, even Latias and Latios, probably because they recognized the truth in what he said.

Then he exited the house and began to show them the back yard. I was mostly open space, and because it was winter, there wasn't much to brag about in the line of vegetation. However, he said

"You'll need to see it in the summer; we grow some amazing stuff out here."

Then he showed them the Jacuzzi and even a fire pit. They could see neighbors not very far from this house, but no one else was out right now. Probably because it was pretty cold right now. Somehow, Giratina also felt tired, and she addressed this fact to Arceus.

"Hey, Arceus?"

"Hmm?"

"For some reason I'm feeling pretty tired. But I've been moving around. Do you know what's going on?"

A couple of the others, namely Palkia and Mew, nodded in agreement with her assessment. Uxie chuckled and replied

"It's probably _because _you're moving that you feel like this. In short, your bodies haven't acclimated yet, which simply means your body isn't use to the lack of oxygen compared to our usual elevation. Give it a couple of days, and your body will naturally make appropriate changes to fix that."

A little confused, Giratina asked

"Can you explain that better? Also, what 'changes' are you talking about?"

Uxie drew a breath and began talking.

"Okay, as you get higher up into the atmosphere, the amount of oxygen in the air steadily decreases. It usually happens with so many particles of oxygen per liter of atmosphere, give or take every thousand feet in elevation. Where we're at right now, about five, six thousand feet above sea level, the amount of available oxygen in the surrounding air is different than what you are accustomed to back in our town of a far lower elevation. Make sense so far?"

Giratina shrugged, having partly understood it. Then she asked

"How does this affect me, though?"

"You see, with less oxygen in the air that you're accustomed to, it's harder for your lungs to get the proper amount of oxygen to sustain your body. That is what gives you that tired feeling; your muscles simply aren't getting what they need to function optimally. Fortunately, your body has developed methods to correct this dilemma."

Giratina was now becoming engrossed in his lecture, and it seemed that everyone was too.

"In response to the drop in oxygen levels, your body will create many more red blood cells to carry more available oxygen throughout your body, keeping it in running order. That's why many professional athletes train in the mountains; to reap the benefits of their body's natural inner workings. The best part, for them, anyway, is that even when returned to a normal elevation, the higher red blood cell count sticks around for a few days, meaning after a week up here, back home you'd be able to run harder for a longer period of time, up until your RBC count returns to normal."

For a moment, there was only stunned silence. Then Arceus said

"Yep, that pretty much covers it. Since everyone is feeling the effects of this, we should just take it easy today. I was checking the weather forecast for this week, and there should be snow tomorrow. But I guess only time will tell. For now, let's just head inside."

So the group took shelter in the long-awaited condo, and for the next several hours there was light conversation, interspersed with various card and board games, as well as some of them napping occasionally. Then the rooms were split by gender, the occupants of said rooms being determined by the gender group. Most of the girls, it seemed, wanted to occupy one room, in an approximation of a Sisterhood sleepover. Arceus didn't have a problem with this, so long as nothing was broken.

On the boy's side, however, there was a mess of chaos. Mew and Uxie were in an argument of sorts (which Uxie was clearly winning) while Latios dejectedly missed Latias' presence. Arceus and Dialga were running over all the stuff that could be done while they were around. In time, though, everyone settled down enough to fall asleep, one by one.

**Longest chapter for this story I believe. Sorry for the time it took to make this, I don't get much time to myself anymore ****. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. (By the way, I've now got over a hundred reviews on one of my stories, yay me!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**High School Union, Chapter 30**

**Uxie; At last, we have arrived! And by this time everyone should have acclimated.**

**Mew walks by, spinning in circles and dazedly singing a song nobody can understand**

**Uxie; (sweatdrops) Well, most of us, anyway.**

**EmeraldDragon1; As long as he's off my computer, I don't care what he does, and if he wants to spin around singing Kumbaya, that's fine by me.**

**Azelf; Is that what he's singing?**

**EmeraldDragon1; (shrugs) Who knows? More importantly, who cares?**

**Mew runs past, screaming**

**Mew; The badgers are after my butterfly milk! And those stupid raisins want my Lucky Charms again!**

**Uxie, Azelf and EmeraldDragon1 sweatdrop.**

**EmeraldDragon1; O… kay. Well, I guess I better get started. I'd ask you guys to do the disclaimers, but Giratina doesn't like that, apparently.**

**Uxie; Better watch your sarcasm, or she'll be on you like white on rice.**

**Azelf; Like a dog with a bone.**

**EmeraldDragon1; (chuckles) Or like ugly on an ape.**

**Gets hit in the head with a flying hammer. Giratina calls out in distance**

**Giratina; Get to work and quit insulting me!**

**Uxie and Azelf support EmeraldDragon1 to his computer, then Uxie slaps him awake and Azelf tends to his wounds. EmeraldDragon1, in the spirit of staying alive, begins typing.**

The First Day

Giratina woke up, feeling very relaxed. The room was still dark, owing to the fact that the curtains had been drawn, but Giratina could see a hint of sunlight. It was too bright, leading her to believe that it was still early morning. Of course, her definition of early morning meant around the time when the sun _just _became visible over the mountains, or the horizon, depending on your landscape. She stretched and dressed, careful to keep herself silent so she wouldn't disturb the others. A near impossible task, given that they were all pretty packed together, but Giratina knew bringing the sleeping bag was a good idea. She had taken her place on the floor, at the foot of the bed, upon which slept Azelf, Mespirit, and Shaymin.

The sisters had shared beds before, so this was no problem. Shaymin didn't mind it so much, and the deal was set. Giratina had to fight with Palkia to get her spot, though. Palkia wasn't fond of the idea of sleeping at the sides, where she could easily be stepped on should one of the bed's inhabitants decide to have a midnight stroll for whatever reason. Nevertheless, after a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, Giratina had the spot and quickly arranged her new territory.

Now she was ready to face the day in this land foreign to her. She tiptoed her way out of the bedroom, and after walking toward the kitchen a bit, she realized someone was cooking. She walked in to find, to her surprise, Dialga at the stove, holding a pan in one hand, and a spatula in another. Giratina asked

"Stopwatch? What are you doing in here?"

Dialga growled, giving Giratina some satisfaction, and he replied

"Damn it, I've told you not to call me that! Anyway, what's it look like I'm doing? I'm certainly not lounging around."

"And why not? We've all worked hard, we're entitled to it."

Dialga snorted and said

"Entitlement or not, we still have basic needs that always require being addressed. Food happens to be on that list, and _some_one has to make it. I figured since I probably get up the earliest, I would be the one to do it."

"When did you learn to cook?" Giratina asked, leaning against a counter and facing him.

"Several years ago. I believed it was that time when I started becoming independent, so I taught myself how to cook. It was quite a year for the firefighters, let me tell you."

Giratina started laughing, and soon Dialga joined in. But the abrupt beeping of… something, cut through their laughter. Giratina watched as Dialga pulled out a stopwatch and hit a couple of buttons. He flipped over what Giratina realized was bacon in the pan, then hit another button on the watch. Giratina sighed and rolled her eyes, then told him

"See, this is exactly why I call you Stopwatch. Although I'm beginning to think I should revise that to Captain Stopwatch, with your stalwart companion, the Beeper."

This sent Giratina through a mess of fits and giggles, and Dialga rolled his eyes, saying

"Yuk it up all you want, but my method of cooking works every time. If you keep a close eye on everything, it will turn out perfect."

He checked his watch for something, then set aside the spatula and grabbed a plate, walking over to a toaster.

"Three… two… one…"

He moved his fingers to catch the toast that had popped out of the toaster at that exact moment. Then he slid the toast toward another part of the counter as he set another couple of slices of bread in. He quickly moved to the toast, bringing a dish of soft butter with him. He grabbed a knife and sliced a small square of butter off, placing it on the toast. He did it one more time, then quickly set the two pieces of somewhat buttered toast on a cooking sheet, then placed the lot into a low-heat oven.

Giratina tilted her head in confusion, then asked

"Why'd you do that? Toast doesn't usually go in there."

Dialga smirked, then said

"It's not finished yet. This method allows the butter to settle evenly as it finishes toasting, but only as long as you keep a tab on its timing. In the meantime…"

He turned his attention back to the bacon, moving it around a bit with his spatula. He set that aside and grabbed a grease can from under the stove in a counter, and paced it next to the stove. Then he opened another cupboard door and took out several plates. He set these next to the stove as well, then checked his stopwatch. His eyes narrowed, then he quickly moved to the toaster, catching the toast as it popped out. He put the square of butter on it and joined it with the first batch. He closed the oven, then grabbed two paper towels, folding them in half and setting it on a plate. He scooped the bacon out of the pan, shaking them slightly to rid the slices of any excess grease.

He set them on the plate, then grabbed another slab of bacon after pouring the contents of the pan into the grease can. He gently set the pan back on the stove and placed the bacon within it, receiving a loud hissing noise, coupled with grease pops. He turned the heat down and set back to work, opening the oven and bringing out the first two slices of toast. He held them out to Giratina and said

"That's what buttered toast should look like."

Giratina inspected them for herself, and her assessment was that he had a point. The bread was a perfect golden brown on both sides. The butter was only visible due to the soaking it gave the bread, yet it still appeared crunchy. She looked up at him and asked

"May I?"

He smiled and said

"Please."

Giratina carefully grabbed a slice and bit into it. Instantly, her mouth was flooded with flavor. The bread was amazingly crunchy, but it didn't crumble away in her mouth like hers usually did. Meanwhile, the butter accented its flavor on her taste buds, sending shivers up and down her spine. She recovered from that one bite and said

"Holy crap. That was amazing."

Dialga chuckled and said

"Wait until you try the main course. That might send you overboard, if you don't mind my bragging."

Giratina quickly consumed the rest of her toast and told him

"If it's as crazy good as that toast was, I don't mind at all."

Dialga chuckled again and set back to work. Not wanting to distract him further and possibly screw up the quality of the food, Giratina went to the living room and grabbed her jacket, going out on the porch.

The cold air hit her like a sledgehammer, and she quickly thrust her jacket on. When she started to warm up again, she looked around her and realized it had snowed. She walked over to the edge of the porch and looked down. It appeared pillow-like and so fresh, and she walked down the stairs. She grabbed a handful of it, and since she didn't have gloves on, she felt the full impact of the frozen water on her skin. She shivered and dropped the snow, flinging her hand to get the last of it and the water off. Then she built her courage up and grabbed another handful.

It was uncomfortable, but after a minute, her hand became accustomed to the cold and she studied it more. Giratina had never really seen snow before. I mean, she had seen it on TV, but never in real life. She understood it was simply frozen water, but there was a big gap between _knowing _about something, and actually _seeing _it firsthand. As such, she frequently dived back for more to study it for as long as she could. Eventually, though, her hand grew number than she would have cared for, so she dropped the snow and began to warm her hand up again.

As she did, she began to walk through it. Her pants started to become soaked, and although it was cold, like her hands they adjusted. She walked to the cars and brushed some of the snow off of them, just for something to do. Then she walked around, looking over the snowy landscape. The whole yard was covered in the white, deceivingly fluffy blanket, and most of the roof had a thin layer on it. The yard sloped somewhat, and Giratina tried to keep careful. The ice underneath the snow proved to be pretty slippery, and the last thing she needed was to get an injury up here.

After about ten minutes, despite having walked around the whole time, her legs were getting numb too, so she started heading toward the porch. It was a shame that there wouldn't be any forest animals due to hibernation season. But she supposed if they came around during the summer, things would be different.

When she reached the door, she removed her shoes so she wouldn't track snow, mud, or water into the house. Then she removed her jacket and beat it against the railing, removing any vestiges of flakes of snow. Then she quickly walked inside to escape the frigid temperatures. At that moment, Arceus walked into the living room and smiled at her.

"Good morning. How's the weather looking?"

Giratina shivered and looked at her pants, being wet up halfway to her knee. She looked back up and responded

"Wet and cold, I think. That snow you mentioned came in, and to be honest, that's the first time I've actually seen snow."

Arceus seemed surprised for a moment, then said

"Well, snow isn't very common in our area, so it's not that big a surprise. We'll have some fun once everyone has eaten. I imagine Dialga's almost got breakfast prepared?"

Giratina asked

"You already figured out Stopwatch was cooking?"

Arceus chuckled after Dialga shouted

"Cut it out, already!"

The Arceus composed himself and said

"Yeah, he's always been the early waker. I don't think he gets the concept of being on vacation, but if he's cooking, then I'm not complaining. Anyway, why don't we see what he's got for us?"

Giratina nodded, then followed Arceus back into the kitchen. Giratina was surprised to see that during the time she had been outside he had not only made a small stack of perfect buttered toast, he had a plate chick full of bacon, as well as a small stack of pancakes he was adding to. He also had some scrambled eggs set aside, and Arceus asked

"Good set-up, but where's the coffee?"

Dialga motioned with his thumb and said

"Right behind you."

Arceus turned his head over his shoulder and saw a full coffee pot being heated. He chuckled and said

"So it is. Thanks."

Dialga merely grunted in answer and set several more pancakes on top of his growing pile. After Arceus had gotten a cup of straight coffee, he motioned for Giratina to join him. She wound up grabbing her jacket again and followed him outside back onto the porch. He took a sip of his coffee and leaned forward against the railing. He looked out over a small courtyard next to the cars and said

"We'll have to clear the snow and ice away before that sees any action, unless you want to add to the fun."

Giratina regarded him with confusion and asked

"What fun?"

He drank some more of his coffee and replied

"I figured we could have several rounds of snow volleyball out there. Part of the fun would be watching your balance while taking an opponent's strike. Or we could just clear it all away and go from there. What do you think?"

Giratina gave some thought to this but couldn't make a decision one way or another. So she replied

"Maybe we should make it a vote and go from that."

Arceus nodded once and said

"Alright, that sounds good. Why don't we get the rest of the gang up for breakfast?"

Giratina laughed and said

"Hope you have insurance; Palkia always comes out with her hair on fire if she's woken up before she has to be."

Arceus raised an eyebrow at her joke but didn't comment on it. He and Giratina walked up the stairs and split off to the different group rooms. Giratina flicked the light on and off to wake them up, saying in a sing-song voice

"Wakey-wakey, time for eggs and baky!"

The twins groaned, Latias flipped over, Shaymin started waking up, and Palkia zoomed up, asking in a demonic voice

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Giratina blew a raspberry and ran off, Palkia in hot pursuit. She flew down the stairs and opened the door, waiting for Palkia to catch up. When she saw her feet, she bolted out and waited at the stairs to the porch. Palkia stopped just outside of the door, apparently not noticing the cold. She pointed an accusing finger at Giratina and said

"You have awakened a force you cannot hope to control. For that, you shall pay a heavy price!"

Giratina waved her taunting hand, signaling 'Bring it', which pushed Palkia over the proverbial edge. She barreled at Giratina, who waited until the last second, then pushed her off the actual edge, causing her to land face-first into the snow. Giratina started laughing maniacally and shouted

"Bulls-eye! How's that 'uncontrollable force' business working out for ya, Popsicle?!"

She laughed again, unable to believe her scheme had worked. When she calmed down, she walked down the short flight of about three, four stairs and pulled a shivering Palkia to her feet. She stared at Giratina with a mix of hatred and respect.

"Until n-n-n-next time, m-m-m-mortal."

Giratina started laughing again, and she led Palkia back into the house and told her to get some better, drier clothes on. She nodded and headed up the stairs, just as Arceus came back down. He raised his eyebrow at her and asked

"What happened?"

Beginning to giggle, Giratina responded

"Well, like I told you, Palkia wakes up with her head on fire. What puts out fires? Water!"

She began laughing, and in between breaths she continued

"So… I led her out… to the porch, haha!... and I taunted her to come get me! So when she did… I pushed her into the snow!"

She began to support herself by her knees, and she was laughing hard yet again. Arceus chuckled along with her, and Uxie and Mew came down, Uxie asking

"What's so funny?"

After Giratina retold her story, Mew was literally rolling on the floor laughing, while Uxie chuckled. Soon Latias and Latios came down the stairs, predictably in each other's arms. Next to arrive was Celebi and Shaymin, he having an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Then Mespirit, Azelf, and Palkia came down together, Palkia glaring at Giratina and saying

"You'll pay for that one. Mark my words, tomorrow morning you shall have a bucket of freshly melted snow water dumped on you."

Instead of shivering, Giratina laughed and said

"You could never get up that early. Besides, is it worth ruining someone else's house for such a small thing as getting you up?"

Palkia smirked, then said

"Fine, whatever we're playing first, you better be prepared to have your ass handed to you."

Giratina laughed as she walked into the kitchen, Dialga having finished making breakfast and somehow piling all the dirty dishes neatly in the sink. He was pulling out ten plates, and Arceus walked over to help him. Giratina decided to do her part and began, with Uxie's help, to grab utensils. Everyone else sat at the table and waited on them. Soon the food was doled out and everyone began eating. Latias and Latios were, of course, feeding each other off their plates, making everybody present roll their eyes.

Soon Arceus said

"Okay guys, the first thing I want to get into is snow volleyball. Anybody in?"

Palkia immediately said

"After being woken up by that cursed substance?! No thank you!"

Giratina laughed again, then slyly said

"Fine, I guess you won't have a chance to lose while failing to make me pay."

Palkia narrowed her eyes and said

"Oh, it's on!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, and Arceus said

"Okay, any other players?"

Mew jumped out of his seat and raised his hand repeatedly. Arceus waved him down, saying

"Okay, okay, you're in. Dialga?"

Dialga smirked and nodded, returning to his meal. Arceus turned his attention to Latias and Latios, who were finished and taking part in… dessert. Arceus sweatdropped and said

"Okay, I think they're busy. Celebi, Shaymin, either of you want in?"

Shaymin looked at Celebi, and he shrugged, saying

"Why not?"

Arceus then turned to the remainder of the group and said

"How about it you three? You want some snow fun?"

Mespirit giggled and nodded, Azelf nodded too, and Uxie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sticking with whatever she chose. Arceus began to rise, then pointed around the table.

"Okay, the twins, Mew, Latias and Latios, and Celebi, Shaymin and Palkia, you guys clear the table and wash the dishes. Giratina, Dialga, Uxie and I will set up the field."

Mew started to whine and asked

"Aww, why do I have to help in here?"

Arceus smirked and said

"Because you were lazing around while the four of us worked. Had you helped then, you would be helping us now."

He began walking to the closet to grab his jacket, and he turned back and said

"By the way, the sooner you stop complaining, the faster the work gets done, which means we can start sooner. So hop to it."

Mew quite literally jumped out of his chair and began gathering plates and utensils while Celebi and Shaymin went to begin the washing. The twins were figuring out where everything went. Meanwhile, Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Uxie went outside and down the porch, ambling toward the location of their playground. Arceus looked it over, then uncovered the caps to two holes which Giratina assumed would hold the poles for the net. Then he walked over to a shed about fifteen feet away and unlocked it, opened it, and stepped inside. He gave a shout of triumph, then said

"All right, Dialga and Uxie, you guys take this one. Giratina, help me over here."

The three of them traveled together to the shack. There they all grabbed the two, ten foot poles that would support the net, which Arceus had slung over his shoulder. Together they walked out, and Arceus and Giratina stopped at the support hole closest to them, while Uxie and Dialga took the opposite one. Giratina was acting as more of a brace as Arceus carefully fit the pole into its slot. Once it was finished, he looked over at Dialga and asked

"Your end secure?"

He nodded, so Arceus shrugged the net off his shoulder and tossed half of it in Dialga's direction. He caught it and began to attach it to the pole, even as Arceus was doing on his side. In the meantime, Giratina went back to the shed to find the ball. She spotted it on the shelf, but it felt a bit flat. Luckily, there was a pump nearby. It was manual, but it would get the job done. However, the ball was more deflated than Giratina had anticipated, so as she whiled the time away re-inflating the ball, she soon heard the voices of the others joining them, with the exception of Latias and Latios.

Soon the air's resistance was substantial, so Giratina squeezed the ball for a preliminary check. It felt correct, but she gave it one more pump for safety. Then she exited the shed, poorly spinning the ball on her finger. She had never mastered that trick, but she kept trying anyway. She tossed the ball to Palkia, who asked

"What took ya?"

Giratina responded

"That ball was pretty flat, but the only pump they had was manual."

Palkia nodded, accepting the answer, then tossed it up and down, asking

"Alright, how're we doing this?"

Arceus placed a hand to his chin in thought, then said

"Well, I thought we could do a couple's volleyball. How about Mew, Mespirit, Uxie and Azelf versus Dialga, you, me and Giratina?"

Palkia nodded and the first four got on their side of the net. Mew started to amuse himself by pretending to slip on the ice, until he actually did, amusing the others as he scrambled up, cursing to himself the whole time. Giratina, who had the ball again, was bouncing it up and down in her hand and asked

"So, we gettin' down to business or what?"

Her opponents nodded and she smirked. She threw the ball high up and shouted as she smacked it with her hand

"Service!"

The game went on from there. It was mostly Azelf who was hitting back, and Giratina causing her to go on the defense. That wasn't to say that Dialga, Arceus and Palkia weren't pulling their weight. In fact, next to Giratina, Palkia was the most active on the team. The only reason the boys weren't getting any action was because Mew was tripping his teammates up so much that most of their shots were lucky to get more than a foot above the net. Otherwise they were very close calls.

Since the others weren't able to join in, Shaymin sat on the stairs watching the game, while Celebi stood off to the side to act as referee. Latias and Latios, as always, were busy with "The French". (Wink wink, nudge nudge). The ball refused to touch the ground for most of the game, and it was always too close to the net for comfort with the twin's team. Nevertheless, the game continued for almost half an hour before Giratina leapt high and spiked the ball directly on their court. Celebi raised an arm and said

"Point for Arceus' team! And it's about time, too" he muttered under his breath. Giratina was supporting herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath from the brutal exercise. Hard though it was, she found this game to be both fun and quite a rush! In fact, she was working so hard that she removed her jacket and tossed it up to the porch. Celebi raised an eyebrow and said

"Isn't that a bit cold?"

Giratina shrugged and replied

"With that on, it's too hot. If we keep this moving, I'm sure I'll warm up."

Celebi shrugged and said

"Okay, Uxie's team has the serve. Whenever you're ready."

Uxie nodded to Azelf, who had rock-hard determination set in her eyes. She threw the ball up and smacked it well over the net, shouting

"Service!"

It soared over Giratina's and Palkia's heads, and they watched apprehensively. They needn't have worried with Arceus on their team, though. He ran back as fast as he dared on the slippery surface, then jumped and smacked the ball more toward Giratina so she could finish the move and send the ball back to their enemies. He fell to the snow, but Giratina turned her attention back to the ball, hitting it back over the net towards Mew. He grinned and kicked it back over, making his teammates groan and Celebi sigh disappointedly.

"Mew, that's against the rules. That gives the point to the opposing team."

Uxie walked over and smacked Mew upside the head.

"You moron, don't you know any better?"

Not missing a beat, Mew rubbed his head and grinned, replying

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're having fun, right?"

His whole team sighed and pinched the bridges of their noses. Celebi walked onto the field and tossed the ball to Arceus' side. Giratina caught the ball and tossed it to Palkia, who nodded at her. She tossed the ball up and gave the customary call. Mespirit darted up and, with her hands fisted and clumped together, hit the ball up high. Then she turned around and faced Azelf, who was running at her. She brought her hands lower and clasped her fingers together. Arceus' team was confused now, but when Mespirit threw Azelf into the air, and Azelf spiked the volleyball down at them, they understood the purpose of the maneuver. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough time to block the shot, causing Celebi to say

"Point to Uxie's team! That makes it two to one, Arceus."

"How far are we going?" Giratina asked. Celebi thought for a second, then said

"Considering the length of time this is taking, how about to five wins?"

Everyone nodded their assent, and the ball was given to Mew. He assumed his position, then cocked his head and asked

"Can we have do-overs?"

Everybody pinched their noses, and Celebi said

"I can't imagine _why_ you would ask that. Fine, but you only get one and you have to call it immediately."

Mew nodded, then carelessly tossed the ball up, shouted

"Fore!" and smacked the ball directly into the net. After it hit the ground, Mew chuckled and shouted with his arms raised

"Redo!"

Everybody groaned, and Celebi once again pinched his nose. He said irritated

"You just blew your only redo, Mew. Better not screw this one up."

Mew nodded and grinned, saying

"Don't worry; now it gets serious."

Uxie rolled his eyes disbelievingly, and Mespirit tried to take Mew's place. He, however, grasped the ball and said

"Don't worry, I got this."

Mespirit eyed him dully, and he kissed her quickly, repeating

"I got this. I'll get us our next point, you'll see."

After a brief period of hesitation, Mespirit surrendered the ball. She got back in place and watched as Mew put a finger in his mouth, then raised it into the air. After a moment, he held the ball in one hand and moved it around in front of him, apparently testing something. Then he stuck his finger back in his mouth and tested the air again. Giratina snapped and shouted

"Get on with it, will you?!"

Mew smirked and said

"Eager to lose, huh? Fine, I'll oblige you."

Then he tossed the ball into the air and shouted the right word this time, hitting the ball harder than he should have. It sailed high above the net, far too high for Giratina or Palkia to reach. In fact, it was out of Arceus' and Dialga's reach, which meant it would go over the boundary. The twins moaned and Uxie shouted

"Dammit Mew!"

Mew, however, crossed his arms and grinned.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a medial breeze blew in his direction, acting against the ball. Its trajectory and momentum now stopped, it dropped like a stone, where it landed directly on the line marking the end of Arceus' team's court. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to move, except for Mew, who shouted

"And that's a point to us! How's that for calculating, Uxie?"

The blonde-haired, close-eyed boy slowly turned to him and asked

"How… the hell… did you do that?"

Mew chuckled and only said

"Call it intuition. Or if you want to get crazy, call me a psychic!"

Uxie groaned and said

"I think I've had enough of your craziness. Anyway, that's two-two. Next one gets the advantage, so batter up!"

Giratina rolled her eyes and waited on Mespirit's serve. When it came at her, she jumped and smacked the ball before it fully got over the net, not hitting the net itself, thankfully. The ball hit the ground and smacked Mew on the nose. It wasn't enough to cause him to bleed, but he did grip his nose in an effort to lessen the shock. After a moment, he shook his head and smirked, saying

"Guess I had that comin', but man are you a sore loser!"

Giratina ignored his comment and said

"That's three-two, us. Hand that ball back over."

Azelf rolled her eyes, then scooped up the ball and tossed it over to their side. Giratina knocked it further back to let Dialga serve. He caught the ball, then closed his eyes, probably to do some sort of timing business. Then he slowly opened them, slowly raised the ball, and even made his serve seem slowed. It was like the ball was traveling in slow-mo now, and Uxie's team was shocked by it. Azelf tried to swipe at it, but that only made it fly higher.

They were forced to watch as Dialga's serve gradually landed directly in the middle of the court. Everyone slowly turned to a grinning Dialga, and Arceus whispered

"Dude… what the hell did you just do?"

Dialga turned his grin to Arceus and said

"Nothing, except serve the ball and give us a point. One more and we win, right?"

Celebi nodded, still a bit uneasy, then retrieved the ball and handed it to Arceus, the only one who had yet to serve. He took his position and quickly let it loose. From there, it followed the pattern their first round had. No matter how many times they spiked, dove, and saved the ball, neither side would yield. It went on for a very tense fifteen minutes until Giratina jumped to catch the ball on her wrist. When she landed, though, her ankle twisted underneath her, and she fell in a heap on the ground, her hair covering her face. The ball smacked her on the side of her head, adding insult to injury. The pain in her ankle flared and she shouted

"AH! DAMMIT!"

"Time-out!" Celebi shouted, and everybody ran over to her. Giratina propped herself up on her arm and winced as her ankle began to throb painfully. She moved her hair out of her face and said

"I'm fine; I think I just twisted my ankle."

"Mind if I check?" Arceus asked her. She motioned to her ankle and said

"Be my guest."

Arceus gently rolled up her right pant leg, then tugged her sock down. He then gently prodded the ankle, and she hissed in pain. He replaced the sock and pant leg, then scooped her up and began carrying her to the porch. She squirmed in his arms and said

"Hey, I can still walk, I haven't broken anything!"

Arceus raised a skeptical eyebrow, then placed her on her feet and said

"Very well, go ahead."

Giratina took one step forward, pushing her injured foot in front of her. As soon as she put it on the ground, she winced in agony. When her weight shifted onto it, she fell. Arceus, however, caught her before she hit the ground. Then he straightened her up and asked

"Still not convinced?"

Giratina blushed and said

"No. But I feel weak… and like a burden."

Arceus scooped her up again and said

"Believe me, you aren't a burden in any way. Truth be told, I was getting tired of that match."

Giratina regarded him with shock at first, then began to laugh. Soon Arceus joined her, and they disappeared into the condo to get her some treatment.

**Aww, how sweet! So, what do you guys think of this so far? **


	31. Chapter 31

**High School Union, Chapter 31**

**EmeraldDragon1; Okay, been getting a lot of thumbs-ups for that last chapter. Have to admit, that was one of the more fun ones to write out.**

**Giratina; Not for me it wasn't, you hack!**

**EmeraldDragon1; Hack? In case you didn't notice, there hasn't been one negative comment for chapter thirty. So put that in your pipe and smoke it, sister.**

**Giratina's eyes flash dangerously, and she lashes out to EmeraldDragon1, who blocks the attack, much to her surprise.**

**EmeraldDragon1; And that's another thing; I'm the author here. I don't have to take this from you. It's just as easy to make a meteorite wipe you out as it is to give you a sprained ankle. So don't push your luck. I demand respect.**

**Giratina glares at EmeraldDragon1, then stomps off to find Mew.**

**EmeraldDragon1; Well, that went better than expected. Anyway, for the purpose of addressing me, I can be called EmDrago. Had one of my viewers from this story (at least, I **_**think **_**it was for this story) want to give me a nickname, and I simply added a letter. So, with that out of the way-**

**Mew; Oww! Giratina, what did I do?!**

**EmDrago sweatdrops.**

**EmDrago; Did I just seal the fate of that poor character? Well, I guess we'll find out later. Enjoy!**

A Way To Finish A Day

Giratina sat on the porch next to Latias and Latios. Celebi had gone to take Giratina's place for the final round in the game, and Shaymin was acting referee. Giratina placed a hand over her right cheek, where Arceus had kissed her after wrapping up her ankle. She sighed discontentedly, wanting to take it farther, but not sure exactly how to go about it. She didn't want to be rough, that was for sure, but he might refuse her if he believed she was only doing it to make him happy. That meant, most likely, she would have to seize the initiative.

The thought exhilarated her as it mortified her. What a strange feeling, combining exhilaration and mortification. Anyway, back to the matter at hand, how could she make the first move while keeping it natural, rather than forced?

Latias interrupted her thoughts by asking

"Something the matter, Giratina? You look like you have something heavy on your mind."

Giratina nodded absently, then shook herself and asked

"Sorry, what? I didn't quite catch that."

Latias smirked, then said

"You got a certain boy on your mind, don't you?"

Giratina grimaced and said

"Is it that obvious?"

Latias laughed, then said

"Not really, but you just confirmed it."

Latios chuckled and Giratina rolled her eyes. Latias looked at her again and said

"Seriously, though, what's wrong? Does your ankle hurt worse?"

Giratina was shocked and said

"I thought you hadn't seen that. You guys were too… busy, over here to have really noticed anything."

Latios smirked and replied

"Au contraire, mademoiselle. When you've had as much practice as we have, you tend to notice things again. Of course, we still choose to ignore it in lieu of each other's company."

Giratina rolled her eyes again and looked forward, saying

"Well, that explains some things. Anyway, to answer Latias' question, yes, I do have a certain boy on my mind, and the issue he's presenting me with right now."

Latias cocked her head and asked

"What issue? You guys aren't breaking apart, are you?"

Giratina shuddered in fear and responded

"I hope not. But recently, ever since I was shot, I've been wanting to step up our relationship, but when I told him that, he thought I was just a bit scrambled by the painkillers. Now he thinks I just want to make him happy, and while that's true, it's also for myself. At this point, I'm thinking I need to take the initiative, but I don't know how to do that while still making it natural."

Latias placed a hand to her chin in thought, then snapped her fingers, winked an eye and said

"you know what, that surprise I brought up might help you! But I want to wait until a couple more night before I whip it out!"

Giratina gave her a dark glare and said

"Tell. Me. Now."

She shivered but shook her head and said

"Impressive, but I won't be beaten that easily. And I suggest you give up before you start giving yourself a headache."

Giratina growled, then turned forward to watch the new match. It was now boys vs. girls, and Celebi was back in the referee's spot. After a couple of minutes, Giratina turned to Latias and asked

"Are you sure it would help? And if so, how?"

Latias shook her head again and said

"Look, all I'll tell you is that it's something we can _all_ enjoy, and it _might _bring you two closer together. I can't guarantee anything, but I know it'll at least bring us closer."

Latios grinned and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Oh please, if you two were any closer, you'd be fused together."

Latias giggled, but from then on ignored her. Giratina watched the match again and started deciphering each team's advantages.

The boys had their height, except for Uxie, who was rather short, and slightly more arm strength. Their pride as males was also on the line. Before Arceus had unlocked her hardened heart, she would have taken that opportunity to beat them into submission, then add insult to injury.

"_Boy, I was really vindictive back then" _Giratina thought to herself. She wondered how she would act now, in that situation.

"_Well, I'd still be trying to win, but I think I would be a far better sport about it now, one way or another."_

She reflected on that for a bit, then looked to the girls for their advantages. While they didn't have as much muscle as the boys, they had stamina. Boys were designed, overall, for sudden results. Girls, on the other hand, were meant to last through an activity. Besides which, there was the relationship factor. Boys could make new friends very easily, but there was always some amount of suspicion underlying whatever they did. By contrast, girls took longer to establish a full relationship, but once they had, they were fully trusting toward one another, until that trust was broken, anyway.

And that led to another sort of generalization; where both genders got into fights, boys tended to fight over stupid things, often resulting in them making up rather quickly. Girls, however, fought on a more personal level, which meant if they were adamant about their position, they would go so far as to the death with their argument.

"_What strange creatures we all are" _Giratina thought philosophically. She chuckled to herself, wondering how she went from comparing stats to wondering about human nature. The match soon ended, the girls stamina having won out over the boy's supposed superior strength, and they walked over to the porch, where some sat down on the stairs, others stood just beyond them, and a couple had sat on the porch, sticking their legs off the edge under the railing.

"So, what do we do now?" Mew wondered. Mespirit had an evil grin and said

"How about Spin the Bottle?"

Everyone regarded her with shock for a moment, then Uxie said

"You're nuts. I'm not kissing anyone else's girlfriend, and I'll die before I kiss a guy."

Most everyone else murmured in agreement, and Mespirit felt dejected. Then Mew wrapped an arm around her and grinned, saying

"How about Seven Minutes In Heaven?"

Everyone was shocked into silence again, except Mespirit who was giggling. Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"No sex-based games, how does that sound?"

Arceus sighed in relief and said

"Thank you. No, none of those kinds of games will be tolerated here. I don't trust some of you enough that you won't go too far with it" he stared at Latias and Latios as he said this. Latias blushed but didn't deny anything, and Latios just grinned and shrugged. Arceus facepalmed, then muttered

"Oy."

There was a light amount of laughter, then Dialga said

"I've got an idea; how about some lunch? After that volleyball match, I'm hungry."

Arceus looked up at a clock that was visible on the porch. It read eleven-thirty, and he said

"That sounds good. Everyone cool for sandwiches?"

Nine nods of assent later, they all piled inside and went to the kitchen. Giratina was excused from working due to her slight injury, though she fought otherwise, and instead she had taken to striking up a conversation with Mew, who was being lazy again.

"So, why did you deliberately throw your first serve? Why would you waste everybody's time like that?"

He grinned widely and said

"We're here to have fun, right? That's just what I'm doin', havin' fun. No harm in it, right?"

Giratina scrutinized him and said

"But what if it goes too far?"

He looked at her, then, with a face far more serious than she ever believed he could pull. And when he spoke, it was with the same level of seriousness to match his features.

"Believe me, Giratina, I know full well when things start going too far, getting out of hand. I've had more than my fair share of that, and I want to make sure I never do it."

Giratina sat there, unable to comprehend where this new attitude had come in. She didn't have time to contemplate it, however, as the sandwiches were ready and Mew had automatically grabbed his, returning to his former self. In fact, the transaction was so fast, Giratina wondered if it had even happened in the first place. She grabbed her sandwich, keeping Mew in the corner of her eye. He was shouting around and playing a bit with his food, but he never went overboard with his fun. That really made Giratina wonder.

"Giratina, are you all right? You're looking a bit spacey there."

Giratina's head snapped around to find Arceus looking at her in concern. She nodded and said

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kinda wondering, is all."

He raised an eyebrow and asked

"Oh? What about?"

"_Crap, what do I do now?"_ Giratina asked herself. She couldn't tell him what question had been bothering her, nor did she think it was a good idea to reveal what she, even now, wasn't sure she had seen in Mew. After racking her brains as quickly as possible, she blurted out

"Just what we might do next, since I… sprained my ankle…" she finished rather weakly. Arceus stared at her for a second, clearly not believing her. However, he didn't press the issue and said

"Okay, how about some poker? We have a poker case around here… somewhere. That could kill a few hours. Then we can have a cookout for dinner. We've got a fire pit out here, off the end of the porch, onto a kind of patio, if you will. We can cook hot dogs, marshmallows, and almost anything else small we can get our hands on."

Giratina thought for a second, then said

"Alright, that sounds fun. We'll get to that after we're done here, right?"

Arceus nodded, then said

"Okay, guys, here's what's going to happen. After we're done eating, we'll play some poker until things start cooling down, then I we'll set up the fire pit for a cookout."

After the murmurs of acquisition, everyone returned to their meals. Once the sandwiches were finished, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina washed the dishes. Giratina had insisted on doing something, and since this didn't require her to move around, she agreed to do it.

Once the dishes were all dry and put away, Arceus brought a large card table out on the porch. He went back inside while everyone started bringing chairs outside to sit in. After ten minutes of searching, during which time Dialga had gone to help him, they returned with a small briefcase. Arceus set it on the table and undid the clasps, revealing an old deck of cards and poker chips of varying colors, white, red, black, and blue. Arceus sorted through the chips and handed out ten whites , five of red and black, and one of blue. Since the deck was only fifty-four cards, including jokers, and they didn't have another deck, only a maximum of five people could play. Giratina automatically volunteered to play, and Dialga and Palkia wanted a piece of the action. Latios decided to join in, and after Mew excitedly shouted for a turn, Arceus decided to act as croupier. Then he began to shuffle the cards seven times to get, as Uxie claimed, the best chances of mixing the deck thoroughly.

He doled out the cards, and when they had five each, they picked them up and looked at them. Giratina hadn't played in a while, so she was a bit rusty. But she could tell, right now, her hand wasn't the best it could be. All she had was a two of Spades, a Jack of Hearts, the Ace of Diamonds, a five of Clubs, and a nine Of Diamonds. She automatically assumed her poker face and waited to see what would happen. Dialga was staring intently at his cards. Palkia was scoping the competition. Mew was leaning back in his chair (it was amazing he hadn't fallen over) and Latios was whispering with Latias. Since she wasn't officially playing, Arceus decided to let it slide. If, however, she started looking around at other players' cards, then Arceus would have a problem. Arceus said

"Ante up; who's staying?"

Dialga, not taking his eyes off his cards, tossed a white chip in. Palkia and Mew did the same, but Latios put his cards on the table and said

"I fold."

Arceus nodded, then turned to Giratina. She looked at her cards again, then shrugged and threw in a white chip, saying

"I'm in."

Arceus nodded, then said

"Place your bets."

Dialga went first again, throwing in a white chip. Palkia snorted and said

"I'll see your white and raise you a red."

She tossed in the chips, and Mew grinned, saying

"I'll see your red and raise you a black."

Giratina wasn't quite sure at this point what to do, so she said

"I'll see your black and raise you a blue."

Everyone stared at her in shock, and Dialga set his cards down, saying

"Too high for me. I fold."

Mew and Palkia followed suit, making Arceus chuckle and ask

"So, Giratina, what did you have?"

She looked at her hand for a second, then revealed it to the others, deadpanning

"Absolutely nothing."

Everyone fell over anime-style, and then those that weren't playing started cracking up loudly. For five whole minutes their laughter rang out across the yard, and when they stopped, Palkia said

"Nice bluff, Giratina, but it won't work a second time."

Giratina shrugged and handed the cards back to Arceus, who shuffled them again. He doled out five to each player, then said

"Ante up."

Everybody threw in a white, then started the stay throws. It was mostly whites at this point, and Giratina reviewed her hand. Three and nine of Clubs, six and ten of Diamonds, and five of Spades.

"_Hmm, not much luck in a flush, but maybe I can go for a straight."_

Dialga looked up and said

"I forgot, what number of draws do we get?"

"Two" responded Arceus. Giratina frowned and asked

"How does that work?"

"First comes the ante, then the stays. The first round of bets takes place there, then you drop a certain amount of cards and receive the same number to better your hand. Then another round of stays/bets take place, and you drop any number of cards to get the same one more time. After a final set of stays/bets, the hands are revealed, and to the victor go the spoils, aka the bets."

Giratina nodded her head and said

"Okay, I get it. Are we doing the drawing now?"

Arceus nodded and looked at Dialga. He set down three cards and held up three fingers. Arceus dealt him three cards, then turned his attention to Palkia, who only put down one card. Mew gave up his entire hand with a large grin, causing everyone else to deadpan. Latios kept his hand, and Giratina got rid of her nine and ten, then held up two fingers. Arceus gave her the cards, and she saw she received a two and a Queen. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't lose her face in this battle of wits.

The next round of betting took place, and Giratina decided to take her chances and stay. It cost her a red and black, though, so she hoped she hadn't made a mistake. Then the next drawing began, and Giratina carefully picked up her one card and almost sighed in relief.

She had it! She had a four in her hand, completing the straight! Now all she had to do was play it cool until she could (hopefully) rub it in their faces. The next round of bets took in, and things were getting heated.

"Okay, I'll put in two blacks" Dialga said.

"I'll meet that and raise you three reds" Palkia responded. Dialga raised an eyebrow, but put his chips in. Since he didn't have three reds, he put his two reds and five whites in. He still had a black and blue leftover, so he wasn't all in yet. But if things went on this way, they would easily. Everyone turned to Mew, who had yet another wide grin. Everybody groaned, figuring this could only mean trouble. He pushed the remainder of his chips in, which really wasn't much considering his "skills".

"I'm all in."

Latios pinched his nose and said

"Never gamble for real, Mew. You'll be bankrupt within a week."

Giratina saw Mew flinch, and his smile faltered for a second. Then it was back and he said

"If this was in any way real, I wouldn't be making moves like this. Now pony up or fold."

Latios sighed, then placed two blacks and three reds in. Everyone turned to Giratina, and she searched over her pile of chips. Thinking it over, she placed her blue in and said

"I'll meet your reds and blacks, and challenge you for one more each."

Dialga had to fold there, and since Mew was already all in he didn't want to give up. Palkia placed another red and black in, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Giratina made no response, then Arceus asked

"Do you want to raise?"

Palkia looked over her cards, then her chips, then said

"No, I'm going to hold off for now. Let's see what happens."

Arceus nodded, then asked

"Okay Mew, whattya got?"

He grinned and revealed two kings, two queens, and an ace. He shouted

"Two pair, high ace!"

Latios deadpanned, then said

"That's my hand."

Everybody checked it, and when it indeed was another chorus of laughter rang out over the yard. Arceus was grinning, and he turned to Palkia and asked

"What do you have?"

Palkia chuckled, then set her cards on the table and said

"Trips!"

Arceus checked her cards and saw she had three eights. Palkia looked at Giratina and smirked, saying

"Beat that."

Giratina smirked too, then set her cards down and said

"Read 'em and weep."

Arceus looked it over and said

"A straight. Giratina wins."

Palkia deadpanned and said

"What? No way."

As Giratina started raking her winnings in, she smirked again and said

"Way."

For the next couple of hours, the game went on. For the most part, Giratina was winning. She lost some, of course, and even nearly had a close call in losing her entire stock. Fortunately, she had called Latios on his bluff and reaped the rewards. At about six-thirty, when the sky was definitely darker, though slightly lit up by the nearly set sun, Arceus called for an end to the game and declared Giratina the winner. Then he and Dialga went into the kitchen to grab the food they would be cooking in the pit. Arceus sent Giratina, Palkia, and Shaymin to grab some firewood to last them for a while.

They were talking about how things were going on the way back, and so far, besides being rudely awoken, Palkia was having a good time. Shaymin asked

"So, Giratina, how are you doing?"

Giratina smirked and said

"Depends what you're talking about."

Shaymin smiled, then said

"Okay, let's try this; how are you doing physically?"

"Ankle's feeling better. Still a bit sore, but I can definitely walk now."

Shaymin shook her head, and Palkia asked

"How's it going with Arceus, then?"

Giratina's smirk dropped and she said

"He's still not taking me seriously. At this point, I'm going to take the initiative, but I don't know how to do that without it being weird or unnatural. Latias told me she had a surprise in store for us all, and that it might help me. But since she won't spill, we have to wait to see what it is."

"Or will we?" Palkia asked herself, plotting something. Giratina looked over at her, but something else caught her eye. She focused on it, catching Palkia's attention. She looked over and didn't quite see what she saw.

"Giratina, what are you looking at?"

Giratina didn't answer her, but instead addressed Shaymin.

"Shay, do you see what I see?"

Shaymin squinted, and she said

"Not quite, what are you talking about?"

Giratina ran forward a bit, squinting harder. Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she dropped her wood, running forward and calling out

"Mrs. Cresselia, is that you?"

"What?" gasped Shaymin, dropping her wood too. Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"Geez. Well, if they're doin' it…"

She exaggerated dropping her wood at her feet and followed behind Giratina and Shaymin with her hands in her pockets.

Meanwhile, Giratina ran up to the blonde woman who had caught her attention. Like her preschool teacher, this woman wore purple, which made her ever more certain this was her. The woman turned around, revealing Mrs. Cresselia. The years had been kind to her; almost nothing was changed, except a slight age in her eyes, as if dealing with children was wearing down on her. The older woman regarded her with confusion, then asked

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Giratina chuckled and waited for Shaymin to draw up next to her, then said

"Maybe you won't remember me, but surely you remember her?"

Her eyes widened, and she said

"Shaymin? Is that you?"

She looked over at Giratina and stared hard, and she gasped again.

"And Giratina? Is it really you two?"

Giratina grinned and Shaymin shyly smiled, and they both nodded. A wide smile spread across her face and she embraced the two, saying

"It's been so long! Look at you two, you've really grown up! How are you, what's been going on?"

Giratina grinned again and said

"We've been doing pretty good, but right now we have to meet up with some friends we're staying with. Why don't you come along, we're having a cookout?"

Her smile declined a bit, and so did she.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but I'm afraid I can't. I already have plans made for tonight, but why don't you meet me up here tomorrow? You can take me down and introduce me to all your friends, and we can play catch-up."

Giratina smiled and held out her hand, saying

"It's a plan. See you tomorrow."

Mrs. Cresselia nodded her head and shook Giratina's hand. Then Giratina and Shaymin turned away from her and began to walk back where they had dropped their wood, just as Palkia caught up to them. She turned herself on a dime, muttering under her breath

"One of these days…"

The three girls gathered their wood and walked back to the fire pit set in the patio, Giratina and Shaymin brimming with excitement over their next plans.

**How's that for a turn of events? So, who can't wait for the next chapter? Come on, show me your love! Lol. Anyway, see you next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**High School Union, Chapter 32**

**EmDrago; Hey everybody, Happy Valentine's Day! This is going to be a special chapter, the one with some, shall we call them surprises? There will be a further message down the line, so in the meantime, let's get the show on the road!**

Latias' Surprise

Giratina woke up on the couch, having fallen asleep there after their cookout last night. The three of them had to explain what had taken them so long, and after they revealed the discovery of their preschool teacher, they became excited to meet her, mostly because they wanted to hear what the three of them had been like as children.

Giratina rose up from the couch and stretched, already smelling something cooking in the kitchen. Dialga was probably making his "perfect breakfast" again, though that didn't give her any reason to complain. She enjoyed it immensely, and it always gave her stomach the satisfaction it craved.

She walked into the kitchen and found both Dialga and Arceus talking as breakfast was being prepared. Arceus noticed her and said

"Good morning, how was the couch?"

Giratina stretched again and responded

"Pretty comfortable, actually. I'm sure Palkia took my spot in the room, though, and I'm going to have to put her in a stranglehold before I can get it back."

Dialga frowned at her and asked

"Does it matter where you sleep?"

Giratina shrugged and replied

"Not really, but I never give up a challenge, and Palkia is definitely challenging me by taking my spot."

Dialga sighed exasperatedly and continued cooking. Giratina and Arceus laughed, then went to the porch to enjoy the sunrise and wait for the others to wake up.

After everybody was awake, had eaten and cleaned up, they went outside for another round of snow volleyball. For those who didn't want to play, or in Giratina's case, couldn't, there was a dart board set up for them. Giratina went up against Latias and Latios since the others were occupied, and while Latias was a horrible shot, Latios was actually quite the opponent.

At about noon, Giratina called to Shaymin, saying they had to go pick up Mrs. Cresselia. Her eyes lit up and she eagerly ran over, asking Palkia if she wanted to go as well. Palkia snorted and said

"With the way you two move, I don't think so. I'll catch up with her when she gets here."

So Giratina and Shaymin walked/ran up to the house where they had found her, and upon knocking on the door, they were met with a surly looking man. He wore all black, his skin was pale, and his hair, like Arceus', was white. Where Arceus' hair was silvery, though, this guy's hair was just pure white and almost made the snow surrounding them look gray. Around his neck he wore what appeared to be a tribal necklace of some sort, composed of large red teeth-looking objects. His eyes were a bright neon blue, and when he spoke, it was with a dark boredom.

"Whaddya want?"

Shaymin flinched at the harshness in his voice, and Giratina was a bit affronted, but she held her ground and replied

"We're here to see Mrs. Cresselia."

He grunted, then turned his head and shouted into the house

"It's for you!"

There was a muted reply, and he said

"She'll be here in a second."

Then he turned and simply walked away, leaving the door open and the two girls on the doorstep in shock. Giratina and Shaymin looked at each other and Giratina silently but harshly whispered

"Who was that guy, and what was his problem?!"

Shaymin shrugged nervously and replied

"I don't know, but I have a hunch."

Giratina raised an eyebrow and asked

"Oh? What?"

Shaymin shrugged again and said

"Well, didn't Mrs. Cresselia once say she had a husband?"

Giratina stared forward, not seeing the inside of the house, as she thought it over. A vague memory came to her mind, and she said

"Maybe, but if that's him then I don't get what she sees in him."

"Shh!" Shaymin hushed her, saying

"That's just rude!"

Giratina shrugged and told her

"I know you're thinking the same thing."

Shaymin blushed and hung her head but didn't respond. Soon there was the sound of running feet and Mrs. Cresselia appeared in the doorway, panting slightly and saying

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! My husband isn't really the social kind, and he tends to leave guests in the doorway. Come in, come in!"

Giratina and Shaymin wiped their feet off and stepped inside, eager to get started. Mrs. Cresselia led them to the living room and said

"I'll be ready in just a minute, I have to take care of a few things first."

She left the room, and about a minute later there was a loud _clang _followed by an exclamation of pain. Shaymin jumped at the noise and asked

"What was that?"

Giratina started to chuckle and responded

"Well, if I have to take a guess, I'd say Mrs. Cresselia's husband just had his head acquainted with a frying pan."

Shaymin winced, then hung and shook her head. Within another minute, Mrs. Cresselia rejoined them and led the way outside, then followed the two girls to where they were staying for the week. When they arrived, everyone stopped their activities and rushed up to meet the preschool teacher. They went to the porch as they did so and took seats, mostly the girls sitting down, and quite a few of the boys, but Arceus and Dialga opted to lean against the railing and face the group. After all the introductions were out of the way, Mrs. Cresselia looked them over, then told Giratina and Shaymin

"You two have come a long way since preschool."

Shaymin shyly nodded and Giratina just grinned. Then Mespirit stepped forward and said

"Ooh, please tell us what they were like as kids? I bet they were so cute!"

Mrs. Cresselia giggled and replied

"Indeed they were, but I was surprised with both of them."

Arceus cocked his head and asked

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Mrs. Cresselia faced him and began to speak.

"Well, from day one, Shaymin was very shy. She would never speak to or play with the other children, she just stared out of the back window. That had been going on for a few months, during which time I spoke to her and her parents, but the pattern didn't change. Then, when Giratina arrived, she traveled around from group to group, not really becoming friends with anybody. I worried that I would see a repeat of what was happening to Shaymin, because normally children are supposed to be very energetic and imaginative. But then I saw something amazing happen; Giratina walked up to Shaymin and began talking with her, bringing her out like only one other person had but wasn't in my class."

"Palkia" Giratina said, and Mrs. Cresselia nodded.

"Yes, Palkia was a very good friend to her, but since she was the only one she apparently had, I worried about her social life. Fortunately, Giratina drew her out of her shell and the two began to get along much better with the other children. What had me worried most, though, was the day that Shaymin and Giratina met was also the day she and Palkia had met, and I swear I saw them slapping each other repeatedly!"

Everybody burst out in laughter, but especially Giratina and Palkia. They looked at each other and burst into new laughter, trailing after everybody else. Wiping a tear from her eye, Palkia told Mrs. Cresselia

"That was just a 'display of friendship', if you will. I slapped her on the back, kind of marking her as a friend, and she wound up slapping me back. Then it became kind of like a game of bloody knuckles, but we got nowhere near that point. We just wound up with red, sore backs."

The two girls began laughing again, causing everybody else, including Mrs. Cresselia, to chuckle along. Then Azelf asked

"Did they ever get into any trouble?"

Mrs. Cresselia rolled her eyes and said

"Oh, you have no idea how much trouble Giratina caused. I swear, that girl's nothing but a drama magnet."

Arceus chuckled and said

"You'll hear no argument from me." Giratina glared at him for a moment, then shifted attention as Latios asked

"What kinds of trouble did she make?"

Mrs. Cresselia chuckled and replied

"Oh, where to begin? Well, there was the day Giratina and Palkia met. I thought the two had gotten into a fight, and Giratina had her back arched forward for the rest of the day. I suspect the same is true for Palkia."

After another round of chuckles and laughs, Mrs. Cresselia continued.

"Then there was a day when both she and Shaymin were trying to play with another group who was playing house. They insisted on making them the animals, like dogs or something, so Giratina decided to act the role of a rabid crocodile."

Mew and Latios laughed uproariously and Mrs. Cresselia finished

"I put her in the corner for ten minutes for that, and Shaymin refused to do anything until she got back."

"Aww" iterated Mespirit and Latias while Giratina and Shaymin were blushing in embarrassment. Uxie appeared curious and asked

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did Giratina ever have any problems with the male children?"

Mrs. Cresselia and Giratina both cocked their heads in confusion as Mrs. Cresselia asked

"I'm sorry?"

Uxie rushed to explain;

"What I mean is, did she ever display negative moods or behaviors toward the males of her age group?"

Mrs. Cresselia sweatdropped and asked

"Why are you making this sound as if she were on trial?" Giratina joined in and asked

"Yeah, Bookworm, why is that?"

Uxie chuckled and said

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, did she?"

Mrs. Cresselia thought back, then shrugged and said

"I thought she was acting normally toward the other boys, namely trying to get them to think her way. Some boys 'courted' her, as they will at that age, but she usually teased them with it."

Uxie frowned in his unique way and asked

"How so?"

"Well, she would sometimes get them to perform acts that they might normally not do, but she never crossed any boundaries. Mostly it was having them carry her lunch around for her or making them do menial tasks for her and Shaymin. It was actually kind of interesting to watch."

The raucous could be heard all the way to Mrs. Cresselia's house, where her husband was nursing his recent head injury and scowled. Back at the house, the laughter died down and Latias asked

"Anything else?"

"Well… there was, not often, but it did occur, the occasional fight with somebody else."

Things quieted down now, and everybody leaned in to hear her better.

"She had a tendency to knock her opponents down and leave it at that, but one day…"

**Flashback: thirteen years ago…**

"Come on, make my dinner!" the boy shouted slapping Shaymin. She flinched and tears formed in her eyes. The kids were playing house again, but a new problem was developing. The boy was harshly shoved over to the ground and he shouted up to his assailant

"What was that for?!"

Giratina stood over him, scarlet eyes blazing with a fire that would come to be known as the Fiery Gaze of Death. She bent down at him a little and shouted

"That's my line! Where do you get off hitting my friend like that?!"

The boy was obviously confused and said

"What do you mean? My dad does that all the time to my mom."

Giratina didn't hear him but continued to glower at him. Then she grinned evilly and said

"You wanna know what happens when someone hits my friend?"

The boy was more confused than ever, and all it took was Giratina looking at Shaymin and seeing the red welt under her teary eyes. The fire blazed strongly in her eyes and she began to try dragging the boy off. He struggled though, so she simply dropped him. Then she began to wail on him.

She hit every part of him her tiny fists could reach, and he screamed in pain. Although she wasn't very strong, he wasn't very tough. Shortly after Giratina started beating him, Mrs. Cresselia broke them apart, grabbed Giratina by the arm and said

"You're coming with me, young lady!"

"Hey, I'm not finished with him yet!" Giratina shouted indignantly, not quite aware of the circumstance she was in.

"Oh yes you are! Now you're coming with me and we're going to have a chat with your parents!"

That caught Giratina's attention, and she looked up at Mrs. Cresselia with panic in her eyes. She struggled against the woman's grip, but she was far stronger than Giratina. She was dragged over to the teacher's desk, where Mrs. Cresselia brought up a small chair and ordered Giratina

"Sit."

Giratina did, slowly, and when she was seated, Mrs. Cresselia said

"You are going to stay in that spot, young lady. I'm calling your parents to have a talk with them after class, and you are going to explain yourself."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear another word! You can talk when your parents get here, but before then I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Understand?" she asked severely. Giratina timidly nodded her blonde head, and Mrs. Cresselia walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number. Giratina watched her the whole time, and after she hung up the phone, Giratina began to tremble.

She looked around the classroom and saw that the other kids were staring at her, the general knowledge that she was in trouble being fairly obvious. Mrs. Cresselia picked up the boy and carried him over to where the first aid kit and bandages were located and began treating him. He refused to speak, however, and so she tried to get some information out of Shaymin. It was like speaking to a green-haired rock; she was not forthcoming, but Mrs. Cresselia did what she could for the welt on her cheek. By now Mrs. Cresselia was in high distress, having three of the children placed under her care being in trouble of some sort, whether it be physically, emotionally, or socially.

At noon, when lunch would be eaten, Mrs. Cresselia brought Giratina's lunch to her and told her

"You aren't going outside today. Eat in here."

Then she left her to watch over the children under her supervision. As Giratina ate her lunch, she cried. She had no idea why she was being punished. She believed in "an eye for an eye, with interest", so she had been teaching that boy a lesson about hitting her friends. But by protecting Shaymin, her closest friend, she wound up being hated by the teacher.

She finished her lunch and set the lunchbox aside, not wanting to get hated more by defying the teacher's order to stay in that chair. When everybody came back in, they all looked at her again, and she thought that this was how a zoo animal felt. She hung her head in shame, but when she saw the boy she taught a lesson shie away in fear of her, she smirked vindictively. That smirk was wiped away when she caught Mrs. Cresselia's stern glare.

At one o'clock, the parents began arriving and picking up their children. Then the moment that Giratina dreaded arrived. Her parents, both of them looking very angry, arrived. Giratina tried to shrink and disappear in her seat, but it couldn't be done. She looked up slowly at her mother's livid eyes and her father's disappointed expression. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to say something, but her mother held up a hand, stopping her and saying

"When we get home, you're in big trouble."

Giratina closed her mouth and hung her head and closing her eyes, trying to shut out the world and its meanness. Shortly after them, the boy's parents arrived too. When the room was cleared out with the exception of the five adults and two children, Mrs. Cresselia began to speak.

"So, shortly before lunch, I caught Giratina beating Michael. He hasn't told me why, and I would like to know what was going on."

Everyone looked at Michael, but he simply shook his head vigorously and stayed silent. Then Mrs. Cresselia turned to Giratina and said

"Then I guess we have to get the story from you, Giratina. You're allowed to speak now, but I want to know why you were hurting Michael."

"Because he hit Shaymin!" Giratina burst out. All eyes were on her now, then shifted back and forth between her and Michael, and Mrs. Cresselia held up her hands and said

"Okay, back up here; what led to this?"

Giratina looked down and said

"Well, we were playing house, and Shaymin was the mommy, he was the daddy, I was supposed to be the little girl, and he told Shaymin to make his dinner and slapped her in the face!"

Michael's father stiffened, catching the attention of Mrs. Cresselia, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Then Michael blurted out

"I don't see what's wrong, dad does it all the time at home!"

Giratina's parents gasped along with Mrs. Cresselia. Michael's father began to splutter and his mother started to cry. Mrs. Cresselia's eyes hardened and she said sternly

"Giratina, Michael, I want you two to go outside right now and make up with each other while the grown-ups talk."

Giratina and Michael jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, glad to be out of that situation.. When they got outdoors, Giratina walked over to the sandpit and sat in it, beginning to sift through the sand. Michael came up timidly and asked

"Can I… join you?"

Giratina thought for a second, then asked

"Are you sorry you hit Shaymin?"

The boy hesitated for a second, then nodded. Giratina nodded and Michael sat with her. They began making a pile with the sand since it was too dry to be shaped, then Giratina asked

"Why did you do it?"

Michael shrugged and said

"I don't know… I thought you were supposed to do that… doesn't your dad hit your mom whenever she doesn't cook?"

Giratina shook her head and replied

"No, he just starts mumbling and gets something out of the freezer, usually something in a package of some kind. Then he says he loves her anyway and goes back to what he was doing."

Michael thought about this for a second, then said

"Grown-ups can be really confusing."

Giratina nodded and said

"Yeah, my dad will just start pushing up against my mom sometimes and she'll say 'No dear, I have a headache'. I don't get it at all."

Michael laughed and asked

"Why would she say that? He's just playing, isn't he?"

"That's what I thought, but I guess there's more to it." Giratina hesitated for a second, then said

"I'm sorry I beat you up."

Michael shrugged and said

"Whatever. It didn't hurt anyway."

"Liar! You were crying!"

"Was not!"

The two then tried sticking various toys into their sand pile, but that didn't work out very well. Then something else caught their attention; two men in full black clothes with lumpy belts walked into the hall and entered Mrs. Cresselia's room. The two children watched the door apprehensively, and in a minute the two men were back out with Michael's father with his hands behind his back. One of the men was pushing him along, and Michael jumped up and ran over yelling

"What are you doing to my dad?!"

Giratina watched as his mother ran out and grabbed him, pulling him closer to her. He began calling out for his father but he didn't answer back. Giratina's parents came out for her and took her away, not telling her anything when she asked. She looked back at Michael and saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes, not knowing that was the last day she'd see him.

**Present**

Everybody was silent now. No laughter, no chuckles or giggles, not even a murmur. Giratina hung her head as she remembered that day, understanding everything much better now. She knew now that Michael's father was physically abusive to his mother, though he had escaped that terrible fate. When this had been shed into the light, Mrs. Cresselia ordered them out of the classroom in order to figure the situation out. Then she had called the cops to have him arrested.

She sighed heavily , wondering what had become of that confused, hurt boy she last remembered. Then Mrs. Cresselia looked at the sunset and said

"Oh my, where has the time gone? I must be on my way."

"Won't you stay for dinner or something?" Arceus offered, but Mrs. Cresselia declined, saying

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, but my husband and I are packing right now. We were only here borrowing our friend's cabin for a few days to relax a bit, but we have to leave tomorrow."

"I'll walk you back" Giratina offered, standing, and Shaymin stood up with her. Mrs. Cresselia nodded and stood herself, then after the perfunctory farewells, Mrs. Cresselia, Giratina, and Shaymin descended the stairs and began the modest walk back to the cabin she and her husband were occupying. When they arrived, Mrs. Cresselia turned around and said

"Well, it was nice catching up with you girls again. I have to admit, I never thought I would see either of you again."

Giratina nodded, then said

"I'm sorry I was such a troublemaker back then. I wish I knew then what I know now."

Mrs. Cresselia chuckled darkly and said

"Believe me, we all do at some point, but it's better you didn't know anything at the time."

They drew closer and exchanged a set of hugs, and Mrs. Cresselia told them as she turned around

"You two take care of yourselves now." Giratina and Shaymin nodded, and Giratina added

"You do the same."

Mrs. Cresselia soon disappeared and Giratina and Shaymin went back to their borrowed cabin. When they arrived, everyone was just making sandwiches for dinner. Arceus arrived with one for each of them, which they gratefully accepted. After they finished eating and cleaning up, Latias grabbed everyone's attention and said

"Okay, everybody, I think the time is right to reveal my surprise!"

Dialga rolled his eyes and said

"It's about time." Latias smirked and said

"Stopwatch." A vein or two pricked up on Dialga's forehead, but Latias laughed and waved him own before he could explode. She smiled brightly and told everyone

"I thought this would be beneficial to everyone, especially the way I have it planned!"

"And that would be?" Arceus asked. Latias placed her right hand on her hip, winked and wagged her left forefinger at him, saying

"All in good time. For the time being, though, could I get some strong volunteers to help?"

Latios automatically wrapped himself around her shoulders, nonverbally volunteering. Latias giggled and turned her head to kiss him. Dialga rolled his eyes and said

"All right, I'm in. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we know what it is."

Arceus also volunteered, so Latias led them up to the girl's room where she had secretly stashed her surprise. The boys came back down in five minutes lugging the black boxes she had brought with her, and Dialga groaned and said

"Geez, this thing weighs a ton! What do have in here, rocks?"

Latias rolled her eyes and said

"Believe me, it's much better than that. Now then, everybody go away so I can set this up. And no peeking!"

Everyone was stunned, but Latios proceeded to herd everybody out of the room. He joined them outside, making sure no one tried to peek in. Arceus was just a smidge irritated, but Dialga was downright annoyed.

"Alright, just what is your girlfriend hiding?!"

Latios shrugged and replied

"Even if I knew, I probably wouldn't tell you."

Ten minutes passed before Latias cleared them to come in. When they entered the living room, they saw a medium-sized machine hooked up to a television, and Latios smirked and asked

"You brought that with you?"

Latias grinned and nodded, and Dialga turned on him and yelled

"If you recognize it, how come you said you didn't know?!"

Latios smirked and replied calmly

"I didn't recognize it in its case since it was locked up. And I said that to get you off my back."

"What exactly are we doing?" Uxie asked, and Azelf sidled up to him and responded excitedly

"Isn't it obvious? It's a karaoke night!"

Uxie and Dialga groaned, Arceus smirked, and Mew laughed. Celebi blushed a little and Latios went up to hug Latias. Giratina was kind of excited; after all, she loved to sing, and she wasn't really a novice to singing in front of a crowd. However, this would mark the first time she had ever sung in front of all her collective friends.

Latias recaptured her friend's attention and said

"Yep, this is my surprise! And I have a special theme for it, too!"

Dialga rolled his eyes and said sarcastically

"Oh goody, I can't wait to hear this."

Latias smirked as Palkia slapped Dialga on the arm, making him frown. Then she said

"The theme is to your significant other. Basically, you have to pick a song that relates to you and helps address your partner in some way. And since I have a lot of songs on here, especially from the sixties, the love era, it shouldn't be that hard!"

Everyone started looking at each other, wondering now what they should pick since it sounded either fun or something they would come to regret not doing. Latias picked up a mike and handed it to Latios, then turned to her friends and said

"We'll go first to help give a demonstration. Then it will go males then significant females, unless you plan to do a duet, which I don't mind."

Everyone except Latias and Latios sat down or leaned against a wall as Latias put in the name of the song she planned for her and her significant other to sing.

**Alright guys, interruption here! Now, this is a very critical part of the story, as you might be able to tell. I've been going over the songs I know of and nitpicking at 'em for weeks, months, really. I finally came up with the perfect songs for everybody, and I want to say that not listening to them isn't an option. I can't say that, but I can say that the songs I have chosen speak about the characters in a special way. But don't worry, I won't leave you high and dry. I myself have gone over to YouTube and run over these songs to find the best one for your listening pleasure. In essence, this is required listening, and I'm handing you the materials. Now then, let us begin. The first song I want you guys to look up is called "I Got You Babe", by Sonny and Cher. Type it in on the search bar, and it should be the first one. It has a black background and blue lyrics. Not all the songs will have the benefit of lyrics, but I'll try my best. Anyway, get on that, then continue with the story.**

Latias and Latios bowed after the song finished, and Latias grinned, asking

"Who's next?"

There was a fair amount of muttering going around, and finally Mew stood up, with the same serious look that had shocked Giratina before. No one else had noticed it, but Giratina saw it. When he spoke, though, it was in the usual tone he spoke in.

"Alright, I guess I'll get this over with!"

Latios looked at Mespirit and said

"That means you're next, unless you want to do a duet?"

Mespirit thought for a second, then said

"Nah, I want to see what he comes up with."

Latias nodded and handed her mike over to Mew, who jumped in front of the computer and began typing away. Giratina snorted softly and said quietly to Arceus

"Watch, I bet he chooses some weird song that doesn't have anything to do with him or Mespirit."

Arceus shrugged and said

"You never know."

They both quieted down as Mew's song started up.

**Okay, this one goes by the name "Down In The Boondocks" by Billy Joe Royal. Type the full title in, then search the third one down for an album of a man standing in front of a house with a large lawn. (If you can't find it with that description, I don't know what to say).**

As Mew finished, everyone stared at him in shock. They wondered if they could put any credit to his choice, but their attention was diverted as Mespirit got up, moved to the machine and kissed Mew, then gently took the mike. Mew had his usual happy-go-lucky attitude back on, so Giratina was really beginning to wonder about him. Mespirit put in her command and began.

**Alrighty, next you'll put in Dusty Springfield's "I Only Want To Be With You". It's the first one. Simple as that.**

Mespirit took her bow at the applause, especially on Mew's part. He ran up and kissed her, causing her to blush. Then Uxie decided to get his voice heard and walked up. He grabbed the mike and thought for a minute, making up his mind. Then he made his selection and waited to start.

**Next up we'll be playing The Association's "Never My Love". It's the second video down, the first album of the actual song, which should show two silhouettes against a sunset. **

Azelf felt a measure of relief. Even though she had heard him confess his love a number of times and apologize more than several times, it was something else to hear it this way. She stepped up to the plate and set her song.

**Which for our purposes is Petula Clark's "My Love". This one actually fits very well, for her, so look for the fifth one down, black and white picture of a woman.**

Azelf was blushing by the end of the song, even though she had said it on numerous occasions. It felt like a final confession of sorts, but it certainly wouldn't be. She handed the mike off to Celebi, who inputted the song he wished to sing to his love.

**And now we will look at "Stand By Me" by Ben E. King. Search for an album with a blue backdrop and buildings set against it. It has the handy lyrics, so that will make it fun, huh? It should be the third one down.**

Everyone was impressed by his soft choice of music, matching pretty well with his personality. Next up was Shaymin, and Giratina already had a feeling she would go the same path. She made her selection and gently swayed to the music.

**Look up "Baby I'm Yours" by Barbara Lewis and search for the second one, (third video down) which should be an album of a couple surrounded by red-orange edging.**

When Shaymin finished, there was a round of light applause, making her blush a bit. Then she asked

"Who's going next? Do you want to, Arceus?"

Before he could answer, Palkia said

"Nah, we should save the best for last, and Giratina is a better singer than anybody I know, no offense to all present."

There were some murmurings, but no one started shouting indignantly. Shaymin then clarified

"So, I guess that means Dialga's next."

Dialga rolled his eyes and stood, saying

"Whatever."

He went to the front, or what was being considered the front at the moment, and grabbed the mike. He typed in his selection and listened through the intro.

**Now go and find The Outsiders' "Time Won't Let Me". Third video down there should be an album of a red and yellow spiral with the band's name and the title of the song.**

Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Figures you pick a song like that, Stopwatch."

Dialga growled into the microphone but didn't say anything. Palkia was smirking as she went up and accepted the mike from him. She gave her input and looked to Giratina for her reaction, then got into the song.

**This one is by Diana Ross and the Supremes, and it's "You Can't Hurry Love". This one was actually kind of irritating to find, but it's the sixth one down, an all pink album. It has the lyrics, so enjoy!**

Giratina was surprised by Palkia's choice. Namely because that didn't fully seem to fit with her, but there were elements that worked, so she just rolled with it. Now it was Arceus' turn, and he strolled up, crossing his arms and thinking for a moment. He was going over a list of songs he believed applied, but finally settled on one and put it in. Then he waited to begin.

**He has chosen Andy Kim's "Baby, I Love You". This was very hard to look through. I don't care for live performances; they just lack a few things in a lot of cases. Anyway, for your listening pleasure it is the twelfth video down, marked by a pink heart with a gold-yellow edge. A warning; the video is somewhat flashy, so if this causes a problem for you, please let me know and I'll find a different selection for you. The last thing I want is to be sending people to the hospital.**

Giratina's heart was beating more strongly than usual, both because of his selection, and because she knew exactly what she would choose. It was the one song that applied perfectly to her and how she felt, especially given his choice. She got up at the heckling of Palkia and was given the mike after a kiss on the cheek by Arceus. She ignored her irritation and typed in her choice, a song she would deliberately put herself into.

**Last but not least, you'll be listening to The Seekers' "I'll Never Find Another You". It's the third video down and has lyrics. It also moves into live performances, but they work so I'll let it slide. **

Giratina finished the song and set the mike down, waiting for the reactions from her friends. Most were just dumbfounded, but Arceus had a certain look she couldn't place in his eyes. He motioned to the porch and she automatically followed him out. The others didn't follow, feeling they needed some privacy to work their messages out, though there wasn't much to get.

Out on the porch, Arceus leaned against the railing and looked out onto the snow-covered yard, thinking hard. Giratina joined him and he asked

"Is that really how you feel?"

Giratina nodded, then said

"Yes. In all the relationships Palkia has hooked me up with, none of them gave me the satisfaction I wanted, the intimacy, of a sort, that I craved. But you gave it to me, and I know that no one else can do it the same way. Thank you."

Arceus smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her yet again on the cheek. However, Giratina stopped his advance with a finger, then directed his lips to her own. For a moment Giratina enjoyed the passion she felt, but Arceus broke it and asked her softly

"Is this really what you want?"

Not speaking, Giratina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, sealing it with another kiss. When she separated from him, she asked

"Does that answer your question?"

Arceus smirked, then wrapped his arms around her and said

"Yes" before pulling her to him and engaging in another passionate moment.

Inside they watched the touching scene, and Latias said with a smirk

"I told you it would help."

**Alright, that's going to be the cut-off point! Sorry about the poor timing, I wanted to have it up last night, but that didn't work out very well. Anyway, review soon, and let me know what you think of my selections.**


	33. Chapter 33

**High School Union, Chapter 33**

**EmDrago; Hey everybody, we're back for some more fun and drama!**

**Giratina; Why does it always have to be drama? Can't we just have a normal day?**

**EmDrago; (rolls eyes) That would defeat the purpose of the genre. Now pipe down, I'm trying to concentrate.**

**Giratina's forehead becomes covered in veins, and she smacks EmDrago's head with a schoolbook from behind her back, then stomps off.**

**EmDrago; (twitching) Okay, maybe I had that coming…**

**Enjoy!**

I Have My Reasons

The next day was, hopefully, going to be exciting. Now that Giratina had stepped up her relationship with Arceus, their moments together would prove to be more intimate, and she was looking forward to it.

After a delightful breakfast, provided yet again by Stopwatch, Arceus decided to take them all on a hike since the snow had gone down in level for a bit. They wouldn't be able to go very far, but he hoped that they would all find it exciting, if not invigorating. Once they all had their coats and such on, and with Shaymin and Celebi holding onto the basket which held their lunches, they set off.

Arceus led them down the gravel driveway, and as he did so Palkia complained

"Can't we just take the cars and get there sooner?"

Arceus laughed and replied

"Then that defeats the purpose of hiking, and that's what I wanted to do today. Besides, walking is good exercise for you, you should do it more often since it improves your overall health."

Palkia's eye twitched and she said darkly

"You came very close to a touchy subject for girls, you know." Arceus nodded and said lightly

"I know, but I didn't directly address anything, other than a concern for your health. There is no reason to be irritated."

He faced forward as a vein pricked up on Palkia's forehead, but she abstained from hitting him. It would only serve to cause her trouble and work her friends against her, so it wasn't worth it.

In an hour, Arceus stopped at a picnic table set up in a camp for trailers and RVs, motioning for Shaymin and Celebi forward with the basket. They brought it up and set it on one of the seats and opened it up. Inside they had a blanket to set out, plates, and an assortment of sandwiches, from tuna to egg salad, PB&J to bologna, and a couple others. Everyone grabbed a plate, a sandwich, and a seat. Although it was cold, they were packed closely together, so they were able to keep relatively comfortable.

Arceus sighed in disappointment that they couldn't go any farther, and he said

"I'll definitely have to bring you guys back up here during the summer. We can go so much farther, and the landscape and scenery are so much better to behold."

There were nods and agreements, everyone wanting to come back when the opportunity presented itself. After a short time, Mew asked

"Where's the outhouses?"

Arceus motioned with his thumb in a certain direction, and Mew nodded and stood, saying

"'Scuse me."

Giratina quickly rose and said

"Me, too."

They walked together, not saying a word. Giratina was really thinking about her question. In reality, she didn't have to go to the bathroom at all; she just wanted to ask Mew what was going on with him, what with his recent lapses into seriousness. She waited for him to go into the men's room, then waited for his return outside, leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. Soon he returned, and he asked her

"Finish that quickly? I thought girls took forever in the bathroom!" Giratina glanced up at him and said

"Actually, I didn't have to go at all. I just wanted to talk to you."

Mew chuckled crazily and asked

"What, need someone to help you figure out your love life?!" He laughed like an idiot then, and Giratina resisted the urge to hit him. She took a deep breath and exhaled, then said seriously

"No. I wanted to ask, what's wrong with you?"

Mew stared at her curiously, his head cocked at an angle. Then he asked

"Whattya mean? I'm fine!" Giratina shook her head and responded

"I don't think so; you keep making these weird changes from playful to serious. I want to know what's going on."

Mew's face settled out of his usual grin to a seemingly well-worn frown. Giratina narrowed her eyes at him, and when he spoke again, he said

"I have my reasons, and it's better you don't know. If the opportunity presents itself, and I feel it appropriate, I'll tell you. But for now, it wouldn't serve its purpose."

Giratina's eyes remained narrowed as she asked

"Okay, then what was up with your song option? That didn't fit you very well at all." Mew scoffed and said

"Looks can be deceiving, Giratina. Now, if you're finished interrogating me, we should probably get back. And I would appreciate it if this conversation remained between the two of us. I don't need trouble right now."

Giratina lifted an eyebrow, then nodded. She wanted answers, but she could respect the power of keeping secrets. After all, she was, even now, keeping a secret from him about Mespirit. They walked back together again, and were greeted by their friends. They soon walked back, and Dialga said he was going to get started on dinner, making everybody roll their eyes. He saw it and said

"Hey, this dish takes a while to prepare properly, and I promise you won't regret it."

Giratina thought over that, then mentally agreed. She would never verbally consent to anything he said, but he was an excellent cook, there was no denying that. When they got back, Dialga entered the kitchen and set to work. Meanwhile, Giratina and the others went out on the porch. Mew was playing video games, and Mespirit was joining him through some kind of wireless connection. Latias and Latios were leaning against the railing, heavily making out, while the rest played some poker.

After several hours, Arceus said

"You know what? While we're eating dinner, I'm going to fire up the Jacuzzi tonight. It isn't that cold right now, though it'll get colder. But it would still be a good time after dinner to just relax in some hot water."

Everyone started to agree, and Dialga called them in for dinner. Arceus gathered up the poker set and asked Giratina

"Tell Dialga I'm setting up the Jacuzzi, okay?"

Giratina grinned and kissed him, on the lips this time, and said

"I'll even get you a plate, how about that?"

Arceus smiled and kissed her back, saying

"That would be excellent. Thank you." Giratina nodded and joined the others inside to see Dialga's work. It turned out he had cooked a meal consisting of tri-tip roast, expertly seasoned and marinated, cooked to medium rare perfection, coupled along with soft baked potatoes and string beans. Giratina's mouth watered at the sight, especially the roast, and Dialga began to cut it up into even slices so everybody could get some. Giratina stepped up after Palkia and Shaymin with two plates, saying

"Arceus decided to set up the Jacuzzi for an after-dinner special tonight, so I'm grabbing him a plate." Dialga nodded and filled both plates with food. Then Giratina set up a place for the two of them to sit together, not apart from everyone else, but together nonetheless. Soon Arceus walked in, wiping his forehead and saying

"Alright, it'll be good and hot by the time we're finished."

Everybody nodded and Giratina waved him over to her. He smiled and joined her, kissing her in thanks for getting him a plate. Then they began to eat, enjoying the time they were spending with each other and their friends. As usual, Latias and Latios were feeding each other from their plates, which was kind of endearing, but it was also a bit cheesy, not to mention old. But no one argued against it.

Palkia and Dialga were having another argument, though their arguments were not vehement. Just "lover's quarrels", as Uxie put it. He was speaking to Azelf, who seemed interested in whatever scientific facts he had collected in his attempt to keep his uncaring personality before he confessed to her. Mew, on the other hand, was silent, which seemed to confuse Mespirit, though he tried to keep his usual cheery outlook.

Things passed as they will, and soon dinner was finished and the dishes were clean. Then Arceus said

"Okay, everybody, there are two bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. No co-edding; I cannot stress that enough."

Everybody chuckled, then headed upstairs to get their various swim wear. Then, for the girls, it became a sort of race to see who could get there first. Giratina rolled her eyes at the sight, then decided to just get last in line. As she waited, she saw the variety of suits the girls wore. Most were adorning bikinis, but a few, like Mespirit, Azelf, and Shaymin, were wearing one-pieces.

Finally Giratina's turn arrived, and she started by locking the door. She was very paranoid, especially since it seemed every time she wanted to change or use the bathroom, someone would get the impulse to just barge in. That greatly irritated Giratina.

Pushing the thought out of her head, she took off her shirt, then paused. Once again, the scars of her last battle with Jessica were prominent on her stomach. The initial bullet hole, then the incision made to save her life. Giratina placed a hand over them and cursed Jessica's soul, hoping she paid dearly for her actions.

Then again, she had to feel a measure of sympathy. Knowing she had a sexually abusive father made her wonder if she used all that make-up she wore as a way to cope, perhaps by making herself look better than she probably felt.

Still, that didn't excuse her for pulling that trigger. Holding a grudge was one thing, but to attempt murder was quite another! And while these justifications ran through Giratina's head, they did nothing to help the scars on her body. She didn't want to expose them, so she donned her bikini, then placed her shirt over her torso to hide it. How this issue had never come up in her mind before, she would never know, but she was sure questions would be asked.

Giratina walked slowly down the stairs, trying to think out the best possible excuse for continuing to wear a shirt. She encountered nobody along the way, and when she peeked out the door saw them all already in the Jacuzzi, chatting comfortably. She steeled herself by taking a deep breath, then walked out. Uxie's attention was grabbed since he faced the house from his position, and he addressed her directly.

"Well, look who decided to show up!"

Everybody chuckled, then Mew asked

"What's with the shirt? Don't you know that'll make it worse when you get out?"

Giratina paused, and all her reasons went out the window, except for her scars, which she didn't want to directly say.

"I-I can't tell you…" Giratina said lamely. Mew deadpanned and replied

"Pathetic. You can't even come up with a half-decent excuse? Come on, take it off! Or did you forget your top?" he grinned devilishly, making Mespirit splash him in the face, causing him to splutter.

Giratina shook her head and didn't say anything. Then Palkia sighed and asked her

"You can't say it, can you?" Giratina hesitated, then shook her head. Palkia sighed again and asked

"Should I just tell them?"

Giratina hesitated again, and after some deliberation, simply hung her head and nodded. Then Palkia said

"Alright. Okay, she's wearing that shirt because she doesn't want anybody to see the scars."

Giratina blushed and hung her head further, and there was another splash, probably punishing Mew again. There was also some light murmuring, and when Giratina had heard enough, she tuned them out and walked over to Arceus, who had saved a spot next to him for her, also next to Shaymin. Giratina stepped in and immediately felt the warmth wash over her. Her shirt started becoming soaked, and it froze and clung to her torso. She hated the effect of that, but she had no choice if she wanted to keep her scars hidden.

Soon the chattering fell back in, mostly babble on everybody's part, how they did on tests, what happened during their childhoods, that sort of stuff. After a while Giratina joined in, occasionally adding editorials or details to one of Palkia's or Shaymin's stories, a while they did the same for her. In time, Giratina was getting really irritated by her choice to wear a shirt, and Arceus noticed this. He leaned over and whispered into her ear

"You know, no one is going to think any less of you because you happen to have scars. Plenty of people have them, and for worse or stupider reasons. You aren't at fault."

Giratina softly replied

"But they're just an ugly reminder of what I went through, and I would rather completely forget it."

Arceus thought for a second, then told her

"I'm sure that's the same case for all the veterans who have lost an arm or a leg in battle, or even their friends, which leaves emotional scars. And every day they see that they're reminded about what happened. You shouldn't look at these scars as a weakness; rather, see them as symbol of survival. You went through a difficult trial and passed, which many do not."

Giratina reflected on his words, thinking about a friend of her father's who had been through a war, and he often retold them as horror stories, sometimes scaring Giratina when she was a young child. Her mother would often tell him to stop scaring her, but he didn't seem to be able to help himself. Maybe he had to unload his problems on someone else, and Giratina was always willing to listen, despite that it scared her. The man had eventually died, apparently he was over-stressed and it weakened his heart.

Still a bit nervous, Giratina grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Everyone saw the motion, though, but didn't comment on it. The water was above her scars, so Giratina's worry lessened, and she became absorbed in the conversations again, thanking Arceus quietly. He didn't respond verbally, but he squeezed her hand under the water.

Eventually Latias called out

"Okay, I want to play truth or dare now! We're getting nowhere, and this would be more fun."

Arceus chuckled and said

"There's not much to do on the line of dares in this Jacuzzi besides holding your breath and getting out for a period of time, because I will not allow anything sexual. That means no stripping, of course."

He couldn't tell, but many of the girls mentally sighed in relief upon hearing this, and Latias said

"It'll probably be mostly truth stuff anyway. So whattya say? How about it?"

Arceus placed a hand to his chin in thought, the asked the general company

"Well, if you guys want to do it, then why not?"

There was a small debate going around, though most of the replies were going in the green. Finally, everyone had consented, and Arceus said

"Okay, rules; again, nothing sexually explicit. Next, nothing that could land a person in the hospital; no jumping off a roof, don't try to catch pneumonia, etcetera. Where truths are concerned, if it becomes too personal, the person can opt to pass."

Latias scoffed and said

"Now you're just taking all the fun out of truth or dare."

Arceus himself scoffed and replied

"And I'm sure it wouldn't take much to convince you to… reveal yourself in front of Latios."

Everyone eyed him suspiciously, and Giratina said

"Geez, a little much there?"

"Yeah, man, I don't think Latias is that kind of girl" Dialga said, and Latios was staring daggers at Arceus, who held up his hands and said

"Okay, I'm sorry. But still, nothing explicit, can we at least agree on that?"

Everyone agreed there. Then he said

"And I think it's only fair that if someone doesn't want to share something from their past, then they shouldn't have to."

There were fewer agreements, but finally everyone consented, and Latias began.

"Okay… Mespirit, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have any boyfriends before Mew?" Mespirit shook her head and replied

"No, my dad thought I was too young to date, yet that didn't stop Azelf."

"Hey, no extras!" Azelf said crossly, making everyone laugh. Then Mespirit asked

"Shaymin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have any hobbies outside of your garden?"

Shaymin shook her head and replied

"Not really. The Gracidea Flower is a very delicate flower, and it requires intense care to properly bloom. In fact, Celebi has been helping me since we got together."

Everyone nodded knowingly, and Shaymin said

"Mew."

Mew smirked and replied

"Dare."

This made Shaymin pause for a second, then she shrugged and said

"I dare you to see how long you can hold your breath underwater."

Mew laughed, then took a deep breath and plunged under. Uxie rolled his eyes and said

"He won't last a minute, he gets too excited. He's never able to sit still, especially if he has any sugar."

They waited for a minute, but he still didn't come back up. After two minutes, they all started to get worried. Finally, at three minutes, he came up, exhaling heavily while asking

"Giratina, truth or dare?"

Giratina narrowed her eyes at him and said suspiciously

"Truth."

"Okay, how many relationships were you in before you met Arceus?"

Anger flared within Giratina, but she pushed it back and said

"Pass."

Mew scowled, and Giratina turned to Uxie and asked

"Truth or dare, Bookworm?" He chuckled, then said

"Truth."

"Were you always a braniac before you tried becoming aloof to Azelf?"

His head drooped and he said

"No, not always. In fact, my behavior was more closely similar to Mew's before Azelf said she was interested in me. Then I hit the books big time, and I eventually altered my personality to what you know now."

Giratina was wide-eyed as she said

"Wow… so if you had accepted Azelf in the first place, then you might be paying video games with her, Mew, and Mespirit?"

Uxie shrugged and said

"Possibly, though I kind of doubt it. Anyway, Dialga, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Uxie smirked and said to him

"I dare you to stay out of this Jacuzzi for exactly five minutes, and not a second less."

Everyone started cracking up, and Dialga growled. Then he checked his (waterproof) watch, climbed out of the Jacuzzi, and said

"You just watch; I'm the master of time."

Everyone scoffed, and Dialga said

"Latias, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you really feel about Latios before Uxie hooked you together? Why were you arguing all the time?"

"Ooh, I'm going to pass on that. Celebi, truth or dare?"

Celebi thought for a moment, then said

"Dare." Latias smirked and said

"Trying to be a man, huh? Alright, I dare you and Shaymin to step out of the Jacuzzi for a while and share body heat to keep warm."

Everyone looked at her funny, and Arceus crossed his arms as he said

"Okay, intervention here. That breaches multiple dares, which you're not allowed to do, and that borders on sexual closeness."

Latias crossed her arms and pursed her lips, muttering something. Arceus said

"Since the dare was invalid, the poll for openers is up."

Celebi started, saying

"Arceus, truth or dare?"

Arceus raised an eyebrow in humor, then said

"Truth."

"Okay, the week that Giratina got the offer from Meloetta to go on the road, we all gave our opinions, which apparently upset her, except for you. Why was that?"

Arceus sighed and confessed.

"Well, in truth I didn't want her to go, but I felt that was the path she deserved and would likely take. So I tried to be selfless and not give my opinion as well as separate myself from her, but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I told her how I felt."

There was a moment of silence, during which Dialga slunk back in, holding his watch out to Uxie and saying

"F-f-f-five m-m-minutes, s-s-s-sucker!"

Everybody laughed, and soon Arceus redirected the conversation.

"Palkia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Arceus grinned evilly and said

"I dare you to take Dialga's side in your next argument."

Palkia blanched as everybody else laughed uproariously, and she said

"What?! No way, pass!"

Arceus wagged a finger and said

"Ah, ah, ah, no passes on dares unless they break the rules, which this one doesn't. You have to do it."

Everyone settled back into their laughter as Palkia's expression became stony. Soon Arceus turned to Dialga and asked

"What time is it?" Dialga checked his watch and said

"About ten-thirty." Arceus' eyes widened for a moment, and he mumbled

"Oh how the time flies."

Then he rose out of the water and said

"Alright everybody, time to get out."

There were complaints, but they were light. Everybody stepped out and grabbed their towels, dashing toward the condo. They quickly dried off, making the cold seem a little less intrusive, then stepped inside and worked their way upstairs to change while Arceus turned the Jacuzzi off for the night, Dialga offering to help.

Soon the girls were all in their bedroom, and there was a wrestling match of sorts going on. Palkia and Giratina were wrestling over who got the end of the bed on the floor, and so far Giratina was winning. She had Palkia in a leg-lock, lying on her back, asking

"Give up yet?"

Palkia began to buck in an attempt to unseat her, and she grunted

"Never!"

Giratina pulled on her leg, making Palkia yelp, then Palkia suddenly rolled over, taking Giratina by surprise. She straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. Giratina smirked, then used her elbows as leverage as she slowly but surely pushed against Palkia and rose up, hurriedly pushing Palkia off of her. Then she leapt forward and tackled her to the ground, rolled her over, and began to put her in a crude choke-hold, not enough to cause her to pass out, but enough to make it very hard to move. Giratina pulled her chest up in this manner and twisted her right arm behind her back, then set her knee firmly on the small of her back. Giratina applied a bit of pressure, then released it, telling her

"Give up."

Palkia struggled for all she was worth, but Giratina had her to well pinned. Finally she slumped and said

"Fine, you win. You get the spot." Giratina smirked, then gently let her go, making sure she didn't just crash to the floor. Then the girls got into their various sleeping areas, and Latias went to turn out the lights. Before she did though, Palkia had some last words for Giratina.

"If you wake me up tomorrow, you will wish the snow was there to cushion your fall."

Giratina smirked as the lights went black, and she got comfortable in her sleeping bag, unconsciousness following shortly after.

**Okay, that's another chapter up. What do you guys think right now? So far, this is going pretty well. Nothing bad will happen here, I can promise that. Why would I want to ruin something like this? But when they get back home, believe me, the drama will start back up.**


	34. Chapter 34

**High School Union, Chapter 34**

**EmDrago; Hey everybody, it's day four of the gang's condo vacation! And yes, I've looked over the previous chapters and made sure that was true.**

**Giratina; So you've been wasting time looking over your previous chapters just to keep track of the days? You should be doing that automatically!**

**EmDrago shrugs, then replies**

**EmDrago; College will do that to you. You have something in your head, but it's driven out by something else you gotta do or remember. But that's life.**

**Giratina rolls her eyes and says**

**Giratina; Whatever, can we just get started already? I'm getting bored talking to you.**

**EmDrago; Now why wouldn't you be having a good time speaking with your humble creator? It's funny how that works for me; I created you, yet you abuse me, physically and verbally. Weird.**

**Giratina; No, that's what **_**you **_**are. Now get to work if you know what's good for you.**

**EmDrago raises an eyebrow, then says cockily**

**EmDrago; I'll work on it whenever I please, so show me some respect if you know what's good for you.**

**Giratina's eye starts twitching, and she pulls out a mace. EmDrago draws a sword and the two begin facing off. Arceus, who is standing off to the side watching all of this, sweatdrops and turns to the audience, saying**

**Arceus; Enjoy the next chapter.**

The Snow Wars; Part One

Giratina was shoved roughly, waking her up rather quickly and with much fear on her part. She lashed out with her fist, which struck something soft, causing the sound of someone exhaling rather quickly. She bolted up and peered at her attacker, trying to get accustomed to the dim lighting. She checked the figure huddled on the floor and found it to be Palkia.

"Palkia, what did you do that for?!" Giratina shouted at her, waking up the others. Mespirit, Azelf, and Shaymin peered out over the edge of the bed, and Latias peeked from the side. Palkia drew in a sharp intake of life-sustaining air and said painfully

"I was trying to show you what it's like to be woken up when you don't want to be. I was expecting it to go like what you did to me, but I guess that didn't pan out."

Giratina started laughing and said

"Palkia, the difference between you and me is that I can kick ass; you can't."

Everyone in the room started laughing then, and Palkia retaliated

"I can too kick ass!" Giratina chuckled and replied

"Sure, just not mine."

After more rounds of laughter, Giratina stood and helped Palkia get up. Then they all got dressed and headed downstairs. Some of the boys were already there, including Dialga (surprise, surprise), Arceus (who would've guessed it?!) and Uxie. Celebi came in shortly after the girls and sidled up with Shaymin, who blushed but looked happy regardless. Dialga and Palkia shared a moment, and Arceus and Giratina did the same. Uxie simply placed a possessive arm around Azelf, who giggled at the contact, and Mespirit mumbled something about Mew being such a long-term sleeper. Latias simply took a seat at the table while she waited for her partner to show up. After a moment, Arceus told Giratina

"It snowed again last night; we've got a pretty good blanket out there."

Giratina peered through a window and saw he was right. The snow had to be three, maybe four feet high! Giratina grinned and turned back to Arceus, saying

"I think we have the makings for a snow war today." Arceus grinned with her and said

"That sounds fun. How should it go?" Giratina thought for a moment, then said

"Couples versus couples. You and me, Uxie and Azelf, Mespirit and Mew, Latias and Latios, Shaymin and Celebi, and Dialga versus Palkia. Last couple standing wins."

Arceus chuckled and said

"When you say 'war', you mean it, don't you?" Giratina smirked and turned, winking at him and replying

"That's the kind of girl you hooked up with, take it or leave it." Arceus chuckled again, then approached her and wrapped his arms around her, saying softly

"I think I'll take it." They kissed for a moment, then Giratina spotted the others staring. She broke the kiss and said

"Don't you have anything better to do?" They all shook their heads collectively, and Giratina suddenly said

"Hey, do I smell something burning?" Dialga's eyes widened and he hurriedly checked his watch, screaming

"Shit!"

Everyone's attention turned immediately to him. After a few seconds of scrambling around the kitchen, though, Dialga turned to Giratina with darkness in his eye as he said

"I haven't even started cooking yet."

"Gotcha!" Giratina shouted, breaking up into laughter, the others quickly joining in while Dialga went to sulk in the corner. Once the laughter died down, Latios and Mew entered the room, both yawning widely. Mew, though, appeared a little despondent. Mespirit came up to him and asked

"Mew, is something wrong?" He flinched, then grinned enormously and said

"No, nothing's wrong! Why would you say that?" He chuckled, somewhat nervously, catching Giratina's attention. Mespirit cocked her head for a moment, then smacked her right fist onto her open left palm, saying

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot! Happy birthday, Mew!" She flung herself into his arms, and while he smiled, Giratina could swear she saw distinct sadness in his eyes.

"_Something's definitely going on here…" _Giratina thought, but she knew he wouldn't talk. She also couldn't tell Arceus, because even though she wasn't in danger of losing her gold neck band, she had come to respect the power that secrets could hold, even if they weren't disclosed in full detail.

"_Still, something's wrong with him, and I want to know what."_

"Giratina, something wrong?" Arceus asked her. Giratina flinched and said

"Well, sort of… but I promised I wouldn't talk about it…" Arceus regarded her with confusion for a moment, then said

"Alright then. Why don't we see if we can get Dialga out of his corner and get some breakfast going?"

Giratina nodded and they both went over to Dialga, who was rocking back and forth. Giratina stifled her laughter at this sight, then Arceus said

"Come on, Dialga it wasn't that big of a deal. Why don't we get some breakfast going, then we can start the day?"

He shook his head as he rocked back and forth, saying

"No, no, everything is ruined now, my perfect schedule has been screwed up. I'll never get it back…"

"Well, you're certainly not going to move forward stuck here. Come on, snap out of it."

Dialga just shook his head again, and Giratina sighed and rolled her eyes, then knelt next to him and swiped his watch. Dialga's head snapped up and he shouted

"Hey, give that back!" Giratina pulled down an eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him, then ran off with it, yelling

"Gangway!" Everyone parted down the middle, giving her plenty of room to run from Dialga, who was hot in pursuit, cursing Giratina. She ran outside and jumped into the snow, shivering a bit, but pressing forward when she heard Dialga continuing after her. She heard the sound of thumping and figured he jumped after her. Here, though, she was in trouble. She left tracks which Dialga could use to get to her faster, and if she tried jumping to prevent this advantage, she would waste time in which he could catch her. But she wasn't planning on winning anyway.

Dialga shouted and tackled her from behind, sending them both face-first into the snow. They rolled around for a moment, and Dialga finally pinned her to her back, keeping her arms down, his eyes glaring in anger. Giratina blushed at her position but teased

"Careful, big boy, I'm already spoken for." Dialga blushed, then snarled and swiped his watch from her right hand, grumbling as he stood and stuck it back on his wrist. Then he glared down at her just as she was picking herself up, asking

"Why would you do something like that? What purpose do you have for tormenting me like this? What do you gain from it?"

Giratina grimaced as she said

"Geez, it's just a bit of fun. Can't you take a joke?" Dialga panted briefly, then sagged.

"No, I can't. I have OCD, and if someone starts messing around with me, it can cause me distress, and I wind up feeling low." Giratina sighed, then stood up and patted him on the back, saying

"Look, I'm sorry for the stuff I did to you, okay? I promise I won't call you Stopwatch if it really bothers you that much. Forgive me?"

Dialga smiled weakly, and he asked

"You promise?" Giratina nodded seriously, and Dialga sighed and said

"Alright, apology accepted. I know you guys are just having fun, and I want to join in on that, but it can be so frustrating when things just aren't… I don't know… perfect, I guess. It makes me feel like I'm the ultimate failure or something."

Giratina thought about it for a moment, then said

"Tell me, do you smoke? Drink? Shoot up drugs?" Dialga looked at her askance, then said

"No! Of course not! Why would I want to go and do something like that?" Giratina nodded her head and said

"Then you're already better than over a million people, some of which are your age or even younger! Now, think about that and tell me you're a failure."

Dialga mulled it over, then scoffed and replied

"Yeah, I may not be the best person out there, but I'm certainly not the worst. Thanks." Giratina nodded and said

"Sure thing. Now, why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Dialga nodded and the two went back together. The rest of them were waiting for them up on the porch, and Shaymin asked

"What happened?" Giratina chuckled and said

"Dialga tackled me to the snow, that's what. I had a disadvantage goin' that path, but all I wanted was to get him movin'."

After some murmurings, they all went inside and began to set up for breakfast. Since it was a bit late, they all opted to just go with cereal. Once that was done, Giratina said

"Alright, I want to get a couples snow war in; basically, it's all the couples against each other. Whattya say?"

Latios and Mew high-fived, making Mespirit and Latias roll their eyes. Palkia looked over at Dialga unsurely, but he smiled reassuringly. Azelf and Uxie began to speak tactics, which methods would ensure a swifter victory. Celebi and Shaymin were just thinking over the best way to stay hidden, since neither of them were fighters. Then Mew asked

"What're the rules?" Giratina thought it over, then said

"No doing anything that will really hurt someone. Other than that, it's pretty much free-for-all." Mew and Latios whooped, again making Mespirit and Latias roll their eyes. Then Uxie asked

"How long will this go on?"

"Last couple standing wins."

Everyone smirked, and they all began dressing up for the cold outside. When they were ready, they all went out in their respective pairings, and soon they all ran apart, keeping hold of their partners. Arceus and Giratina ran toward the more heavily wooded area, as did Uxie and Azelf. Mew was already in a challenge against Latios, and the two were hurling snowballs at each other like there was no tomorrow, which, if their girlfriends got hold of them, there wasn't.

Giratina carefully eyed the competition she could see while Arceus kept a lookout for enemies. Finally she told him

"Alright, Mew's erratic, but that's hardly surprising. But it certainly gives us an advantage over him. Latios is a good marksman, but he's slow in trying to get his shot. We can use that to pelt him, using a hit-and-run tactic. Shaymin and Celebi aren't fighters, so they're not much of a threat at the moment. They might attempt a stamina-type tactic; wait for everybody else to tire out, then move in for the kill."

Arceus nodded and asked

"What about the other two couples?" Giratina narrowed her eyes and said

"Palkia's a real go-getter, she likes to be in the action. Dialga's reluctance, though, will slow her down and sow confusion on their group. As for Uxie and Azelf, they work well together, and are both very smart, which makes them a distinct threat. They might even be calculating their opponents as we are right now, so we'll have to keep an eye out for potential assassins."

Arceus nodded again, then smirked and asked

"How do you figure they'd rate us?" Giratina thought for a second, then swept the yard over with her eyes, making sure they were in no danger. Then she replied

"I have a wild streak, which makes me likely to head-dive into battle. Your cool and calculating attitude, however, sharpens the rate of enemies we can take down, which makes us very dangerous. As such, we'll have to watch each other's backs." Arceus chuckled and said

"You make an excellent strategist." Giratina shrugged and replied

"Only in battle-like situations. I dominate in dodgeball and other sports like it, but when it comes to more mind-oriented activities, such as chess, I'm very weak. I like playing mind games with my opponents, but sometimes I can overdo it. Here, though, I think I've got a good strategy."

"And collectively it would be?"

"Hit-and-run tactics on Latias and Latios; bob-and-weave maneuvers against Mew and Mespirit; employ confusion to Dialga and Palkia; don't worry overly about Celebi and Shaymin; and finally, keep a sharp eye out for Uxie and Azelf."

"Care to put those tactics in motion?" Giratina shook her head and said

"Not yet. We shouldn't try to take on more than two enemies at once if we can help it. Let's wait and see what happens between Mew, Latios, Mespirit and Latias. They'll have to stop eventually, but if they tire themselves out, and we can't egg them any further, let's combine the strategies for them and kill four birds with one stone."

Arceus nodded and replied

"All right. And in the meantime?" Giratina's eyes roamed the area again, and she told him

"Keep a sharp lookout, both of us. Uxie probably won't be looking for a fight; he'd rather take things slow and let it come to him. But Palkia can't resist a challenge, so she'll be on the prowl. You keep watch over this part-" she waved her hand over a large general area, then said

"And I'll watch the rest, as well as keep a report on the current battle." Arceus chuckled again, then began to sweep his designated area. Meanwhile, Giratina carefully observed the battling opponents, making sure not to grow complacent. Soon Mespirit and Latias joined the fray, adding to the confusion. Giratina smirked at the sight, knowing it would make the four easier to take down, ultimately. Soon she divulged their individual tactics, referring back to what she knew about their personalities.

Mew was one to throw caution to the wind, or more accurately (and perhaps in a better description of his character) out a closed window. Mespirit rounded him out by being more cautious, but not to the point of being unable to make a move. Latios was, in a word, a sharpshooter. But as such, he liked to keep his "record" of hits consistent, which caused him to carefully observe the opponent, to read their movements. This could cost him precious time; however, when he made a shot, he didn't miss. That meant that staying within one place for an extended period of time anywhere within his range was a formula for defeat. Latias moved more swiftly but less accurately. She made more hits than misses, unlike Mew, but if her shots could be dodged, there was a period of vulnerability she left wide open, which anyone could exploit easily with the right mindset.

As for the opponents she couldn't see, she knew Palkia was hard-headed, which could lead her to make rash decisions. Couple that with Dialga's inability to make a sudden move, and it was a recipe for disaster. Meanwhile, Shaymin and Celebi were both timid, quiet, and generally harmless. Most likely they had taken a perch where, hopefully, they could lie in wait and not have to exert any energy. Then, once the rest of them had been all but eliminated, they would waltz in and claim victory by not being worn out.

Uxie and Azelf were very different in personality, even as she and Arceus were, but their teamwork would be stronger because of it. Giratina had no doubt Uxie wouldn't want to waste energy searching for running opponents. Rather, he would try to hunker down and build up a solid defense. That way, whenever they were found, they could hold their position and likely drive off enemies or lay waste to them. And that would be Azelf's main role. She was definitely a fighter; Giratina had seen that. Coupled with a strong defense from Uxie's contribution, and they would be hard-pressed to defeat.

Giratina swept over the area again and noticed something. She saw distinctive green colors far back, heading away from them.

"Quick Arceus, check this out." He came up next to her and asked

"What's up?" Giratina discreetly pointed toward Shaymin and Celebi's shapes, and she said

"They're looking to stay away from the main of the fighting, so they're taking shelter in the woods."

"Like we are?" Giratina shook her head and replied

"No, they'll be going farther back. They'll wait until the fighting dies down and everyone tires themselves out, then walk in for the victory, fresh as when they started." Arceus thought for a moment, then said

"It's not a bad tactic, I'll admit." Giratina nodded and said

"Yes, but like all types, it has a disadvantage. Because they don't expect to get into any fights, it's likely they wouldn't be prepared for a sudden assault. So if Palkia convinces Dialga to start hunting for them, which I doubt, they wouldn't be prepared for her sudden charge. Take 'em out quickly with the element of surprise." Arceus frowned and asked

"But what about Uxie and Azelf? Surely they'd be interested in taking down the opponent."

Giratina narrowed her eyes at the fight, which was beginning to slow down, and replied

"Well, like Shaymin and Celebi, Uxie isn't much of a fighter. He fights better with his mind, not body. So I think he'd be setting up a strong defense, most likely a fort or something, with Azelf doubling as a lookout and guard. Once it's complete, they'll hunker down and chase off any opponents, or just straight up take them down. Like some animals and plants, they might use themselves as bait to lure them in, then unleash hell on them."

"Hmm… so how do we fight against them?"

"By first making sure my assessments are correct. All of this means nothing if I'm completely wrong. I feel confident about what I said for Celebi and Shaymin, but I'm not so sure about Palkia and Dialga."

"And as for Uxie and Azelf?"

"Still kind of up in the air. Like I said before, Uxie fights with his mind, so he might try reverse psychology. If he pulls that, our battle plans will probably have to adapt to work them over."

Suddenly the fight below began to slow further, and Giratina said

"Get ready, we might have to move in soon." Arceus chuckled and said

"Sir, yes sir!" Giratina smirked and looked at the closing battle, and when she felt the right opportunity, she said

"Now!"

They both ran down, scooping up some snow and creating their weaponry. Giratina took a pot-shot with Mew in the face, while Arceus carefully made sure Latios was blinded. Giratina started taking down Latias and Mespirit, while Arceus was methodical in blinding Latios and keeping Mew at bay. After about five minutes, she shouted to Arceus

"Pull out!"

The two sprinted to the other side of their original hiding place, but not in the direction Shaymin and Celebi had used. They took the time to observe their work, and not to their surprise Mew got back up, laughing about the whole thing. Latios returned to a standing position, helping up Latias along the way. After he was finished laughing, Mew retrieved Mespirit and the two took off for Arceus' and Giratina's original hiding place. Giratina nodded her head once, then said

"Alright, they should be very wary of us now. We'll have to make our mark on Palkia and Dialga, which means we're goin' huntin'. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Giratina began to stalk through the forest, swiveling her head to and fro in an effort to keep a full range of visibility. Arceus repeated her motions but in reverse so that where she wasn't looking he was, giving them full cover. Giratina heard bird sounds but didn't think anything of it. Arceus, however, grabbed her shoulder and said

"Hold it. We've been spotted." Giratina arched an eyebrow and asked

"How can you tell?"

"The bird sounds. They're a rudimentary code, most likely developed by Uxie. Think about it; the birds should be south for the winter, and while not all do that, the chances of there being birds exactly where we are, in the middle of a war, are slim. We should exercise caution further than what we already have."

"Oh, it's far too late for that now. You're doomed" cackled Palkia, coming out from behind a tree, while Dialga jumped from a high tree branch, cushioned by the snow and packing some snowballs. Uxie and Azelf came out from trees further behind them and raised their arsenal, and Giratina's eyes widened.

**Hate to do it, but CLIFFHANGER! Nyahahahahahahaha! Anyway, review soon and give me your thoughts.**


	35. Chapter 35

**High School Union, Chapter 35**

**EmDrago; Hey everybody, I'm back again! Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy. I wanted to wait until I could get more chapters out on one of my other stories, and now that I have two, I can easily work on this chapter, hopefully taking care of that nasty cliffhanger I left you with. If you'll forgive me, I will bring to you a chapter that hopefully trumps the last. Anyway, enjoy!**

The Snow Wars; Part Two

Giratina and Arceus stood there in dumb shock, while Palkia, Dialga, Azelf, and Uxie were wearing smirks on their faces. Finally Giratina unstuck her throat and she asked

"What's going on here? I thought I said couples versus couples!" Uxie's smirk grew as he replied

"You also said it was free-for-all, and there's nothing against creating alliances, now is there?" Giratina nearly cursed but held it in, and she scanned her surroundings as quickly as she could, hoping Arceus could distract them and buy her time. He didn't disappoint as he asked

"So, how did you pull this off? It doesn't seem likely that Palkia would be willing to create alliances she wasn't already placed in." Dialga snorted, making Palkia slap him, and Uxie laughed, then said

"Indeed, that would have been the case, but she agreed there was strength in numbers and that you needed to be eliminated quickly. So we have forged a temporary alliance with each other, and once you have been eliminated, we will go our separate ways. Once we meet up again, it's free game."

Giratina growled inwardly, then spotted something she hadn't noticed at first in her haste. There, right above Palkia and Dialga, was a large pile of snow being held up in the trees and their respective branches.

"_If I can just knock that down, it ought to provide enough of a distraction to get away and devise a proper strategy."_

Her attention was diverted as Arceus asked

"So, what happens now?" Palkia smirked and began tossing her snowball up and down, saying

"We take you two out and go happily on our way, knowing there's one less danger to face. Now then…" She raised her arm threateningly, and Giratina shouted

"Duck and cover!" Giratina and Arceus scrambled backwards, nearly falling over several times. The snowballs came very near them, often landing in front of them, but some came so close that they had to move their heads to the side to avoid getting hit. Soon they split apart and took cover behind two trees that stood near each other. Panting, Arceus asked

"So, what's the plan?" Giratina panted fiercely, then said

"There's snow up in the branches; if we can cover at least two of them in that, it should provide enough of a distraction that we can safely get away and make a proper strategy." Arceus nodded and quickly made a couple snowballs, even as Giratina did herself. Then Giratina peeked out from behind her tree, ready to pull back in an instant. However, she didn't see her opponents. They could be heard, mostly in the form of Dialga and Palkia arguing. Giratina smirked as she began to pinpoint their locations, and she motioned for Arceus to aim at a specific point. He nodded, and they both took careful aim at their respective targets. Giratina held up three fingers; then she lowered one; at the last, they both fired their weapons, hitting their targets at the same time.

The snow in the branches shuddered, and for a moment Giratina worried that it wouldn't work. Then after a soft _snap! _The piles of snow came crashing down, taking her opponents by surprise, which was evidenced by their shouts. Giratina loudly whispered to Arceus

"Retreat!" and they both ran away from the scene, taking a winding path to confuse their opponents. Of course, Giratina facepalmed when she remembered they were in snow, so it would be pointless. Arceus repeated her gesture, then said

"Let's just hope they won't try to hunt us now. While we're moving, any ideas on a strategy?" Giratina frowned and said

"Well, in a group of three or more, the tactic of divide and conquer tends to work well." Arceus dipped his head and replied

"In most cases it likely does, but I don't think Uxie would allow that to happen. I'm sure he's well aware of the potential risks involved with a group, especially in a setting like this." Giratina nodded, still frowning, and said

"And that's the problem with him; he's too smart. He'll probably be expecting a range of tactics from us and devise strategies against each of them."

"So what should we do about it?" Giratina thought hard, then said

"We need to be spontaneous; that's the reason it worked out before. None of them were expecting that. We should keep that up and take them all out, or at least break up their alliance." Arceus nodded and said

"Okay, should we ally ourselves with anyone? Fight fire with fire?" Giratina shook her head and said

"No, fighting fire with fire just burns more of the forest down. What we need is the equivalent of fire retardant, if we're going with that analogy." Arceus frowned and asked

"And how do we accomplish that?" Giratina stopped to catch her breath and think, and after a few moments, she said

"I got it; we attack the other couples, saying we're part of Palkia, Dialga, Azelf, and Uxie's alliance. They'll hopefully ally with each other. Then we can lead them to the first alliance and slip out unnoticed, or even send another pile of snow on 'em."

Arceus placed a hand to his chin in thought, and eventually he asked

"Do you think that will work?" Giratina shrugged and replied

"Not really, but I don't have any other ideas. You?" He shook his head.

"Then I guess we go with my idea. We should find the other two couples and hope they're still at odds with each other." Arceus frowned at her and asked

"Why still at odds?"

"I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. We'll use that to our advantage as we face the two alliances against each other and, hopefully, take them all down."

"What do you think our chances of success are?" Giratina winced and said

"Not very high, but again, we don't have another plan. As long as we have something to follow, even if it's not very good, our chances of success are higher than if we did nothing at all." Arceus nodded and stood, offering a hand to Giratina, which she took. Then he looked around them and asked

"Which direction do you think we should go?" Giratina paused and looked around her, trying to regain her bearings. Then she pointed to their right and asked

"That's toward the house, right?" Arceus checked it over in his head, then replied

"I believe so. You think they'll still be hanging around there?" Giratina shrugged and said

"Not really. But it's definitely a good starting place, and if they are still there, then we can just enact our plan sooner. The trick will be to rope in Latios and Mew. Mespirit and Latias will follow them, but if we can't grab their undivided attention, the plan won't work. It also works best if we have them gathered in one place, or else we'll just be running around in circles."

Arceus nodded, then they began to walk in the direction they believed the house was in. Along the way, Arceus began to cover their tracks somewhat, and they would change directions whenever the opportunity best presented itself. After about an hour, they reached Arceus' house, and they began to hide in the shadows, or tried anyway. Then they paused, listening for any tell-tale signs of a current battle. Giratina began to hear taunting voices, and she recognized it as Mew and Latios "insulting" one another, trying to incite another fight. Giratina smirked and said

"Easy bait." Arceus looked at her and asked

"How's that?" Giratina looked at him and said

"All we need to do is turn up the heat, they start fighting, and we nail 'em. Then we execute our plan." Arceus nodded in thought, then asked

"How do we do that?" Giratina smirked and said

"Leave that to me." Without another word, she slunk up the side of the house, making sure to keep the voices heard to assess the probability of inciting the necessary fight. She peeked around the corner of the house and saw the yard where they had started. On either side of the yard, in the cove of trees, she could hear the two taunting voices, and she checked her position, hoping there was a stealthier location. When none was forthcoming, she focused on the taunting again.

"Hey, dead-eye, you can't hit me here!"

That had to be Mew.

"You can't hit the broadside of a barn. Hell, if you were controlling a tornado, you couldn't even hit a park of mobile homes!"

"_Damn, now _that's _a burn!" _Giratina thought, snickering slightly. Then she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. While the insults flew right and left, she packed the snow tightly, creating a snowball of artistry, designed for distance and speed. All she needed now was the right aim and good reflexes, and the rest would follow. She set aside the snowball and began making several more. She wouldn't need a whole mess of them, just enough to make them fight, then grab their attention.

She picked up one snowball from her pile of six and took careful aim. Once she had her target, she waited for the right moment, then launched her projectile with a small grunt. She watched in apprehension until it struck a tree around the middle of the cove. Latios laughed derisively and said

"Told you you couldn't aim, sucker!" Giratina hurled her next projectile, hitting the tree on the opposite end, and Mew shouted

"Joke's on you, that wasn't even close!" Giratina was giggling madly to herself, amazed this was going on. It wasn't quite how she imagined it, but that was why she had a surplus.

"What're you talking about? I don't miss!"

"You just did! Too bad, so sad!" Mew was cackling madly, and Giratina rolled her eyes and sent another snowball in his direction. Mew cackled louder and said

"Wow, two lousy shots in a row; that must be a new record for you!" Before Mew had finished his sentence, Giratina threw one more towards Latios, making him say

"All right, that tears it! It's on, sucker!"

Giratina watched as they came out and began to battle. She smirked, then scooped up her remaining two snowballs, jogging back to Arceus after she quietly slunk out of sight. When she returned, he raised an eyebrow and asked

"I take it things went well?" Giratina shrugged and said

"Took a little longer than what I expected, but it got the job done nonetheless." Arceus held up the snowball she gave him and asked

"And these?" Giratina smirked and told him

"Specialized ammunition. That snowball, as well as this one, is tightly packed. It's designed for strength, durability, and speed. Aim right where they'll notice it; their heads." Arceus raised an eyebrow and Giratina hastily said

"Don't worry, they're not blocks of ice. They just won't notice us as well if all we hit is their jackets." Arceus nodded and said

"Who's my target?" Giratina grinned and responded

"Latios. I got dibs on Mew." Arceus chuckled and stood, followed in action by Giratina. He asked her

"Do we go for stealth?" Giratina thought for a moment, then said

"If possible, until we use these specialized snowballs. Remember, aim for their heads." Arceus nodded and they began walking alongside the house until the battle came into view. Giratina held up her hand, and Arceus waited on her. She scanned the area, then crouched next to the corner. She crawled out on her belly, Arceus following, chuckling slightly to himself. Soon she slowly rose, Arceus copying her. She motioned to him, his snowball, and then his target. Arceus raised an eyebrow, and she nodded. She started taking aim at Mew, and she raised three fingers again. When they read one, they threw in sync.

By some unknown miracle, their snowballs struck Latios and Mew right in their faces, making both of them splutter. Latias pointed in the direction of Giratina and Arceus, and Latios shouted up

"Nice shots, but that won't stop us!" Mew spoke after, shouting

"Us either!" Giratina smirked, then raised her voice and shouted back

"Well, you'll never beat our alliance!" After a moment of silence, Latios shouted

"What are you talking about?!" Giratina's smirk grew and she called out

"I said it was free-for-all, so me and Arceus are allied with Palkia, Dialga, Azelf, and Uxie. Three teams are better than one, and there's nothing you can do to beat us!" Latios and Mew looked at each other, then simultaneously nodded their heads once. Then the new allies faced them and began running for them. Giratina and Arceus turned tail and began jogging in a general direction. Giratina mumbled out

"Hook, line, and sinker. Now all we do is lead them to the other allied group, then take 'em down." Arceus chuckled and asked

"We keeping them on our tails?" Giratina thought about it, then said

"Mostly. But I want us to take alternating, brief scouting trips to check ahead. That way we can slip away unseen to both parties and wait for the proverbial bloodbath to begin. And that's when we come in for the kill." Arceus grinned and looked forward, then said

"I'll take the first shift." He ran ahead, though not out of Giratina's line of sight. He soon returned and said

"Nothing to report." Giratina nodded and checked behind them. The new allies were about twenty feet behind them, and Mew was pelting snowballs after them. Latios would be unable to get a shot like this, so he was probably talking tactics. Giratina smirked again and kept going.

Soon Giratina ran ahead, and she looked as far ahead as she could get. She saw no enemies, so she returned to Arceus and said

"Nothin' yet, but I have a feeling we're getting close." Arceus nodded and the cycle continued. They kept twenty, twenty-five feet ahead of their opponents while keeping a sharp eye out for their other enemies. Finally, at Giratina's turn, she spotted the distinctive candy-pink that marked Palkia's hair. She rushed back to Arceus and dragged him over and began diving under the snow, packing some snowballs together and telling him

"They're on either end of us. Now we wait for them to meet and hopefully start battling it out." Arceus crouched next to her and started to help, making sure they had a good artillery prepared for the slaughter they were about to walk into. Then they waited and watched as they saw the first alliance come cross the second one. Giratina held her breath, and Arceus lay in wait. Soon the challenges were issued and the war was on. Giratina nearly laughed out loud, but she managed to hold it in. Then she motioned over to Arceus, who nodded.

They peeked their heads over their cover, seeing that everyone involved was highly distracted right now. Luckily, they were all also directly under a massive pile of snow held up by branches.

"Okay," said Giratina "now we just bring the snow down onto them, then give them hell."

"And we win the war, besides Shaymin and Celebi. But we can always find them later." Giratina grinned, then held up her snowball, prompting Arceus to raise his as well. The eyed the weak points and fired their artillery as hard as they could, their grunts of exertion covered by the shouting battlers before them. The snowballs struck true, but at first nothing happened. Nobody below noticed anything, so Giratina and Arceus fired a second round at the weak points. This time, a small amount of snow was dislodged, and Giratina hurled another snowball to tip the balance. The smaller amount of snow that had been originally dislodged hit Palkia on top of her head. She paused in the battle, looking up, then quickly looking to her right, where Giratina and Arceus were hiding, though admittedly Giratina wasn't very hidden right now.

"Hey-!" Palkia shouted before the massive bank of snow came crashing down on their heads, burying them all under a good several feet of snow. Arceus looked up at the branches and said musingly

"How they held up that much weight, I'll never know." Giratina turned her attention back to the eight victims of a major and sudden snowfall and prepared the first of her weapons. She poised her arm to throw, and when Uxie popped up first, the snowball was flung and struck him in the ear, to which he shouted

"Ow!" He searched around for the culprit, and when he saw Giratina, aiming at him again, he said

"You?!" Giratina smirked and smacked him in the face with another snowball, saying

"Me."

Uxie tried to duck back underneath the snow, but Giratina pelted him with more snowballs. Meanwhile, Arceus was working hard to prepare the arsenal she needed to force their enemies to surrender. The others began to pop out of the snow as well, and Giratina began raining the thunder down on them. They all held up their hands in a feeble attempt to stop her shots, but Giratina was alternating between the eight of them, making sure to nail someone anytime they let their guard down. By the end of it, about ten minutes later in total, Giratina was panting hard, her arms burned, and her hands were by this time unfeeling. Mew popped out of the snow and asked

"Is it over?" He got hit in the face and Giratina announced

"I will only stop when you all surrender." Dialga then said

"All right, I give. That was brutal." Giratina smirked and looked at the rest of them, waiting for their answers. They all gave up, after a bit of "coaxing" on Giratina's part. Then she and Arceus enjoyed a good laugh while they clambered out of the snow. Uxie looked at her and asked incredulously

"How did you manage to pull this off so easily?" Giratina grinned and replied

"Oh, believe me, there was actually a lot of guesswork and worry in this strategy. I figured you would be too wary of the divide and conquer tactic, and pretty much anything else I could possibly come up with. So I began to wonder if we should have allied ourselves with another group, you know, find strength in numbers." Uxie nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"But I felt the risk of betrayal was too high, so maybe we should get another ally group against you, then come in to conquer. There was a very high risk with that, not least of which if we failed, we'd be up against an alliance of eight, which even I know would be suicide. So, Arceus and I went back in the direction of the house and attempted to find Mew and Latios' group. They were still in the same area as before, and I enticed them into battle by throwing snowballs in their direction and making it seem like the opposing side was attacking." Everyone's jaws dropped, and Giratina laughed.

"Oh, that's not the best part. When we got them battling, Arceus and I grabbed their attention and convinced them we were part of Uxie's alliance."

"What?!" everybody shouted, sending Giratina to the ground in a fit of laughter, and Arceus propped himself onto a tree, letting the laughter die off. When she recovered, Giratina stood and said

"Yep, then we started to lead them around, searching for Uxie's alliance. Once we saw them coming, we ducked under a snow bank and hid. Then it was just a matter of letting the battle be unleashed and bringing everything down on top of you. Next, I planned to rain hellfire down on you all until you surrendered. There was plenty that could have gone wrong, but I'm glad it didn't."

Everyone paused for a moment, then Dialga heaved a sigh and said

"Well, that snow war went a lot faster than I expected." Giratina grinned and said

"Oh, it's not over yet. Now Arceus and I have to find and take down Celebi and Shaymin."

"And what if we surrender first?" asked Celebi behind them, making Arceus and Giratina turn around. Giratina frowned and said

"Well, that takes all the fun out of it, but I suppose it's legal." Celebi then grinned and said

"Very well; we forfeit." Giratina groaned and scooped up some snow, then threw it at him, saying

"You're no fun in war, you know that?" Celebi shrugged and replied

"Whatever. I don't have much taste for war anyway. Why don't we head back inside and warm up? I don't know about the rest of you, but I could sure use it." Everyone mumbled in agreement, and along the way Mew and Latios continued their taunts, but at a lighter tone and pace this time. Latias and Mespirit were rolling their eyes but ignoring their antics. Giratina was going over all the assessments she made and the tactics she created to Uxie, who was intrigued by her strategy in war. Arceus and Azelf were discussing the brilliancy of their respective partners in the various situations. Meanwhile, Palkia, Dialga, Shaymin and Celebi were tailing them, Palkia mostly teasing the green couple about their softness in war.

When they all returned, Dialga made some hot chocolate, and they adjourned to the living room to relax a bit. There wasn't much conversation going around now, but eventually Mespirit asked

"So Mew, what would you like to do?" Mew looked at her curiously and asked

"What do you mean?" Mespirit rolled her eyes and said

"Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?" Mew's expression darkened severely, and he said ominously as he sunk back into his chair

"Don't remind me."

There was a brief but profound pause then. Had they all just heard what they thought they heard, or was the hot chocolate making them delusional?!

"W-what did you say?" Mespirit asked, unsure. Mew repeated

"Don't remind me. I don't want to celebrate anything."

Nope, they weren't just hearing things. But what could this possibly mean?!

"What are you talking about, Mew? Why wouldn't you wish to celebrate the day of your birth?" Mew faced him with his darkened expression and said

"I have my reasons which shall remain my own. So just drop it."

Another bout of silence pervaded the room, and then Latios and Dialga began to ply him with questions, while Mespirit and Azelf attempted to change his mind. Giratina watched as the boy's face grew darker and darker, and his hands were clenching into fists. Finally, he snapped. He jumped up (thankfully having left his cup, which he had barely touched, on the table to his left) and shouted

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone sat in stunned silence, unable to speak now, and after a brief period of panting he shouted again.

"None of you has any idea about who I am or what I feel! You think Uxie is the only one who can put on an act?! Just leave me alone!"

And without another word or the chance for anybody to respond, he dashed away from them all, running up the stairs and slamming the door to the room the guys were using right now. No one spoke, moved, or even breathed for almost a minute. Then Giratina looked over at Mespirit and saw her shedding tears, presumably because of Mew's outburst. She set her cup down and stood up, but Arceus caught her by the wrist and asked

"Where are you going?" Giratina pulled her arm out of his grip and replied

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and set him straight. He has some apologizing and explaining to do."

Before he could coax her out of it, she quickly walked over to the stairs and began climbing. About halfway, she softened her footsteps so Mew wouldn't hear her coming. She stopped in front of the boy's room, about to pound on the door, but a small sound gave her pause. She pressed her ear silently against the door to make sure she really wasn't hallucinating, and she heard it again.

Sobbing.

Mew, the good-natured, happy-go-lucky individual, whom she had never seen take anything seriously prior to their trip, was crying. Giratina backed away from the door silently and asked quietly

"What the hell is going on here?"

**Not quite a cliffhanger, especially since this issue won't be resolved for a while. But I won't say more than that. So in the meantime, review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**High School Union, Chapter 36**

**EmDrago; Okay, everybody, things at the condo are beginning to come to a close! I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it is sadly true. Nevertheless, you are probably wondering what is wrong with Mew. Permit me to say that information won't be divulged for a while. Nya nya, can't touch me!**

**All playing aside, though, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as you've come to enjoy the others. Remember to leave a review afterward!**

What Is Going On?

Giratina stood in front of the boy's room, too stunned to do what she had originally planned. She pressed her ear against the door again, just to see if she was crazy. But she wasn't; Mew was still crying, but for what reason she couldn't tell. All she thought she knew about Mew was suddenly out the window with this one clue about him.

Had he been fooling them this entire time? He was hiding something, which had been clear to Giratina since her discussion with him outside of the bathrooms in that campsite. But what exactly he was hiding was a total mystery to her, and while she enjoyed a good mystery (since it often went in hand with horror) she preferred that to stay where it belonged; in books. Now faced with an actual situation, she didn't know too well what she was supposed to do, but she knew at least _one _thing she was going to do.

She had to speak with Mespirit about him, try to figure out as much as humanly possible. She might as well bring Arceus into this too, since puzzles like these were child's play to him, or at least she hoped that would be the case. She looked at the door one more time, and she felt a momentary flare of discomfort for leaking the fact that he was hiding something. Then again, he had already blatantly shouted it out to them all, so there was no reason to feel guilty. Besides, even if he hadn't, her concern for his well-being was too great to keep a secret such as this.

She carefully, quietly walked back down the stairs. When she got to the living room, everyone looked at her, and she said

"Arceus, Mespirit, I need to talk with you guys on the porch. Now. The rest of you, stay here." Palkia's eyes widened and she said

"Do you really think I'm going to follow whatever you tell me to do?" Giratina faced her with her darkest possible glare, the Fiery Gaze of Death, which would make even the devil obey. After Palkia gulped nervously, Giratina said

"Yes, you will. Arceus. Mespirit. Porch. NOW." Giratina walked out the door and began pacing the length of the porch, and when Arceus and Mespirit arrived, she stopped and looked at them both. Arceus quickly got the message and closed the door, then led Mespirit over to the railing, where they could keep out of reach of prying ears, and Mespirit asked hastily

"Giratina, what's this about?!" Giratina made a hushing motion with her arms, then looked at the window of the house to make sure nobody was trying to listen in. Then she lowered her voice and whispered

"Something's wrong with Mew." Before she had a chance to go on, Arceus said

"That's already fairly obvious, Giratina. He shouted at all of us in a manner quite unlike him." Giratina raised an eyebrow and asked

"Would it be also unlike him to be crying?" Arceus raised both eyebrows and said

"Very." Mespirit gasped and asked

"He was crying?" Giratina nodded and told them

"When I went to give him a piece of my mind and set him straight, I heard a strange sound. Unsure, I pressed my ear against the door and could distinctly hear sobbing. I'm not sure what to make of it." Arceus frowned and asked

"So why did you have us come out here?" Giratina started pacing again and said

"I need to figure this mystery out, and the only ways I could do that is by asking the man behind the mystery himself, or by speaking with the people closest to him. Since I obviously won't be able to speak to Mew directly, I need to talk with whoever knows him best. Arceus, you said you knew Mew first, right?" Arceus nodded and said

"Yes, I knew him just before middle school. Mespirit didn't enter the picture until close to the end of middle school." Giratina looked over at Mespirit and asked

"What's the story there?" Mespirit blushed and hung her head in embarrassment, then said

"Well, it was our last year at our middle school. The school had these periodic dances , and I would sometimes go, not always looking to dance, but just to, you know, hang out. At the time, Mew was a real prankster, and he would often use me as his guinea pig. I was often the first to suffer from a water balloon, or a whoopee cushion, hair pulling, you know, the usual for a third grader."

Giratina nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"It was at the last dance for the year, about a couple weeks before the end of school. I was just hanging out at the back with my friends and Azelf, and he came up to me and asked me to dance…"

**Flashback/ two and a half years ago…**

Mespirit and Azelf were just hanging around with their friends, May, Joy, and Mary. They were having a grand old time gossiping and staring at the humiliation of all the boys who were being forced to dance right now. Mespirit felt she was safe, but here she would be wrong.

"Hey, look who it is" Mary said, pointing into the crowd. Mespirit followed the direction of her finger and gasped in horror.

"Oh no, what could _he _be doing here?" she whined pitifully. Mew seemed to be looking for something, and Mespirit dived behind her sister, begging

"Hide me!" Azelf rolled her eyes and said

"Look, I don't think he's going to pull anything here." Mespirit scoffed and asked sarcastically

"And what could possibly make you believe that he's suddenly become a guardian angel?" Azelf looked back and said

"Well, for one thing, he's speaking to people without actually doing anything to them." Mespirit rolled her eyes and replied

"It's just an act, I'm telling you. He's waiting for me to drop my guard, then he'll drop another water balloon on me again. I'm tired of it!" Mary smirked and observed

"He's coming this way."

"Eep!" was Mespirit's only response as she curled up as small as she could possibly get to avoid detection. Of course, the chairs the school provided weren't necessarily designed for this purpose. Nevertheless, Mew was one to play games, so when he arrived, he asked genially

"Pardon me ladies, but have you seen Mespirit anywhere? I wish to speak with her for a moment." The girls giggled, and Azelf winked at the other three. Then she looked up at Mew and said slyly

"Well Mew, I know you like magic tricks, so watch me pull Mespirit out of thin air!" She reached behind the chair and grabbed Mespirit by the back of her jacket. When she was pulled backward, landing on her butt, she squealed. Mew's eyes lit up and he began laughing, saying

"Quite a trick, Azelf! Perhaps you should try out for the talent show!" As the rest of them laughed at Mespirit's expense, she stood up and rubbed the small of her back, trying to dispel the slight pain as she responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Haha, very funny. Remind me to kill _you _later," she said, gesturing at her sister, then at her friends "and punish _you _later." She focused her attention on Mew, her expression becoming one of wariness and loathing.

"And what do _you_ want?" Mespirit asked Mew, emphasizing her hatred of him in that one "you". Mew pretended to be hurt, saying

"Can't I ask a beautiful girl to a simple dance?" Her friends and sister giggled madly while Mespirit blushed. Then she shook it out and said

"No thanks. I've had enough of your pranks, Mew." Mew frowned a moment and said nonchalantly

"It's just harmless fun. Can't you take a joke?" Mespirit growled, making her friends and sister laugh at her again, which only made her angrier. Then Azelf pushed her into Mew, who caught her. Mespirit looked at her sister and spat

"What are you doing?!" Azelf gave her a stern gaze and said

"Stop being such a priss and give the poor guy a chance. He's only asking for a dance."

"But I don't know what he could pull on me!" Mespirit whined, sounding desperate . Mew turned her to face him, much to her displeasure, but surprised her when he asked

"What if I promise not to pull anything on you tonight?" Mespirit frowned and asked suspiciously

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Mew hesitated, then said

"Well, you might not know it, but whatever promise I make, I keep." Mespirit scoffed, then asked Azelf

"Can you believe this guy? After all he's done to me, and he expects me to believe him?"

"I'm standing right here you know" Mew said, not quite feigning the hurt in his voice this time. Azelf frowned at her sister and said

"Look, one dance won't kill ya, and if he pulls anything we'll go straight to the principal. Okay?" Mespirit thought it over, then looked at Mew and asked

"Would that be enough to keep you in line?" Mew smirked and made an X over his chest, then made a sloppy salute and said

"Scout's honor!" Mary and Joy giggled while Mespirit rolled her eyes. Then she got in his face and said

"I warn you… one thing, and you're a dead man." Mew gulped, then said

"You have my word. Shall we?" he motioned for her to move ahead, which she did reluctantly. When they found their own space on the dance floor, Mespirit steeled herself and allowed Mew to lay his hands on her. What surprised her, though, was the fact that his touch was gentle, not in any way lewd, as she was expecting. She looked up at him in shock for a moment, to which he asked

"What?" Mespirit blushed and shook her head. After a moment, Mew and Mespirit settled into the dance, and after a while Mespirit lost herself in the music. She was broken out of her reverie, however, when Mew said

"I'm sorry." Mespirit looked up at him in shock and asked

"Excuse me?" Mew took a deep breath and repeated

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you with all the pranks. I thought they were harmless enough." Mespirit thought this over, then asked

"What brought this up? I've complained many times, but you never offered an apology before without someone having to tell you to do it. Why is this any different?" Mew thought for a moment, then said

"Because I thought it was just innocent fun. It's hard to kill somebody with a water balloon, you know."

Mespirit was floundering in her head, unable to understand what was going on. As the music was coming to a close, Mew led her toward the door, and she asked

"Why were you doing all of that anyway? You prank other people, but you always prank me at least three to five times a week! Why?" Mew hesitated again, then said

"You know that rumor about kids pickin' on the opposite gender that they like?" Mespirit was so confused, she didn't really register his meaning. She simply nodded, and Mew told her

"'Nuff said." He released her and walked out the door, leaving her in utter confusion.

**Present**

Giratina regarded Mespirit with a mixture of shock and sympathy. Then she shook her head and asked

"How long did it take for you to understand what he meant?" Mespirit blushed and answered

"About a week. After that I confronted him about it, and he told me that he liked me. He also wanted to hang out with me more, and I decided I would let him, but only if he stopped pranking." Giratina smirked and asked

"What did he say?" Mespirit smiled and said

"Well, he thought about it for a few seconds, then asked me 'What if I just stop pranking _you_?'" Giratina laughed over that, Mespirit and Arceus joining in a moment later. Then Giratina paused and began to pace the porch again, thinking hard.

"Okay, so he was a real prankster, but he was willing to stop for you. That could definitely mean something, but for now it's just another puzzle piece. Arceus, do you have anything to contribute?" she asked him, pausing in her pacing. Arceus smirked and asked

"Do you have any specific guidelines you want me to follow?" Giratina frowned in thought, then asked

"Do you have any idea where he lives?" Arceus' smirk faded into a frown, and he replied seriously

"Actually, none of us does." Giratina frowned in confusion, then asked

"Then how did Dialga know where to pick him up?" Arceus replied

"Dialga picked him up at the park. Mew does that every time we make plans to go anywhere that requires carpooling." Giratina raised an eyebrow and asked

"And you don't find that suspicious in any way?" Arceus raised his own eyebrow and answered

"Well, I did in the beginning, but as time passed we grew used to it." Giratina went back to pacing and thought to herself

"_So, nobody knows where he lives. Is he ashamed of where he lives, or how? Or even both?"_

"Hmm… What kinds of grades does he get?" Arceus thought for a moment, then said

"Well, no one has actually seen his grades, but he keeps joking that they're so terrible." Giratina raised her eyebrow again and asked

"Well, you didn't believe him, did you?" Arceus paused before asking

"Why?" Giratina scoffed and said

"Well, if his grades were really so bad, don't you think the school would have done something about it? Namely kicking him out?" Arceus pondered her idea, then said

"Maybe. But I never believed he was failing. I thought he was just scraping passing but making it look worse than it actually was. Beyond that, I couldn't glean anything else. Now that I stop and think about it, Mew is actually quite secretive. That happy-go-lucky façade he's had for as long as I can remember has pretty well kept others off his tail. Now I'm beginning to wonder who Mew really is."

Giratina had resumed pacing, thinking again.

"_So he wasn't always a practical joker? That's the implication, anyway. I suppose it's possible. And I don't see how anyone who was truly as childish as that could have come up with such a brilliant scheme. Certainly it's kept him protected until tonight. What if I look more into what has caught my attention about him so far?"_

Arceus interrupted her thoughts by asking

"What's on your mind?" Giratina frowned and asked them both

"What about his song choice?"

"Huh?" they both asked, confused. Giratina pushed forward.

"The song, the song he chose during the karaoke night. Down In The Boondocks. What if that reveals more of his character?" Arceus eyed her skeptically and asked

"Are you really going to base a suspicion on a song that Mew chose to sing?" Giratina frowned and said

"I was expecting him to choose something far more upbeat than what he did. For his typical characteristic, that song was just downright depressing. Latias said it had to be a choice that reflected the singer and their partner. Pretty much everybody did that, so why would we expect it to be different for Mew? Especially given his choice in song."

Arceus paused for a moment, then asked

"So.. are you going to try and dissect the song and see what applies to Mew and what doesn't?" Giratina frowned and said

"Well, that would be hard to do, considering we don't know where he lives, I'm not convinced he could hold down a job, and we have no idea about what he plans for the future. That's pretty much what comprises the song, none of which we can properly apply to Mew."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Giratina crossed her arms and asked Mespirit

"First off, do you know if he has a job or not?" Mespirit shook her head and replied

"No, he doesn't say anything about his personal life, now that I think about it. How did I never catch that before?" Giratina shook her head and said

"None of us caught that before. We were too distracted by his nonsense to see anything underneath it. If we can keep that out of the equation, we just might learn who the real Mew is."

Arceus shook his head and said

"I doubt he'd let us do that. He'll just try to go back to normal, or what has been normal for him for so many years." Giratina stopped at that, knowing he was right, but saying

"Regardless of whether or not he wants to return to that sense of normalcy, he's already blown his cover. And I know the others aren't going to stop pestering him until he gives, however long that would take." Arceus sighed deeply and ran a hand through his white hair. Then he said

"Well, we'll have to pack up and leave tomorrow, so the chances of that are pretty slim. Though they might pester him over the radio. I wonder how he'd react to that?" Giratina sighed and replied

"Like you said, he'll probably try to return to a state of normalcy, so he might answer in riddles or jokes. If things get bad, he just might not answer at all." Arceus grunted, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, saying

"We might as well get some sleep while we can. Tomorrow we return, and I have to take you to your parents for Christmas." Giratina was about to say he didn't, but he held up a hand to stop her and said

"Yes I do; don't argue with it." Giratina shook her head sadly, making Arceus chuckle. Then the trio went back inside, refusing to tell the others what they had been discussing, Arceus taking over with the news of having to leave. Everybody complained, but eventually they all agreed to the arrangement. The boys ambled up to the second room since Mew had locked himself in the first, while the girls adjourned to their room. All the while, they were heckling Mespirit and Giratina about what they had discussed, but they weren't forthcoming.

**The Next Day…**

It was around noon, and all the things were packed in the cars, ready to go. Mew had tried acting nonchalantly when he decided to finally come out of seclusion, and since then the gang had been bothering him to spill it. But he ostentatiously refused.

The next four and a half hours were actually filled with a measure of uncomfortable silence, but no one was willing to break it, not even Mew. Eventually, everybody was dropped off at their respective areas, including Mew and his park. As Giratina watched him while they left, she turned to Arceus and asked

"You don't think he lives under the bridge, do you?" Arceus laughed and shook his head, and Giratina mumbled

"Guess not…" They continued, dropping the twins off at their house, then Uxie at his. Finally, Arceus took Giratina back, promising he would come back in the morning to take her to her parents' house. The two shared a kiss and Giratina went inside to get her things ready for the next day.

**Okay, I'm going to end things there. I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed to you, but I want to get to the next leg of the drama. That's right, it doesn't end there! Anyway, remember to review. A little side note on that, though; I want everyone to take a look at the reviews that BoomShroom sends me. THAT'S the kind of review I'm looking for; one that gives insight on what you thought, how you really felt about the chapter. BoomShroom, if you're reading this, know that I appreciate ya! See you all later!**


	37. Chapter 37

**High School Union, Chapter 37**

**EmDrago; Hey peeps, I'm back with another. Well, I'm sad and sorry the condo arc is over, but a new drama arc shall begin. If you all recall, Giratina had her fortune read. I won't say much more than that. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

A Variety Of Celebrations; Giratina

Giratina woke up and stretched, remembering it was Christmas morning. Yesterday, Arceus had graciously dropped her off here, and she spent the night with her parents. Her father had reported that he thought he had a cold, or perhaps bronchitis. At any rate, nothing was going to spoil her mood today.

She got dressed and walked down the stairs from her old room, seeing a multitude of presents under the tree. She chuckled to herself, thinking

"_Some things will never change. But I'm okay with that."_

She finished walking down the stairs, then looked over some of the presents, not actually touching anything. It seemed to be fairly even all around between her and her parents. Feeling pretty good this morning, and with still a couple of hours before her parents would get up, she decided to make breakfast for all of them, using the methods she had learned from Dialga.

She gathered the necessary supplies, going quite fast since she knew where everything was, but stopped when she realized she didn't have a personal stopwatch. She whipped her phone out and waited for it to start back up.

"_I need to replace this thing" _she thought to herself. When her phone (finally) turned on, she searched through it until she found the stopwatch app. She set the phone on the counter and began by setting four pieces of bread in the four-slot toaster, making sure to set it low and already having a cookie sheet prepared with the oven heating up. There was no chance in heaven or hell that she could predict the toaster's exact time of completion, so having everything out ahead of time would save her some.

Once she got the toast going, she set out a pan and turned the fire on for low heat. Then she took the pack of bacon she absconded from the fridge and took a small slab of about four or five pieces. She set that on and waited for the sizzling to pick up, at which point she turned the heat down a little.

When the toast popped up, she quickly put four squares of butter, one on each, then stuck the whole batch at once in the oven, putting only two more slices of bread in the toaster. Then she moved to the fridge and took out five eggs. She went back to the counter and flipped the bacon over, mindful of the grease popping periodically out of the pan. Next, she took out a bowl and cracked the five eggs in it, then took some salt and pepper and sprinkled a bit of each on the eggs.

She whisked the eggs for about five minutes until they were a consistent yellow. The toast popped out, ready, and she repeated her earlier process, taking out the fully ready slices of toast and popping in the last two. Then she checked her bacon again, pleased to see that it was cooking very nicely. Not quite to the standard of Dialga, but far surpassing her usual skills.

For the next step in her plan, she took the pancake batter and mixed it with the right amount of water, then mixed the concoction until she got a rich, creamy white gooey glob. She set it aside and covered it with a towel like she had with the eggs, which she checked again to make sure they weren't settling, mixing them again for good measure.

Now for the bacon. It was done at last, and Giratina scooped them up in her spatula, lightly shaking off the excess grease, then putting it on a plate, also covering it with a towel to preserve the heat. She took the grease can and poured what she could into it, then took another slab of bacon and put that in. While she waited, she searched around to see if there was anything else to be done. Then she smacked her forehead and remembered

"_Of course, the table."_

She brought out three plates and sets of silverware (the basics) and set a place for her and her parents. Once that was finished, she went over and flipped the bacon, then went to the other counter and began to prepare coffee.

"_This is going to be the best breakfast I've ever made."_

She chuckled to herself again, happy things were going so well. Once the next set of bacon was finished, she piled it with the first and poured most of her grease out in the can. Then she took the pancake mix and stirred it up, next pouring a small amount to make her first pancake. She kept careful track of it, and when the timing was right (or so she hoped) she dug her spatula underneath it and flipped it over. She breathed a sigh of relief when the cooked side proved to be a tasty golden brown rather than her typical black.

"_Who knew bacon grease was so useful?"_

Within a half hour, she had used up the entire pancake batter and made six pancakes that were decently sized. She set those on a plate and covered them. Finally, she poured a bit of the bacon grease back into the pan and heated it up so it would be a liquid again. Then she grabbed her bowl of mixed eggs, stirring them up again, then pouring the whole batch into the pan. It made a loud sizzling sound, and Giratina took a fork and began to scramble the eggs. After about five minutes, the eggs were finished and Giratina set the whole thing out on the table. She began to put the dirty dishes in the sink when her parents walked in, her mother sniffing the air and saying

"Something smells delicious!" Then her eyes feasted upon the spread Giratina had set out and she had a hard time keeping her eyes inside her head. She turned to Giratina and asked

"Did you do all this?" Giratina stood up straight and proud, saying

"Yep! Merry Christmas, guys!" Her parents came over and hugged her, her father being careful since he was convinced he was sick. Nevertheless, the family shared a tender moment. They broke apart and began to dig in, Giratina's parents quite impressed with her cooking. She explained her trip at the condo, not even omitting the business in the Jacuzzi. Once breakfast was finished, they all washed, dried, and put away the dishes as a family.

They adjourned to the living room where Giratina's father said

"Go ahead, honey, you get the first crack." Giratina hesitated, then said

"You know, this isn't really what Christmas is about." Her father nodded and said

"I know that; it's a perk." Giratina snorted in laughter, and she rolled her eyes, saying

"Alright, dad, but you're goin' next." He nodded and said

"Fair enough." Giratina walked over to the tree and looked over the small pile, her eyes latching on a small, rectangular package wrapped in red paper. After checking the tag, she noticed it was for her. She picked it up and began to gently undo the paper, making her father chuckle. Giratina turned to him and asked

"What?" He chuckled again and said

"Oh, I just miss the times when you would eagerly rip the paper apart, almost taking the present with it." Giratina and her mother joined in on the laughter, and Giratina looked at the half-opened gift. Then she shrugged and said

"Ah, whatever" and ripped the paper the rest of the way off. She gasped as she saw the iPhone5S, one of the latest models and the most advanced for her plan. She looked up at her parents, her mouth hanging open and grinning at the same time. Her mother grinned and said

"Merry Christmas, dear." Giratina squealed and ran over to her parents, hugging them close. After a moment, she stepped back and said

"Okay dad, your turn." He chuckled and walked over, looking everything over before picking up a medium-sized package. He shook it, listening closely, and said

"It's pretty heavy." Giratina's mother nudged her and winked, then watched as he tore through the wrapping, eventually unveiling a new bowling ball. He chuckled and said

"The boys don't stand a chance now!" They all laughed together again, and Giratina's mother stepped up to the plate. She picked up a long, thin present and opened it, finding a set of expensive perfumes she was rather fond of.

For the rest of the day, Giratina and her parents would enjoy the best Christmas they had ever shared together. 

Arceus

He woke up on Christmas morning, feeling quite content with the world right now. He was just a bit sad that his parents wouldn't be around for the holidays. It was a routine he was accustomed to, but it still hurt.

When he walked down the stairs, however, he found his mother and father waiting for him with wide grins and the usual

"Merry Christmas!" Arceus' face broke out in a wide grin and he rushed down to them, hugging them close very suddenly.

"Whoa, son. What are you so excited about?" Tears filled Arceus' closed eyes, and he said shakily

"You're here, on Christmas. I wasn't expecting you to be." His mother stroked his long, silvery hair and said

"Well, we decided it was about time we started spending a bit more time with you. And we figured, why not start early?" Arceus nodded but asked

"But what about our finances? Won't they suffer?" His father scoffed and said

"Everyone takes Christmas off, son. I don't see why we shouldn't. I hate to say it, but we weren't able to take any time to get you presents." Arceus couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he said

"I have all the presents I need right here."

Palkia

She was with her parents, having a good time with her younger sister as well. Despite the fact that the siblings didn't get along too well, they agreed to settle their differences for the holidays. They got a multitude of gifts, mostly dolls and makeup for Palkia's sister, and Palkia got jewelry and various cosmetics. The four of them laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

Dialga

He was enjoying some of the new car accessories he had found under his tree. He and his father went outside to put some of them on while his mother leaned against the doorway with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled as Dialga's face lit up every time he looked at the new accessories and how well they went with his car; a steel-gray steering wheel cover, new rims, and some cliché fuzzy dice to hang from the rearview mirror that he liked anyway.

Shaymin

She woke up gently before the dawn and set out to make sure her garden was still safe. She had spent her weekends during the school year, when she wasn't hanging out with her friends, making a special greenhouse tent so her precious Gracidea garden wouldn't be taken with the winter's frost. Celebi had helped her make and perfect it after they had gotten together.

She got outside, shivering in the chilly air, her breath clouding up in front of her face. Then she pushed forward and stopped by the tent, peering inside. For the most part, the plastic she used was heavily condensed. She opened up the flap to let out some of the excess heat while at the same time picking three Gracidea Flowers. She placed one in her hair, gently inhaling its sweet scent that she never tired of.

She closed the flap and walked back inside, gently placing the Gracidea Flowers on the table. Then she walked back outside and grabbed her watering pail, going to the hose and filling her pail up. It was pretty old and leaky; she needed to get a new one, and soon. Maybe she would get lucky this Christmas.

She smiled as she thought that, knowing it didn't really matter. She gently watered her precious plants, then made sure they would survive another day, another night. Afterward she walked inside and made herself a simple breakfast, waiting for her parents to get up. As she finished washing her dishes and put them away, they walked through and she smiled softly at them, picking up the two extra flowers she picked and handed one to each of them, saying softly

"Merry Christmas, mom and dad." They smiled and drew her in for a hug, then led her to the closet where they kept the presents. Shaymin wasn't too big on the Christmas tree, since she preferred living plants, and it wasn't practical to put the presents outside. So this was the compromise.

She had received, as it turned out, a new plastic watering can, the same shade of green as her hair. She also got a new trowel and some specialized fertilizer. Being the gardener she was, Shaymin was ecstatic to receive the gifts. She hugged her parents again, thanking them in her soft voice.

Celebi

He, his brother, and his sister were all making breakfast for their mother and father. They all had a fairly mild nature, though Celebi's younger brother was notorious for his occasional wild run. But nobody really minded, so long as the damage wasn't too high.

Celebi's younger sister was still at the age where she needed her big brother to help her in almost everything she did. He didn't mind though; he loved his siblings dearly and would die for them. Not that anybody expected that to happen, but he would still do it.

Once the breakfast was ready, Celebi divided the work evenly among them all, making sure his sister knew she was an important part to all of this. They carried the trays up to their room, Celebi balancing his tray in one hand, opening the door silently, and holding the tray up while his siblings burst into the room, shouting

"Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!" Celebi smiled as he entered and flicked the soft fluorescent lights on, saying

"Breakfast? Merry Christmas mom and dad." His dad grunted and sat up, reaching for and putting on his glasses, saying

"Son, it's still the crack of dawn. I am an old man and deserve to get my sleep." Celebi half-grinned and shook his head, replying

"Come on dad, eight-thirty isn't the crack of dawn. And you're not that old. Besides," he motioned to his siblings, continuing "they insisted, even giving me the puppy eyes. What was I supposed to say?"

His father grunted and rolled out of the bed, grabbing some of the toast along the way. He stepped into his slippers and shuffled to the bathroom. Meanwhile, his mother said

"That was sweet of you all. Thank you." Everybody grinned and came together for a family hug. Their father walked out and was coerced into joining them, though it didn't take much. Soon they all walked down with the empty dishes, their parents reassuring them that it was a perfect way to start the day.

In no time at all, the floor around the false tree they brought out and decorated every year with joy was littered with wrapping paper, tape, and ribbons. Celebi's brother and sister were quite happy with all the stuff they got, mostly video games for his brother, dolls for his sister. He himself received some books he'd had his eyes on for a while, which made him very happy. They were gardening books, which he planned to share with his girlfriend.

He'd also gotten some new clothes, which he appreciated more than most children would. He imagined if anyone would appreciate books and clothes more than him, it would be Uxie. Even if he had been faking his persona for five years (and this was before he knew him personally) there was no doubt that he was a practical kind of guy.

One of the usual traditions they had in this household was a yearly family photo. Hopefully this year his brother wouldn't get a wild urge and knock the camera down again. It took a while for that to settle down, but things panned out in the end. Celebi helped his technologically hopeless father set up the camera, then set the timer and made sure everyone was in place. At this point he could use Dialga's strength for timing, but he didn't think there was much to screw up.

Once everything was set, he hit the timer and ran to his family, standing between his mother and father with his hands on the shoulders of his brother and sister. The camera flashed once, twice, thrice, and it was over. Celebi went to check the results, his mother joining him. They looked over the pictures and found that there weren't any problems this time. Nobody had blinked or moved suddenly, everyone was well-behaved, and nothing was cut out. Celebi looked at his mother and smiled, saying

"I'd say this Christmas was successful." She nodded and took the camera, saying

"Probably the best we've had so far." Celebi reflected on that for a moment as he took his gifts up to his room, and on the way back down to commence the next part of their family Christmas traditions, he thought

"_There really is no best Christmas. As long as you get to spend time with the ones you love, there is no true factor that makes one year better than another."_

Latias

She had walked outside of her room, not fully dressed for the day, opting to stay in her nightshirt and pants. She was yawning on the way out of her bedroom, and she traveled to the living room, where she saw Latios and his parents conversing with hers. She exclaimed in joy and they both ran at each other, hugging each other close and tight. Latias looked up lovingly in his eyes and he gazed down at her in the same manner. They began to share a compassionate kiss, but Latias' parents interrupted, saying

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast! You should probably open the presents first." Latios grinned slyly and said

"What are you talking about? I've got all the present I need right here." Latias giggled, and both their parents rolled their collective eyes. Then Latias pulled away and walked over to the closet, bringing out a secret present she had made for Latios whenever they would have the chance to be together, since generally this holiday was spent with each person's separate families.

Luckily for her, it seemed that their parents already considered themselves a collective family, and the schedule was thus; Latios and his parents would spend the day with Latias and her parents, and then they would go to the opposite house for Christmas dinner. A perfect plan in Latias' mind, given that she got to spend the whole time with Latios.

She presented him the gift, and when he opened it he found a new throw blanket shaded a bright red. He smiled at her and drew her in for another kiss, which she eagerly accepted. Over the course of the day, the families talked about various things, playing some card and board games, and even having a bit of fun with the Wii. Once dinner rolled around, they all traveled to the other house, where Latios' father had it set out, cooking slowly. They ate and laughed together, and once everything was finished, Latios went up to his room to retrieve his own present to Latias.

She was in a fit of ecstasy when she saw the romance novel she had been dying to get for a couple of months now, but couldn't work up the money to get. She kissed him with a level of passion reserved for whenever she was particularly happy. Latias' mother rolled her eyes and whispered to Latios' mother

"You watch and wait, they'll be married right out of high school." Latios' mother chuckled and responded

"If they had their way, they'd have been married a while ago." The two mothers were laughing over this gossip as they watched their children exchange the love they felt for each other.

"You know, I think this was one of the better Christmas celebrations we've had on our block." Her companion nodded absently, thinking about how her little girl wasn't so little anymore.

Mespirit and Azelf

As the twins ran down the stairs, still in their pajamas, they paused for a second to lean over the railing and check the tree, which was abundant with presents. The two grinned at each other and ran down the rest of the way, jumping the last few steps and running to the tree, each picking up a gift, then tossing it to each other when the names didn't match. Mespirit paused for a moment, making Azelf do the same. Then Mespirit asked her sister

"Do you think we might be getting too old for this?" Azelf looked up at the ceiling, then shrugged and said

"Next year." Mespirit smirked, then tore apart the wrapping on her present, prompting Azelf to do the same. This year would prove to be a score in the line of designer clothes, which they greatly appreciated, tackling their father just as he got out of the kitchen with his coffee in hand, still bleary-eyed.

"Thanks, daddy!" they shouted simultaneously. Their father smiled warmly and rubbed each of their heads with his free hand, saying softly

"You're welcome." He looked up at the mess and chuckled, saying

"I see you got into everything before I could even wake up." Mespirit giggled and said

"Not everything, dad. There's still one more." He appeared genuinely confused and asked

"What do you mean? I don't think there's anything else there. Are you sure you counted correctly?" Azelf giggled and said as she pulled on his hand

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?" He chuckled again as he allowed his daughters to pull him along, saying

"Alright, alright. What do you have to show me?" Mespirit knelt in front of the tree and stuck her arm in it, ignoring the jabbing of the numerous pine needles. Eventually she signaled to Azelf, who confirmed it, then covered her father's eyes.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly, making Azelf giggle as Mespirit continued pulling the surprise from the tree.

"Don't worry, daddy, we're not doing anything." He chuckled again and said

"Oh, alright. Tell me when you're ready." Mespirit soon pulled out their gift, and she motioned to Azelf, who uncovered her father's eyes again. He saw that his pink-haired daughter was holding a coffee cup in her hand, one that had "World's Best Dad" printed on both sides. He smiled as he accepted the mug. He looked it over, then poured his coffee into it, raised it in a toast, and said

"Thanks, girls." They beamed at their father, who had done everything in his power to provide the best for them after their mother left them while they were still young. Why she did it, no one was able to explain. Over the years, however, the twins had grown very close to their father, which compensated, at least in their minds, the lack of a mother.

Soon the girls went back up to their room to put away their new clothes, and Azelf held a new top over her body and turned this way and that, trying to imagine something.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Would Uxie like this?" Mespirit rolled her eyes and said

"Please, he'd like you in anything. I _still_ can't believe he had us all fooled for five years."

"Uxie? What about Mew? He's had us fooled since we knew the guy! In all the time we've known him, when he was with you and when he wasn't, I've never known him to get serious." Mespirit hesitated, catching Azelf's attention. She looked at her sister in the mirror and said

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Mespirit hesitated again, then said

"Well, you remember that dance you forced me to have with him back in middle school?" Azelf chuckled and said

"How could I forget? Your face was totally picture-worthy!" Mespirit rolled her eyes and said

"Well, around the end of that, he apologized without someone having to force it out of him." Azelf's eyes widened in shock, and Mespirit nodded. Then she continued

"And he also confessed that he pranked me the most because he had a crush on me. Took me a week to figure it out though."

Azelf was just speechless now, which left room for Mespirit to go to the window and stare outside and ask aloud but not to anyone in particular

"I wonder what he's doing right now?"

Uxie

Uxie was enjoying the holidays as best he could. There wasn't anything in particular that made him dislike this holiday to an extent, it was just that his mother sometimes overdid it. He had a renegade father, which severely disappointed Uxie. So his mother tried to make up for it, at first thinking she had to get another male into her life, to become part of his.

This decision was not looked upon favorably by Uxie, so she took herself off the market, so to speak. At around the beginning of the school year, two years before he hit middle school, he had spotted Azelf with her sister. As all boys will, he developed a crush on her. However, his crush didn't fade; as it turned out, it bloomed, to the point he couldn't get her off his mind. Not quite sure what to do at this point, he tried one day to just go directly to her and say it.

However, his attempts were thwarted when he saw her sitting amongst her friends, laughing with them, so popular. It was at that point he knew he was no good for her. He wasn't anything special. He certainly wasn't rich, the way she was. He wasn't handsome, he wasn't funny, he wasn't smart… he was nobody. What chance did a nobody like him have with a girl who was clearly popular?

It was at that time he took his vow to end his crush on her, and he would do so by altering his personality. But what direction should he go? Well, everyone says knowledge is power… so that might be the ideal route.

From that point on, he had devoted himself to do nothing but study, reading book after book. His grades improved vastly, which at least was one benefit from this action. However, his plan had backfired. Azelf had taken notice of him, and it seemed she was trying to capture his attention. Had this happened before, he would have lost his will and gone for her. At this stage, though, he felt it was too late to go back. He was stuck, and he went to the only source of comfort he could afford at the time; his mother.

At least she had been there for him during that time of need. Over time, though, as he grew in knowledge, he would try to become more and more independent. But his mother had a hard time letting go. But now that Azelf was his girlfriend, he allowed his mother a little further in. They still had a somewhat difficult relationship, but in all truth, Uxie didn't imagine he would get the chance to have a relationship with anybody of any kind, whether it be boy/girlfriend, or mother/son.

At any rate, Uxie's haul consisted mostly of books, which he was happy for. True, he didn't have to be that person anymore, but according to his will, he had altered his personality. There really wasn't any going back, not that he wanted to. He had the best of both worlds; a superior intellect to most everybody he knew (though he didn't brag about it) and Azelf. What more did he need, really?

Once he had finished putting his new supplies in his room, he came out and did something he hadn't done for a while; he hugged his mother, and when he did, she was surprised and touched. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him in return, unable to believe her fortune.

"Merry Christmas, mom" said Uxie. She patted him on the back and replied softly

"Merry Christmas, son."

Mew

Mew wasn't home right now. In fact, he was walking down an empty street, with nothing more to do than kick a rock that was in front of him. Soon the rock wound up in the gutter and Mew made no move to retrieve it. He sighed heavily as he looked up in front of him.

There was absolutely no one on the streets right now. They were all too busy having a good time with their families, but that was a luxury that Mew hadn't had in seven, eight years. He thought back to his outburst back at the condo, and he sighed ruefully.

"_Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Sooner or later I'm going to have to explain myself."_

He begged that day would never come, but he knew it would anyway. A police cruiser pulled up next to him, the window rolled down, and the officer inside asked

"Hey, kid, what are you doing out here?" Mew looked at him and replied

"Just walkin'. Not against the law, is it?" The officer scowled and said

"But on Christmas? You should be at home with your family." Mew smiled humorlessly and responded

"I could say the same about you." The officer's face closed off, and the last thing he said before rolling up his window was

"Just stay out of trouble, kid."

The car drove off and Mew watched its progress. A sharp, bitterly cold wind blew through, and he shivered, pulling his jacket tighter to him. Then he stuck his hands in his pocket and continued walking, finding another rock to kick around.

In time, he came to the park where his fondest memories took place. He looked over at the swings, the slide, and the little tunnels he had so enjoyed running through. Eventually he ambled to one of the tables and sat on the table itself, placing his feet on the bench. He looked up at the sky; it was cloudy today, suggesting there might be a bit of rain. But it wasn't cold enough for snow. It never was here.

Before he could stop them, tears came to his eyes and broke free of the emotional barriers he always tried to keep intact. He raised a hand and wiped away the tears, but more came. In time, he just gave up completely and surrendered himself to his sadness, his longing. The longing of what could never be.

**And that finishes this chapter up. Tell me what you think of it! EmDrago, out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**High School Union, Chapter 38**

**EmDrago; Hey everybody, I'm back again and coming with another surprise. So, my popularity has been rising pretty well on this site-**

**Giratina; Much to everybody's surprise.**

**EmDrago; Zip it. Now then, I've decided to take a leaf from my good buddy galladefenrir44's book and start doing a story spotlight, along with the ratings of the month for each update! The gang will be giving those out, so now I have use for them again!**

**Gang starts glaring at EmDrago, making him gulp and back up, holding up his hands, saying**

**EmDrago; Okay guys, let's not do anything we'll regret.**

**Giratina (surprise, surprise), Palkia, Mew, and Dialga charge EmDrago in an attempt to kill him. EmDrago shouts out, then runs for his life, screaming**

**EmDrago; Everybody else take care of business!**

**Arceus shakes his head sadly, then turns to the (hopefully) expectant audience, telling them**

**Arceus; Today's story spotlight goes to **_**Legendaries vs Robots**_**, by Scizor X. **

**Uxie; The ratings are in order from highest to lowest by country.**

**Azelf; 1****st****) United States**

**Mespirit; 2****nd****) Canada**

**Latios; 3****rd****) Singapore**

**Latias; 4****th****) United Kingdom**

**Shaymin; 5****th****) Philippines**

**EmDrago comes back, panting but without a scratch.**

**EmDrago; What do you think? I like it, so I'm keeping it. Before I forget, if anyone out there is an avid reader of A Deal With A God, I have a new poll up which can be found on my profile. If there are those of you who don't know what A Deal With A God is, you have no idea what you're missin' out on! I encourage you all to read it (if you haven't already), then cast your vote on my new poll. The close date is pretty far ahead, so that should give everybody enough time to check it all out. Have fun!**

**Giratina; There he is!**

**EmDrago; Oh shit!**

**Starts running again.**

Back To Normal?

It was the beginning of a new semester at the gang's high school, and Giratina, despite what many would expect, was actually quite willing to go back again. She could always hang out with her friends, but there was something about their lunch "meetings" that held a special place in her heart. Although there was an agreement that the order would have to be switched around a bit so everybody could sit next to their respective partners.

Nevertheless, today was one day that Giratina didn't want to miss, if for no other reason than to attend the Sisterhood meeting that was becoming the daily activity to the girls. Fortunately, and surprisingly, everybody held to their vows and didn't let a single thing lose. With the guarantee that their secrets were secure, Giratina wanted to broach the subject of Mew, the newest enigma.

Try though she might, cudgel her brains as hard as she could, she had no luck in divining a reason for Mew's behavior. Now, that wasn't to say she didn't have speculations, but that's all they were, given she had no facts to support or dethrone them. As such, she hoped the Sisterhood as a collective whole could figure something out. But then again, Mew had been deceiving everybody for the better part of, if Arceus' account was taken in, seven to eight years.

In other words, for half of his life, perhaps longer, he had been deluding everybody with a mask. A good one, for sure, but a mask nonetheless, one that had been cracked during the mountain trip.

Giratina, Palkia, and Shaymin arrived at the school, separately since Giratina was now getting rides from Arceus, and when they all came to the meeting place for the Sisterhood, the other three members greeted them excitedly. Giratina, Palkia, and Shaymin all sat down to join them, and Giratina started off.

"Okay, I think at this point we all only have one thing on our minds; Mew." Latias smirked and said

"That's not what I was thinking." Giratina rolled her eyes and said

"Yeah, we all know what _you_ think about, Latias." After a round of giggles, Giratina assumed the speaker's role again.

"Seriously, though, I can't get this mystery that Mew has left us with. I want to figure this out as soon as possible, but I'm getting nowhere." Palkia smirked and asked

"You mean, even with all your brainpower, you can't figure this one boy out?" Giratina threw her hands up in the air and said

"Everything I thought I knew about him went out a closed window after his outburst! And then there was his somewhat serious attitude before that, all leading up towards his birthday. I don't really know what to think about him anymore, except that he's unpredictable at this point."

"Unpredictable? I wouldn't really say that." Everybody looked at Azelf, and she explained further.

"We know so far that he was hiding something for the better part of five years, possibly more! That means that whatever it is, or was, has to be big enough that Mew would worry about what others think of him because of it." Giratina smirked and said

"I think Bookworm's starting to rub off on you, Azelf." She smiled, then Giratina went back into a pondering state. She directed a finger at Azelf and said

"I guess you might have something going on there, but without any facts, this is nothing more than idle speculation. That's not much farther than where I am. I pretty much followed the same lie you just explained, although not that much detail, but I've come up with nothing conclusive."

"And your theories are?" Mespirit asked her. Giratina drew a deep breath before starting.

"Okay, I think at least one of these three are plausible; One, he has a close relative, or even family member, that committed a heinous crime that somehow psychologically scarred him, causing him to take that persona in an attempt to keep a sense of normalcy." Most of the other girls were looking at Giratina incredulously, and Shaymin said

"I think that's a bit left-field, Giratina. The chances of that are highly unlikely." Giratina raised a finger and said

"All the more reason for it to have such a big impact. But since that theory doesn't seem to resonate with anyone, how about this? Theory number two is that he himself committed a heinous crime but managed to get away with it, and only now has the guilt of unsaid crime been eating away at him, breaking through the person we thought we all knew." Everybody facepalmed, and Palkia said in a drone-like tone

"Sherlock Holmes, you are not. Never get yourself into the police force, Giratina. It is unlikely you would actually catch any criminals." Giratina scoffed and flipped her head in the opposite direction, responding

"Says you." She huffed, then said

"Alright, theory three; Mew was involved in a crime-"

"Oh, knock it off with the criminal junk, would ya?!" Palkia shouted at her, and Giratina glared at her. Not the Fiery Gaze of Death, but rather its third cousin… twice removed. Palkia shrugged it off and said

"Look, there's not going to be any criminal record, okay? So just drop it." Giratina grumbled for a moment, then said

"Fine. Anybody else have any ideas?" Shaymin thought for a moment, then raised her hand. Giratina smirked and told her

"Shay, we're not in class yet; you can just speak." She blushed and replied softly

"Old habits die hard. Anyway, trying to think on a more practical level, what about the loss of a close family member?" Everybody started thinking hard, then Giratina waved it off and said

"Nah, I don't think that would be it." Before she could continue, Palkia intervened sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, because your complete and total criminal history theory is sound." Giratina glared at her again, and began to speak again.

"_If _there aren't any more interruptions…" Palkia merely half-grinned and shrugged; her version of "No promises". Giratina sighed and pinched her nose, then shook her head and continued.

"I don't think that's the cause. I mean, think about it for a second; he's had that act going since before middle school, right?" Azelf and Mespirit nodded, confirming it. Then Giratina said

"Even if he _had _lost someone close to him, he would surely have gotten over it after five solid years. No one mourns for that long without a damn good reason."

"And if he has one?" Latias asked. Giratina shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands, palms up, in question.

"Like what?"

"Well, maybe someone close to him died and he felt responsible for it. Try to look at it that way from your own perspective. If someone close to you passed away, even if it wasn't your fault, more often than not you'll find a reason to blame yourself. That's simply how humans are, and that may well be the case for Mew." Giratina shook her head and said

"I don't buy it. I'll admit, my theories are _way _out there, but I don't like considering family death. I mean, I would totally fall apart at first, but I would probably begin to cope after a few weeks. It certainly wouldn't take me over five years, assuming a personality to go along with it. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well by that logic, it would have to be something so emotionally damaging that it would affect his entire being. Now, I'm not supporting the criminal history theories, but maybe he was directly responsible for something happening to a family member, and it psychologically damaged him." Giratina furiously shook her head, then yelled in frustration.

"Aah! None of this matters if we don't have any proof!" Palkia sweatdropped, then told her

"Geez, calm down. Maybe this isn't helping much, but screaming isn't going to get you very far either." Giratina growled in frustration, then said while turning her head away, eyes closed

"Yeah, but at this point nothing is getting done. If we really want to know, we have to ask the instigator himself. But I know he won't talk." She continued in her mind

"_Unless the circumstances work in his favor. I wonder what he could have meant by that. If anything, that's what's really eating at me. But it's innocuous, and I promised to keep it secret. I can't reveal that information in good conscience unless it's a matter of life or death. Which it never will be."_

"Well," Mespirit started, jolting Giratina out of her thoughts, "we can always try at lunch. I personally don't think he'll talk, but we should at least be able to say we tried, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but before the conversation could continue, the warning bell rang out. The girls began to stand up, gathering their possessions that they had brought with them for the day. Then she and Shaymin went to their first class with Mewtwo.

It seemed over the break Mr. Mewtwo was a bit more relaxed. However, that didn't make him go any easier; if anything, he was harder since everyone's brains had a tendency to get rid of anything not considered important for the duration of the break. Well, everyone except Shaymin, that is.

By the end of the class, Giratina's brain felt fried like an egg. Groaning and rubbing her temples to ease the headache, she walked into Deoxys' class, meeting up with Palkia. Deoxys, in contrast with Mewtwo, had grown a bit more serious. She was still fairly ethereal, but her lessons had a certain… level of priority that made Giratina feel less like she was in a free period and instead sit up at attention.

Nevertheless, Astronomy was still not in her best interest, and Giratina was up and out as soon as they were excused. She walked toward the choir room, one class she genuinely enjoyed. When she arrived, Miss Reshiram was at her desk, getting the board ready for the day's course. Her head turned in the direction of the door when it was opened, and her face broke out in a wide grin.

"Good morning, Giratina! How was your break?" Giratina shrugged and smirked, saying cryptically

"Pretty good." Miss Reshiram looked at her with her intense blue eyes, and she said

"Something happened, didn't it?" Giratina frowned and asked

"No, why would you say something like that?" Reshiram smirked herself and said

"Come now, Giratina, I'm not an idiot. Tell me, what's wrong?" Giratina sighed, then told her

"Well, a friend of mine has been fooling me and the rest of my friends for as long as we've known him, and we can't figure out why he would do that in the first place." Miss Reshiram clicked her tongue and said

"Well, you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat. Maybe you should just let him be." Giratina frowned but didn't respond. She took her seat, waiting for the rest of the class, particularly Mespirit. If anyone, she should be a major factor in deciding what actions to take, or not to take, against her boyfriend.

In time, everyone arrived. Once the general "how-were-your-breaks" questions were out of the way, Reshiram moved straight into class mode. For the most part, it involved everybody singing a particular piece that was coming up for a sort of "end-of-the-year" rally. Up until her turn, Giratina was focusing more on Miss Reshiram's suggestion; drop the case and let Mew return to his sense of normalcy.

The class ended soon enough, though there were still plenty of people who hadn't gone yet. Miss Reshiram assured them it would be finished tomorrow, and with that in mind, Giratina and Mespirit made their way to the lunch room. They each grabbed their lunches, a little slow on the line since it had been a couple weeks, but they would adjust quickly. Then they walked to their table, and to their surprise Mew was there, but looking rather stony.

Although considering that everyone else was trying to bug him about his behavior, with the exception of Arceus, Shaymin and Celebi, it was hardly surprising. Mespirit sat next to him, somewhat timidly, and asked

"How are you doing?" Mew glanced at her, then turned away. Giratina came to her defense, telling him

"Hey, your girlfriend just asked you how you were doing. Are you just going to ignore her like that?" Mew gave Giratina a glare of hate. Clearly he blamed her for some of this, bringing the issue up to him in the first place. Giratina could understand that to an extent, but she certainly wasn't to take any crap. She returned his hateful glare with her own Fiery Gaze of Death, making him look away. She smirked in triumph, but Arceus shook his head sadly. Giratina ignored it for the time being; she had an agenda to address.

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention here?" One by one, her friends turned to her, even Mew, though he remained wary.

"Okay, for the past week and a half, we've all been trying to bug Mew for an explanation." Mew's expression became dead-set angry, but before he could retaliate, Giratina held up a hand.

"Let me finish" she told him. He sat back down and nodded curtly. Giratina took a deep breath, then said

"It's obvious to me that he doesn't want to say anything, and as his closest, perhaps only, friends, we should respect that. I say we drop the matter. What's done is done, and there's no changing it." Mew's face only registered shock, much like everybody else. Arceus' expression quickly changed to something more like pride; he was proud that Giratina had stepped forward to defend him. Mew managed to loosen his tongue and say

"That would be greatly appreciated." Then the arguments began. It was mostly Dialga and Latios, saying there should be an explanation as to why he acted the way he did, both in deception and his behavior at the condo. Giratina slammed her hands on the table to command silence, and once she got it, Palkia chose that time to make her opinion known.

"Surely you don't expect us to just let the whole matter drop and let him return to the behavior that he's used to deceive us this entire time?" Giratina had been about to give her a death glare, but she abstained when she heard the valid point. Actually, it was a matter she was going to address, but that speech could be shortened now.

"Thank you for bringing that up." Giratina looked directly at Mew and said, in a voice that conveyed a gentle but firm reasoning,

"I think everyone will agree that this matter will be on all of our minds. How about we ask questions other than to explain your behavior? If you're not comfortable with the question, you can opt to pass. It would be great if you answer at least one or two, though." Mew hesitated for a moment, then asked

"So, what's the deal here?" Giratina relaxed slightly and replied

"We will all promise to drop the subject of your strange behavior at the condo, if you will agree to answer at least a few questions, and again you can pass if they're too personal, and you should agree to drop the behavior you used before the trip. We all know at this point it was just a farce, and we couldn't really take you seriously before. It will only be worse if you try to return to that. Do you understand?" Mew hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Uxie sported a sly grin and asked

"Now do you agree?" Mew hesitated much longer this time, and he addressed Giratina again, but with much less hostility this time.

"I can pass on questions I don't want to answer?" Giratina nodded but added

"It would be nice, however, if you _would_ answer at least one, just so we can better understand who you really are." Mew nodded, then said

"I don't really want to go back to my previous behavior. Despite what you might believe, it actually takes a lot of energy, and lately I find I just don't have that. I guess I'll agree to your terms, as long as you guys really do drop the subject. Who's first?"

Everyone was looking around, until finally Uxie opted to ask

"You keep claiming that your grades are horrible; however, if that were the case, the school would have done _some_thing about it. My question is, what are your grades really like?" Mew grinned wanly and responded

"Mostly As and Bs. I'm trying to work my way out of the hole I'm in, so the best way to do that is to get the best grades possible."

"What hole are you talking about?" asked Celebi. Mew hesitated before shaking his head, saying

"Sorry, that's personal information that I'm not ready to reveal yet."

"Yet?" Azelf asked, her face confused. Mew nodded and replied

"When the time is right, and the circumstances match, I'll explain myself better. I don't know when it will happen, or even if it will, but if it does, I feel I can help."

"Would it be too much to wonder what those circumstances are?" asked Arceus. Mew nodded, not having to say anything. Then Giratina asked a question that was on her mind, though admittedly not as strongly,

"What about your song choice? Down In The Boondocks? How did that apply to you?" Mew hesitated again, and for a while Giratina wondered if he would simply keep silent. Finally Mew told her

"Some of that requires a lengthy explanation, which would move into personal information. If and when the right circumstances occur, I'll add that with my full story. Does that seem fair?" Giratina nodded and Mespirit asked

"So, what are you really like? I need to know what I'm in for." Mew nodded and began to explain.

"I'm really a caring person. I don't care for bullying, but I love to laugh. Due to my past, I have an appreciation for life and want to get the best out of it. For now, that's about all I've got." Everybody nodded, and Giratina, Shaymin, and Celebi went to their gym class, where nothing of note happened. It was the same case for history, but when Giratina got in Arceus' car so he could take her to work, he said

"That was very considerate of you. I'm proud of you. I'm also surprised. I thought you rather hated him." Giratina looked at him askance and replied

"I don't hate the guy! Sure, he sometimes irritates me, but that doesn't mean I hate him. If anything, I care about him, just like I do all my close friends and relatives." Arceus nodded and told her

"Then you have more compassion than many; just one of the things I love about you." Giratina blushed and said

"But I sure wasn't that way when we first met." Arceus shrugged and said

"Doesn't matter. The past is finished, there's nothing we can do about it. All that's left to do is focus on what's happening now and prepare for the future." They soon arrived at Ziarelli's, and Giratina got out after a kiss with Arceus, leaving him after saying

"See you tomorrow." Arceus waved a hand in farewell and Giratina walked inside. When she got to the changing rooms, she met Angela, who looked at her and said

"Well, look who's back! How are things?" Giratina shrugged and said

"Pretty normal, as far as normal can be considered for me anyway." Angela chuckled momentarily, then said

"Well, I'll want to hear about your adventure, but right now we're packed. It's a good thing you're on shift tonight; makes my load easier." Giratina smirked and remarked

"Lazy." The two ladies enjoyed a good laugh, then Giratina changed into her uniform. Soon she was out taking orders and delivering them. It took a short while for her to get back into her speedy routine, but once she did so, the number of customers steadily decreased, each leaving with a smile.

When at last her shift ended, Giratina changed back and started her walk home. When she approached the area where she had been shot, though, she paused. The memories of everything that happened came rushing back, and she shook her head to rid herself of the horrifying images. Once she recovered, she moved to the other side of the street and continued on her way. Once she felt a safe distance away, she returned to the proper side of the road and finished her walk home.

She took a quick shower, stridently avoiding looking at the scars she would have for perhaps her whole life. Then she went straight to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Okay, that about wraps this up! I hope most of you will be satisfied by this chapter, and remember, my other story, A Deal With A God, is worth looking at. On a side note, my beta profile is also up, so if anybody needs any help, please don't hesitate to ask!**


	39. Chapter 39

**High School Union, Chapter 39**

**EmDrago; Hello, faithful readers! I'm really sorry I've been off the air for a long time, but I was thinking about what a lot of you were saying. I want to try and keep everybody happy, so I hope this new chapter will do that.**

**Giratina; Ah, enough with the teary junk already! Get on with it, you lazy bum!**

**EmDrago looks at her and asks**

**EmDrago; What is your problem with me? I have not done anything to you, so why do you treat me like this?**

**Giratina; Haven't done anything to me? Ha! That's a good one! What about embarassing me multiple times, causing me emotional and bodily harm, and just being a jerk all around?**

**EmDrago shakes his head sadly, then tells her**

**EmDrago; Grow up already. This is a Drama/Romance, and part of Drama entails problems, big ones. Tone your ego down, would you?**

**EmDrago walks off, leaving behind a very pissed Giratina. She brings out a table, some paper, and begins to plot EmDrago's downfall. Arceus arrives and asks**

**Arceus; What are you doing?**

**Giratina; I'm going to have our author murdered.**

**Arceus sweatdrops and asks**

**Arceus; Don't you think that's a bit much? We still need somebody to write out this story, you know.**

**Giratina pauses, then slams her head into the table.**

**Giratina; DAMN IT! I HATE immunity!**

**Arceus chuckles, then tells the rest of the gang to take care of the rest of the business since he needs to watch after Giratina.**

**Dialga; Today's Story Spotlight goes out to **_**Primary**_**, by PheonixLyric.**

**Palkia; For the ratings, first place goes to the United States.**

**Shaymin; Second place is Canada.**

**Celebi; Third, Singapore.**

**Mew; Fourth belongs to the United Kingdom.**

**Giratina comes in, recovered, and says**

**Giratina; And last but not least, fifth place is reserved, at the moment, for the Philipinnes.**

A Day In My Life... (Mew's Perspective)

Mew was heading out the door of the apartment complex he lived in, carefully closing the door behind him. He did so carefully because the wood was severely rotted and at risk of losing the door. He looked at it in disgust, knowing if anybody cared to, it wouldn't be hard to break in. He nearly punched the door in anger, at the frustration he felt from the course his life had taken.

He calmed himself down after a moment, looking back at the door and thinking about how frustrating it was to live like this. He was still too young to live out on his own without it becoming a big, news cover issue. He still had to have a parent/guardian, but he highly disliked the one he had right now.

He pushed his dark thoughts aside and descended the stairs and out onto the street. He certainly didn't live in the best part of town, and he hated it. If there was just _one _thing he had to like, it would be the fact that he could see the area where Mespirit lived. Up in his apartment, if he looked out his bedroom window and focused, he could see Mespirit and Azelf's house. He didn't do it often, since he saw her everyday, but whenever he needed a tonic to the stresses he was forced to live under, that would usually help.

He sighed heavily and began to walk. He was on a tight schedule today; first he needed to go to school, then he had to go straight to work. After that, it would be a real crunch to get his homework done, and done well, before he could finally go to sleep.

Weekends were a little easier, as it allowed him to get his homework done (if he had any) before going to work. What a life to live, with school, work and constant worrying about his housing situation. But he had an agenda, and as long as he didn't let anything slip up, he could get out of this hole and live a real life.

He gazed up at the sun, feeling himself relax as he soaked up what warmth could be gained. He began to walk again and thought to himself

_"Everything isn't hopeless. As long as I stay my course, I won't go wrong, and with the benefit of not having to keep that mask on, I can focus on it better."_

He exited the slum portion of the city, arriving at the park he so often went to, whenever he had free time, which come to think of it wasn't often after all. Nevertheless, his best memories were held here, and he loved to reminisce on them while waiting for Dialga to pick him up.

When the steel gray and metallic blue car showed up, Mew got up off the bench he usually sat on and walked over, getting in the passenger's side.

"Morning, Mew" Dialga said to him, and Mew responded in kind. Things were fairly silent then, but Dialga eventually asked

"Mew, I wanted to ask you something. Why do you have me pick you up at the park? It would probably be easier on both of us if you would just let me pick you up at your place." Mew shook his head and told him

"No, that wouldn't be as effective as you think." Dialga raised an eyebrow and asked

"Why?" Mew sighed, then replied

"Well, the park is closer to your house in the first place, and I don't like where I live. I don't want anyone who knows me, and I mean actually knows me, to see me there." Dialga's gaze became bemused, and he said

"You live in the bad portion of town?" Mew nodded solemnly, and Dialga asked

"Why does that matter to you? You know it doesn't matter to any of us, right?" Mew nodded again and said

"It's an issue of pride. I know you guys don't really care where I live; on the other hand, _I _do. I have an issue with where I live, how I live, and who I live with. Don't ask any further on that, though, okay?" Dialga was surprised but nodded his assent. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, and when at last they arrived, it was about seven-fifteen. Mew thanked Dialga, then went straight to the library. There, he brought out some books and paper, looking up at the clock.

"All right," he muttered to himself, "let's see how much I can get through."

He had recently been taking to asking for the lessons ahead, hoping to have at least one or two lessons out of the way before it started. This was a method he found taxing and not particularly enjoyable. However, it allowed him to get ahead of the game, become more involved in the discussion, and gave him time to develop questions that could either be addressed in the course of the lesson or directly with the teacher.

Right now he was doing some of the philosophy they would be going over with Mr. Mewtwo. Due to the similarity in their names, despite it being his own first name and the teacher's surname, many people assumed they were related, more specifically father and son.

However, that was strictly untrue. And Mew had had one hell of a time with that. To make matters worse, he had been under the fun-loving yet annoying persona he adopted so many years ago, nearly ten, now. Things had not turned out well; he wasn't quite sure how it all happened, but the end result was a two-week suspension, and at the time he hadn't been working, which meant he was spending a lot of time outside, where he always got suspicious glances.

Bringing his brain back out of Memory Lane, he went back to his work, though due to its difficulty, he doubted he would get very far. He looked back up to the clock, and then the work. He quickly put it away and instead brought out some work for Health Education. Philosophy wasn't slipping right now, and he didn't have time to go through and contemplate every point of view, whereas H.E. was beginning to lag behind.

At five to eight, the warning bell went off. Mew scrawled in his last answer, sighing in relief, then quickly packed his stuff up and went off to his first course, history. He was one of the last few to arrive before Zekrom, who was pristine in his pitch black suit, hair, and shoes. The class filed in and took their seats, and Zekrom started with roll. When he reached Mew's name, and after he answered, Zekrom's attention was latched right onto him. Then he moved on and soon started the class.

Right now they were going over the beginnings of the Civil War, and Mew was heavily invested in it, especially from the poorer side's point of view, being able to relate in a way.

The class was over before he knew it, but while he was packing his stuff up, Zekrom asked

"Mew, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mew looked up in surprise but nodded. His next class was close anyway, so after everyone left, Mew stayed in his seat and looked up at Zekrom expectantly.

"What happened to you over Christmas Break? You weren't so serious before you left, and you suddenly come back with an entirely different personality, almost the complete opposite of what you had before. I don't understand what's going on with you." Mew looked down at the table of the desk, trying to come up with the easiest answer. Finally he replied

"The Mew you knew before Christmas Break was far from the real me, and is now for all intents and purposes dead." Zekrom was stunned into shock, and when he recovered he asked

"But what happened?" Mew shook his head and replied

"Sorry, but that's personal information right now." Zekrom scowled and asked

"So you can't trust me?" Mew sighed and replied

"Honestly, right now, I can't even trust my friends with all the details." Zekrom was just completely speechless now, and Mew took that opportunity to get up, shoulder his backpack, and say

"Sorry, but I have to get to my next class now."

He walked out of the room, leaving Zekrom behind in continued stunned silence. The next class he had was philosophy, which right now was quite boring. Like Zekrom, Mewtwo's attention was not lost on Mew's new attitude, but he didn't request to see Mew after class, which gave him relief.

His next class was physical education. This was yet another class where his change was noticed, but Virizion was slick about it, nor did she pry. Mew enjoyed P.E., as it allowed him to relieve some stress by way of physical exertion. Slightly more relaxed now, he made his way to the cafeteria, making use of the free lunch program that pretty much every school offered. Once he had a decent lunch, he walked over to the table and sat next to Mespirit, where they shared a kiss.

Being with his girlfriend always exhilerated him, and gave him relaxation to an extent that P.E. could never compare to. And even just being with his friends was relaxing, though right now they were rather suspicious of him. But he couldn't blame them; they had every right to be.

He began to eat his lunch which was packed mostly with carbs, somthing he had learned thanks to his health teacher. Now he was able to make a decision for a lunch that would last him through dinner and push him through his job. Because of that, he cut a rather slim figure, which neither he nor Mespirit minded. Giratina was eyeing him now, and he became worried. She usually asked questions he didn't want to answer, and he had a suspicion that today would be no different.

"Hey, Mew?" Giratina asked him. He flinched, then sighed wearily and asked

"Yeah, Giratina?" She placed her arm on the table behind her empty, pushed-up tray, then continued

"I've been wondering, why do you always grab so much food?" Mew smiled inwardly; _this _one he could answer.

"Well, I need the energy for after school, when I work. Then I try and get my homework done before I get to bed and restart the cycle." Giratina grunted and looked over at Arceus, who had been his best friend since before middle school, but even then he hadn't been able to unmask him, despite being very socially adept. Then Arceus asked him

"Where do you work, and what do you do?" Mew's half grin faded and he responded

"Fast-food joint, basic cleaning, minimum wage. Need the money, though." Giratina grinned and remarked

"With that much food, I imagine you burn through that rather quick." Mew shook his head and told her

"Actually, I get this off the reduced/free lunch program. I use that money for other means." Giratina's expression became skeptical and she asked

"Let me guess; video games?" Mew scoffed and said

"I don't have time for such luxuries." Now Giratina was surprised, and she asked hesitantly

"So, what are you using it for?" Mew shook his head and replied

"Sorry, that's personal right now." Giratina scowled and told him

"You know, you're racking up a lot of those 'personal info' points. You're backstory will probably take a couple of hours to tell along with all that information." Mew thought about it for a second, then shook his head and responded

"No, not really. It all really revolves around one event that leads up to everything that happened, but again the right circumstances haven't been met, so that's under lock-and-key right now." Giratina rolled her eyes then, and Mew went back to eating. Once he was finished, he kissed Mespirit again, then went on for the next portion of school-time killing.

This bit was different for him as opposed to the other students, however. He went up to the office and walked in, greeting the secretary as he passed by her.

"How's it going, Tammy?" She scowled and told him

"You know you're not supposed to adress me like that. To you, I'm Miss Pollock." Mew shrugged and retorted

"Come on, we're all friends here, right?" The secretary simply ignored him and went back to her desk work, which made Mew roll his eyes. Then he walked further back and knocked on a certain door, to which a female voice said

"It's open." Mew walked in, seeing Miss Reshiram at her desk. She served as a counselor alongside the choir teacher, and Mew was an assistant to her, generally making copies of something or delivering notes. It was sort of a strange circumstance; the school had found out about his predicament last year, and they were on the verge of calling in some specialists. However, Mew had begged for them not to interfere. He barely grazed the problem by the skin of his teeth, the compromise being that the school wouldn't interfere as long as he kept his grades up, showed no signs of malnutrition or neglect, and would agree to work with Miss Reshiram. Mew had automatically agreed to the terms, and things had been tense ever since.

"Good afternoon, Mew. How was your first week back?" Mew shrugged and responded

"Difficult getting back into my routine. But I'm managing. How are things with you?" The bright woman appeared concerned now, and she said

"Well, I have some concerns about you." Mew sighed and asked

"Such as?" Reshiram motioned to the seat across her desk and Mew sat down. Then Miss Reshiram told him

"Mr. Zekrom informed me about what you said to him when he requested to speak to you after class." Mew's heart sank, and he said

"Oh yeah?" Miss Reshiram nodded and told him

"And I'm a bit concerned about it." Mew sighed and told her

"Look, it's not like I'm going to keep it a secret forever. I'm just waiting for the right circumstances."

"Which are?" Mew hesitated, then said

"When something similar happens to one of my friends or at the end of Senior year." Miss Reshiram then said

"Don't you think that's a bit of a far cry? I really think you should be more open with your friends. They won't judge you for what happened, especially since you had no power over it." Mew hesitated, then shook his head and replied

"No, I just can't. I hear what you're saying, but... it's difficult for me to talk about it unless I know someone else is in a situation that's at least partly similar to it." Miss Reshiram sighed resignedly, then said

"Well, that's your choice. But I urge you to reconsider your position, especially since it's unlikely the same circumstances will occur." Mew nodded and told her

"That's why I added at the end of Senior year. If we get through that without any mishaps, and I pray that to be the case, then after graduation I'll explain everything." He stood and asked

"What do you need me to do today?" Miss Reshiram recognized the closing of the subject, and from experience knew that he wouldn't speak any further about it. She handed him some files and told him

"I need four copies of the first two and one copy of the rest." Mew nodded and left the office. Shortly after he did, Mr. Quaza entered the room, and Miss Reshiram smiled weakly up at him and asked

"Hey Ray, how's it going?" Mr. Quaza smirked, which quickly faded away as he asked

"What did he say?" Miss Reshiram sighed and replied

"He's waiting for now, but I urged him to open up. I just wish there was more I could do for him. I would gladly take him in, but he refuses." Mr. Quaza nodded and told her

"You're not the first, but he wants to stay where he knows the rules. I have no doubt that a change like you taking him in would be a positive shift, but he's afraid." Miss Reshiram regarded him with confusion and asked

"Afraid? Of what?" Mr. Quaza sighed and replied

"Of change. It's a basic human fear of the unknown. His circumstances are miserable and unhealthy, but he's accustomed to it. I'm sure that, deep down, he would love it if you took him in, but consciously, he fears the possible outcomes. And instead of taking risks, he feels more comfortable staying where the rules are easy for him to remember." Miss Reshiram looked down, her gaze unfocused. Then she shook her head and said

"Well, if things get any worse, I'm taking him in. That's all there is to it." Mr. Quaza nodded and said

"The rest of us will be behind you, and I'm sure he'll appreciate it, though perhaps not at first."

Back in the copier room with Mew, he had finished making the copies and was returning to Miss Rehiram's office. He passed by Mr. Quaza, and they both greeted each other but didn't continue on. Once Mew delivered the copies, Miss Reshiram was looking at him sadly but endearingly. She let him go early, saying there was nothing else to do.

The rest of Mew's day passed uneventfully, and when school ended he hopped on one of the buses, taking it to another part of town. It was about a half hour walk from his side of town, and since he didn't get off until about eight-thirty, though he tried to put on more hours, he usually got home by nine. Then it was generally two hours to get the homework in, and he went to bed to begin anew the next day.

Try though he might, he and his boss just simply didn't get along. He thought he had found a sympathetic listener in Giratina when she sometimes complained about how her boss seemed to hate her, at least before she became an internet singing sensation, but all it took was a change in attitude for them to see eye to eye. However, that didn't work for Mew.

He stepped inside and went to punch in, then grabbed his cleaning supplies and began to get the bathrooms first. He had never been fond of public restrooms, but at least restaurant restrooms were generally kept cleaner than most others, especially school restrooms.

Once he finished there, he swept and mopped the floors. It seemed there were some wild children and lazy cleaners today, so he got in a lot of work. After he finished mopping, he took out the trash, and by the time that was done, his shift was over. He groaned lightly from the back-breacking work and punched out, fortunately not having to deal with his boss, Frank, along the course of the shift. It seemed they both wanted a break from each other.

On the way home, though he never really considered it such, he was always keeping a vigilant watch over his shoulders. In this portion of town, if you weren't careful, you would find yourself lying in a gutter the next morning, devoid of your possessions. Wishing to avoid such a fate, Mew's head was somewhat comparable to a bobble head, but in more of a side-to-side motion.

Luckily he avoided any mishaps, and he climbed up the rickety stairs to his apartment, being careful with the door. Once he was inside, he checked for the signature of the only other person regularly here. Sure enough, the tv's light was flickering in another room, and the sounds of snoring could be heard. Mew shook his head in disgust, then went to his room.

It was a small, shabby room, barely big enough to fit the bed and desk he managed to squeeze in. He set the backpack down on his bed, then brought out the books he intended to use. Once he had his set-up prepared, he went to the fridge in the dinky kitchen, opening it up and seeing that the weekend would have to be spent getting groceries. He sighed in resignation, then pulled out some fruit, retreating to his room.

**A couple of hours later...**

Mew set his pen down, sighing tiredly and stretching his sore, cramped hand out. He looked at the clock on the desk and saw it to be close to midnight. Yawning, he packed up his things, then flopped on the bed and instantly fell asleep, waking up the next morning to start again.

**Okay, how's this work for ya? I hope you liked the chapter and don't want to join Giratina in the plot for my downfall. At any rate, please review when you're finished.**


	40. Chapter 40

**High School Union, Chapter 40**

**EmDrago; Well, I'm back. No, I didn't fall sick; no, I didn't go on hiatus; I simply had a bad case of writer's block, despite having the plot for the story.**

**Giratina; That makes no sense, you hack.**

**EmDrago; Whether it does or doesn't, that's how it was. But, I've got my muse back and I'm ready to roll. So without further ado…**

**Arceus; The Story Spotlight goes to **_**The Winter Clan**_**, by Hex the Espeon.**

**Uxie; The ratings are as follows; in first place is the United States.**

**Azelf; Second place currently belongs to the Philippines.**

**Mew; Third place goes to Canada…**

**Mespirit; In fourth place is the United Kingdom…**

**Latias and Latios (alternating); and finally in fifth place is Singapore.**

**EmDrago; Thank you all for being patient, willing readers. Now, we shall begin the next drama arc.**

**Giratina groans loudly.**

My Unlucky Number

It was a month in the new semester, and things were very much normal. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and the gang planned to spend it in style. It was conveniently allocated on a Saturday, which meant that they could do what they wanted. However, there had been a big debate about what to do.

**A few days earlier…**

"We should see a movie!" Giratina shouted, slamming her hands on the table, though not hard enough to demand the school's attention/intervention. Palkia pressed her forehead up against Giratina's and argued

"We've already done a movie! We need something new! I say we go to the carnival!" The two girls were staring hard at each other, sparks dancing in between their eyes. Each was silently daring the other to back down, but neither side would yield.

"Why don't we just go to the mall?" Mew suggested. Giratina and Palkia both turned to him and shouted

"Butt out!" He raised his hands defensively, somewhat offended yet amused. The warring girls faced each other again and went back at it, pushing each other back and forth in an attempt to force the other to yield. Finally, the only voice of reason cut through their petty argument.

"Girls," said Arceus "I have a suggestion; why don't we see a movie in the morning to afternoon sector, then enjoy the carnival afterward, or even during the night?" Giratina and Palkia paused, then consented.

"Fine. At least we're getting somewhere now. And I think it's fairly obvious what we're watching; a good romance."

"Are you crazy? Romance is always done on Valentine's. We should see a comedy." They were back at odds, and things were just the way they started.

**Back in the present…**

Giratina sighed as she remembered that event. Arceus had to intervene again and suggested a romantic comedy. Giratina facepalmed; why did he have the perfect compromise that combined their desires that they were too bull-headed to see?

Be that as it may, they had a plan for Valentine's day and they were going to follow it through. And since Mew was so much better behaved, Mespirit didn't have to worry about him even thinking about evil/immature schemes. He had never actually followed through with them in the first place, but just thinking about it had given them cause for worry.

Thus far, Giratina had been scoring well in her courses, and she was beginning to get excited about next year. Junior year was always rumored to be the hardest, though every Senior had insisted it to be the truth, but as long as Arceus didn't decide to leave her, she would be able to get through it all.

She sighed as she worked around the house, keeping it in presentable condition. It had become a sort of habit for her now, and although it wasn't really one she enjoyed, she knew it was a necessary evil. She also had to work today, so she needed to hop into the shower in a bit.

Within the hour, she finished her housework, and she wiped the sweat from her brow, admiring her work. Then she took a deep breath and pushed herself to keep moving, despite the weariness from her exertions. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be getting to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow tonight. Regardless, she had obligations that, if she wished to stay here, needed to be met. So she showered without complaining, changed into a clean set of clothes, and waited for Arceus to pick her up.

Upon arriving, she went through her regular routine; changing, taking and delivering orders, changing again, and finally walking home. She forced herself to walk through the site of her life-threatening attack, telling herself over and over

"_You are safe now, she can't get you."_

When she arrived home, she felt so bleary-eyed that she didn't even want to go to her bedroom right now. She dragged herself over to the couch and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Giratina woke up slightly stiff and sore. Groaning, she checked the time and was thankful her routine was more or less set in. She hobbled to the shower, letting the hot water do its work. Then she dressed for the day in her usual, put on very little makeup, but made sure she had her gold neck band secured. Satisfied, she went back to the living room, making sure everything was in order. Next she made herself some breakfast. She was about to eat, until her phone suddenly rang. Groaning, she set the first bite of her pancakes down and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Giratina?" It was her mother, or at least she thought so.

"Mom?"

"Mm-hmm." Giratina was worried now; she sounded very sad about something.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Her mother gave out a gasping sob, and she said softly

"Giratina, I hate to have to tell you this, but your father was diagnosed with lung cancer yesterday."

A feeling of cold dread entered Giratina's stomach as she remembered the cards that predicted her future, out of nowhere.

_"There is trouble ahead of you, most likely terribly bad news, but there could also be some loss in there. I cannot be sure, but just remember the future isn't set in stone. There is every chance it won't happen."_

Giratina grasped the phone tightly and asked

"How did this happen?" Her mother sobbed briefly again before replying

"His family history is extensive for cancer. It was bound to happen at some point." The cold feeling only grew worse as she asked silently

"Am I likely to get cancer?" Her mother started crying loudly then, and Giratina could understand why. It was one thing to lose your partner, but the prospects of losing your child too? A harsh reality, no matter the circumstances. When she managed to pull herself together, she sobbed

"I don't want to answer that, Giratina. Please, don't make me say it." Giratina nodded, not forgetting she was on the phone, just not caring right now.

"Okay, mom." She ran a hand through her long hair, then asked

"What's going to happen?" Her mother had to regain her composure again before responding

"They're doing tests right now, to see if it can be safely removed or if he has to go through chemo. I'm just waiting out here for the verdict." Giratina nodded again, saying

"Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. I'll keep you updated."

"'Kay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, Giratina leaned against the wall and very nearly lost her composure then and there. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she contemplated the fact that her father might soon be out of her reach, permanently. She shook herself violently and smacked the back of her hand against the wall, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"All right, get a grip. He's not gone, he's just getting tested. There's every chance he'll pull through and everything will go back to normal." She realized she sounded like a child now, but she needed reassurance. She walked back into the kitchen and realized she was too low on time to finish breakfast. It didn't matter, though; she didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

She threw away the food, knowing it wouldn't be any good reheated, then grabbed her backpack and left the house (still making careful sure it was locked) and going to Arceus' car, which had just pulled up. Arceus looked at her intently and asked

"What happened?" Giratina shook her head and said thickly

"Nothing." Arceus smirked, then let it fade as he gently took her face and directed it toward him. Then he said gently but firmly

"Don't try to hide it. It will cause more harm than it's worth. Now, what happened?" The tears began to flow again, and Giratina latched onto him as best she could considering the awkwardness of their seats, then confessed

"My father was diagnosed with lung cancer yesterday!"

"What?" Arceus asked, genuinely shocked. Giratina began to sob and continued

"His family history is prone to it, and now I'm worried I'll both lose my father and get cancer myself! I knew that reader's prediction was going to cause misery!" Arceus sighed slightly and asked

"You didn't really believe in her predictions, did you? They're nothing more than fancy guesses." Giratina pulled away from him and insisted

"No, she was too close on everything! My past and present, she hit it on the head every time! She even had some good shots for the future, and now this happens! What am I going to do?" Arceus pulled her back into his arms and stroked her hair, telling her softly

"First, you're not going to give up hope. He still has a chance now that it's been identified. If it had been left alone, then the path would have been straightforward. But that's not the case." He tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Do you understand me? Hope for the best." Giratina frowned momentarily, then asked

"Isn't there a second part to that?" Arceus sighed and replied

"Yes. In its entirety, the phrase is hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst. And I think that's what you should do. There's not much else that can be done. However, I believe in your father's strength." Giratina sniffed and looked back up at him, asking softly

"You do?" Arceus nodded solemnly and replied

"Yes. I only met him once, I admit, but in that one meeting alone I saw a man who would do anything to be there for his daughter. And I believe that includes fighting and winning against cancer." Giratina eyed him suspiciously now and asked

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better, or do you really mean it?" Arceus grinned and said

"I'm saying it to make you feel better, and I _do _believe it. I realize that circumstances may dictate an outcome we don't desire, but I will still place my hope in your father's victory." Giratina nodded and slowly composed herself. She wiped her nose and said

"Thanks. I really needed that." Arceus nodded and said

"Anytime." Then Arceus began to drive, and Giratina kept his words in mind, feeling more hopeful, but at the same time leaving the door for the other outcome open. The rest of the car ride was silence, but the issue never left either of their minds.

Upon arriving, Giratina kissed Arceus and went to her friends. A constant encouragement of Arceus' was that if she had any problems, her friends could be counted on for support. She decided if there was any time she needed support, it was now. When she arrived, Shaymin and Palkia's countenances darkened, as they recognized the signs of depression in Giratina. They moved up to her and asked while walking with her the last few steps

"What happened?" Giratina hesitated for a moment, and Palkia didn't hesitate to ask

"Do you need the Sister Pact initiated?" Giratina shook her head and replied

"No, it's just… a really painful subject right now." Azelf shifted her position and said

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you can trust us." Giratina was still hesitating, so Latias asked

"Should we make this a form of twenty questions?" Giratina riled up a bit and scolded her.

"This is serious!" Latias backed off, holding up her hands defensively, saying

"Sorry, but you don't seem willing to just say it, so I'm resorting to guessing it out." Giratina sighed and said

"I'm sorry, it's just… really bad right now." Mespirit ventured forward now and said

"Well, we're right here for you. Just let it out." Giratina nodded, took a shaky but deep breath, and told them

"Yesterday, my father was diagnosed with lung cancer." Palkia and Shaymin gasped, while the other three sat in shock and horror. Shaymin asked timidly

"How is he?" Giratina shook her head and replied

"I don't know. I only got the call this morning. My mom told me he was in for testing right now, to see if the tumor can be safely removed. If not, he'll have to go through chemotherapy." Most everyone present now was stricken dumb, unable to believe that something like this could happen so close to themselves. When one of their friends suffered, they suffered along with them; such was the bond they shared.

So it was with a heavy heart that Azelf answered Giratina's question;

"Azelf, do you know the chances of being able to remove something like that in the lung?" She hesitated, then admitted

"Not very high. It's mostly dependent on the size of the tumor; if it's no bigger than about a centimeter or so, then the doctors might risk it. Bigger than that, though, and things will move almost automatically into chemo. I'm sorry." Giratina couldn't make any small gestures right now, so a shrug was out of the question. For now, the mot she could do was hang her head. Mespirit moved over to her and hugged her consolingly.

In time, however, the bell rang. Palkia helped Giratina get up, and she shuffled her way to her class. She pretty much ignored everything Mewtwo said, unable to focus right now. The same held for astronomy. She made an effort in choir, but in reality it was pathetic. This was not lost on Miss Reshiram, and she requested to see Giratina after class. After she had explained the situation, however, Miss Reshiram grew very somber.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry to hear that, Giratina. I'll be praying for him, alright?" Giratina looked up at her in confusion and said

"But you don't even really know him." Reshiram retaliated

"So? Do I have to know someone intimately to care about them? That's part of the beauty of being human; we have the ability to show empathy, and by extension, sympathy. No one should have to suffer the loss of a loved one at your age." Giratina simply nodded and thanked her for her concern, then shuffled off to lunch. However, she didn't get anything, finding she didn't have an appetite now either.

She simply took her place at Arceus' side and leaned against him, feeling very drained right now. Arceus tried to give her some of his food, but she refused to eat. He didn't press the issue, much to everyone's surprise, but nobody commented on it.

When Gym came to pass, by some unknown miracle Virizion had granted a free day, which Giratina spent simply sitting against the bleachers, her hair covering her face where she could silently weep, ignoring anyone who tried to bother her.

History came and went, and afterward Giratina called in sick for work, not really feeling like it was lying, since she felt constantly like throwing up. Arceus simply took her home and bid her good night and good luck, which Giratina accepted reluctantly. Although she had no appetite yet again, she forced herself to eat some cereal at least, though it was completely bland to her right now.

It was only about seven-thirty, but she felt so drained of energy and emotion right now, she shuffled off to bed, crying underneath the covers, praying with all her heart and soul that tomorrow would bring better news.

**And so begins the next drama arc. Remember to leave your reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**High School Union, Chapter 41**

**EmDrago comes in wearing armor, and Arceus sweatdrops and asks**

**Arceus; What are you doing in that?**

**An entire magazine of MK-47s is unloaded on EmDrago, and in the distance Giratina curses and snaps the gun in half. She goes off to look for something more powerful. EmDrago lifts the visor and says**

**EmDrago; Do I need to explain anymore?**

**Arceus sweatdrops again and responds wearily**

**Arceus; No, I think I get the idea. But that's what happens when you give her father cancer. I just hope you'll pull him through.**

**EmDrago says and betrays nothing as he ambles over to his computer, checking the perimeter, and begins to type.**

One Last Visit

For the past two days, Giratina was nearly sick with worry. She had even vomited a couple of times, but she kept a tiny ray of hope. Arceus was there for her the entire way, giving her that hope which she held on to. Giratina had been waiting anxiously for her mother's call, to give her the update on her father's condition. Arceus was trying to keep her on track with her schoolwork and job, but with minimal success.

On the morning of Friday, while Giratina was trying to get some cereal into her stomach, the phone rang out. She jumped, knocking her chair over and rushing over to it, nearly tripping in the process. She hurriedly brought the phone to her ear and said

"Hello?"

"Giratina?" her mother's voice asked sadly. Giratina's heart dropped and she said

"Yeah, I'm here. What's the verdict?" Her mother sighed heavily, then told her

"The tumor can't be removed safely. He has to go in for chemotherapy." Giratina's heart plunged and she fell to her knees. The noise must have transmitted because her mother quickly asked

"Giratina, are you still with me?" Giratina nodded numbly and spoke in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. When is he going in?"

"Next week. He says he wants to see you before he does." Giratina stood back up, albeit shakily, and replied

"I'll come tomorrow. I promise I'll be there." Her mother took a deep, slightly ragged breath, and said

"Okay honey. I'll see you tomorrow." Giratina nodded again and said softly

"Bye." She hung up the phone and shuffled back to the kitchen. Slowly, as though her veins were filled with lead and iron, she picked her chair back up, then poured the remainder of her breakfast down the garbage disposal. She shuffled back to the living room and grabbed her stuff for the day. She waited outside for Arceus, and when he pulled up and she got in, he looked at her and asked

"You received more news, didn't you?" Giratina nodded and replied softly, her voice still hollow

"He has to go through chemo. But he wants to see me before that. Can you take me to him tomorrow?" Arceus nodded and said

"Of course. Is there any particular time we should be there?"

"As early as we can make it." Arceus paused, then asked

"Would it be alright if I picked you up at this time tomorrow?" Giratina nodded, and they went off to school. Upon arriving, Giratina shuffled to her friends, and Palkia noticed her demeanor.

"Oh no, what did they say?" Giratina repressed a sob and replied thickly

"They can't cut it out. He has to go through chemo. I'm going to visit him tomorrow before he goes in next week." Palkia nodded reassuringly and Shaymin seated Giratina next to her, where she was able to give her constant comfort, which she desperately needed at this point.

"Look, it's not hopeless. He still has a chance." Giratina nodded and said

"I know… but his chances are getting slimmer and slimmer." Palkia observed her for a moment and said

"So are you. I understand you feel bad right now, but that's no reason to starve yourself." Giratina buried her face into her arms on top of her knees and whined

"I can't eat anything right now! I just keep worrying about my dad, wondering if he's going to make it or not!" Shaymin hugged her tightly and told her in her soft, reassuring voice

"Don't let yourself think like that, okay? You'll only make it harder on yourself." Giratina nodded reluctantly, and things lapsed into silence until the bells rang out. Giratina passed through her day paying no attention whatsoever, but by this time the teachers were well aware of her predicament. They made some exceptions for her, but the overall consensus was that she needed to get her work done and in. She promised to do so, alleviating their worries to an extent.

At work, Giratina tried not to shuffle around, especially seeing that part of her uniform, the high heels, would get in the way of her doing that. She also tried to keep her voice upbeat so as not to drive any of the customers away, and while overall she was pleasant, there was still an underlying sadness about her.

She hurried home, showered quickly, set her alarm and promptly went to bed, wanting to make sure she didn't miss this possible last opportunity.

**The Next Morning…**

Giratina's alarm clock woke her up, and she hopped into the shower, making sure she was presentable. She didn't bother trying to force anything into her stomach, though; her imminent visit was making her too nervous to think about food right now. So she waited.

When at last Arceus pulled up the street, Giratina walked out, trying to keep herself calm. She locked the door and walked down to Arceus' car, where he kissed her and wished her a good morning. She responded dully, making him worry.

Thirty minutes into their drive, Arceus looked at Giratina out of the corner of his eye and said

"You know, I'm really getting worried about you." Giratina looked at him wearily and asked

"Why?" Arceus seemed to sigh, but he said gently

"Ever since you first received word about your father, you've slipped severely, physically, emotionally, socially… I'm worried, because… well, if your father cannot win this battle-" he looked at her and quickly said

"Not that I believe that… but in the event of that, I worry about what you might do. Will you lapse farther? Will you just give up entirely? I don't want that for you, Giratina; none of us do. Promise me, Giratina; no matter the outcome, you won't give up on life." Giratina hesitated for a moment, then shook her head and replied

"I'm not sure I can say that. I just can't imagine life without my father being there for me. He always was, and I want him there for me." Arceus eyed her again and said

"Look… I know it's cruel of me to say so… but we all have our times. We can't live forever, no matter how much we wish it were not true. And if time has dictated that it is your father's time to go, then there is little we can do about it." Giratina responded, irritated

"That doesn't help, Arceus." He nodded solemnly and said

"I know, but you need to hear it. Again, I believe strongly that he will pull through, but you have to accept that there's a chance he might not. I'm not saying give up on him, far from it… but if the worst should come to pass, you might give up entirely. I just want you to tell me that you won't." Giratina hesitated again, but then said

"Alright. I won't give up. But I want _you _to promise me that if the worst comes to pass, you'll everything to help me." Arceus nodded and replied

"You have my word." From then on, the drive was silent. They passed into Giratina's old home town, Giratina still suppressing her loathing of it. She directed Arceus to the hospital, and they went inside. After a brief conversation with the nurse at the desk, they were directed to Giratina's father's room. They walked through the hall in silence, but Arceus kept a tight hold on Giratina's hand. She was grateful for it, if only because she needed something to steady her right now.

When they made it to the room, Giratina could see her mother sitting in a chair next to the bed, and lying within the bed was her father. He was thinner than the last time she saw him, and his skin was far paler. A film of tears obscured her vision, which she quickly wiped away.

Arceus and Giratina walked into the room, whereupon Giratina's father called to them in a would-be jovial spirit, except for the decrease in his strength.

"Aah, there's my daughter! How do you do, Arceus?" Arceus responded with a wan grin and asked

"I'm well, sir. How are you feeling?" He chuckled and said

"Well, I'm sick and tired of lying here all day, but otherwise I'm doing great!" Giratina walked up to him after releasing Arceus' hand. Tears once again sprang to her eyes and her father said

"Oh, don't cry, honey. Before you know it, your old man will be up and about again!" Giratina's throat tightened, and she said

"Dad, please don't treat me like I'm eight, okay? I'm nearly an adult now." Her father chuckled and responded

"Indeed you are. And you've grown well. I'm proud of you, Giratina. I want you to know that." Giratina nodded, then said with a firm resolve

"And I'll make you prouder when you see me graduate." He smiled and nodded, saying

"I look forward to it. One way or another, I'll be there." Giratina shook her head and said

"That's not good enough. I want your absolute word." Giratina's father sweatdropped and said

"Uh… isn't that a bit much?" Giratina stood up straight and said

"You told me you were going to make it. So this shouldn't be too much to ask for, right?" After a moment, he closed his mouth and chuckled, then said

"Well, alright." He sat up straighter in his bed, wincing as he did so, then raised his right hand and placed his left over his heart. Then he said

"I hereby promise that I will attend your graduation and watch you walk across that stage." He lowered himself back down and asked

"How was that?" Giratina nodded and replied

"Good. I'll hold you up to it." He nodded and looked back to his wife, saying

"I swear, she takes after you." His wife laughed sadly and replied

"What are you talking about? Every scrap of stubbornness she got she got from you." There was a small band of laughter, most of it rather wan. Over the next couple of hours, Giratina's father asked her a variety of small questions; how was school, how was work, was she keeping her house clean, etc.

In time, he looked over at Arceus, then said to the room at large

"Could I have a moment to speak with him? Please?" Giratina was about to object, but her mother hushed her and slowly stood her back up, leading her out of the room and closing the door behind them. Arceus looked down on the withered man and wondered why he requested this private meeting.

After his wife and daughter left the room, he allowed his pain to show through, greatly surprising Arceus.

"How long have you been hiding this?" he asked urgently. Giratina's father chuckled darkly and responded

"Longer than I care to explain. I need to discuss something with you." Arceus hesitated, then asked

"What?" He propped himself back up on the bed so he could better face Arceus, then said

"Look son, I know my time has come." Before he could say anything else, Arceus interrupted

"Please sir, don't speak like that. You still have a chance to pull through here." His eyes grew downcast and he asked dully

"Have you already heard that my family is prone to cancer?" Arceus nodded hesitantly and told him

"Yes, Giratina revealed that to me." He nodded grimly and told Arceus

"I've lost my entire family to cancer, believe it or not. I know I'm not getting out of this, because their cases were exactly like mine is now. And I know how hard it is to lose someone like that. This will especially be difficult on Giratina because the only person she's lost before was her grandfather, on my side of the family. But she was too young to fully understand it. But now, she knows better, and because we were so close, it will hurt all the more." Arceus nodded his understanding and asked

"Then what would you have of me?" Giratina's father nodded and began.

"First off, I want you to encourage Giratina to keep living once I can't anymore. It will be hard, but I know you can do it." Arceus nodded and told him

"On the way here, I made her promise that she wouldn't give up… if the worst came to pass. I intend to help her throughout the whole bit, so you needn't worry." He nodded and said

"Good. Second, I want you to take care of her." Arceus was surprised and asked

"Sir?" His eyes glinted, and he said

"I know you'll be good to her and good for her. And she will need all the kindness you have to offer, and more." Arceus nodded and said

"I won't let you down." The glint faded from his eyes as he experienced a coughing fit. Arceus knew that he could do nothing, however, so he waited until it subsided. Once it did, he sounded far weaker, but he persisted. He reached behind him and grasped something underneath his pillow. He drew out an envelope and handed it to Arceus. He looked at the front and saw Giratina's name on it. He looked back to her father and raised an eyebrow. Her father explained

"That's going to be my final word to Giratina. It'll explain some things to her and give her my best when… if I die." Arceus felt a slight lump in his throat and asked

"And should you survive?" He nodded and said

"Burn it." Arceus nodded and slipped the envelope into an inside pocket of his jacket. He looked upon the older man and asked

"Is there anything else you need from me, sir?" He chuckled and said

"No, I think that about covers it. If there's anything else that comes up, I trust you to work it out." Arceus stood and bowed in deep respect to him, and he said

"Thank you, for believing in me and allowing me the chance to be with your daughter. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy, however difficult that may be." Giratina's father nodded again and said

"Good. I guess I have nothing to worry about then. Everything else is in order, so if my time is at hand, I can go peacefully." Arceus hesitated once again, then asked

"But will you make an effort on Giratina's behalf?" He riled up the and said indignantly

"Of course I will!" He calmed down, his energy having been quickly spent.

"But even so, I don't think I'll make it." Arceus' eyes grew downcast and he said in a low voice

"I suppose we'll just have to wait on the outcome then." Giratina's father nodded and said

"Before you go, I want to say goodbye to my daughter." Arceus nodded and said

"Of course." He checked to make sure the envelope was secure, then opened the door and called Giratina and her mother in. After a bit more conversation, it was time for them to leave. So Giratina gave a tearful goodbye to her equally tearful father. Before they completely broke their embrace, he kissed her on the cheek and said

"Remember, I love you." Giratina nodded and said

"I love you too, dad. Get better soon, okay?" He simply nodded and lay back against his bed. Arceus and Giratina took their leave, and when they sat down in the car, Giratina was in silent tears. Arceus faced her towards him and wiped them away, looking at her with such kindness that she had no doubt he wished he could take her pain for himself. She smiled weakly and choked out

"Thank you." He nodded and started the car, then gently pulled out and started the drive back to their little town. As they passed by the welcome/farewell sign, Giratina looked back and felt her heart swell slightly with hope.

**Alright, that's the next chapter in this story said and done. I'm not sure when the next one will be out, but I'll get it done, rest assured. **


	42. Chapter 42

**High School Union, Chapter 42**

**Arceus; Hello, everybody. As you might have noticed, EmeraldDragon1 is not here. This is because, in the interest of self-preservation, he has gone into hiding. He can still be reached via PM, but otherwise he shall not be making another reappearance in these author notes. However, he has printed them out for my benefit, if need be, and I will take things over.**

**Looks at paper in hands.**

**Arceus; So, the first order of business. EmeraldDragon1 would like to express his gratitude for the readers who are keeping track of this story. He also advises you constantly check your seat to make sure you won't fall off. A rather stupid statement in my opinion, but I digress. Next, EmeraldDragon1 would like to make a request to his readers everywhere, or in actuality two requests. If you have a story, or know of one you particularly like, please PM him the title of the story. Try to avoid spelling errors, as this makes it very difficult for him to find the correct story. If he approves, he will put it in the Story Spotlight. Secondly, he is nearly ready to open his orphanage for adoptable stories. Once again, if you know of one, please bring it to his attention, and he will look over it.**

**Looks back at paper.**

**Arceus; I believe that covers the news, so we shall begin the story. Dialga, would you like to start?**

**Dialga nods and says**

**Dialga; Today's Story Spotlight shines on **_**In The Care of A Legend**_**, by MidEvilLight1882. **

**Uxie; The ratings are as follows. In first place is the United States.**

**Mew; Second place is currently held by Canada.**

**Celebi; Third is the United Kingdom.**

**Azelf; Fourth place holds Singapore,**

**Mespirit; and fifth place is reserved for Australia.**

**Shaymin; We all would like to express our appreciation for your viewings, which have tipped currently, in total, at 16,464. Our number of reviews is currently at 185. Please leave your reviews so we may hit two hundred.**

**Arceus; From all of us to you-**

**All; Thank you.**

Two-Part Sorrow

It was now the weekend that the gang had planned to go out for Valentine's Day, and while things were still very grim, at least for Giratina (though Arceus, Palkia, and Shaymin shared her pain since they knew her father personally) they decided to continue their plans.

Palkia reasoned that it would do Giratina better to get out of her apartment every now and again and away from the dark thoughts that were plaguing her for the past week. Her father had gone in yesterday; the only thing they could do now was wait for the results.

The movie passed without incident, and by the end of it, Giratina's mood was much improved. Romantic comedies just had that sort of effect, she supposed. Next they planned to go to the mall to just hang out until it was darker, when the nearby carnival would be more festive due to its arrangement of brightly colored lights.

The girls were just window shopping, not really interested in loading the boys down with heavy bags, which gave them immense relief. After looking over most of the shops, everyone was starting to feel hungry, so they went to the food court and took residence in the pizza parlor. Arceus ordered two large pizzas, one half pepperoni, half sausage and olive, the other half combo, half meat lovers. They sat at their table, waiting for their pizza to arrive, talking about trivial things, especially keeping Giratina in the conversation so she did not begin to brood.

After half an hour, their pizzas arrived, along with plates, their refills (since everyone had already blown through the soda) and even some ranch for the crusts, which apparently some people liked. Giratina grabbed some of the meat lovers, especially because Palkia joked that she needed the meat on her bones.

After she had taken a few bites, her cell phone went off, and she growled

"Of course someone calls me right after I put grease on my hands." She quickly wiped her hands off and pulled out her cell phone, looking at the number. It was her mother's. With now shaking fingers, Giratina answered it and said timidly

"Hello?"

**Mew's POV (third person)**

Mew watched carefully as Giratina listened to whoever was on the other end. He was well aware of her situation by this time, and his heart was pounding, as though he had run a marathon on top of Mt. Everest. This would be the deal breaker, it would either provide the chance for him to be able to reveal his secrets or remind him why he kept them secret.

He watched Giratina's reactions, which were not encouraging. First her eyes widened, her mouth fell open in pained shock, which she covered with her free hand, and tears sprang to her eyes. The only tip-off, really, was the pain that could almost be felt emanating from her. Otherwise, her grief could have been mistaken for relief.

Her hands still shaking, she ended the call and slowly wrapped her arms around her midsection. Arceus touched her on the shoulder and asked

"Well?", though everyone was fairly certain about the answer now. The tears fell more heavily, and an increasing whine built up in her throat. Without warning, she fell against Arceus and began to wail in agony, the agony of losing a loved one. Mew knew this pain well, and his heart rate dropped, now that he had his answer.

Everyone began to file out of the pizza parlor, as Giratina was beginning to make a scene, though none of her friends blamed her for it. As they walked through the mall, people stopped to stare at the strange group, but those who were not attempting to comfort Giratina (in other words, not Arceus, Palkia or Shaymin) shooed them away. Eventually they exited the mall and into the parking lot. Mew walked up to Arceus and said

"Why don't we go to the park?" Arceus raised an eyebrow and asked

"Why?" Mew sighed and grabbed Giratina's attention, hard though it was, and he said

"My conditions have been met, so I will answer your questions, all of them. But I would rather do that in the park, if you don't mind. I'll explain why when we get there, if you agree." Giratina's pain was not dulled, but her curiosity was piqued. Barely able to speak, she simply nodded her head in consent. Everyone piled into the cars and drove off, reaching the park within forty-five minutes. Mew led the way to his favorite bench, and he sat down, motioning for everyone else to do so as well. Giratina sat directly across from Mew, Arceus next to her. He held to her tightly while she still silently vented her grief, but she looked up at Mew expectantly. So was everyone else. Mew took a deep breath and calmed himself, then asked

"So, what would you like to know first?" Mespirit, who was next to him, asked

"How long have you been tricking us?" Mew flinched at the way she worded it, but he answered in a more or less even tone

"For the better part of eight years." Everyone stared in shock, except Arceus, who was frowning. He said

"But I didn't know you until five years ago, and out of this group I've known you the longest. So how does that work?" Mew sighed, his own pain registering in his voice as he answered

"When I was eight, my mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor." Everyone paused to let this sink in, and Mew continued.

"My family lived in the real cheap portion of town. And I still do. In fact, my parents have lived in the apartment where I declare residence since before they were married." Uxie hesitated before asking

"Wait, are you an illegitimate child?" Mew smiled humorlessly and answered darkly.

"Yes, I'm a bastard. And I know that's the right word for it, because I've looked it up." Azelf turned to Uxie and asked

"Is that true?" Uxie nodded solemnly, and Azelf turned back to Mew, asking

"Where are you going with this?" Mew held up a hand and said

"I'm getting there. So, my parents thought it was cheaper to have a child as opposed to marrying first. Needless to say, whatever money they had was quickly spent on me. My mother was a hard worker, whereas my dad…" he paused, unable to finish at the moment.

"What?" Giratina demanded. Mew shook his head and said

"Sorry, let me finish the first part of my story." He took a deep breath and picked back up.

"We didn't have any money, so my parents couldn't afford health insurance. They could barely keep the apartment, crappy as it was. So, my mother couldn't go to the hospital at all." Everything was dead silent; not even the wind dared blow.

"So, she did the one thing she though could make the problem disappear; she committed suicide." Everyone flinched simultaneously. Giratina frowned afterward, though, and she asked

"How is this similar to my problem, though?" Mew didn't even bother to fake a smile before replying

"I didn't say it had to be a perfect match; I just said the conditions had to be similar. You and I have both lost personal family members to cancer, one way or another." He paused for a moment to try and breathe past the lump in his throat, then said

"She committed suicide, and without a health plan, neither I nor my father benefitted by it. It was just a pointless death, one that scarred me for a time. For a while, the only thing I could register was sadness and loss. But everyone kept bugging me about what was wrong, until I realized I would never get any peace until I made them think that I felt nothing was wrong in the first place. So I adopted my ridiculous persona to throw everybody off, and for the next eight years it worked. Up until just a few months ago."

Shaymin raised her hand. Smirking, Mew pointed at her and she asked

"When we were up there, Mespirit wished you a happy birthday, and later you said you didn't celebrate your birthday. Why is that?" Everybody turned their attention back to Mew and he replied

"Because my birthday is on the twentieth; my mother's death day is the twenty-first." All the girls except Giratina gasped in horror, and the boys were just stricken with a deathly pallor. Then Giratina dared to ask

"How did she commit suicide?" Tears formed in Mew's eyes and spilled over, but his voice remained firm, if a bit thick, as he replied

"She walked down to the highway shortly after putting me to bed, wishing me a happy birthday. Once there, she jumped in front of a semi." Once again, nothing could be heard. The only things that broke the silence was the sound of Mew's hand clenching on the bench he sat on, to the point that his knuckles were bone white.

"The next morning, they were asking my father to identify what they believed to be his wife's body. He confirmed it, they gave her a very basic burial, and that was that." Unable to fully believe what they were hearing, Latias asked quietly

"Then what happened?" Mew snorted and said scathingly

"My father devolved into a drug-addicted alcoholic, that's what." Dialga frowned and said

"But I thought you said you had no money?" Mew eyed Dialga darkly and said

"I also said I lived on the worse portion of town. And there are plenty of ways to make money there." Mespirit then moved closer and asked softly

"Did he ever… you know… to you?" Mew laughed scornfully and replied

"Please, he would have to acknowledge the fact that I exist first before he could do anything to me!" Celebi frowned in confusion and asked

"So how did your father explain not getting evicted if he was busy buying drugs and alcohol?" Mew shrugged and said

"Hell if I know, and hell if I care. That loser can burn in hell after I'm out for all I care. The only reason I still live with him is because it's convenient, and nothing more. Once I have the means to support myself and can do so without arousing suspicion, I'm getting out of there and never looking back." Now Arceus frowned and asked

"Has the school found out about this? If so, why didn't they interfere?" Mew hesitated before responding

"They did find out, during my freshman year. However, I begged them not to interfere, promising that I was going to be one of the best students, that I could take care of myself. I barely got out of it by the skin of my teeth, but there were strict guidelines I had to follow. I had to keep my grades and GPA up, and if I showed the slightest signs of retractment, or if my physical condition, which was very poor at the time, worsened, they were going to immediately call in CPS. So I lived under extreme stress for quite a while." Mespirit grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, asking

"Why did you put up with that? You could have changed your life for the better!" Mew gazed at her with a hardness in his eyes no one had ever seen, and he spoke softly but firmly, so nobody could refute his resolve

"I'm going to. I will change my life and make sure I don't make any of the mistakes my parents did. That's at least one good thing they did for me." Everyone was pretty well shocked into silence now, then Giratina said

"So… your song choice…?" Mew smirked and said

"I did say I would answer that, didn't I? Well, I feel it pretty aptly describes me. I live on the worst side of town; Mespirit doesn't. I was born in disgrace, in poverty, without even a proper name to call myself. I can look at Mespirit's house from my bedroom window if I squint really hard… but I don't, unless it's to remind myself what I'm fighting for." Mespirit looked up at him and asked

"Fighting for?" Mew looked at her and smiled, then asked back

"Do you love me? And I mean, really love me?" Mespirit appeared slightly shocked, but she said

"Yes." Mew's smile became slightly skeptical, and he said

"Really? So if I were to, hypothetically speaking, propose to you, what would your answer be?" Everyone's jaws dropped, but none more so than Mespirit's. She asked incredulously

"What?!" Mew chuckled again, then repeated himself.

"_Hypothetically _speaking, if I were to propose to you right now, how would you answer?" Mespirit sat there, unable to give an articulate answer at this point. Mew spotted this and said

"You hesitate. Is it because of my standing? Or what you have learned about me now? Does that change who I am?" Mespirit hesitated, then said

"It changes how I see you personally, but it doesn't change how much I care for you. If you were to, hypothetically, propose to me, I would answer yes." Mew smiled again, making it seem a bit more genuine this time around, and he asked

"And what of your father? He would likely disapprove of me." Mespirit shook her head and told him confidently

"If he understood what I do now, I think he'd change his opinion entirely." Mew hesitated, then said

"Be that as it may, please don't tell him, okay?" Mespirit tilted her head, then asked

"Why not?" Mew sighed and looked up at the sky, saying

"I have a plan, and the only way it will fully work is if I don't allow anything to interfere, and that includes other people calling CPS to drag me out of my apartment. I know how things operate there, and despite it being miserable, I can live with it. I have for eight years. Then I'm getting out of that area, maybe out of this town." He looked at Mespirit and asked

"Would you leave with me?" Mespirit hesitated now, and she responded

"I don't know… please don't ask me to… at least not yet. I mean, we're not even Juniors yet! It's a bit early to be thinking like that!" Mew smiled and kissed her, saying

"You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Mespirit giggled and said

"You're forgiven." Mew sobered up and turned back to Giratina, saying in a solemn voice

"I'm sorry for your loss, but believe me when I say that I understand. Better than most, anyway." Giratina nodded, her demeanor becoming sad again. Shaymin leaned forward and addressed Giratina.

"I hate to ask this so early, but is there going to be a service for him?" Giratina nodded and replied thickly

"Yeah, it's set for next week. Mom planned it so I could go. You know, for closure." Shaymin nodded solemnly and stated

"I'll be there for you." Giratina returned a watery smile in gratitude, but was surprised when Palkia stated

"Me too." Arceus gave her a light squeeze and said

"Me three." One by one, all her friends agreed to attend her father's funeral service, if only for emotional support. By the end of it all, Giratina was shedding more tears of gratitude than sadness. Even though her father was gone, at least physically, he still lived on in her, in both body and mind. She was part of him, and he was a part of her. Taking solace in that, combined with the help of her friends, she already began to accept the tragedy. Looking up at all of them, she said

"Thank you all. You don't know what this has done for me." She looked at Mew and said

"Thank you, most of all. I imagine that was very hard to discuss for you." Mew simply nodded, then said

"But I'm not going to let it hold me down. And I know it's going to be hard, but you shouldn't let this bring you down, either." Giratina nodded and said

"I won't. But… I'm still going to be sad…"

"And you have every right to be. Just don't let it interfere with your life. Show your dad that you can fight past this obstacle." Giratina nodded, and at that point everyone was emotionally drained, some more so than others. So they each bid their farewells, and Piled in the cars for their rides back, except for Mew, who could simply walk back.

**Giratina's POV**

Once Arceus had dropped off Uxie and the twins, he leaned over and kissed Giratina, saying

"I'm glad you're recovering." Giratina nodded, and was about to open the door, but then she paused. She looked back at him and said

"Arceus, why did my father want to speak with you alone?" Arceus sighed, then turned the car off. He sat back, wondering how best to answer. Finally he said

"He made some… special requests of me. For one, he made me promise that I would make sure you didn't give up if he died." Giratina sat there, absorbing this information.

"He also… told me to take care of you, thinking I would be the best candidate to do so in the event he couldn't." Giratina was slightly shocked at this; the main of her emotions were devoted to her repairing grief. Arceus sighed and told her

"Finally, he asked me that, if he should pass on, to give you this." He pulled the envelope from his jacket and handed it to her. She looked at the cover of the envelope and could see her name in her father's familiar handwriting. She looked up at Arceus, a lump forming in her throat.

"He said that would help explain some things for you, and it would serve as his last farewell to you. I'm sorry you just had to hear it from me." Giratina hesitated, then kissed him, saying as she reverted to her original position

"There's no one else I would rather had heard that from." Arceus was hesitant, but soon he returned her kiss. They sat there for a moment, but Giratina ended the moment and got out of the car, saying to Arceus

"See you on Monday" before gently closing the door and returning to her apartment. When she got inside, she leaned against the door for a couple of minutes, then looked at the envelope her father had bestowed upon Arceus, to be delivered to her. After a moment of indecision, she walked to the kitchen, flipping on the light and sitting at the table. She turned the envelope over, seeing that her father hadn't sealed it. She flipped the flap open and drew out a slip of folded paper. She unfolded it and saw her father's writing again. She recomposed herself, then began to read.

_Dear Giratina,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm gone, and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you at some point about our family history, of the problems we have faced before, but I just didn't know how to do it. Think of me what you will; I just kept delaying it because I was worried what you might think or do. Be that as it may, I will have to tell you now. I'm sorry I couldn't do so while I was alive; I really am._

_ Anyway, the family history on my side is extensive for cancer. It's descended throughout our generations, but a recurring trend seems to be that every other generation the females of our bloodline don't get cancer. My mother didn't get it, but my sister did. If I'm right, you should be relatively safe. _

_ That's just a hope, but I'm sure it still stands to reason. Anyway, with that grim piece out of the way, it's time for my final words._

_ Giratina, I love you. I have made so many mistakes throughout my life, but you are by far one of my greatest achievements. You and your mother both have been wonderful to me, where many other people weren't. Even my own parents, siblings and I weren't on the best of speaking terms. Maybe we can amend that where I'm going. _

_ Arceus has probably told you about now that I asked him to look over you. I personally think this would be best, but the final decision is yours. I can't tell you what to do anymore, so you'll just have to decide for yourself. But I know you can do it._

_ And don't think I'll be playing truant, either. I promised I'd see you graduate, one way or another, and that's a promise I intend to keep. I'll always be watching over you Giratina; just remember that. Live life to the fullest extent; just don't go overboard._

_ I've said it before, but I'll say it one more time; I love you, Giratina. _

_ Love,_

_ -Dad._

Giratina's eyes were spilling over with tears now, but she didn't care. Even though they were a poor substitute for his actual, spoken words, they were far better than nothing at all. She hugged the letter close to her chest, imagining his voice saying those last four words. After a moment, she made to put the letter back in the envelope so she could safely store it away, but the edge of something caught her attention. She grabbed it and pulled it out, and she smiled.

It was the last photo they took together, a family photo during Christmas. Her father looked healthy, before the full effects of the cancer he had been suffering from became known. She brushed tears out of her eyes and rose slowly, but not out of agonizing slowness; more like a purpose of giving a final march.

She reached her desk where she opened a special compartment that held a few precious items to her, such as a rare jade necklace that once belonged to her grandmother, some special gemstones, especially her birthstone, and other such items. She looked at the envelope briefly before hugging it again, imagining she was hugging her father one last time. Then she placed the envelope gently and safely within the compartment. She closed the door and went to prepare for bed.

**Well, that's the end of two dramatic arcs. But I have at least one more to go until I bring the story to an end, so don't give up hope yet. I want to hear what you think about Mew's story, so be swift in your reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43

**High School Union, Chapter 43**

**Arceus comes in with a sheet of paper.**

**Arceus; Good day, everybody. Once again, EmeraldDragon1 is not here, nor will he be for the beginning author notes. However, he is considering making one last appearance at the last chapter, if for no other reason than to alert the readers that the story has reached completion. But that's still a whiles off. Now then, we have received one requested or recommended story, which EmDrago approves. However, he would still like suggestions.**

**Looks at paper.**

**Arceus; EmeraldDragon1 would also like to make a formal apology as to the delay for the update of this story. Recently, he had to put a story on hiatus, and the lack of inspiration struck here somewhat, which reduced his motivation. Be that as it may, we are here now, and he will try to make this update one to remember, as he plans to introduce the last arc to this story. I believe that finishes the announcements-**

**Uxie runs in, holding out a card to Arceus, who takes it in surprise, then reads it.**

**Arceus; Evidently not. One last announcement; EmeraldDragon1 has created a new story that will be found on fictionpress, under the author name EmeraldDragon11. That has an extra one, so don't get confused. Now then, with the announcements finished, let us begin.**

**Mew; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**Skyway Avenue**_**, by Glory for Sleep.**

**Mespirit; In first place for the ratings, as always so far, is the United States.**

**Latias; Second place goes to Canada.**

**Uxie; Third is reserved for Singapore.**

**Palkia; Fourth place is being held by the United Kingdom…**

**Celebi; And finally, fifth place has Australia.**

The Ball Rolls…

One bright, sunny Monday morning, Giratina sat at her table, fiddling with the spoon that she had planned to use for her cereal, which was as yet unpoured. She was contemplating the weekend, Saturday to be exact, when she and her closest friends attended her father's funeral service. Giratina and her mother sat off to the side, the remnants of the family he had left behind. There were actually few in attendance.

Most of Giratina's family, on her mother's side, lived too far away to do much more than send condolences. Those who _could _attend did, but their numbers were so few that it mattered little. On her father's side, the attendance number was far smaller. The majority of his family had been overtaken by the same problem that claimed him; cancer. So in reality, the main of the supporters came in the form of Giratina's friends, whom she was glad to have.

Of her father's attendants, most were his friends. One of them in particular, someone who had known her father throughout college, was to give a speech of some sort to commemorate him, his legacy, and his lineage. All throughout, silence was a key player in the atmosphere, and even the speech, which was fairly short, had a hushed air around it. Giratina's eyes had been red through the service, and her mother was in tears for the entire thing.

Giratina constantly looked at her friends, who were all there to support her in her time of need, and without fail at least one of them was looking at her. More often than not, it was her boyfriend, Arceus. Of all the support she had, she had to think that he was one of the better ones. Shaymin was mostly somber, always offering the condolences, the emotional support in the softer tone. Palkia, in contrast, was louder and more of the cheery type, trying to bring Giratina into the same spirit. She was never disrespectful, but sometimes the upbeat attitude annoyed Giratina, even if her friend was only trying to help.

Arceus, on the other hand, was neither wholly upbeat toward her, but neither was he fully somber, and certainly not apathetic. He gave a structural support, holding Giratina tightly to his frame while the paneling, which represented her, began to fall apart. If she was to further into the analogy, Arceus was the frame of the building that was Giratina, who was falling apart. The rest of her friends were friendly (if argumentative) construction workers, attempting to piece her back together.

Sighing and placing it off as a slow morning, Giratina replaced the untouched dishes where they belonged, then the milk and cereal, and decided to just wait. As she walked into the living room, she thought

"_At least they were there for me. And now I am stronger because of it." _She walked over to the cabinet where she had stored her father's last words to her and the photograph of them together. Earlier on, she had ordered a frame for the picture, and it was supposed to arrive today or tomorrow. She opened it up and withdrew the picture again, staring intently at her father's smiling face. It was hard for her to look at it for too long, but she wanted to frame it nevertheless.

"_This isn't a compulsion to deny he's gone,"_ she told herself, _"it's a reminder that he still lives on in me, and in this picture."_ Nodding to herself, she replaced the picture in the cabinet, then walked off to her room to gather her stuff. When Arceus arrived, she walked out confidently, and when she stepped inside the car, Arceus ventured somewhat cautiously.

"How are you today?" Giratina faced him and said

"A lot better. I thought it would take me years to get past this, but everyone's been very helpful about it. What might have taken me years is only taking me days now, which is something strange indeed." Arceus nodded and drove off, replying

"But not unwelcome, I would think." Giratina nodded in return and said

"No, I'm glad I can move past this quickly. I just hope I don't completely forget about him." Arceus couldn't physically console her, so he settled with telling her

"You won't. If anything, you will remember him ever more strongly now that he won't be around as often." Giratina nodded her assent, and for the rest of the drive they were silent. When they arrived, Giratina followed her usual schedule, many of the people giving her their apologies for her loss, which she accepted. The teachers, even Mewtwo, were all sympathetic toward her. Especially Miss Reshiram, who asked her if she would like to avoid the lesson that day. However, Giratina refused on the grounds of trying to return to a sense of normalcy.

When Arceus dropped her off for work, she expressed her gratitude for everything he had done for her, to which he replied with acceptance. All throughout, things were peaceful, and Giratina felt a sense of normalcy begin to return. Once she stopped receiving condolences, she imagined, things would feel more natural to her.

**Mew's POV (3****rd**** person)**

Mew had had a trying week. His father, that lazy slob, had seemed to be teetering on the brink of full-on failure, which gave Mew some worry. Further, tensions at his workplace had increased to an all-time high. On top of all that, he was trying to be supportive of Giratina in her time of need. However, because he considered his friends of high importance, and because her circumstances were more understandable on a personal level to him, he did it without complaint.

Tonight was particularly bothersome at work, not least because his boss was having a difficult time in his personal relationships, so he vented his frustration out on Mew, who was all too tempted to shove the stick of either the broom, the mop, or even whatever he could lay his hands on where the sun don't shine. He abstained, but with enormous difficulty.

He had also been searching for other potential jobs, preferably ones with less hostile employers. However, knowing his first boss, he couldn't use this place as a reference, seeing as the employer hated him.

Once he was finished with his low-paying labor, he shuffled home, where the only thing that would greet him was the sight of a drunken or high idiot who didn't even remember he had a son. How Mew desired to get away from this part of town, away from his father, and away from all the problems that plagued him. However, he couldn't, at least not yet.

He walked up the apartment with its rotting door and opened it, closing it carefully behind him. He went to dump his backpack in his room, then went to check on his father's condition. It wasn't out of any feelings for him, but simply to make sure that nothing had changed it stance, that he could continue on as normal. But that was all about to come to a screeching halt.

He stepped inside the small, dark, dank room. He flicked on a light and saw his father lying still in the chair. He first assumed that he was in a drunken sleep, but quickly realized that he wasn't breathing. Mew looked at the floor, littered with beer bottles and small bottles of various medications. Mew's heart skipped a beat as he rushed over, pressing two fingers against his father's neck. After a few seconds, he ran to get the phone and dial 911.

His father was dead.

**Okay, a bit short, I know, but I felt like I was taking a long time, you all deserved a new chapter, and this is better than nothing, right? At any rate, this will be the final arc before I close off the story, but I'll probably draw this one out. Please send your reviews in quickly, but don't join Giratina in her manhunt for me.**


	44. Chapter 44

**High School Union, Chapter 44**

**Arceus; EmeraldDragon1 wishes to make another announcement. Recently, he has found some trouble with his past, and that might cause some delays for this story. Regardless, he will continue it to the best of his ability. In the event he cannot finish it, he will hand the story off to BoomShroom, who has been a loyal reader for some time now.**

**Looks at paper in hand.**

**Arceus; Further, he has come up with some ideas to extend the story a bit, and he hopes that will make you very happy. Giratina won't, obviously, but the rest of you might. Now then-**

**Tosses paper over head and claps hands together, then says**

**Arceus; In the spirit of happiness, EmeraldDragon1 would like to thank BoomShroom for having been accepting of his request to take over the story (he asked her(is that right?). So, our Story Spotlight, whether it's been seen on here or not, is **_**Snowflakes**_**, by BoomShroom.**

**Giratina; First place for our ratings starts with the United States.**

**Mespirit; They always seem to come in first, don't they? Anyway, second place goes to Singapore.**

**Azelf; Third place is held by Hong Kong.**

**Latias; Fourth place has the Philippines.**

**Shaymin; And last but not least, fifth place is held by Sweden.**

**Dialga; Without further ado, the fourty-fourth chapter of our story...**

A Promise Made; A Promise Kept

Mew was sitting in the city hospital, rocking back and forth on his chair. He was incredibly uneasy now; his father was pronounced dead and gone, which left him an orphan. As such, he was a ward of the court until they found a proper home for him. The doors to the hospital burst open and he looked up to see his girlfriend and her sister rushing up to him, Mespirit asking

"Mew, what happened?" He frowned as he stood and asked

"How did you know I was here?" Mespirit blushed and replied

"Well, our dad saw you stepping into an ambulance while he was driving home. He remarked about that, and I freaked. So I begged him to bring me here, but he only agreed to if I took Azelf with me." Her twin sister nodded, confirming the story. Mew sighed and said

"Thanks for your concern, but it's not going to help much right now." He thought for a moment, then said

"My father is dead." The girls gasped in shock, and he continued

"For now, I'm a ward of the court until they find me a proper home. They're quite astonished at the conditions I was living in, since they investigated my apartment, although it's not mine anymore." He paused, unable to think about what to say next. Mespirit chose this time to say

"At least you don't have to live in misery anymore." Mew scoffed and retorted

"No, instead I get to live in uncertainty. Believe me, I would prefer misery over confusion." Mespirit hung her head and Azelf asked

"So what happens now? Where are you going to stay until the court finds you a proper home?" Mew shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but his face was set in fear.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna hang around here." A new voice behind them said

"No you're not. I'm taking you with me." They looked around and saw Miss Reshiram standing there, clad in her typical white dress, white and fire-red hair, a black purse slung over her shoulder. Mew frowned and asked

"Miss Reshiram? What are you doing here?" She sighed and combed her hair with her thin fingers, replying

"The school was notified by the legal system about what happened. Luckily, Mr. Quaza was there to receive the call. He told me right after, and I ran over here to make sure you have a place to stay while this is sorted out." Mew took an involuntary step back and instinctively raised his hands in defense, saying

"No, that's alright, I can just go to the park or something." Reshiram's bright blue eyes flashed in anger, and she said

"And live like a hobo? I don't think so, Mew. I've already talked it over with the court, and they gave the all-clear. Why are you so defensive against me? I'm n ot trying to harm you, you know." Mew hung his head and replied

"I know... but I'm just having a hard time right now..." Reshiram's eyes became sympathetic. She walked over to Mew and rested a hand on his shoulder, asking softly

"It must have been difficult finding your father like that." Mew shrugged her hand off and snorted, saying

"It was no less than what I expected to happen at some point, if just not so soon. Besides, it's no less than he deserves. Now he can pay in hell, where he belongs." Miss Reshiram drew back slightly, as if stung, and she asked

"Surely you don't mean that?" Mew grinned darkly and replied

"Every word. He didn't give a damn about either me or my mother, and he thought the world revolved around him. Now I'm sure he sees the error of his ways, but it's too late for him." Miss Reshiram looked distinctly uncomfortable, so she tried to change the subject.

"Look, just come home with me, alright? At least until things get straightened out in the legal system, but who knows how long that will be?" The last part she added some sarcasm in, but it was still a genuine question. Mew was very hesitant, until Mespirit kissed him and said

"Go on; you need your rest right now, and she isn't going to do anything to you." Mew hesitated a moment longer, then nodded his assent. Miss Reshiram asked

"Do you have the clothes you'll need?" Mew nodded and walked back to his seat, where he picked up his back pack, along with a plastic grocery bag that was filled with clothes and a few toiletries. Reshiram nodded and said

"Alright then, let's go." She looked over to the twins and asked

"Do you girls need a ride home?" Azelf shook her head and replied

"No, our dad's waiting for us." Reshiram nodded her head and said

"Okay. Take care of yourselves." They nodded in return and walked out the door, Miss Reshiram and Mew following shortly after. Miss Reshiram led mew to her car, a small sports car that was white with streaks of red. Mew smirked and asked the air

"Why is it everyone has cars that perfectly reflect them?" Miss Reshiram looked at him in confusion and asked

"What do you mean?" Mew laughed silently and shook his head, saying

"Don't worry about it." He tried to go in the back seat, but Reshiram insisted he take the passenger side. They argued over it for a couple of minutes until Mew finally conceded, placing his stuff in the back instead. Miss Reshiram appeared distinctly miffed for the first couple of minutes she was driving, but that soon wore off her face, to be replaced with a more worried look. She looked at Mew every couple of minutes, trying to say something, but nothing came to mind.

Meanwhile, Mew was just looking out the window, marveling at some of the wonders he saw, any and everything that held life. After half an hour, Miss Reshiram pulled into a driveway that was connected to a small- to medium-sized house. It had a small yard in front of it with a garden of flowers. The house itself was unremarkable, at least on the outside, and Mew was uncomfortable the entire way.

Miss Reshiram led him up the walkway, stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, then stepped inside, saying

"Alright, well get you set up, then turn in for the night, okay?" Mew was still outside, reluctant to step inside. Miss Reshiram sighed exasperatedly before appearing in the doorway, asking

"I'm not gonna have to drag you in, am I?" Mew chuckled briefly, then shuffled his feet and said

"Sorry, I'm just... really uncomfortable right now." Miss Reshiram frowned and asked

"What's making you uncomfortable? Is it me?" Mew shook his head quickly, replying

"No no, it's not you. It's really me." Reshiram's frown deeped and she asked

"What do you mean?" Mew looked around uncomfortably, then said softly

"I'm from the worst part of town. I was born there, illegitematly I might add, and all I've ever known there is the rough life. Your house looks so clean, and I don't wan to ruin it." Miss Reshiram's frown turned into a scowl, and she said

"Don't be ridiculous; a house can be cleaned. Now get in here before you catch a cold." Mew rolled his eyes at that and tentatively walked inside. Miss Reshiram's house _was_ remarkably clean, the predominant color being (guess what?) white. Her trademark red wasn't really there, but she made up for it with some stunning, shiny red appliances. She walked forward, saying

"I'll show you to the room where you can stay until we get this mess straightened out, then you can sleep for a while, okay?" Mew then said

"That's alright, I can just sleep on the couch." Reshiram stopped and sucked in a deep breath, then turned slowly and said

"In my house, you will not live the life you were subjected to. I have an extra room I expect you to sleep in, and I don't want to hear any arguing to place yourself in a lower position. Okay?" Mew sighed, then said defeatedly

"All right, fine. I'll go with it." Miss Reshiram nodded once, then turned around and began to lead the way down a short hall. She stopped at a side door and opened it up, revealing a room that was easily three times larger than the one Mew had used his entire life thus far.

"It's not much, I know, but it's the best I can give you." Mew chuckled and told her

"Please, compared to my old apartment, this room alone is a castle to me." Reshiram's eyes briefly showed displeasure, but covered it up quickly and said

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with it. If you need me, I'm just down the hall" she said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. He nodded and stepped inside. reshiram started to close the door, but before she completely did so, she said to Mew

"Good night."

"'Night" he replied, and the door closed fully. He looked around, still feeling uncomfortable in someone else's house without prior knowledge or his full consent. He breathed deeply, then placed his stuff on the bed, which was proportionately larger than his old one. Curious, he paced the walls of the room, and when hew finished he chuckled and said

"Dang, this room is bigger than my living room." He looked around again and wondered aloud

"Is this how normal people live? Who grow up in normal circumstances?" He shrugged after a moment, then walked over and sat on the comfortable bed. Instantly he felt drowsy, and he yawned and said blearily

"Well, I'll have no trouble getting to sleep tonight, at least." He undressed, sleeping only in his boxers. He dragged the comforter over himself and almost instantly fell to sleep. Before he did, he thought

_"I hope this works out."_

He was suddenly woken up to some knocking. Mew groaned and turned over, his bed feeling much softer than he remembered. He heard the knocking again but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he called out louder than was necessary

"Come back tomorrow, I'll have the payment then!" There was a brief moment of silence, then a feminine voice asked

"Mew, what are you talking about?" He groaned and sat up but still didn't open his eyes. He shouted

"Geez, are you deaf? I said I'll have the payment tomorrow! Now quit bugging me!" He flopped back down, whereupon the voice said

"Mew, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I would appreciate it if you didn't insult me or shout at me." Mew opened his eyes then and was startled to see he wasn't in his apartment. He wracked his brains to find out what happened, and once he remembered, his face paled and he groaned

"Oh god, what did I do?" Miss Reshiram's voice sounded from the other side of the door, asking in concern

"Mew, are you alright?" He closed his eyes and responded, far more gently than before.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were the landlady, here to demand this month's rent." Miss Reshiram hesitated, then asked

"But why did you say you would have the money tomorrow?" Mew groaned and asked

"Can we talk about this later? Or not at all?" Reshiram laughed briefly, then said

"Fine, I'll wait until you get out, but I want an answer still." Mew sighed in defeat, then told her

"Alright, I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Miss Reshiram walked away, where he didn't know. He sighed again and pushed the comforter off of him, revealing his thin, pale body. He wasn't all too pleased with how he looked, but at least he wasn't skin and bones. Still, he was unnaturally thin and short for his age, which was very irritating to him.

"All courtesy of malnourishment" he said to himself. He stood up and put on his pants and shirt, shaking his head to straighten out his hair a bit. then he stepped into his shoes and walked out the room, coming out to the less-than-familiar hallway in a house foreign to him.

He walked down the hall, looking at the various photos on the wall, some of which showed someone he assumed to be Reshiram when she was his age and slightly older. Her hair wasn't as long then but still had the distinctive flame like strips. Other than that, she looked remarkably the same.

Moving on, Mew came into the living room, decorated simply with some furniture that tastefully matched the design of the room. He looked around briefly, then walked toward what he believed to be the kitchen, which was split from the living room only by a granite-topped counter. He walked past it and saw Miss Reshiram working the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. Mew inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma, as he had not smelled a home-cooked meal in many long years.

Miss Reshiram seemed to sense his presence and turned to look at him, smiling and saying

"Good morning, Mew. I hope you were able to sleep well?" Mew nodded but didn't say anything. Unsure of what to do next, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and slumped a bit, in a more-or-less defeated posture; humbled, one might say. Miss Reshiram looked at him again and said

"Well don't just stand there; take a seat! I'll have breakfast ready soon." Still a bit uncomfortable, but not wanting to appear lazy, he asked

"Is there something I could do?" Miss Reshiram thought for a second, then said

"Well, I guess if you don't care for my company, you can watch the TV in the living room." Mew quickly shook his head and asked

"No no, what I meant was to help. Is there something I can do to help?" Miss Reshiram giggled lightly, taking Mew by surprise briefly before she said

"No, I've got it. Just sit down, take it easy." Mew still stood in the opening between the living room and the kitchen, hating the appearance of laziness. Reshiram looked over her shoulder and sighed, asking

"We're not going to have another problem, are we?" Mew looked down in shame and said

"Sorry, I just hate looking lazy, and in my mind if I don't do anything while someone is working, that is laziness." Miss Reshiram sweatdropped and asked

"Do you even relax?" Mew shrugged and responded

"Sometimes." Reshiram's sweatdrop grew larger and she asked

"About how many times a week do you really relax? As in, lay back and do nothing for more than an hour?" Mew shrugged again and replied

"Once a week, maybe, if I get lucky." Reshiram hung her head and said

"Oh boy." She looked at him again, then said hesitantly

"Well, if you insist on keeping busy, I suppose you could set out the dishes we need. You'll find the plates in the lowest cupboard next to the fridge, silverware in the drawer beneath it." Mew nodded, and with a sense of purpose went to wash his hands before he touched his kind host's property. Soon he had two plates and sets of silverware set out, along with cups, in which he began to pour orange juice. After that, he started to clean up the living room, though there wasn't much to take care of.

He re=entered the kitchen, then rushed over to the sink and started washing dishes. The sink was about level with the bottom of his ribcage, but he worked around his embarrassment, insisting he was goign to be of some use. Miss Reshiram's annoyed voice then said

"Take it easy, Mew! No one's going to think any less of you if you just wait for a couple of minutes for breakfast." Mew flushed slightly, then replied

"I will. I'm used to being self-sufficient." Reshiram sighed, then brought a stack of pancakes with a plate of bacon to the table, then wiped her hands on a towel before saying

"Alright, let's eat." Mew dried off the last dish he was washing before walking over to the table, sitting across from Miss Reshiram. He was unwilling to start first, partly because of how he felt, and partly because he believed in "Ladies first". Reshiram scoffed and stood, taking a few pancakes and placing them on his plate before he, once again, began to push back.

"No no, ladies first." Reshiram gave a strained smile and replied

"Look, no offense, but you really need to cut back. Moreover, you need to get some weight on you." Mew frowned and argued

"i'm plenty relaxed." Reshiram laughed for a minute before saying

"Oh Mew, you're drawn tighter than a coil wire, and that's bad for you." She knelt and looked him directly in the eyes, saying gently but firmly

"Your life is going to change, and I'm going to do what I can to make it easier, alright?" Mew hesitated before giving in and nodding. Miss Reshiram returned to her seat and served herself, and after she took the first bite, Mew began to attack his breakfast, trying to remain as decent and gentlemanly as possible. Reshiram was slightly shocked but didn't comment on it.

After they were finished with breakfast, Mew insisted on washing the dishes and putting them up, against Miss Reshiram's wishes for him to relax. However, he would not be dissuaded. Once he finished, she grabbed her keys and said

"Alright, stay out of trouble for the day, okay?" Mew frowned and asked

"What do you mean?" Reshiram rolled her eyes and said

"I have a job to do, you know." Getting the idea, Mew narrowed his eyes and ran to the room he was currently using and grabbed his stuff, running back out and saying

"And I have an education to earn. Besides, I won't get anything done just sitting around." Miss Reshiram pinched her nose, but sighed and gave in.

"Alright, fine. I was hoping you would take this time to recover, but-"

"Recover from what? The loss of my loser of a father who barely knew I existed? I don't have to recover from that" Mew interrupted. Miss Reshiram sighed again and said

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But I want you to relax when we get back, alright?" Mew nodded and said

"Once my homewrok and the housework is done, I'll take it easy." Miss Reshiram pinched her nose again and asked silently

"What am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head, she led the way to the car, followed by Mew. When they arrived, Mew thanked her for her help, then rushed off to the library. Miss Reshiram shook her head again and said

"I think I signed up for more than I bargained for." When it was time for Mew to assist her, during that special period set aside for him, she had him make several copies of some documents. Mr. Quaza tactfully entered the room right after he left, asking

"So, how is he doing so far?" Miss Reshiram looked up at him and replied

"Almost completely resistant to change. He actually tried to clean my house while I was making breakfast, saying he didn't want to appear lazy." Mr. Quaza laughed and said

"Wow, I wish my kids were more like that! I have to pull teeth just to get them to say 'hi' to me. You don't have to train him at all." Miss Reshiram groaned and sat back, saying

"I just want him to relax a little, but he is so used to doing everything for himself. This is going to be harder than I thought." Mr. Quaza frowned and asked

"You're not thinking about going back on your promise, are you?" She sat back up and answered

"No, of course not. I'll still adopt him, but I want him to become a little more... open, you know?" Mr. Quaza nodded and said

"But maybe you're going about this the wrong way." Miss Reshiram frowned at him and asked

"What do you mean?" He replied

"You need to bring him down step-by-step, not all at once. He's been living this life for how many years? All of them? You don't simply take someone from that and expect them to change in an instant. It's like evolution, Sarah; it takes time, and it's gradual." She paused to think about this, then said

"Okay, but how do I start? It's not something I know how to do." Mr Quaza sighed heavily and ran a hand over his green hair, responding

"What can I say? Every person is different, and individual circumstances have a massive impact on how someone leads their life. Mew is definitely a special case, but you have to find out for yourself what will work and what won't. That's all the advice I can give you." Reshiram nodded and said

"That's actually pretty helpful. Thanks, Ray." He smiled and stood, replying

"No problem. Let me know if anything else happens, okay?" She nodded and he left, Mew returning soon after with her copies. She sent him out with some notes for specific teachers, and while he did that and she sorted through the documents, which required little effort, she began to ponder ways she could ease him out of his life of hard labor. As far as she knew, he had a job, minimum wage, with a boss that hated him as much as Mew hated him in return. Perhaps the first step was to have him quit.

It would not be easy to convince him, she imagined, but necessary if he was to change, especially for the better. She would discuss it with him on the way back to her house.

When school was done for the day, Mew said his goodbyes to all his friends, then got into the car with Miss Reshiram. He was still uneasy about it, and Sarah (Miss Reshiram, for future referrence) resigned herself for the worst. When the school was behind them she started.

"Mew?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking..." Mew snorted in laughter and said

"That's dangerous." Sarah rolled her eyes, then pushed on.

"You have a job, right?" He nodded and said

"Yeah, I need it to pay the bills."

"But you don't have bills to pay anymore, so that's null and void." Mew shrugged and replied

"Okay, room and board, then." Sarah sighed and said

"You're a minor, that doesn't apply here." Mew looked at her and asked

"What are you trying to say?" Sarah thought

_"Oh boy, here it comes. Prepare yourself for the fireworks, girl."_ She drew a deep breath, then said

"I think you should quit your job." He stared impassively at her for amoment, then turned to face the windshield and simply said

"No." Sarah was surprised;

_"He put up less of a fight than I expected." _Then she asked

"Why not?"

"That's money I can use later down the road."

"Do you even have an account to store it in?"

"Of course. How else would I have been able to pay the rent? I certainly couldn't have handed the landlady a whole check; that would have been ridiculous." Sarah groaned inwardly, then said calmly

"But I think you should focus on your education right now. You're still young, and a job at this point for you would only get in the way. Wait until Senior year, when things become more relaxed." Mew continued to remain silent, and Sarah had nearly reached the end of her rope with this argument.

"Is it a matter of changing something you're used to?" Mew stiffened briefly, and after a moment he said

"Yeah... I guess so." Then Sarah asked

"You and your boss don't like each other very much, do you?" Mew laughed harshly and said

"That's the understaement of the century! We can't stand each other's guts."

"Does he make you feel inferior?"

"No, just really pissed off." Sarah frowned and asked

"How much so?" Mew turned his head toward the window and replied

"I nearly shoved a broomstick in a very private place." Sarah snorted briefly in laughter, then turned serious as she asked

"Don't you know you could get in trouble for doing that?"

"Exactly why I didn't."

"But why would you want to work for someone who makes you feel that way?" He shrugged and replied

"I don't, but I needed the money to survive and it was the only opening available." Sarah thought further, then said

"You do know it's also very out of the way of your current residence?" He facepalmed and said

"Crap! I knew I was forgetting something." He looked over at her and asked sardonically

"And I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me get there, would you?"

"Only once, and that's for you to quit. So what's it going to be?" He thought to himself for five minutes, then sighed and sat back, closing his eyes and saying

"Guess I don't have much choice, do I?" He sounded slightly angry when he asked that, and Sarah worried that she had already screwed up and he was beginning to resent her.

_"Well, it's for his own good."_

"So, should we head over now, or would you rather do it tomorrow?" Mew looked at a watch on his right wrist, then sighed and said

"Might as well do it now; the sooner the better." Sarah nodded and asked for the directions. He gave them and she drove the car down the way, entering the seedy portion of town soon enough. It sent shivers down her spine, some of the greedy looks the people gave her. Mew, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed. He looked at Sarah and remarked

"You seem tense." She retaliated

"And you seem relaxed." He shrugged and faced forward again, saying

"Lived here my whole life. Kind of settle into it years ago." Sarah shivered again; she couldn't imagine staying in this place for more than a day, if that, much less _living_ in it. She shook the feeling off as best she could and pressed forward. They soon came up to the restaurant and pulled up. Mew seemed nervous now, and Sarah asked him

"Do you need some support?" Without really thinking, Mew nodded. Sarah unbuckled her seat belt, Mew doing the same after her but not anything else. Curious, she opened her door, Mew following suit. It wasn't untiul she stepped outside, however, that he did so himself.

_"Wow, is he really so nervous that he can't move for himself? If so, I'm sure this will gain me his favor, but we'll have to see what happens first." _With those thoughts, she began to walk toward the restaurant, but Mew's gallantry got the better of him as they approached the door; he ran forward and opened it for her, waiting for her to go first. She smiled at him in appreciation and stepped inside. Once they were in and the door was closed, Mew's confidence returned to him, he rolled his shoulders, then muttered

"Alright, let's get this over with." He hadn't even taken a step forward before his boss came out of the kitchen with a dingy uniform, throwing it at Mew and shouting

"Where have you been, you lazy slob?! Your shift started half an hour ago! Get your sorry ass to work!" Then he spotted Sarah, and he automatically leaned against the counter, asking seductively

"Hey baby, how's it goin'?" He licked his lips sensually, and Sarah nearly vomited. Literally, vomited." Mew scowled and stepped up, and he turned an angry face back on him and said

"What do you think you're doing?! Get to work or you're fired!" Mew grinned devilishly and thrust the dingy uniform into his arms, saying

"You can't fire me; I quit." He blanched and shouted

"Quit?! You can't quit!" Mew stared up at him insolently and demanded

"And who's gonna stop me? You? I don't think so." He turned and walked away, going out the door. The employer looked at Sarah, who flipped him off before walking out herself. She found Mew sitting on the curb in front of her car, holding his head between his hands and breathing heavily. Concerned, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, asking

"Are you alright?" He looked up at her, and she could see excitement brimming in his eyes.

"That... felt... great! I've wanted to stand up to that cheeky bastard for so long now, and boy does it feel good!" Sarah smiled but admonished him

"Watch your mouth. I don't want foul language used in my house, and not around me, understand?" He nodded, but his smile didn't diminish. They got back into the car, and after Sarah got out of the seedy part of the city, Mew looked over at her and said

"Miss Reshiram?" She looked at him briefly and asked

"Yes?" He hesitated for a moment, then said

"Thanks." She looked over at him in surprise, but he was already looking out the window. She turned her eyes back to the road and smiled.

_"Well, looks like this will go wonderfully."_

**Okay, what do you think? I tried to make it longer to make up for that previous chapter, and hopefully you like the POV change. I might work with that for a while, but I still have to input Giratina. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

**High School Union, Chapter 45**

**Arceus; Well, we are here once again. And this marks the forty-fifth chapter in our story so far. EmeraldDragon1 states that he did not imagine he would create a story that would become so popular, which it has indeed. For that, he offers his sincerest gratitude and appreciation. Now then, we don't have any announcements to give out, so we shall begin.**

**Giratina; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**Family Matters**_**, by nyislandersgirl. He highly recommends it.**

**Latias; Our ratins are in the following order: in first we have the United States.**

**Latios; Second is the Philippines.**

**Celebi; Third is Singapore.**

**Shaymin; Fourth currently belongs to Canada.**

**Dialga; And in fifth place resides the United Kingdom.**

**Palkia; Our viewers list has nearly hit twenty thousand total, and this story now has over two-hundred reviews. **

**Mew; And it is all possible due to viewers like you.**

**Mespirit; Thank you.**

Goals Acheived

Mew had now been staying with Miss Reshiram (or as we know her, Sarah) for almost two weeks now. In that time, he nearly drove her insane. Despite not having to deal with the added stress from his ex-job, he was still insistent on doing things for both himself and her. Sarah was both very touched and extremely annoyed. However, she remained steadfast in her will and had even taken precautionary steps for this event.

She was a CASA, or Court Appointed Special Advocate for short. Essentially, she would speak for Mew's behalf when the court case inevitably opened up. From what she could tell, though, the case would be open fairly soon since Mew was officially a ward of the court. She had managed to attain the clearance to bring him to her home because the orphanages were regrettably full. Besides, she knew that would only further damage him and possibly threaten his school career, which neither she nor the rest of her associates wanted.

All that she needed to do was appeal to the jury as to why she should be allowed to adopt Mew, despite the fact that he was nearly old enough to fend for himself (and quite capable of it, truth be told). Most simply, she wanted to provide him the care he should have received from his biological parents, and hopefully reverse or cut down the damage he had suffered from neglect for the biggest portion of his life.

Sarah felt she had a strong, convincing argument, but as easily as the courts could be persuaded, the boy in question was another matter entirely. Fortunately, she could speak to him as an adult on the matter, and she could negotiate with him in the same manner. Hopefully they could reach an agreement and things would go along smoothly.

On the thirteenth night after Mew's father died and he began staying with Sarah, after they finished eating dinner and Mew had done the dishes (at his insistence, of course), Sarah sat down with him and began what she hoped would be a smooth conversation.

"Alright Mew, I feel I can speak with you on even terms, but if you don't like something, I want you to address it. Alright?" He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"As you know by this point, you are an paper a ward of the court. This means that until you are officially adopted, the court is responsible for your well-being. However, they trusted me to allow you to come under my temporary care until such time as the issue is settled." Mew nodded and asked

"What do I have to do to move this along?"

"There's really nothing you _can _do. You're still a minor, and as such you need someone to represent your case." Mew growled in irritation and Sarah held her hands up, forestalling him.

"I know, I know, you prefer your independence. Unfortunately, the courts won't look at it that way. More or less, you have no voice in the system."

"Is it because they believe that I'm an ignorant child who doesn't understand how the world works?" Sarah sighed heavily and replied

"Look, I would love to sit here all night and debate with you, but I'm trying to address a matter that directly pertains to you. So please hold off questions that do not relate to the subject and please don't interrupt me, unless in a civil manner." Mew hesitated, then nodded his assent.

"Alright, now then, I plan to adopt you myself." Sarah paused to let that sink in, and so he could ask the questions that undoubtedly occured to him. However, he seemed to have been struck speechless.

"ow then, I'm doing this for multiple reasons, some of which I'm going to keep to myself, but I ask that you bear with me." He nodded again, and she started;

"Well, first off and most importantly I believe, I want you to finish your education. If you're relocated to an orphanage, a new house that's out of the way, or even out of town, you'll find that extremely difficult to accomplish. Moreover, I will be able to keep a better eye on your progress, both academically and as an individual. The courts may want something like regular reports on how you're doing, how you're adjusting, your complaints, etc." Mew nodded again.

"Next, I hope to be able to turn your life around for the better. Once again, I know you prefer your independence, and I can respect that. But if you find yourself in another family, they might not appreciate it as much, or worse, take advantage of you for it." Mew frowned now and asked

"Wouldn't the courts try to prevent something like that?" Sarah sighed and replied

"I'm afraid the courts can't be there for every injustice, and this would be considered a trivial matter, since you're under that family's guardianship and jurisdiction. That's one reason why I plan to adopt you; I won't take advantage of you like that." Mew smirked and said

"If anything, you'll try to convince me to be lazy." Sarah held up a hand and said

"I didn't say that, but you do need to learn to relax a little more. And that's one thing I hope to accomplish. Further, you're almost an adult, which means it will be more challenging to find a family willing to adopt you. That's nothing against you personally, it's just economics." Mew frowned and asked

"Economics?" Sarah sighed and said

"Okay, let me try it this way; think of adoption as investing. A family looking at adoption sees the available adoptees, including you, and tries to figure out which one will benefit them in the long run. If they choose a younger candidate, or a fresh investment, they can mold it in the way that benefits them the best. If they choose a depreciated investment, or one of the older children, they may wind up spending more than they get back. Does that make sense?"

"In a cold, uncaring way it does." Sarah sighed and said

"Sorry, but that's really the best analogy I have. I'm not trying to discourage you, just trying to help you understand." Mew nodded, then asked

"If that's the case, though, then don't you lose money, so to speak, by investing into this damaged good?" Sarah winced and replied

"I don't want you to think like that. Others may see you that way, but you shouldn't doubt yourself."

"So what do you gain by this? If I'm just another investment, what benefits do I offer that interest you in investing in me?" Sarah pinched her nose and said

"Okay, now you're taking that analogy too far. Maybe it was a poor choice on my part." Mew didn't say anything, still waiting for an answer. Sarah looked up and said

"Just suffice to say that I want to help. Taking away that analogy now, I want to see you grow in a better environment before you go off to make one of your own. I know you're very capable of handling yourself, and I won't try to impose on you too much. But others wouldn't see it that way, especially because they don't know you, and you don't have a tendency to open up." Mew thought about her words for a moment, then said

"Okay, so let's say, hypothetically, this doesn't work out the way you want it to. What happens then?"

"You get placed in an orphanage to wait for somebody to adopt you or until you turn eighteen, at which point you're on your own." Mew nodded, then asked

"And if things _do _go well?"

"Then you will live here under my guardianship until you turn eighteen. I'm not going to kick you out, per se, unless you do something illegal. With little to no chance of that happening, that's just pointless speculation. My hope is to see you graduate with high honors and go out into the world with a new look on life and what it has to offer."

"What's wrong with how I view it now?"

"Not necessarily anything, but you see it as too much of a business. Life is more about working, paying, and eventually dying." Mew snorted and said

"Could have fooled me."

"And that's precisely what we need to change. I'm sure you're already aware that life has more opportunity to offer."

"As long as you have the resources to sustain it." Sarah just hung her head in disappointment and Mew said

"Hey, don't deny it. You can enjoy everything life has to give, if you can afford to do so."

"No, our society has become dependent on the monetary system, but you still are blinded by the view that if you don't have any resources, life is fairly empty." Mew didn't confirm or deny anything; he just shrugged.

"And I want to change at least that. It's an unhealthy outlook on life, and when you realize what more there is to enjoy, you can set things accordingly to receive it. Does that make sense?" Mew nodded but didn't directly reply. After a moment's hesitation, he asked

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime? While I'm waiting for the system to determine my future, what do I do?"

"Just sit back and relax for a while. There's pretty much nothing you can do at the moment, and it only creates problems if you insist on trying anyway. One thing I would suggest is that you comfort yourself with your friends. You'll need their support in the weeks to come, and they'll be a greast source of comfort in times of doubt." Mew nodded again and asked

"Is that all?" Sarah sighed and told him

"For now, yes. If something else comes up, I'll let you know. Tomorrow, though, I want to take you and get you some new clothes." Mew went up on the defensive, as she had expected.

"No way, I'm not going to spend your hard-earned money on something I already have." Sarah sighed and said

"Look, I want to do this for you, because those clothes you have are too big for you. It looks like you got them at a thrift store or charity business." Mew hung his head and his eyes shifted around, and Sarah deadpanned

"That's exactly what you did, isn't it?" Still hanging his head, Mew nodded. Sarah sighed again and said

"Well, we'll try and change that tomorrow. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I don't want you dressing like a reject while you live with me." Mew sighed and conceded.

"Fine, I'll go, but I don't want you to spend a ridiculous amount of money on me, alright?" Sarah nodded and replied

"Fair enough, as long as you agree not to just aim toward the very cheap products. I'm not saying get designer clothes-"

"Neither am I-"

"But don't insist on getting something from Goodwill or something, okay?" Mew reluctantly nodded again, and Sarah sighed in relief.

"Now that we got that matter settled, I think we can relax for a bit." Mew said

"You go ahead, I want to go over the kitchen." Sarah pinched her nose and said

"You did that before we ate dinner. There's nothing to get." Mew frowned and stood, saying

"There must be something I overlooked." Sarah groaned and told him

"That's something else I need to work with you on; your obsessive qualities." Mew frowned and crossed his arms, saying

"I prefer to have a job done right the first time. Is there something wrong with that?"

"When it's the fifth time in the day that you've gone over it? Yes, that is considered obsessive." Mew shrugged and said helplessly

"I can't help it. I raised myself that way. I learned that if the authorities didn't get wind that I was living in undesirable conditions, I could live my life in peace." Sarah frowned and asked

"Then how did CPS find such appaling conditions if you obsessivley cleaned?" Mew shrugged and replied dully

"I had a tendency to clean; my father had a tendency to mess things up."

"But you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I was never worried about him; I looked out exclusively for myself. What he did, I didn't care. As long as he didn't overly jeopardize my plans, he could run around naked for all I care. But since he's gone, my plans have to adjust in order to work in this new system." Sarah was sympathetic and offered

"If you want, I can help you. I know I offered before and you declined, but now I have a better idea of why. I can assure you that your best interests are being kept at heart here." Mew hesitated, then asked

"Could I hang out with my friends after school and on the weekends?" Sarah nodded and said

"I would encourage that. As long as you get your homework done, I see no reason you can't enjoy yourself." Mew sighed in apparent relief, and Sarah was surprised.

"Did you think I might not let you go?" He hesitated now, and after a moment of deliberation, he replied

"It was kind of a fear." Sarah smiled and told him

"I told you, I don't want to impose on you. I also said that your friends would be a great source of comfort. I do encourage you to be more social." Mew relaxed visibly and he said

"Okay. I guess I can try to not be so obsessive about how your place looks." Sarah frowned now and asked

"What do you find so wrong with it that it requires five checks before you're satisfied?" Mew chuckled and told her

"Absolutely nothing. I would prefer to keep it that way. I'll see you in the morning." He walked off into his room, and Sarah was slightly flabbergasted.

**The next morning, at the mall...**

Sarah was walking beside Mew, who was visibly tense now. He seemed to accept the suggestion (more of a "my-word-is-law" type thing) with equanimity. But now he was practically a nervous wreck. Perhaps, he wasn't comfortable in any social setting?

That would make sense, given that he wasn't raised in the best of environments, and since his mother had died at such an impressionable age, added to the fact that his father was neglectful, he hadn't had much experience in social settings.

Well, that was just something Sarah was going to have to work on with him.

Their first stop was a department store that had decent items for reasonable prices. There Mew was somewhat picky, not with prices (though if it was too high by his standards, he would tenderly put it back), but rather the look. He didn't want to radically change anything about himself, so he would insist on clothes that were already very similar, if not identical, to his original clothes. Sarah tried to be accomodating, but there were times when he and she simply couldn't agree.

It was already early afternoon by the time they got out, which greatly surprised Sarah. Even when she had been a teenager and loved to hang around in clothing shops, she had never spent that much time in one all at once. She offered Mew lunch, which he declined, but she went to the food court because she was hungry, and she knew Mew was too; he just didn't want to admit it. When they arrived, Mew's stomach growled loudly and Sarah repeated her question as to whether or not he wanted to eat. He caved in and said he did.

Naturally he ordered something cheap, and in Sarah's opinion not very good, but Mew ate it without complaint. When they finished and walked out, however, Sarah asked him

"How could you eat that? When I tried that before, I couldn't go on after the first few bites." Mew shrugged and replied

"I'm not a picky eater. I've had to eat all sorts of things most people wouldn't find desirable, such as roasted cabbage with eggs, pig's feet and various vegetables, and over time my sense of taste just kind of dulled down. I have an iron stomach thanks to that, and I feel like I could survive in just about any condition." Sarah thought about that for a moment, then said

"Well, I guess that's to your benefit. Anyway, why don't we look around for a new jacket?" Mew drew his closer to him and said

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep this one. It holds some memories for me, and I don't want to give them up." Sarah hesitated, then said

"Fine, I'll allow it. Just keep it in satisfactory condition, okay?" Mew nodded and the two went to get him some new shoes. Even Mew had to admit off the bat that they were necessary; his old ones were barely being held together by liberal amounts of duct tape. It was somewhat uncomfortable for Sarah, because he insisted on getting pink shoes. Pink, he said, was his favorite color. Sarah had thought his jacket, which was also pink, would have been satisfactory enough. Evidently, though, it wasn't.

After half an hour, Mew found a pair that suited his tastes. The cashier was perplexed, but Mew didn't seem too inclined to explained to explain himself beyond his preference in color. All in all, it was a stressful day for both parties, and they were quite happy to be finished with it.

On the way back, Sarah told Mew that she wanted him to wear the new clothes whenever he went out, but his old ones would be perfect for workwear. He agreed and went to his room to put away his new clothes, but not until after thanking Miss Reshiram for buying him new clothes.

**Okay, I'm going to end it here for now. Send in your reviews soon.**


	46. Chapter 46

**High School Union, Chapter 46**

**Arceus; And so we begin the next leg in our journey. Everyone might be in for a treat and surprise this chapter. So, with that in mind, girls?**

**Azelf; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**Deoxys Quest**_**, by Red One1223. The story has been put on hold for quite a long time, so we need to encourage her to continue the story.**

**Mespirit; As usual, the United States leads in the ratings.**

**Shaymin; Following that is the Philippines, then Singapore.**

**Giratina; Then it's Canada and Italy.**

**Palkia; Taking fifth place is the United Kingdom.**

A Return Visit

It was now bordering the middle of March, and Spring Break was drawing near. Giratina looked forward to it. Further, Mew was almost a completely different person now. He wasn't so uptight anymore, and he actually began to cut loose. He slightly resembled his "fun-loving" personality, but not so flippant.

Needless to say, everybody was wondering how they would spend Spring Break. One day at lunch, Mew was entertaining with some jokes he knew, some of them at his own expense, which everybody appreciates in a comedian. However, he never took things too far.

Arceus was thinking hard, but on what nobody could tell, not even Giratina. This was a slight surprise by everyone but her, as they assumed she could get in where no one else normally did. But she wasn't one to pry, especially not to her boyfriend.

Mew was about to tell another joke, but Arceus lifted his head, catching everybody's attention. Then he said

"Alright, I think I've got it." Giratina turned her head to him questioningly and asked

"What do you have?" Arceus' eyes twinkled and he replied

"What we'll do for Spring Break." Now everybody's attention was caught. Latias, whose hair was now to her shoulders as per her desires, asked

"And what do you have in mind?" Arceus smirked and said to the group at large

"Why not go back to the condo? You guys saw it in winter, but you _need _to see it in the spring. The trees and grass, the animals, the rivers- good for swimming, by the way- it's all just lovely. So, what do you say?" Everybody grinned at him and each other, then turned to him and gave a collective nod. Arceus smirked again and said

"Okay then, looks like we have a plan. So, just warn everybody you need to, and we should be good." Latias then asked

"Should I bring the karoake machine again?" Arceus thought about it for a second, then said

"Why don't we wait a bit on that? Let me think it through, and I'll tell you next week, okay?" Latias nodded and returned to her meal with Latios. Then Giratina said musingly

"Hope my boss lets me go." Arceus smiled and wrapped an arm around her torso, saying

"I hope so, too. I'd hate to be there without you along." Giratina giggled and blushed, and they shared a kiss. Palkia teased her

"Geez you two, slow down. One step at a time." Giratina rolled her eyes and replied

"You were practically egging me on to marry the guy when I didn't like him, and now you tell me to stop? Make up your mind." Palkia laughed loudly and said

"Oh, do you already have plans for marriage?" Giratina blushed and Arceus appeared flustered. Giratina then riled up and shouted at her

"Knock it off! We're not even in Junior year yet! It's too early too be thinking about that!" Palkia smirked and responded

"I beg to differ." Giratina then challenged her

"What about you, huh? When are you and Dialga getting married?" Palkia grinned devilishly for a moment, then threw her arms around Dialga and responded teasingly

"We're getting married in a month!" For a moment, all was shocked silence, and everything burst out at once.

"Wait a minute, you actually got engaged?!"

"Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Why so soon?!"

It went on like this for almost a minute, until Dialga said as he raised his hands

"Whoa, wait a minute, time out!" Everybody stopped talking, expecting an explanation. What came next was an absolute shock. He turned to Palkia and asked

"When did we get engaged?" Once more, everything was stunned silence, and Palkia groaned and thumped him on the forehead, saying

"You idiot! You ruined the joke!" For a moment, nobody spoke. Then everybody broke out into laughter and catcalls, making Dialga flush nervoiusly and angrily while Palkia simply rolled her eyes. When everything died down at last, Latias said

"You know, it might be too early to actually marry, but it's not too early to make that sort of committment." Everybody looked at her and asked

"What do you mean?" Latias and Latios looked at each other briefly, then each held up their left hands, showing silver rings on their third, or ring, fingers. Giratina asked

"What are those?" Latias smiled and replied

"They're committment rings, of course! What it means is that we'll marry when we feel it right; in the meantime, we'll only be committed to each other and never look at anybody else." Giratina blinked in surprise, then asked

"Isn't it still a bit early for something like that?" Latias shrugged and replied

"We don't really care what other people think. All that matters is that we have each other and don't betray each other." Latios grinned and pulled her close, making her blush and giggle. They shared a passionate kiss, making everyone avert their eyes in some embarrasment.

After they finished, Arceus cleared his throat. Once the gang's attention was back on him, he asked

"So, does anyone need my number again? If your parents have questions, they should be addressed." Mew raised and said

"Miss Reshiram might have something to say, perhaps wondering where exactly we'll be." Arceus nodded his understanding and took out a slip of paper and began to write his number. While he did that, Shaymin looked to Mew and asked

"As a matter of interest, how are things going between you and Miss Reshiram?" By this time, everybody already knew that Miss Reshiram was trying to adopt Mew. As of yet, she had not succeeded, but then again the courts moved very slowly. However, she was not deterred and stubbornly persisted, almost to the point of obsession. Fortunately, she wasn't alone; many of the other teachers were supporting her in the endeavor. Mew responded

"Not nearly as shaky as when I first moved there. We've reached a sort of understanding, but things still ocassionally get testy." Azelf nodded and told him

"That's to be expected; believe it or not, even Mespirit and I get along badly with our father. Parents and children will always have their differences, and even if she's not your blood parent, you're liable to get in an argument once in a while." Mew nodded, accepting her argument.

Once things were settled out, they all left to take care of the remainder of their days. Giratina, Shaymin and Celebi went to gym. Giratina wondered what Virizion had in mind for them, and when they dressed out Mrs. Virizion led them out to the fields where they would be playing baseball. Shaymin paled; she was not really one for sports, especially more hardcore ones such as football or baseball.

Now, one might not consider baseball a hardcore sport, but Giratina understood Shaymin's position; she bruised rather easily, and she wasn't a fighter, not one bit. When it came to the "fight or flight" response, she was strictly a flighter. Giratina, on the other hand, was a staunch fighter. More evidence about the differences between the two friends.

When the teams were picked, Shaymin and Giratina wound up on different teams. Needless to say, Shaymin was very distraught and Giratina was worried. Usually when they played in a sport, Giratina defended Shaymin; however, that couldn't be done here. Giratina resolved to not create problems for her and try to avoid hitting the ball in her direction at all. Of course, she couldn't control its exact path, but she could hope for the best.

Shaymin's team was up first, so Giratina went outfield, as she had a very good throwing arm. Besides which, if the ball went out of her team's reach, her speed was unmatched. Ironically, Celebi was also on her team, which must have left Shaymin feeling nothing short of miserable. Her suspicions were confirmed when she and Celebi caught each other's eye and looked at Shaymin, who was already in a hunched, defeated position. Giratina thought to herself

_"Poor girl, she must really hate her life now. Why does this have to happen to her?"_ Unfortunately, the team allotments for the day were final, according to Virizion. Celebi and Giratina had tried to convince her to switch either Shaymin to their team or relocate them to her team, but Virizion refused.

With a knot of apprehension sitting in her gut, Giratina watched as the game began. The first up to bat was a boy who was evidently a big fan of the sport, not to mention insanely good at it. He smacked the ball so hard it easily sailed over the heads of Giratina's teammates, and she ran back, holding out her mitt, hoping to catch the ball and take him right out.

She dove forward and the ball clipped the tips of the mitt's fingers, but bounced right off. Giratina scrambled up and grabbed the ball, then hurled the sphere with all her might. Her spirits soared as she saw she had thrown it true; it aimed directly at one of her other teammates, as she was simply too far to get it back to the field herself. Her teammate caught it and whirled around, throwing past the pitcher to home base. Just before it reached, however, the batter slid onto the base. Virizion, acting the umpire for the game, called it safe.

Giratina cursed to herself and nearly threw her mitt to the ground. Celebi caught her attention and he motioned for her to calm down. She took a deep breath and did so, glad at least one of them was acting sensible. She checked her hair to make sure it hadn't fallen out of its bundle, as per the rules of P.E. Satisfied, she retook her position and waited for the next batter. It was a girl this time, not Shaymin, but rather one of Jessica's ex-gang members. After Jessica's arrest, they split up and went their own ways. Miraculously, a couple of them had actually apologized to Giratina, telling her they had disliked Jessica, some from the start, others after she became insane.

This one in particular, however, didn't feel that way. In fact, her hatred of Giratina almost rivaled Jessica's, except she wasn't as extreme as the original leader. She smirked at Giratina, then swung at the ball in such a fashion that it bounced hard off the compact ground and flew into the air. This was a stroke of genius, if not daring, since now Giratina's team couldn't automatically catch the ball and call her out. Nor could it be considered a foul ball since it had touched a valid portion of the field first. It bounced in a high arc, aiming at Celebi, or at least in his direction. He rushed forward to intercept it, but he wasn't fast enough.

The ball bounced right in front of him and nearly smacked him in the face, but natural preservation told him to fall back, which he did, and just in time too. He could literally feel the wind that streamed from the ball's passage. Giratina rushed forward now, not diving to get it, because that would cost her time to send the ball back. She scooped up the ball and searched frantically, but a voice commanded her attention.

"Hey, over here!" Giratina looked quickly and saw Gavin, standing on third base. Giratina didn't pause to consider it; she threw the ball to him. He caught it and waited for the female batter to come to him. Virizion called out

"You're out!" The girl huffed and stomped her foot, clearly miffed. Giratina felt a spark of satisfaction and allowed herself to bask in her skills for a moment. Then she put her head back in the game as he next batter approached.

Ten minutes in, Virizion called for a switch. Giratina's team traded mitts for batts, and Shaymin's team did the same in reverse. Now Giratina's worry was at an all-time high; Shaymin had managed to avoid coming to bat, but there was almost no way she could avoid the ball out in the field. There was nothing she could do, though, so Giratina swallowed her apprehension and tried to focus on the game.

After five minutes, Giratina came up to bat. The pitcher said to his team

"Spread out!" and they all moved their positions back bewtween five to ten feet. Giratina smirked, as they were taking her very seriously now. She settled into a wide-legged stance for optimal balance and gripped the bat until her knuckles were nearly white. But she wasn't nervous; she was exhilerated. The ball came sailing toward her, down the middle, and at the last second, Giratina swung as hard as she could manage.

_CRACK!_

The baseball went sailing high, higher, higher, until it seemed that it would fly off school grounds. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the case. After its amazing ascent, it quickly fell back to earth, and Shaymin was directly in its path. Her team shouted at her to catch it, and she was wide-eyed with panic. The ball bounced on the ground right in front of her, much to her team's displeasure, but its path wasn't finished yet. It soared right up, and Shaymin tried to duck back so she wouldn't be hit. But she wasn't fast enough.

The ball clipped her on her upper lip and the underside of her nose, and almost immediately blood spurted from her mouth. She squealed and clamped her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. The second Giratina saw this, as she constantly checked over her shoulder, she stopped in her tracks. She was halfway between third base and home plate, but rather than finish it, she immediately backtracked and ran out to Shaymin. Her team shouted in obvious displeasure, but Giratina ignored them.

She ran pell-mell to the painfully writhing, green-haired girl, and she knelt right next to her, panting hard and saying

"Shay, let me see it." Shaymin shook her head furiously, causing tears to fly from her eyes. Giratina then tried to pry her arms from her face, and since Shaymin was both weak and in pain, she succeeded. Shaymin had a split lip that ran from the bottom toward her nose. Giratina winced i sympathy, and she immediately said

"Shay, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Shaymin closed her eyes as a fresh wave of pain assaulted her, and Virizion arrived and told Giratina

"Get out of the way." Giratina complied, and Virizion bent over Shaymin for a moment before clucking her tongue and saying

"That's going to need stitches. Alright, up you get." Shaymin's eyes widened in horro at the mention of stitches, and she refused to stand. Virizion tried to help her up, but Shaymin struggled against her. Giratina then gently pushed at Virizion, who moved aside, then grabbed Shaymin and pulled her up, then placed her arm over her shoulder and started to carry her off the field. Virizion was slightly annoyed, but she said to Giratina

"Take her to the nurse's office; she can take care of her there." Giratina nodded and carried Shaymin in that direction. As she passed by her team, they started to shout at her in irritation, and Giratina only stopped to flip them off, which made them howl in anger. Giratina then continued to take Shaymin to the nurse's office. Shaymin was trembling in both fear and pain, and Giratina apologized to her again. Shaymin tried to speak, but that tore her lip further, and Giratina hastily said

"Don't speak! We're almost there!" She picked up her pace, now practically running. Once they arrived, Giratina pounded on the door until the nurse opened it and saw the scene. Immediately she said

"Bring her in." Giratina carried Shaymin to the patient's table and sat Shaymin down on it. The nurse gathered a wad of cotton balls and told Shaymin

"Apply a bit of pressure." Shaymin nodded reluctantly and did so, wincing in the process. Giratina herself winced, and she said once again

"Shay, I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry." Shaymin shook her head and looked at her, and although she couldn't speak, her eyes clearly said that she forgave her. Giratina felt an immeasurable amount of relief, and she thought

_"Shaymin has always been the forgiving type."_ Then the nurse came back with a small box that no doubt held the sterilized supplies she needed to fix Shaymin's lip. Shaymin appeared nothing short of downright terrified, and Giratina tried to console her. However, the nurse said

"Alright, I'm going to need you to leave now. You need to head back to class." Giratina automatically shook her head and replied

"No, I can't leave; she needs me right now." Shaymin nodded emphatically, despute the pain, and the nurse said

"Sorry, school policy. I can't have any other students in here that don't need medical attention." Giratina thought quickly for a moment, deciding whether or not to go against her nature and deliberately injure herself so she could stay. Shaymin caught her eye and could see her intentions, and she shook her head. Shaymin closed her eyes for a moment, then motioned toward the door. Giratina looked for a moment, then asked

"Are you sure?" Shaymin nodded in response, and Giratina reluctantly moved to the door. She had work today, too, so she couldn't talk to Shaymin right after class. She hesitated by the door, then told Shaymin firmly

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shaymin nodded and shooed at Giratina, obviously telling her to get back to class. Giratina smirked at this motion, and she left to allow the nurse to do her job.

Back at the gym, everyone was just getting back, so Giratina went to the locker rooms to dress back into her normal attire. She hesitated when she remembered Shaymin's belongings, and she sought out Virizion, who assured he that her items would be returned to her.

At the end of the school day, Giratina explained the situation to Arceus, who sympathized with them both, and wished her well when he dropped her off. She sped through work, taking a moment to ask her boss if she could go, which she approved, and rushed home to get the night over with so she could speak with Shaymin again.

**It hurts me to hurt a girl as sweet as Shaymin, but it felt like something that had to be done... I can't explain it. Anyway, there's your surprise; they're going back to the mountain condo! Now, I have a task for you, my readers. I want to know, do you want Latias to bring the karoake back, or would you rather go without that? Tell me in your reviews, and be swift in your answers!**


	47. Chapter 47

**High School Union, Chapter 47**

**Arceus; Hello, everybody. Well, EmDrago has been hard at work with the contemplation of the next chapter, or chapters, as the case may be. He wanted me to express that he believes he has a winning idea for the next arc, the second Condo Arc.**

**Giratina rolls eyes and says**

**Giratina; That'll be a first. **

**Arceus sighs and says**

**Arceus; He hasn't done anything to you.**

**Giratina; Yeah, but he hurt Shaymin. I swear, I'll murder him.**

**Shaymin appears and says**

**Shaymin; Giratina, don't worry about it. I'll be well-healed when we start.**

**Giratina rolls her eyes and says**

**Giratina; Shay, you'll forgive anybody. This is just something I need to do.**

**Uxie approaches and asks**

**Uxie; Would you be less vindictive if EmDrago was a girl?**

**Everybody sweatdrops, and EmDrago's voice booms out among them.**

**EmDrago; I don't want to hear that question again, understand? I just got chills from that.**

**Giratina bursts out**

**Giratina; Show yourself, you coward!**

**EmDrago; (snorts) What, so you can hunt me down and mount my head on your wall? No thank you. **

**Giratina snorts like a bull, with smoke streaming from her nostrils, and she runs off, shouting**

**Giratina; I will find and kill you, accursed author!**

**Everybody sweatdrops again, and EmDrago says**

**EmDrago; Arceus, just reveal the surprise. I want to start it now.**

**Arceus nods and turns to expectant audience, then relays**

**Arceus; EmDrago has a very special surprise treat for you all. In the next chapters, he's going to be writing from first person POV for a specific character, then their counterpart. Hopefully this will get some good reception. He also has some unfinished plans about whether or not to make the POV third person omnicient for the karoake, since the general consensus demands it.**

**Latias; YES!**

**Everybody sweatdrops again, and Arceus says**

**Arceus; Well then, with those announcements out of the way, we shall begin.**

**Shaymin; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**A Series of Unfortunate Events**_**, by Blazing Sceptile. EmDrago hasn't read it yet, but he admits it sounds interesting.**

**Dialga; In first place, predictably, is the United States.**

**Mespirit; That seems to be his biggest fanbase. Anyway, second goes to the Philippines.**

**Uxie; Third belongs, currently, to Singapore.**

**Celebi; Fourth is held by the United Kingdom.**

**Azelf; And last but not least, Canada is in fifth place. Keep up the good work, guys!**

The Return Visit; Giratina's POV

After several long, exhausting days, we finally made it to the condo up in the mountains. Along the way, the difference between winter and spring was radically different. Instead of cloudy white, everything was an emerald green. I thought it was rather attractive, and I couldn't wait to see what this area had to offer in the realm of fun thanks to the shift. No doubt, we had fun in the winter, but we were inside a lot to warm up, but things would be different now.

I hoped that the acclimation process would be smoother this time, but Uxie told me it often wasn't unless you went back up very frequently. Still, I told myself I was going to enjoy this to the fullest extent.

We soon pulled into the gravel driveway, which was mostly shadowed due to the massive amount of foiliage. We all stepped out and took a moment to stretch our legs, then set about getting our luggage. I helped bring in some of the personal bags while the guys worked on Latias' karoake machine. Arceus had consented to bringing it back up, which Latias rejoiced at, and she had even added some more songs, or so she told us.

Once all the stuff was in, we set up our rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys, just like last year. And like last year, Palkia and I had a wrestling match to see who would get the end of the bed. For all her bluster, though, that girl was weak. At any rate, she never could beat me in physical prowess. When we were finished, I was setting out my sleeping bag, and she asked me

"Say, Giratina? How does Arceus get anywhere near you if you can drop kick Chuck Norris into submission?" I smirked and replied

"'Cause he doesn't get on my nerves. You could take a few lessons from him on how to get in my good books. But I'll give you a hint; don't challenge me unless you have a good reason." Palkia rolled her eyes and said

"I had a good reason; I don't like being stepped on in the middle of the night." I rolled my eyes and retorted

"So you make a fruitless effort to make sure I'm the victim?" She shrugged and said

"Better you than me." We all laughed at her response for a second, then I smirked and retorted

"Well, what about you? How does Dialga not have a heart attack every time you start teasing him, especially with that marriage joke of yours? I nearly lost it there!" She smirked and replied

"You don't know me very well, do you? I've always made sure that anyone who interacts with me gets a piece of torture every now and then, so it follows that my boyfriend would get the most of that. He benefits by knowing that it's my way of expressing that I love him." Shaymin then asked shyly

"Why can't you just say it, like the rest of us?" I smirked, unable to resist the opportunity.

"Yeah, Palkia. Even I say it, so why do you just mess with the poor guy? His heart will give out before you get anywhere else." Her eyes gleamed and she retorted

"Wishful thinking on your part?" Now I was confused.

"What?" Her smirk grew and she said

"You mention getting farther, so I take that to mean you want to get further in your relationship with Arceus. In other words, you want it." I blushed heavily now, and I slowly stood. I raised a finger and pointed a finger threateningly at her and said

"When next the public sees you, it will be in the obituary." Palkia laughed, knowing I didn't mean it. And I didn't. I mean, what two-faced, black-hearted bastard actually kills their friend over something as stupid as that? Nevertheless, my threat had meaning behind it. Palkia waved a hand and said

"Don't worry, this conversation doesn't leave the room. But I have to know; am I right?" My blush grew heavier, and I said hesitantly

"I... I don't know how I can answer that..." Palkia raised her arms with her hands by her side, and she said

"It's simple; yes or no?" Now I was really nervous, and I said

"I don't know... I mean, I don't want to say 'no' so outright, but I can't just say yes without it looking weird, or desperate. Can I just leave it at 'I don't know'?" Palkia nodded, much to my relief, and said

"Sure." I sighed audibly in relief, and she had an evil smirk within a second. Dread coursed through me, and she said

"But that doesn't mean I won't give up on the subject." I hung my head and said

"Of course you'd say that." Then i picked my head back up and retorted

"But what about you? Do you want it?" She blushed herself, and I thought

_"Wow, didn't see that coming." _Then she said

"I think I'm going to leave it the same as you; undecided." I smirked and told her

"Then I suppose you won't mind that I torture you with it, even as you will me?" Palkia sweatdropped and said

"O...kay. Now I know how that feels." I smirked and crossed my arms, asking

"Not too much fun when it's your turn to be embarrased, is it?" She hung her head now and replied

"Alright, you've made your point. I guess I'll have to use some other ammo against you." Laughter ensued for a minute, and then Palkia asked

"Well, we've embarrassed each other, now it's your turn. So... Shaymin, what about you?" The blush on that girl, I swear. Once again, her hair clashed horribly with her face at that moment, and her silence basically spoke for her.

"Okay, undecided. Latias?" She laughed, and everybody present sweatdropped. When her mirth subsided, she said

"I think you already know that one." Palkia sweatdropped again, and she said

"Okay, we've got three undecided and one confirmed. Mespirit? Azelf?" They too were undecided, and Latias giggled like crazy, then asked

"Am I the only girl who knows what she wants?" Shaymin's face couldn't get any redder, and I swear it would normally have been impossible for her to speak. Somehow she managed and asked

"Can we go on a different subject? Perhaps one that isn't so... personal and revealing?" Azelf and Mespirit nodded emphatically, and Palkia smirked as she said

"Aww, now you're taking the fun out of this. I'm rather enjoying this game." I rolled my eyes and told her

"That's because you're sadistic and twisted. They don't go well together." She laughed and replied

"I beg to differ, Giratina. I find they make for an excellent combination. Now then, what else can we talk about?" Then Dialga's voice came from downstairs, calling up to us.

"Girls, dinner!" The rest of us sighed and Shaymin said

"Saved by the bell." Palkia smirked and said

"Don't think this is the end, though. I've got plenty of ideas." The other girls appeared nervous, but I decided I would take a stand, though it would be a surprise. We filed out of the room and headed downstairs, and we grabbed plates and silverware, then the main course, which was a quick helping of macaroni and cheese. Not very fancy, I agree, but it would serve its purpose. Besides, Dialga said he had all sorts of new recipes he wanted to try out, or at least ideas he didn't get to use last time.

We went out to the porch and grabbed chairs, though Mew and Celebi sat on the railing. They weren't particularly heavy, so Arceus didn't mind. We sat there, eating the short noodles glazed with cheese (even then it tasted like a five-satr meal) and enjoying the sunset. It was quite a sight in the mountains, at least while the sun's light was still visible above them.

After the plates were scraped clean, many of us thanking and complimenting Dialga's cooking skills, we sat there, simply enjoying the fresh, clean air and each other's company. After a short while, though, Arceus stood and said

"Well, those dishes won't clean themselves. Can I get a volunteer?" I stood up and said

"I'll help." He nodded at me and said to our combined group

"Alright, gather your dishes together to make our job easier." They nodded and began to collect the plates and such together, handing them off to Arceus and I. We walked into the kitchen, Uxie holding the door open for us, and we began to get the dishes done. I washed while Arceus dried and returned them to their designated spaces.

When we were about halfway done, I looked out to the porch. Nobody had moved, so I asked

"Arceus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any duct tape around here?" He looked at me in shock, which wasn't a surprise to me. It was a strange request, after all.

"Maybe, but may I know why you want it?" I huffed and told him

"I want to keep Palkia quiet for the night, and that may be the only way." Arceus smirked and asked

"Is she teasing you again?" I groaned and replied

"The other girls, too. I'm thinking, though, that duct tape over her mouth will put an end to it." Arceus chuckled and said

"Well, that sounds funny, but I'm afraid I cannot allow such a thing to happen. What is she saying, if I may ask?" I hesitated now, and I responded as cryptically as I could

"It's girl talk." His eyes narrowed, and he said

"Personal questions?" I bluushed slightly and didn't answer, but that pretty well spoke for me.

"I see. You know, I can put a stop to that if it's bothering you." I shook my head and told him

"No, I don't want to get you involved. It's bad enough with it just between the girls, but if the other boys learn... well, it's going to get really weird." He hesitated, then shrugged and said

"Very well, that's your choice. But if it becomes too much, you should tell me." I nodded and said

"I'll keep that in mind." We finished the dishes and went back outside to join our friends in the beginning of the night sky, they out on the grass and searching out for the constellations among the bigger collection of stars now visible to us.

**POV shift; Arceus' POV**

While the girls were situating themselves in their room, in the guy's room we were under some big debate.

Naturally, we felt distinctly uneasy with more than one guy in the same bed, even if we knew better. So it became a match of rock-paper-scissors. After Mew and Uxie came to a draw several times, Dialga gathered his stuff up and said

"Okay, I'm not dealing with this. I'm just gonna sleep on the couch." He walked out, and the others looked briefly between themselves and the door, and Mew asked

"There's another bedroom, right?" I nodded, confimring it. He scooped up his belongings and said

"Alright, that's where I'm going, then. I can allow one other guy in, but you're sleeping on the floor." There was some laughter at this, but nobody responded to it. So it was me, Celebi, and Uxie left to decide who got the remaining bed. Uxie challenged me, and I won on the first try. I smirked as he cursed, and I moved my stuff on top of the bed. Then he asked Celebi if he wanted to stay anywhere else. He thought for a moment, then asked me

"Isn't there a bed on the porch?" I nodded and told him

"When my grandfather used this cabin, he preferred to sleep out there. Thought the mornings were better to wake up to." Celebi nodded and gathered up his stuff, then walked out saying

"I'll test to see if he was right." And so Uxie and I were left to share a bedroom, unless Uxie had other ideas. He looked around the room, then asked me

"I don't suppose there are other areas available?" I grinned and replied

"Well, there's the attic, but I don't suggest it. I don't think anybody should sleep in the kitchen or bathroom, there aren't anymore available bedrooms, and sleeping outside the property is risky. Unless you think you could do with sleeping in one of the cars?" I didn't mean for him to take that into consideration; it was nothing more than a teasing suggestion. He laughed and said

"No, that doesn't very comfortable." He thought for another moment, then said

"Well, I guess I'll sleep in here, on the floor." He dumped his stuff into a corner, on the opposite side of the door, and he looked back at me and said

"Why was this not such a big problem last time?" I shrugged and said

"I really have no idea. I thought we'd be seeing this last time, but it was more akin to the movie-girl-sleepovers. Now, though... now we have that problem. I don't really know what to say." Uxie looked out the window and sighed, then looked back and asked me

"Things sure did change when Giratina, Shaymin and Palkia came to town, didn't they?" I chuckled and replied

"Indeed. I wonder how things would be if Giratina had never joined our group?" Uxie chuckled and said

"Well, you, Celebi and I would still probably be dateless, I'd have been kicked out of the group, who knows what would have happened with Mew... too much to go over. Simple as that; there's just too much that would not have happened or happened differently." I nodded in agreement, and we walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. Dialga wasn't in the living room, so we checked the kitchen. Sure enough, he was stirring something in a pot, and Uxie asked

"Whatcha making?" Dialga didn't look at him but replied

"Macaroni and cheese. It's not a five-star meal, I know, but it's only for tonight. I'm pretty tired right now, so this is really all I can manage." I nodded my understanding and said

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. How long until it's ready?" He didn't look at anything else, but responded

"About ten minutes." I nodded again and went to get the plates and silverware, which only really was forks, and set them out on the serving counter. That took the better part of a minute and a half, so we just sat around talking, not about anythin in particular, until Uxie asked

"Say Dialga? I've been wondering something."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you put up with Palkia's antics? I mean, doesn't she nearly kill you with every one? That joke with you two being married sure threw me off." Dialga laughed and told him

"I'll admit, it surprised me, too. I put up with them because that's her way of expressing affection. The closer she is to someone, the more often they're the brunt of one of her remarks. So that means she harbors a large affection for me." Uxie frowned and said

"But surely she could just come out and say it, couldn't she?" Dialga shrugged and replied

"Perhaps, but that's just one of her quirks. We all have them, even Arceus." I raised an eyebrow and asked

"And what would my quirk be?" Dialga laughed and responded

"The whole 'perfect guy' deal. I mean, none of us _are _perfect, but Giratina keeps saying you come pretty damn close." I smirked as I thought back to a particular date we had, in which some other girl had tried to ask me out, but Giratina declared that I was the perfect man, and would only settle for her. I had laughed then, and we walked away from the scene in relatively good spirits.

Then Dialga suddenly called for the girls to come down for dinner. Uxie and I stood and grabbed plates and forks, then Dialga set the pot full of macaroni and cheese on a cold stove placer. He brought out a large serving spoon and scooped us some before serving himself. We went out to the porch and grabbed seats, facing them out toward the scene beyond the porch.

Soon the rest of the gang joined us, and Mew and Celebi decided to perch themselves on the railing. Knowing that they didn't tip the scales at two hundred fifty pounds together, and that railing could withstand up to three hundreds pounds, he didn't mind. If someone else tried to go up there, however, he would put his foot down.

He didn't have to worry, though, as most everyone else was content to sit in a chair or lean against the house or railing pole. Giratina chose to sit next to him, which pleased him. The scenery was both relaxing and somewhat romantic. Nobody seemed to care about that, though. It was simply about enjoying each other's company.

A short while after the plates were empty, however, I felt that it would be best to get the work out of the way, so I stood and asked if someone would help me wash the dishes. Giratina volunteered, and within five minutes we had a rhythm going. After half of them had been finished, though, she asked me

"Arceus?" I responded

"Hmm?" Then she asked me a question I wasn't expecting in the least;

"Do you have any duct tape around here?" I at first looked at her in surprise, then said

"Maybe, but may I know why you want it?" She huffed and told me

"I want to keep Palkia quiet for the night, and that may be the only way." I smirked and asked

"Is she teasing you again?" She groaned and replied

"The other girls, too. I'm thinking, though, that duct tape over her mouth will put an end to it." I chuckled and told her

"Well, that sounds funny, but I'm afraid I cannot allow such a thing to happen. What is she saying, if I may ask?" She hesitated for a moment, then responded cryptically

"It's girl talk." I narrowed my eyes, then asked

"Personal questions?" She blushed slightly and didn't answer, but that pretty well spoke for her. I put up the pot Dialga used and said

"I see. You know, I can put a stop to that if it's bothering you." She shook her head and replied

"No, I don't want to get you involved. It's bad enough with it just between the girls, but if the other boys learn... well, it's going to get really weird." I hesitated now, then shrugged and said

"Very well, that's your choice. But if it becomes too much, you should tell me." She nodded and said

"I'll keep that in mind." I knew that was the best I could get from her, so we finished the rest of the dishes in silence. Once we were done, we went back outside, where we could see our friends out in the yard, starting to enjoy the splendor of the night sky. We joined them and Uxie and I began to point out the constellations we were familiar with, which was the current goal right now.

Soon, though, we retreated into the house, except for Celebi, who wished the rest of us good night. After Uxie and I settled into our respective sleeping zones, he asked me

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I thought for a moment, then said

"I think a good hike is in order. I know this place that looks out onto the valley of the mountains, and it makes for good exercise." Uxie might have nodded, but I would not have seen it. However, he said

"Alright, sounds good. See you in the morning, then." I replied in kind and shifted myself to a more comfortable position, falling asleep shortly afterward.

**Well, there you go. If anyone cares to know, the next chapter will debut wither Dialga/Palkia, or Shaymin/Celebi. Why don't you pick and tell me what you want? Thank you for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**High School Union, Chapter 48**

**Arceus; Well then, here we are once again with another chapter of our story. Now then, the first-person POV seems to be doing well, so EmDrago shall be continuing with that for the time being. The next chapter, however, will be taking the third-person POV, as EmDrago will be fullfilling a special request. That will be revealed when it is published, which will happen when it happens. And while EmDrago is in hiding from Giratina-**

**Giratina; But he can't hide forever!**

**Arceus;... yeah... Anyway, we'd like to give a shout-out to all the readers who have continued to follow this story. We very much appreciate your continued loyalty and hope you'll stick throughout the rest of the story. Now then, lets us begin.**

**Latias; The Story Spotlight todays goes to **_**Asking The Impossible**_**, by EmeraldDragon1. If you are curious as to why he's advertising his own story, you'll have to ask him. It's just a click away!**

**Mew; In first place for the ratings is the United States.**

**Celebi; Next is the Philippines.**

**Dialga; Third place goes to Singapore.**

**Azelf; Fourth place goes to the United Kingdom.**

**Giratina; And currently holding onto fifth is Canada.**

Day Two; With Celebi and Shaymin

**Celebi's POV**

I stirred in my sleep, my face peeking out above the blanket I was using. The first thing that registered was the brisk, crisp air. Once the full temperature reached my sensible portion, I became aware that morning had arrived.

I allowed myself to slowly move into the ritual of waking up, insisting on doing it slowly because, like nature, such events should not be rushed.

Am I strange? Perhaps. But am I hurting anybody? Hardly. My breathing sped up gradually, I could feel my heartbeat rise, and soon my eyelids lifted, allowing me to take in the scene before me. What greeted was a sight I shall not soon forget.

The sun was beginning to make its appearance. I couldn't see it for myself, as the house blocked it. However, the light was plenty evidence enough to know I was right. I slowly rose from the bed stationed on the porch, and I was amazed at how comfortable it actually was, given that it had been exposed to the elements for a good number of years.

I gently pushed the blamket off my person and sat upright, rubbing my eyes to rid them of that persistant itch that accompanies waking. I then stretched my body, feeling a thrum of energy course through my system. Invigorated, I stood and took a deep breath of the clean mountain air. The weariness I felt from arriving here yesterday had almost completely abated, and I could feel that today was a good day to be out in the vast expanse of mother nature.

I was lucky to have found a girl like Shaymin; there was no doubt in my mind that we worked well together. Most couples nowadays, it seemed to me, had many problems with each other. Especially when it came to their relationship in itself. Either one or the other was being untrue, or perhaps they just didn't belong together. It made little sense to me that people would jump into something without first considering the full impact it might have.

Shaymin and I, however, had already thought of that. We took the time to get to know one another before we tried a test relationship, so to speak. It simply involved us acting as if we were in a relationship and seeing how it went. Her friends already believed we made a good couple, and my own friends were suportive as well.

To be honest, I had almost completely give up on the idea of a relationship, as my soft-spoken demeanor often gave the impression that I was easy to control, that perhaps I could be manipulated. But I'm _gentle_, not stupid. There is a difference.

Back to the matter at hand, I walked over to the railing on the porch and looked out over the valley, or what I could see of it anyway, to better understand how nature looked in this part of the morning, when most people would deign to waste away in their beds. But I saw something that would quickly demand my attention.

In the yard, several yards away, were a buck, a doe, and two fawn. A family of deer, in short.

The stag, who was undoubtedly the father, had budding antlers, as the beginning of spring was underway. They still had a way to go, but already they were almost half a foot long. The doe, obviously the mother, had liquid brown eyes that simply captured one's imagination, as well as a speckled coat, with each white spot seemingly in perfect alignment.

The two fawn resembled the mother in the department of physical appearance. Each had a speckled coat as well, though one had more spots on it than did its counterpart. I was unsure at this point if this was a demonstration of differentiation in gender, or if it was simply something that happened naturally.

Nevertheless, the family of deer caught my eye like nothing else could at the moment, and I was more than content to stand there and watch as they fed on the grass within the yard. I didn't dare move for fear of driving them away, and even my breathing was limited as I beheld a spectacle of nature in all its beauty.

In time, the deer wandered away to parts unknown to me, parts I was sure I would feel priviledged to discover. I inhaled deeply, both as a way to take in the morning air, and to refill my somewhat oxygen deprived body. Once I finished, I looked out over the valley, though the sunlight was high enough that it could catch the windows of other houses, casting a glare around and in my opinion ruining the natural painting nature could provide us with.

Resigning myself to a hopefully peaceful day, I went inside to see what I could scrounge up for a quick breakfast, though experience told me that Dialga would be halfway finished with a mass breakfast for all who could wake up enough to come down. I was not disappointed as the aroma of bacon, eggs and pancakes wafted to my nostrils, and I spotted the selfsame blue-haired master chef at the stove. He spotted me and said

"Morning." I dipped my head and acknowldged him.

"Good morning, Dialga. Up very much early, I see." He nodded and replied

"It's my usual. I feel that unless one sticks rigidly to a planned schedule, they won't benefit from a productive day." I smirked and debated

"On the other hand, if you allow yourself to relax, you might find that you can take more enjoyment in your day." Dialga smirked and replied

"You know, you and Shaymin are both like flower children. Always so laid back, insisting on peace and whatever..."

"Ah, but the difference between Shamin and I and the flower children is that neither she nor I use hallucinogens to relax. We can find enjoyment in the earth around us, and there are many places to enjoy the wonders this planet has to offer, if one looks closely enough that is." Dialga twisted his mouth in thought and asked me

"Okay, so what if I took you to the grimiest, most polluted and criminally active place in the world? Still think you could find beauty in it?" I shuddered at the thought of such a travesty, then replied

"Perhaps, but without actually seeing it for myself I could not give a definite answer. It is different to hear about a place as opposed to seeing it for oneself." Dialga nodded in agreement, then asked

"Alright then, given what you know about our city, tell me what is so beautiful within the seediest part of it." I thought for a moment, then told him

"While I admit it lacks luster due to its high criminal activity and poor standards, it still holds beauty in the fact that even it holds life, which doesn't occur in some areas."

"But it's all man-made" Dialga pointed out. I nodded and said

"True, but nevertheless there is still plant life where in other places it is all but nonexistent." Dialga nodded and asked

"Very well, you have one point. Anything else to add?" I thought for a moment, then said

"Although it's known for its criminal activity, not everyone there is a criminal. Mew is a perfect example; he was born and raised in that portion of town, and yet he himself is far from a criminal. I am confident that holds for other people, too. Perhaps in being born at the bottom, you have reasons to climb your way to the top, more so than some other people." After a moment of pondering my argument, Dialga said

"Alright, I'll accept it. Can you think of a third?" As I set out dishes for the breakfast Dialga was preparing, I contemplated his query. Surely it was not beyond me to find one more reason to appreciate what we have? After I finished, I said

"If nothing else, the close family ties that hold them together would be proportionately stronger than anywhere else in the city, since they would acknowledge being in the same proverbial boat together and work their differences out in a peaceful manner." Dialga smirked and said

"Well, that's three for three. But tell me, could you find beauty in even the most barren of places?" I myself smirked and replied

"Perhaps. But again, I must see it for myself before I can tell you. And pictures alone won't cut it. They say a picture speaks a thousand words, but actions are stronger than words." Dialga sported an evil grin and retorted

"If that is the case, then why is the pen mightier than the sword?" I could feel a possible debate coming on, and I replied

"Perhaps it is not the pen itself that is mightier, but rather the action it takes to create the words which are claimed to be weaker. Neither alone are powerful, but combining the two gives newfound strength to each other." Dialga tilted his head and remarked

"It seems to me that you just negated your earlier claim. Or is there another motive I'm not aware of?" I smirked at his observation and said

"I am not attempting to mitigate one or the other; ather, I am placing the two with each other, joining them in a brotherhood that simultaneously broadens the view most people don't bother to expand." Dialga paused for a moment, then chuckled and said

"You are a very deep thinker, Celebi. I'd one day enjoy to see a debate between you and Uxie; the results might be very interesting." I chuckled and replied

"Perhaps we might have one. Who knows?" Dialga laughed and went to retrieve our fellows for breakfast, and I joined him in the foort. It was no difficult thing for the other guys because we could simply walk in on them and force them awake. The girls were another matter, however. Both Dialga and I are gentleman, and it is very unseemly to barge in ona lady's personal space. It is even more a cause for offense when it is six girls in one space.

That being the case, Dialga resorted to rapping his knuckles on the door until finally one of them shouted out. Predictably, it was Palkia.

"Whattya want?!" Dialga and I stifled our laughter as the other girls groaned at her antics, though they probably had this scenario prepared in their minds.

"Breakfast" Dialga called out. Giratina yawned audibly and called out

We'll be down in a minute." Satisfied, we walked off and went back downstairs to join the other guys for breakfast. We grabbed plates, set out our food on them, then adjourned to the porch. After five minutes, the girls joined us outside, and Shaymin was soon seated by me. Arceus grabbed my attention, though, when he asked

"So Celebi, how was your outdoor experience?" I chuckled and relayed

"Fairly pleasant, actually. That bed is far more comfy than I would have believed at first." He nodded and asked further

"And your morning?" I laid back in the chair and closed my eyes, saying

"A very enjoyable experience. Was your grandfather a nature lover, by any chance?"

"That was one reason he bought this condo; to better live with the nature he came to love. So, was he right? Are the mornings better enjoyed outside?" I chuckled again and said

"I would believe so. After all, how often is it you get to see deer in your yard, or a friend's yard, I should say?" Arceus sat upright with interest and asked

"You saw deer?" I nodded and told him

"A family of them. One buck, a doe, and two fawn." Mespirit veritably squealed

"Ooh, that sounds so cute! Did they look exactly like in the movies?" I scoffed and replied

"Bah, those children's movies never do justice to the true beauty of nature." After a brief pause, Mespirit asked

"So, I take it that's a no?" We all enjoyed a bout of laughter, and once it faded, Giratina asked Arceus

"So, what are we doing today?" Aceus brushed the crumbs of his toast from his hands, then leaned back and said

"I thought this would be a good day for a hike. I know an excellent spot where you can look out over the valley. It takes a while to get there, but it's well worth the effort." I could feel my heart soar; a nature trip with my nature-loving girlfriend? It already sounded like a perfect movie in my opinion. Palkia, on the other hand, didn't seem all too excited about the idea.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Giratina looked over to her friend and asked

"What's your problem with walking for a while? It's good for ya, you know." Palkia groaned and tilted her head back, then said

"Yeah, but it sounds like a whole lotta work for a whole lotta nothin'." I chuckled and said

"You shouldn't have such a negative attitude to that which sustains your life. Without this-" I motioned outward in every direction with my hands, "we have nothing. Not food, not water, not even life." Palkia rolled her eyes and replied

"Look, flower boy, you can get into all the mary-jane you want, but keep me out of it." I chuckled at that and simply brushed it off, knowing full well that she didn't mean that in such a rude manner, despite how it appeared. Then Arceus asked

"So, what do the rest of you think?" There were noises of general agreement, and Arceus stood and said

"Great! Then we'll just clean up here, pack some food, and be on our way." There were noises of disagreement now at the prospect of work, but we all stood anyway and helped pitch in for this trek, since working together would make this go by much faster.

**POV Shift; Shaymin's POV**

Once we finished all the packing, we ran to our respective rooms and bathrooms to change into more appropriate hiking wear. Uxie told us that longer pants and shirts were ideal, and the general consensus didn't agree with him. Luckily, I was there to help and pointed out that they had to be longer, but not necessarily _thicker_. The reason this works is because the sunlight doesn't have direct acces to your body, so it doesn't effectively cook your skin the way it would without that protection.

Once the message was across, everybody came out in loose pants and long, thin shirts. Celebi and I were already prepared in that department, knowledgeable as we are on nature and its inner workings.

We soon set out on our hike, some of us taking walking sticks along the path by breaking off or picking up long, dead braches. Arceus carried a basket which held a portion of our food, while Dialga carried another. Palkia had barely started, but already she complained. In all truth, she was much more of a city girl than a country girl, whereas I did not often fare well in the cities but thrived in the country. Giratina was the nuetral party, who could work with whatever she was given. I admired her for that, and her strength besides. I didn't have much of my own, but Giratina insisted otherwise.

Anyway, Celebi and I walked close to each other, sometimes pointing out to each other some piece of the foiliage, or else an animal that we didn't often see, such as squirrels or certain species of bird. More than once he stopped to inspect a branch of some kind, perhaps in an effort to find his own walking stick. However, he almost always tossed it aside in displeasure or handed it off to someone else.

For the first part of our journey, we walked alongside a more or less established road. It was paved without a doubt, but was in serious need of repair or replacement. Though all things considered, I would rather nature take its proper course.

The first portion took the better of an hour and a half, much to Palkia's displeasure. Giratina and I had to work to keep her from going back; this mostly meant she head-locked Palkia while I spoke to her persoanlly to make her see reason, and a small amount of bribing as well. We had to promise her that she would get to pick the next round of entertainment we would participate in.

Eventually, we convinced her; then we set about off the road for a brief time before setting up our picnic of sorts. There was an assortment of foods that Dialga had put together while the rest of us were cleaning up. At first, some of us wondered why he was allowed to skip off work and simply make sandwiches. All it took was one bite to remind us exactly why we allowed it. Naturally, Dialga was humble about it, and Mew insisted that he could take a trash can full of old, rotten food and turn it into a five-star meal. Everybody rolled their eyes, but there was no denying that he had a special touch with food, if not exactly social settings.

When we finished half of the food, we packed the picnic away, planning to save the remaining food for the trip back. Once everything was picked up and everyone was accounted for, we set back out on our trek. Now came the part that I would enjoy.

We traveled through the woods, sticking to a trail that was tamped down by both the wildlife and humans. Celebi and I still admired the scenery, which no picture or photograph could hope to match. Photographs did better, but they often relied too much on something, be it light or a certain angle, that cause the picture to emit some minute detail that could change the entire perception of the forest itself.

Paintings could capture this vividity, but what they lacked was the true nature behind the color scheme. And while both had their ups and downs, the biggest flaw in both was the fact that they leashed nature to a specific point in time. But nature is flowing, it cannot, nor should it ever be, shackled to the whims of humans. It is slower moving but far more powerful than we could ever hope to be.

Personal conflicts aside, the leafy canopy provided an amazing and dazzling light display, with shafts of sunlight unable to reach the forest floor, except where the canopy broke apart. Otherwise, the leaves were an amzing emerald in color, though that deepened to differing shades of green, depending on the number of layers that the leaves stacked in.

At long last, Arceus declared we reached the pinnacle of our journey, and Celebi and I rushed forward to see this magnificent display he had promised us. We burst out of the treeline, and instantly our eyes were awash in a variety of colors, green being predominant.

The valley was laid out below us, and we discovered we were standing on a cliff, at the precipice. And as far as the eye could see, it was all the beauty and abstract concept of nature that no earthly being could hope to match, or even come close to. The dark green needles of pines were very visible, rolling in waves along with the hills and foothills that lined the edge of the valley, just below the mountains themselves, which were covered in many species of tree, including pine, aspen, oak, and even sycamore.

Where the trees did not give cover due to sheer rock faces, the mountains were a light shade of green, mixed with brown and gray. Green from the moss, gray from the stone, and brown of the dirt. But it all still blended nicely together with each color to give us this pallette that we could see, even if we didn't choose to believe it.

Where the hills peaked, the ground was bare but verdantly green and gold, since grass grew to wheat and waved lazily in the soft breeze which no doubt blew below. I inhaled the refreshing air that wafted over to us, and I could smell the moisture that came from the ground, even at this distance, which gave off a pleasant, earthy aroma. It reminded me of the ground that I kept tilled in my backyard, and which had taken me a week to set right for my Gracidea flowers.

I fingered the fresh bloom I had picked shortly before coming up here, and I removed it from my mint green hair. I loved how the pink of the petals melded in with my hair's unique color and at the same time gave off its sweet aroma. And I admired its resiliency as well; in caring for it, you had to be like a mother. When it bloomed, it became very difficult to destroy, but responded well to tender treatment nevertheless. Celebi looked over at me and asked

"Miss your garden already?" I briefly nodded, then replaced the flower in my hair and said

"Yeah, but I'll get back to it soon. Besides, this was definitely worth seeing." He wrapped an arm around my thin shoulders and sighed contentedly, saying

"It's very unleashed, isn't it?" I giggled and replied

"That it is. Nature is a free-moving spirit that we shouldn't attempt to manipulate to suit our purposes. It was here first, and it gives us everything we need to survive. Without it, we could not hope to thrive or survive, and we need to be more appreciative for that. But instead we tear down mountains, cut down the greenery, and replace it with gaudy buildings that serve no other purpose than to spoil us." Celebi chuckled and looked at me, even as I did him, and he said

"You yourself are a free spirit, which no one may assume control over, except by your choosing." I blushed a bit, not sure how exactly to respond. It went without saying that we both had appreciation for nature, and he often stated that I was a very gracious being, and I often replied that there was much to give gratitude for; all one had to do was look.

I looked back up into his deep, blue eyes and said softly

"I can think of one thing that has managed to shackle me, but these are shackles I wear with pride." Perhaps that doiesn't sound too romantic, but each person thinks differently. So what if we sound like hippies? We cared for each other, and that's all that matters.

Celebi chuckled again at my response, and he leaned in close. We shared a brief kiss, and surrounded as we were by the natural beauty, it only heightened our passion. Before I knew, our arms were wrapped around each other's necks, and Palkia was trying to pry us apart.

"Okay you two, get a room! And no, this doesn't count as your room!" We broke apart, blushing a little, and Latias said in a teasingly complaining voice

"Aww, why'd you have to ruin the show?" My blush grew deeper, but Celebi didn't seem to mind. Giratina was smirking and said to me

"Geez, Shay, I didn't think you were ready to move things up so fast." Once again my blush deepened, and everybody laughed with good humor in mind, not cruelty, for which I was glad. Still, I preferred it when the attention was off of me.

In time we finished our picnic with the valley as our show. But it seemed only Celebi and I were particularly interested in this porogram. Nevertheless, we ate in good spirits, and when we finished and the sun was halfway between its peak and setting, we packed up and began the trek home.

**Well, that about covers it, I think. The next chapter will have the karoake, and that will be in third-person POV. So until then, peace out!**


	49. Chapter 49

**High School Union, Chapter 49**

**Arceus; Hello, everybody. Well, we are in a very tight spot right now. EmeraldDragon1's problems just seem to keep coming back to, as he says, "kick him in the ass". Currently, he is having to resort to using a public library computer to do this. That will show you how much he cares about this story, or so he believes. Nevertheless, he wanted to get this chapter out, and he hopes he can succeed. So, without further ado…**

**Giratina; Regrettably, there is no Story Spotlight today, and there probably won't be one for some time to come. EmDrago is having the worst luck right now, and after hearing his account, even **_**I **_**feel sorry for the guy. **

**Azelf; However, we can still do the ratings, and as usual the United States takes first place.**

**Mespirit; Following that is the Philippines.**

**Latias; Then it's Singapore.**

**Shaymin; Fourth place goes to Canada…**

**Dialga; And fifth goes to the United Kingdom.**

**Arceus; Before we start. EmDrago wants the disclaimer that he does not own the songs that will be used in this chapter.**

Karaoke Night, the Second (Third-person POV)

After the gang had returned from their hike, Dialga decided to get some real dinner in. It turned out that they had more time than anticipated, and he felt he could make short work of the steaks they had brought up, with baked potatoes on the side and a salad for good measure. Celebi offered to help, and Dialga accepted, reasoning that two sets of hands could make the overall work even shorter.

Meanwhile, the rest decided to hang out on the porch, as the scenery was more vivid than any television, and best of all, it was guaranteed new. There would never be a rerun of this, since nature was constantly moving, ever changing.

Within half an hour, Dialga and Celebi had their meal cooked up, and the gang quickly went back inside to grab some for themselves, and promptly went right back outside, this time joined by the chefs.

The first one to sink their knife into the main course was Mew. He marveled at the tenderness of the meat, yet at the same time salivated over the apparent juiciness of the chunk. He took the bite, then shivered as his tongue received the full benefit of the flavor. In a short word; perfection.

The longer version was a smooth, bold taste. The meat practically sent rivulets of juice and fat down his chin, the tenderness of the meat could not be denied, and there was no doubt in his mind that this was the best steak he had ever tasted or ever would taste.

Everyone else was of the same opinion as he, and once the dishes were very nearly spotlessly cleaned, as well as the remainder of the food, they went to actually clean the dishes and whatnot. Arceus, Giratina, and Dialga set about actually doing the dishes, while Celebi and Uxie put them away. Meanwhile, Shaymin, Palkia, and Latias were cleaning up the areas that had been used in the cooking process.

After an hour, everything was finished, and they all convened to the living room to relax. They talked about trivial things for a short period, until Latias jumped up and said

"Okay, this has been fun and all, but I think it's time we broke out the karaoke machine!" Without another word, she grabbed Dialga and Arceus by the collars of their shirts and dragged them to where the machine had been stored. Arceus chuckled and tugged her hand off, saying

"Okay, okay, take it easy. We'll get it out." They brought out the various, large pieces that comprised the machine as a whole, and Latias and Latios set about assembling them. The rest of the gang worked to come up with the right song, since the theme was basically the same as last time. Out of all of them, for reasons yet unknown, Palkia was the most nervous.

Once the blue and red couple had it set up, Latias shooed Latios back to the couch, and she said

"Alright, it's pretty much the same as last time, except we'll have the ladies go first and their respective counterparts second." Without further ado, she picked up the microphone and quickly typed in her selection, then waited to begin.

**Okay, we shall start off with The Ronettes "Baby, I love You". It's sort of nostalgic to Arceus' first choice, but this worked so well (and I ran out of ideas) that I decided to go with it. YouTube it and look for the first one, with three women with crazy hairdos (sixties style, whoo!) in white dresses.**

Once Latias was finished, Latios clapped for her, the rest joining in momentarily. Latias blushed and tossed the mike to Latios, who easily caught it. He walked up, kissing Latias on the way. He wiped off Latias' selection and put in his own.

**Now we look at some classic Beatles. Look for "Eight Days A Week", by the Beatles. Click on the first one, with black background and white lyrics. Simple!**

Latias looked back up to see Latias positively beaming, radiating happiness. He smirked and tossed the mike to Mespirit at random, who shrugged and walked up. She chose her song and waited to start.

**And next on my list is Dionne Warwick's "I Say A Little Prayer". Type it in and choose the second one down, with an album of the singer surrounded by black (the album). Enjoy!**

Mew whooped and ran up, sharing a kiss with his girlfriend, before selecting a song himself.

**Now for one of my personal favorites. Took a while to locate it, but we shall listen to The Vogues "You're The One". Look for an album of four visible guys, kind of low quality, but the music is superb. The poster is gimpus1956.**

Once Mew finished his song, he tossed the mike like Latios had to Azelf. She caught it with some surprise but conceded. Walking up, she chose her selection, then typed it in.

**Next! This one is a little off, but it was the best I could find. Please don't fault me. Search up "Lulu-To Sir With Love". It's the fourth one down from the top, an album. I have to make these quick because I'm on a time limit.**

Azelf waited for the musical piece to end fully before handing it off to Uxie, who twirled it with a flourish, somehow not dropping it. Then he made his selection and waited to begin.

**Okay, next we'll hear The Turtles "Happy Together". Type it in and look for the first one, black background, white lyrics. **

Once Uxie finished his piece, he tossed the mike over to Giratina, and after a minor protest from Palkia to save her for last, she walked up and typed her choice in. Everyone, even Palkia, sat at the edge of their seats in eager anticipation.

**And she has chosen Mary Wells' "My Guy". I thought it was right. Anyway, search for the fourth one down, with four red hearts as a background. It has the benefit of lyrics, so there you go.**

Arceus smirked in appreciation, and Giratina back-hand tossed the mike to him. He thought for a moment before shrugging, then quickly typed his choice in.

**Back to the Beatles again, with "From Me To You". Search it up and click on the fourth one down, white lyrics on a black background.**

Arceus, unlike many of the others, did not toss the mike to somebody else, but rather walked over to Shaymin himself and handed it off to her. She seemed reluctant but went regardless. She took a deep breath and made her selection, one that complimented her.

**And she has chosen "Put A Little Love In Your Heart", by Jackie DeShannon. Search for it, and choose the third one down, which should have her album for the song. It's actually quite a touching piece.**

Once Shaymin finished her song, she blushed again and passed the mike off to her boyfriend, who kissed her on the cheek before taking her place, then making his choice, which he felt was very fitting.

**And so do I, honestly. This one is by the Tokens, and is called "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Fourth one down, white lyrics on black background. **

Once Celebi was finished, he tried to pass the mike off to Palkia, but she refused to go. There was initially confusion, then it became an argument until Dialga had had enough and took the mike himself, saying

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He stepped up, and while he typed his selection in, everyone threw covert glances at Palkia, who remained studiously blank.

**And now we take a look at Herman's Hermits, with "I'm Into Something Good". It's the first one down that actually applies to the song, white lyrics and black background.**

"Are you going to go now, or is this still a problem?" Palkia shook her candy pink head and said softly

"No, I'm good now." She walked up, her face somewhat paler for reasons that neither Giratina nor Shaymin could discern. Palkia took a steeling breath, then typed the final selection for the night.

**This was difficult to work with, but I've pulled it off and will add a bit of drama here. It wasn't my original idea for the drama, but this was perfect to add. So, look up Diana Ross and The Supremes "Love Child", then pick the very first one, showing a picture of a beach sunset with one silhouette. Believe me, you will be shocked.**

Palkia set the mike down once she was finished, and she looked back up to her friends. Most of them were skeptical, but Shaymin and Giratina were clearly and utterly surprised. Palkia nodded once to them, then walked off, leaving them all bewildered.

**Well, that's what I've got for you. Sorry I can't do more; hopefully I can do better in the future.**


	50. Chapter 50

**High School Union, Chapter 50**

**Arceus; And so we come to a milestone, chapter fifty. Truly an impressive feat, no?**

**Giratina; So, in light of that, we will be giving out some special stats.**

**Azelf; Our total viewings, since day, or chapter, one, are 23,152. **

**Mespirit; Our total reviews number two-hundred thirty-one.**

**Dialga; In order, our favorites are AlphaRidley, Artemis Queen of the Night, Blazing Sceptile, BoomShroom, CorruptedIcey, DScribbleF, Eclipsegirl4488, Experiment Nova, Generalhyna, GoldenApe…**

**Uxie; GrayKat144, Hello50, Itachi-21, Japanasaurus Rex, KiyaShirona14, Let Flygons Be Flygons, Light Speed508, LucarioLover2488, Meunatuna, Milcatopy…**

**Mew; Mr.001, PheonixLyric, Pokemonfan6000, Pokemonno2, Prosperan Son, Rooster196, Sazie, ScienceDerp, Scizor X, SirAC…**

**Palkia; Slasher- The Celestial Moon, Smdymek, Some Critic, SonicKen99, Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog, Sugar Baby Cresselia, aveishaungson, bulma's snivy, .946954, kingknight215…**

**Celebi; mystery8icarus, ninjaofdestruction, reader1011, reregniL, shadowmwape, star x moon 2091, stormgreywolf, stormgreywolf24, swadloontheninja47, terminallySadistic-type…**

**Shaymin; thebeast7, and xXCode AngelXx. Our followers are AlphaRidley, Blazing Sceptile, BoomShroom, CorruptedIcey, DScribbleF, Experiment Nova, Generalhyna…**

**Latios; Itachi-21, Japanasaurus Rex, KiyaShirona14, Light Speed508, LimitlessHorizon, LoudshadowRoss, Meunatuna, Mr.001, Northern Light Writers, PPQRDZE…**

**Latias; Phant0m212, PheonixLyric, Pokemonchen, Pokemonfan6000, Pokemonno2, Prosperan Son, Sazie, Scizor X, ScourgeForLife93, SirAC…**

**Giratina; Slasher- The Celestial Moon, Smdymek, Some Critic, SonicKen99, Soul-Ryuu the Hedgehog, Youko-Yasha, aveishaungson, bulma's snivy, .946954, iheartmuusic…**

**Arceus; kingknight215, ninjaofdestruction, reregniL, shadowmwape, soniccartoonsunite, stormgreywolf, swadloontheninja47, terminallySadistic-type, theM4ST3R, and thebeast7.**

**Azelf; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**Princess Airisu**_**, by bulma's snivy.**

**Uxie; Today's ratings begin with the United States.**

**Mespirit; Then we kick off with Italy, followed by Malaysia.**

**Celebi; Next we have Canada and the United Kingdom.**

**Mew; And we finish off with the Philippines. You guys have been a wonderful audience, and we hope you enjoy the remainder of the story.**

An Unexpected Turn; Palkia's POV

I left the living room, in a state of shock and embarrassment. This was one secret that, like Mew, I had carried for most of my life. This one, however, I carried my entire life.

I ran up to our shared room, tears spilling out from my eyes. I never wanted this to come out, I don't even know what compelled me to sing that particular song! But I guess last time my selection wasn't very good. But it still did apply.

Despite what I've told everybody, and no matter how much I tease my friends on the subject, I'm a bit apprehensive on the subject of love. I don't have anything against it, that's not it at all. The problem I face is when it's taken too far. But now my secret is out, more or less, a secret I had kept from even Giratina and Shaymin, who were my oldest and closest friends without a doubt.

Am I wrong to do so? Or am I justified? Whether I am or not, the fact remains that I'm ashamed, in part, of who I am. I had no control over it, there was nothing I could have done, so I shouldn't worry about it, right? So why do I feel like this?

A light rap on the door sounded, taking me by surprise. A moment later, Shaymin's soft, timid voice sounded from the other side.

"Palkia? Are you alright? I know you're in there. Come on, talk to me." I smirked sadly, knowing exactly why this was happening. Shaymin was soft-spoken, of that no one had doubts. And because of that, she was always the best negotiator since she could keep anyone calm. Pile that on with her brains, and she could be a police negotiator, you know, those guys who talk criminals out of dangerous situations and potentially save lives.

Unable to resist the pull of someone to speak with, someone who wouldn't judge me, who would try to help me, and had been my friend for almost as long as I could remember, I shuffled to the door and opened it a crack, peering out. The most I could see was Shaymin. I asked

"Are you alone?" She nodded and told me

"Yes. I came here to understand what's going on. The rest are curious, too, but I told them to wait." I chuckled and opened the door to let her in, saying

"Well, you know how to handle a situation. You really should be a police negotiator." She shook her head as she walked in and replied

"Too stressful. The balance of life would rest on my hands; I'm not a god, so I don't want to assume the responsibilities of one." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, and I said

"Shay, you wouldn't be playing god, you would be a hero."

"If I succeeded" she asserted. I rolled my eyes again and responded

"There's no way you could not succeed; you're good at speaking to people." She sat cross-legged on the bed, patting the area in front of her, motioning for me to join her. I chuckled and sat across from her, and she started off in a particularly soft voice, one that was both gentle and reassuring.

"So, can you explain what happened there? You picked an interesting song there, one that raises some questions. Would you care to answer them?" I shook my head sadly and replied

"Not really, but I already blew it, so I might as well come clean. So, what's the first question?" She nodded and asked

"Well, first off, why did you pick that song? It doesn't seem to relate to you." I laughed humorlessly and said

"Believe me, that's the opposite of what the case really is." Looking back up at her, I explained

"That song represents me better than just about any other. About seventeen years ago, my mom was a single girl, out on a partying spree. It was sort of a return to the sixties, if you will. On the last night, she went and slept with someone. Nine months later, I'm here." Shaymin took a moment to process that, apparently in shock. But I didn't blame her.

"So," she started slowly, "you're an illegitimate child?" I nodded my head in shame, the tears reappearing. She moved forward and hugged me, obviously trying to make me feel better. It didn't work very well, though.

"Yeah, I'm an illegitimate child. I don't know who my father is, and I'm not sure I want to." Shaymin drew back and asked

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded and replied

"Yes. He's obviously a guy who doesn't accept responsibility, who travels flippantly. I might even have half-brothers and/or sisters and not even know about it." Shaymin shook her head slowly and said

"Don't think like that. There's every chance that your biological father doesn't know you exist. Or perhaps he does and is too ashamed himself to confront you. Some people aren't as horrible as you might think." I shook my head and told her

"But why should I take that chance? I'm happy as I am." She eyed me skeptically and asked seriously

"Are you really? Do you really not care? Or are you just trying to look tough again?" I was stunned by her perceptiveness, and I tried not to crack. But it was hard.

"No," I told her, "I really mean that. I don't give a single care about who or where he is, or even whether or not he's alive. He clearly doesn't care about me; why should I care about him?" Shaymin scrutinized me closely, and she softly said

"You're lying." I cracked like an egg.

"Okay!" I bawled out, "I need to know, alright?! I need to know what kind of bastard knocks a girl up, then doesn't even check on her! I want to know where I come from, who created me! I'm tired of living without knowing, and it just keeps eating away at me!" I flopped down on my side, crying in earnest now. Everything I had confessed felt like an enormous weight, which had just been lifted off my back. It felt good to release like that, but now my worries were out in the open. Shaymin just left me alone for a while, but she never left me physically. She stayed on the bed, unshifting, and a constant presence I could confide in.

After a period of time that I lost track of, she helped me sit back up, hiccupping the whole while, and she spoke softly again.

"You're not alone, Palkia. Plenty of people all over the world go through the same thing you are. In most cases they find out, and they can move on with their lives in peace. You won't be any different, I promise." I couldn't help but look up in hope, much like a young child.

"Really?" She nodded reassuringly and told me firmly

"Yes. I'll help you, and I'm sure we can find a service in town that addresses this sort of thing. You will find closure, and you can proceed how you want to." I nodded, feeling better bit by bit. After a moment and some hesitation on her part, Shaymin asked me

"But why did you keep it a secret from Giratina and me? You know we wouldn't have thought any less of you, especially now." I shrugged and told her

"I don't know. I guess I just felt so insecure about it, I didn't want anybody else to know. It was bad enough that tension existed within my current family; I didn't want to break up my friendships either." Shaymin moved forward and hugged me again, telling me

"That's just ridiculous. Have Giratina or I ever said anything against you when it counted? In much smaller matters, we've always stood by you, whether you were right or wrong." She pulled back and smirked, commenting

"Though truth be told, you were wrong very often." This elicited a laugh out of me, albeit still a bit watery. She grew serious again and continued her speech.

"So why would you think, in the seriousness of this subject, we would turn against you?" I couldn't come up with anything, so I just shrugged. Then we were both silent for a while, until Shaymin finally said speculatively

"Boy, we sure have changed since we got here, haven't we?" I chuckled and replied

"You can say that again. But I think the one who changed the most was Giratina. At least Arceus managed to get her out of that feministic attitude." Shaymin nodded and agreed

"It certainly wasn't healthy." Silence ensued once more, but it was brief until Shaymin said in a low voice

"The others are going to be expecting an explanation. Should we just go and get it over with?" I was scared again, but I knew it couldn't be avoided. I reluctantly nodded and stood, but my knees were shaking, whether from fear or my recent emotional onslaught, I didn't know. Perhaps it was both.

Shaymin led the way out the door and down the stairs, my trepidation growing with each step. The two I worried about most was Giratina and Dialga. Giratina had been my friend since kindergarten, and Dialga was my boyfriend. Yet I had kept this secret from both of them, along with everybody else. They were closer to me than my stepfather and half-sister, I felt. So it followed that my feelings towards them were in proportion stronger. I'll never forget the day Alex, my half-sister, learned that we weren't full-fledged sisters. A rift had grown between us, and things were never the same thereafter.

Would something similar happen between me, my boyfriend, and closest friend? I already knew I had Shaymin's support, but if Giratina and Dialga wound up turning me away, I knew that wouldn't be enough.

All too quickly, we made it to the living room, where the rest of our collective gang was sitting, muttering to themselves. That quickly stopped as we entered, and everyone's attention focused on me. But none, I noticed, as strong as Giratina's and Dialga's. Giratina asked in a voice that meant business

"Shay, Palkia, what's going on? What happened?" I looked at Shaymin, and she gestured me forward, giving a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and said

"Alright, here it is; for my entire life, I have been hiding a secret." Mew said

"Join the club." Mespirit smacked him on the arm, but I actually found Mew's comment bolstering, which I desperately needed right now. I continued;

"I chose that song because it rings out perfectly for me. I am an illegitimate child. I have no idea where my biological father is, _who _he is, where he lives, or even if he's alive or not." There was silence for a moment, and Dialga asked

"Okay… so why did you hide it from us?" I inhaled another shaky breath, and said

"Well, I worried what people would think of me once I revealed that. I mean, illegitimate children are often looked down on, there's already enough crap going on with the family I was forced to live with up until a year ago, and I just didn't want to go through that with my friends." Giratina stood up and stalked over to me. Now, for as much as I tease her, she genuinely scared me. She already was known to be able to put a couple guys in the hospital, despite the fact she had no formal training in fighting. When she arrived, she eyed me scathingly, then bopped me on the head.

I clutched my head in pain, my eyes watering from the same, and shortly after she hit me, she hugged me. I was stunned, to say the least. Then she spoke to me.

"You idiot. Where would get such a stupid idea? We're your friends, you moron; we don't care if you were legitimate, illegitimate, or came from outer space for crying out loud! What matters is that you've been my friend since we met. We've been stuck together since kindergarten, and we had a whole lot of fun on our way here, and nothing's going to change that. So quit feeling sorry for yourself; you got nothing to feel guilty about." She released me then, and I simply stood there in shock. What else could I feel?

I looked around and saw that the faces of my friends were all smiling, clearly agreeing with what Giratina said. But my mind still wouldn't let completely relax. I still had to know-

"Dialga," I timidly started, "what do you think about all of this?" He frowned and stared up at the ceiling, avoiding my eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat, but he looked back down and asked seriously

"Can I get back to you on that tomorrow morning? I need to think it through." My heart plummeted, but I nodded, understanding. This was a big development, and he needed to work it out himself. Sullenly, I returned to our room, crawling into my sleeping bag at the side of the bed, not caring at this point about my location. The only thing I considered was how part of my happiness now lay in one man's hands.

Dialga's POV; The next morning

I woke up as early as I usually do, five-thirty. I was used to this schedule, as I had followed it for the past several years. And I was nothing if not strict to my schedule. I had to adhere to it, as part of my OCD, or else I became very stressed and even irrationally angry. I hated that, but there was pretty much nothing that could be done.

I took anti-anxiety pills which also helped keep my blood pressure down, something my doctor had warned me about. I smirked as I thought about how we all seemed to have problems that society has spread around, all in one packed, tight-knit group. I had OCD, Giratina used to be a feminist, Arceus saw little to nothing of his parents, Mespirit and Azelf had a missing mother, Uxie a rogue father… and both Mew and my girlfriend, Palkia, were illegitimate children.

Now, I didn't care that she was illegitimate. Why did it matter? She certainly had no say in the matter. If anything, the illegitimate children of the world ought to be pitied, not scorned. Their parents screwed up, but they take the fall. That's one of the great injustices of the world.

Shaking my head, I started making coffee. I didn't really like the stuff, but it gave me a boost that I just couldn't seem to find on my own. I used to have another friend sort of like me; the difference was OCD was only _part _of his problem. He had Asperger Syndrome; in the main, he was a social outcast. He couldn't recognize or pick up on social cues, nor could he reciprocate them. Humor and sarcasm flew past him, and he was often the butt of a joke without realizing it. Even more than me he needed a fixed, reliable schedule, or else he was liable to go on a rampage until things settled back into something he recognized and was comfortable with.

Fortunately, things settled out when he got a girlfriend, one who had the same condition. Further research on my part revealed that people with Asperger's tend to get along better with one another.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand; no, it didn't matter to me at all. The reason I asked for an extension on my answer was because I wanted to prepare a whole speech about how it didn't matter to me, why it shouldn't matter to her, and wrap it up with a small display of affection. With any luck, she'd be back to normal before breakfast was over.

I had gotten myself a cup of joe when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I figured it would either be Arceus, who was almost as early a waker as I was, or Palkia, waiting for my answer.

As it turns out, my second guess was correct. My pink-haired girlfriend walked into the kitchen, looking beyond apprehensive. I easily said to her

"Good morning." She merely grunted in reply and went to get herself a cup of coffee, pouring some milk into it. She walked up beside me at the window, joining me in looking out for the very first rays of the sun. After five minutes, she set her coffee aside, which she hadn't taken a sip of, and addressed me directly.

"Dialga?"

"Hmm?" She hesitated for a moment, then asked

"Do you have your answer?" I grinned and set my own empty cup aside, replying

"Yes, I do."

"And?" I thought for a moment, then asked

"Do you want the speech I prepared, or would you rather hear it in layman's terms?" She thought for a moment, then answered

"Layman's terms. Do you have an issue with me being an illegitimate child?" I turned to face her, grinning. Then I said blatantly

"Honestly, who the hell gives a shit?" Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, and I took this opportunity to say

"You didn't choose to be born that way. You had no say in the matter. So why in the world are you feeling guilty about it?" She hesitated, then asked

"And what about me hiding this from you?" I grinned wider and replied

"Well, no one else seems to mind. So why should I? Besides, I understand why you did, and I blame society for that." She frowned now and asked

"What do you mean?" I went to get more coffee and responded

"The society we live in dictates that illegitimate children are disgraceful, but instead of the parents getting the rap for it, it falls to the child that was the result of the two adult's idiocy. It just makes no sense to me. So like Giratina said, it doesn't matter where you came from or how you got here. What matters is how you lead your life, how you want to do so. And if you'll let me, I want to be a part of that." She seemed to lose her breath for a minute, but she recovered quickly and asked

"You mean that?" I looked at her and asked

"Would I joke about something like that?" Her face split into a wide grin and she ran to me, hugging me tightly, which wound up spilling some of my coffee. Then she said in a somewhat tearful voice

"Thank you. I guess I was causing myself more trouble than I needed to." I chuckled and returned her embrace, telling her

"Yep, but that's all over now. You don't need to please anybody but yourself, least of all society. So, what's next?" She pulled back, appearing nervous now, then said

"Well… I want to find my real father, if for nothing else than to see who he is. You know, make peace with myself. What do you think?" I grinned and replied

"I think you need to stop seeking other people's approval. If that's what you want to do, without hesitation, then you shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." She nodded, then hugged me again. Then she went outside to enjoy the brisk fresh morning air. Meanwhile, I set about cleaning up the coffee that had been spilt, glad things were back to normal, and I hadn't even started breakfast.

**Well, that takes care of this chapter and another piece of drama out of the way. But there is more to come, so keep this story on your favorites/follows list.**


	51. Chapter 51

**High School Union, Chapter 51**

**Arceus; Not much to say here, but EmDrago wishes to relay that this chapter will be particularly dramatic, and he hopes to see some large reception on this.**

**Uxie; The Story Spotlight for today goes to **_**The Legend's Favorite Game**_**, by KiyaShirona14.**

**Mew; As usual, the United States comes in firs for the ratings, followed by the Philippines.**

**Dialga; Then we welcome Sweden and Singapore for third and fourth, respectively.**

**Latios; And our final shout-out goes with Australia.**

The Ultimate Betrayal? Latios' POV

Once the matter of Palkia's illegitimacy had been settled, Arceus told us it was an ideal day to go for a swim, and he had the perfect place in mind. Apparently it was a river that ran from the mountains, and the water was melted snow. Naturally the water would be cold, but it sounded like fun anyway.

Dialga fixed up a small, quick breakfast, then we set about preparing for the venture. During the summer, the mountain range here heated up pretty well, so we would be able to head out in short time.

Once we had a decent lunch packed away, we all went to change into our respective swimming gear. I was donning bright red trunks, and while I didn't know what Latias' choice would be, I had a feeling it was going to be blue.

Yeah, we wore colors for each other. Big deal, you wanna fight about it?

All joking aside, us boys were well ready before the girls, and they came down, still looking dressed, but having their suits on underneath. Latias walked up to me and we shared a loving kiss. I loved the taste her lips left on mine, and I suspected she felt the same about me. Then we walked out of the house, Arceus carefully locking up behind us, and he led us down the driveway, then onto the road and leading us through some winding paths.

The most frustrating part was the fact that the mountains had heavy influence on the shapes and directions of the roads, which meant we were either hiking or leaning back to keep our balance. But I didn't care that much, since Latias was by my side.

After a while, we arrived, and let me tell you; the scene was breath-taking.

The river itself was, on average, ten feet wide. It had a gentle slope in its muddy bank, and it was edged on one side by a rocky cliff of sorts that would make an excellent diving point. The other side had a rocky, pitted surface that sloped into the waters, giving a more or less safe way in. The problem was, where it touched the water, it sloped very suddenly downward, which meant that unless someone was willing to risk injury, the safest way to get in was to hop in.

Latias knelt by the edge and dipped a hand in the current, pulling back an instant later, shivering against me. She said

"Good god, that's cold! Here, feel this." She placed her hand against my cheek, and it was indeed very cold. I took her hand from my face and kissed it tenderly, which made her giggle, and I whispered to her

"It doesn't matter how cold it is; my love will soon evaporate this flimsy stream into nothing." She went into a fit of giggles, then we kissed again. Giratina, however, did not look too favorably on my line.

"Seriously, that's the best you can do?" I grinned and asked playfully

"Jealous?" She snorted and replied

"Not on your life." I merely chuckled while Latias stuck her tongue out playfully at her, which made her roll her eyes. Then we traveled over a small rocky bed to reach the other side, and on the way Mew remarked

"Hey, Ux, I bet we could make this a better bridge, or even a dam! What do you say?" The blonde boy snorted and replied

"I think you're being foolish. Do you know the work that would involve?" Mew looked around, then said

"Well, we got plenty of manpower between you, me, Dialga, Latios, and Arceus!" I chuckled and said

"Sorry, I'm going to be preoccupied." Mew looked at me askance and asked

"With what?" I pulled Latias over to me and retorted

"What do you think?" She giggled again and remarked lightly

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't mind seeing you in action. I think men at work are very… sexy." My eyes widened a bit, and Giratina facepalmed and muttered darkly

"Lord, have mercy on me." We all laughed, and I told Mew

"On second thought, I think I'll take you up on your offer." Mew grinned widely and teased

"You're just trying to show off for your lady."

"And?" We shared another laugh at that, afterward Latias and I enjoyed another kiss. Once we made it to the other side, we picked a relatively flat spot and set our things down, then removed the unnecessary clothing to enjoy swimming. The boys all had trunks on, which revealed thin or cutting figures. The girls had an assortment of swimsuits.

Latias, as I had predicted, was wearing a bright blue bikini. I hadn't predicted the bikini part, but I wasn't going to argue it. Shaymin and Mespirit both wore one-pieces, the only ones to do so. Giratina was clearly wondering if she should have gone with a one-piece too, something Arceus was trying to relax her about. Unfortunately, a little kid was about to shatter her confidence.

He was a small boy; he couldn't have been older than five or six. He ran up to our motley group, pointed to Giratina, and asked

"Do you have a baby?" Everyone was stunned, but none more so than Giratina, who was also embarrassed by the question. She stammered out

"N-no! Why would you ask that?!" He pointed to her stomach and said

"Mommy has the same mark on her tummy, but it's a bit lower." He traced a line on his own belly, a little ways below the navel. Giratina blushed in obvious horror, and Latias whispered to me

"That has to be hard, a little kid thinking she had a C-section." I nodded but didn't comment. Soon enough, though probably not by Giratina's preference, his mother came rushing up and said

"Mitchell, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off?" He giggled and ran to her, and she picked him up. She looked at us and said

"I'm sorry about that. He didn't cause you any trouble, did he?" Giratina groaned, and the woman asked

"What's wrong?" Arceus cleared his throat and approached her, speaking softly, probably about the situation. After a minute, the woman's 'ace paled enormously, and she said in a horrified voice

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about that." Giratina half-grinned, trying to put on a brave face, and she said uneasily

"It's okay… it just, surprised me…" The woman nodded understandingly, but she knew by her posture that she was feeling bad about it. She simply said goodbye and walked away. None of us spoke for a bit, then Mew said excitedly

"Okay, last one in is a rotten egg!" He dashed forward as fast as he dared, and he made to jump right in, but his foot caught on a rocky protrusion, and he veritably belly-flopped into the river. It was enough to make all of us, even Giratina, laugh when he surfaced, spluttering

"Holy crap, that's cold!" After another moment, Azelf and Mespirit pushed Uxie forward, trying to force him into the water.

"Hey, knock it off!" he shouted, but his cries were in vain. He managed to get a foothold and push back against them, and Mew added to the chaos by saying

"Here's what you're missing!" And he splashed at the trio, Uxie shuddering at the water's icy grasp, while Azelf and Mespirit shrieked. They loosened their hold on him and he tried to run away from the frigid shoreline, but was met with the burly might of Arceus and Dialga. Arceus grabbed him by the arms while Dialga went for his legs. They grinned at each other and began to swing him back and forth, protesting the entire time until they threw him at the water, at which point he cursed at them until he landed.

When he resurfaced, he shouted at them with his teeth chattering

"Oh, r-r-real mature, g-g-g-guys!" They laughed and Dialga said

"Lighten up, dude! Besides, you won't be alone." The rest of us turned to him, and Latias asked

"What do you mean?" He and Arceus grinned evilly, and they rushed over to Mespirit and Azelf. Arceus grabbed Azelf while Dialga took Mespirit. They began to shriek in both fear and laughter, and before long were tossed out to join their boyfriends. I laughed at the sight, and Mew said

"Come on, Latios! Get out here before you get thrown in too!" I laughed again, then asked Latias

"Want to join in?" She grinned and shook her head, telling me

"No, I think I'll just watch you." I chuckled and we kissed again, but as we were really getting into it, Mew said

"Get in already before I have Arceus and Dialga throw you in!" I rolled my eyes and said

"Alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I walked over to the shoreline and jumped in, coming in with far more grace than the previous four occupants. The water was very near freezing, and I surfaced gasping for air, feeling like I couldn't get enough. My body quickly adjusted, however, and soon I became used to the water. Once we all had adjusted, Mew, Uxie, Arceus, Dialga and I swam/waded over to the rocky bridge of sorts, and Uxie began to look it over. At last he said

"Well, if we're really going to take this on as a project, we need to rearrange some of these rocks so they fit together better. Then we have to fetch more rocks to build on it." We all nodded, and Mew said

"Alright, so how about this? Uxie and I will rearrange the rocks already here. The rest of you go and get some more, some big ones."

"Actually," Uxie said, "just some medium-sized ones would be preferable. That way we can lift them more easily, and they'll be more flexible for the bridge." We nodded and set off, in search for more rocks to use. The river flowed back to a small waterfall, no more than a foot high but appearing to be extremely fast. It was really just white water, though. I turned to Dialga, who had followed me, and I said

"Think we could find some there?" He thought for a moment, then checked the bank beneath him. Then he nodded and said

"Yeah, maybe. You go ahead and check. Anything you find you can just toss out here. I'll go up on that cliff and do the same, and we should have a respectable stack in about half an hour, maybe more." I nodded and swam against the current until I reached the waterfall. The rocks had a couple small divots, along with two large ones. I chose the larger one that didn't have water rushing out of it and tried to clamber back up to dry land. However, the water had, over time, made the rock incredibly smooth and slippery, and I couldn't grab hold of it. Eventually I managed to get on it by kicking off the muddy bed and kicking the water hard to propel myself.

Finally meeting with success, I panted as I dragged myself onto the rocky surface, my body now overcompensating for the water by burning up. Once I recovered, I stood shakily and walked behind a large boulder which sat just behind the waterfall, and I found a treasure trove of rocks, all shapes and sizes. I chuckled as I realized I could afford to be picky about which rocks had the honor of becoming one with the bridge.

Soon I began to test rocks for their size and weight. Once I selected one, I carried it, with some difficulty, back to the waterfall. I searched for a safe place to throw it into the water, and I quickly found a flat part of the stone that grew rough algae on it, and I settled into a balanced position before heaving it out as far as I could, warning potential victims first. Then I went back to repeat the process.

I labored for the better part of an hour and a half, until a sheen of sweat covered my body. I used the river to wash it off, shivering at the contact but appreciating it nevertheless. Then something strange happened; a girl I had never seen before approached me, grinning widely and saying

"Hi." I looked at her warily and responded

"Hello…" She had white blonde hair, cut medium-length. She wore a striped bikini that I wasn't paying attention to. Right now I just wondered what she wanted. She kept grinning and stepped closer, asking

"What's your name?" I grew very cautious, but replied

"Latios…" She giggled and stepped closer again, but this time I backed away. She giggled again and said

"You're cute. Want to hang out sometime? I'm Stephanie, by the way." Now I was worried, and I told her

"Look, I already have a girlfriend. I'm not interested. I'm sorry." She began to pout, and I became slightly irritated. She said

"I just want to have a bit of fun, that's all."

"Sorry, but you can have fun with somebody else. I'm not interested." I tried getting back to work, but she stepped right in front of me without any warning, planting her lips on mine.

For a minute, I couldn't move, as I was too stunned to do anything. When I had control of my limbs again, I shoved her back, which caused her to stumble and trip, falling against the cold, unforgiving rocks.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I glared at her, and she quailed beneath my stony pronouncement of death. I spit into the water and wiped my mouth off, hard, before telling her in a dark, menacing voice

"I told you I had a girlfriend, but you went and kissed me anyway. Have you no shame? No dignity?" I spat again, but this time as an insult.

"Stay the hell away from me." I turned and stalked away, wiping my mouth again to rid myself of the feeling that was unwarranted. I didn't pause as I dove back into the water and swam back to the shore where we were resting. I clambered up and Shaymin came up and quietly told me

"You might want to watch out; Latias is in a bad mood right now." I frowned and asked

"Why?" She shook her head and replied

"She hasn't said. All I know is she stomped back, looking like she was on the verge of tears." Now concerned, I walked over to her, with her back facing the river. I tapped her gently on the shoulder and asked

"Latias? What's wrong?" She whirled around to face me, and I could see tracks that her tears had left behind, but her eyes were all rage. I backtracked in fear as she jumped up, stalking me. I continued to walk back, trying to get her to speak.

"Hey, Latias, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything." But I was having no success, and I stopped when I reached an edge, about a foot above the water. I stumbled a bit, flailing my arms to regain my balance. Latias rushed forward, and I thought she was going to help me, but instead she shoved me in my chest, pushing me into the water. I resurfaced, surprised beyond belief. She stared at me with pure hate, and she pulled the commitment ring off her finger, throwing it at me and shouting

"We're through, you pig!"

Latias' POV

After the scene with the mother and her child, followed by a passionate kiss, Latios went off to join the guys with their project. I listened carefully as they went through what they needed to do to get the project going. Dialga and Latios swam off up the river to find designated areas in which they could collect the rocks. I watched as Latios struggled to get back onto land, and I wound up giggling from the sight of him flopping around like a fish until he finally had to act like a salmon, jumping out of the water and dragging himself onto the shelf of rock.

Once he disappeared behind the rock, though, I rose and walked over, not going into the water, but rather climbing over some of the rocks that lay downstream, creating my own rock-climbing adventure. Eventually I managed to completely climb over, and I spotted Latios working on finding good-sized rocks. Without moving too quickly, I hid myself, content to watch him work. I said I found construction sexy, and I hold by that. But I didn't want to watch just anybody work; no, I wanted to watch my boyfriend. Nothing weird about that, right?

He picked up various rocks, testing their weight before either tossing them aside or walking out to the main part of the river, shouting a warning then tossing it out. I watched as his muscles rippled when he threw the rocks and picked up others. I have to admit, I drooled a bit.

I kept watching, admiring. Then everything changed when this new girl walked up to him, white blonde hair, tiny bikini, sultry eyes, the works. I immediately felt my blood boil, and I was _this _close to charging in, wanting to claw at her face. I managed to hold myself back, but I was heartened to see Latios backing away from her. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but it was clear that… _skank_ was trying to muscle in my man. I half-rose, until I saw her move in, planting her lips to his.

I froze in horror, unable to believe my eyes. I waited for Latios to hit her, push her down, anything! But he did nothing. Was he enjoying this? Did he like kissing other girls, just leading them on, then taking control of them? Was that what happened to me?

I couldn't take it anymore; I ran. I didn't care if he saw me. In fact, I was on the verge of showing myself, just to watch him squirm. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just ran back, bruising my feet and scraping my knees along the way, and even cutting into my hands a couple of times when I tripped. I finally made it back, but my eyes were blurred over, filled with tears of both kinds of pain; physical and emotional. But it was the emotional pain that hurt the most.

I sat down, turning away from the others and sinking into a morass of misery, one that reflected the betrayal I felt from that one, simple action. I glanced at my hand to inspect a particularly stinging cut, but my eyes were caught by the small, silvery band of my commitment ring. Disgusted by it, of all the empty promises it now held for me, I tried to pry it off my finger. Unfortunately, my hands were shaking too much, so I couldn't get it off. Eventually I gave up and sank deeper and deeper into the pit of despair.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but the only thoughts that ran through my head were those of the jerk I had been dating for a couple of years now. I had never suspected, though, that he was a two-timing cheater and liar. What else had he lied to me about? His life? Past loves? The love he claimed for me?

Everything I thought I knew about him was crumbling away, swallowed up by the image my brain was now forming. The sweet, gentle boy I thought I knew was quickly replaced with several images, mostly of him as an evil, conniving asshole who would stab anybody in the back to suit his purposes. I couldn't hold back anymore; the tears broke free from my eyes, flowing down my face, searing white-hot tracks down my cheeks.

For what felt like forever I sat there, unable to move, wanting to forget, but not capable of it. No matter how hard I tried, the only thing I could think of beyond my ever darkening thoughts was the sight of him kissing that girl. Maybe my mind was a bit demented, but I swear he moved right in on her, playing her up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I heard him ask

"Latias? What's wrong?" I turned to face him; I couldn't erase the tracks my sadness had left behind, but I could brand him with my evil eye, and that's exactly what I did. He backed away, and I stood and pursued the chase. I could see it in his eyes; he knew what was wrong, and he was proud of it, as though it were an accomplishment. Now I was just plain disgusted with him.

I kept stalking him until he nearly fell over the edge, into the water. I watched as he helplessly flailed about, but it wasn't enough for me. I stepped forward and shoved against him as hard as I could manage. He fell backwards, straight into the river. When he resurfaced, he stared at me with those cruel, lying eyes. He felt no remorse for his betrayal.

My hands weren't shaking anymore, so I pulled the damn ring off and threw it at him. He managed to catch it, but that mattered little to me. It was empty of hope for me, devoid of happiness. I only had one last thing to say to him;

"We're through, you pig!" Then I stalked off, knowing he was happy to be rid of me, freed from the shackles of commitment. Now he could pursue as many whores as he wanted, and I could care less.

**How's **_**that **_**for drama? Latios is in the hot seat now, and Latias is delusional! Tell me what you think, please, and soon!**


	52. Chapter 52

**High School Union, Chapter 52**

**Arceus; Good day, everybody, we are back for another exciting round of High School Union. When we left off, Latios found himself in the hot seat, so to speak. Latias became delusional. And unfortunately, they are not here for the A/Ns, very sorry. Nevertheless, the story shall continue on. Let's begin.**

**Azelf; The Story Spotlight for today is **_**Legendary Babies**_**, by Flipper Boid Skua.**

**Mespirit; The ratings kick off with the United States, followed by the United Kingdom.**

**Uxie; Then we welcome the Philippines and Singapore for third and fourth.**

**Mew; And last but not least, we give a shout-out to Poland.**

The Story, Part One; Azelf's POV

When Latias screamed that at Latios, it went without saying that everybody was in shock. Nobody moved as Latias stomped over to our stopping site, gathered up her clothes, then stomped off. We all watched in stunned disbelief, Latias nearly falling off the bridge-in-work a couple of times, but continuing to truck on.

Latios, of course, tried to chase after her, but one scathing look quickly put a stop to that. Absolutely beyond confused, Uxie waded up to Latios and asked

"Dude… what the hell did you do to her?" Latios turned to him, eyes wild and unknowing.

"I don't know, man! I didn't say or do anything to her! Why would I? I freakin' lover her, but this doesn't make any sense! What am I going to do?!" I tried to calm him down reassuringly.

"Okay, look, be cool. Maybe she's just having a bad day and needs to cool off right now. Just let her go for now, we'll get back later, and I'm sure things will be back to normal." He passed a hand over his face and sighed, saying

"I hope you're right. I really do." The rest of us tried to return to our business, thinking a cool-down period would help. And hopefully it would. But to be safe, I decided to consult with our smartest minds, Uxie and Arceus. I even threw Mew into the mix, since his mind worked on a more personal level. Of course, as I set up this meeting, I had to make sure he wouldn't overdo it.

"Mew, can you set aside any unruly behavior for now so you can help?" He nodded and said

"Of course. So, how are we starting?" I took a deep breath and replied

"Well, first thing's first. We should try and find a reason that Latias would blow up like that, especially since we haven't seen her act like that to Latios since they hated each other."

"Perhaps she's having a relapse?" Uxie suggested. We pondered this for a moment, and Arceus said

"It's possible, but I rather doubt it. If she were to have a relapse, especially with a love/hate relationship, you would think those would come more often. I believe there is an external problem." Mew frowned and asked

"You mean like a family problem?" Arceus hesitated, then told him

"Not quite that specific, but yes, something beyond both Latias and Latios. I think it would be something that neither of them controlled but wound up with this result. Now, let's consider the possibilities. Could Latios have said or implied anything which would make somebody else do something to either him or Latias?" Mew thought on that, then shook his head and responded

"Nah, I doubt that. All he's ever really saying is how much he loves her, and unless that makes a complete stranger jealous, that doesn't work out very well."

"What if jealousy is playing a part in this?"

"Wouldn't that be more internal than external?" I asked. Uxie replied

"Unless it was influenced by an external source." I thought about that, then asked

"So, one of them did or said something to somebody, or somebody said or did something to them, and that led to Latias being jealous and irrational?" Arceus nodded and said

"I'd list that under plausible, not least because it leaves room open for speculation. If we accept that as true, I think we can rule out Latias as being the instigator, given that she's the one who lashed out at Latios."

"Something I thought I would never see."

"Then again, we initially believed they would never stop arguing, but we were surprised there, too."

"True." After a moment's speculation, I asked

"Should I try something myself? I don't think the Sisterhood will be very useful, given that we don't reveal each other's secrets, unless we're allowed, but maybe I can talk with her, calm her down a bit, and hopefully find out what happened." Arceus nodded and told me

"Yes. See if you can indeed do anything. Perhaps it will help." I nodded my acknowledgement, and we decided to pack it in early. If one of us was unhappy, we _all _were unhappy. Everyone agreed to pack up, except Latios, who was completely sullen at the time. For the journey back, everything was silent but tense. Even Uxie and I didn't talk, which was strange in itself.

When we got back, we could see Latias sitting on the porch, her above-swimwear clothes fairly damp. Latios tried to move toward her, but Arceus blocked his path, shaking his head and telling him in a low voice

"Don't. She's calmer right now, but I have no doubt that she is still angry for whatever reason. We will try and uncover whatever we can, but in the meantime you need to stay out of sight." Latios was beyond distressed, and he wanted nothing more than to speak with her. I could see that, as could everyone else in our group. However, in time, he accepted Arceus' words and asked

"Then where should I go?" Arceus nodded and led him over to the back door, opened it quietly, and told him something. We couldn't hear because he was farther away and they were speaking in low tones and voices. Latios nodded and slipped inside, Arceus locking and closing the door after him. He returned to us and I asked

"Where'd you send him off to?"

"I told him to hide in his bedroom for the time being, until we can get answers and straighten out this mess once and for all." We all nodded, and Giratina said

"Perhaps we should try a Sister Pact." I rolled my eyes and asked her

"What use is that if we can't reveal the information, even if it is to help? If nothing else, Latios deserves to know why this is happening to him. Moreover, Arceus needs to understand himself so we can all put our minds together on this one." After a moment's hesitation, she accepted the truth in my words. But I said

"However, if we can convince her to give permission, we might yet be able to do some good."

"So… a Sister Pact without the actual pact?" I shrugged and replied

"Call it what you want, but it might be our only chance. Think she'll be vindictive towards us?" Shaymin shrugged and replied reasonably

"There's no true way to tell, but if I had to guess, I'd say her vindictivity belongs solely to Latios, even as before this incident _she _belonged to Latios." I perused that for a moment, then said

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing here. Might as well get this show on the road." Everyone present nodded in agreement and we set off to get started. Arceus and the guys set about unlocking everything and, in the case of Dialga and Celebi, making dinner. The rest of us, the girls, however, went straight to Latias. I decided to break the ice first.

"Hey, Latias. How you feeling now?" She turned to us, and it easy to see that she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were almost as red as her hair, and her face was splotchy from the tears. Pretending as if we didn't see this, we all sat around her. Shaymin, being the calmest by far of us all, began to ask the damning questions.

"Latias… why did you blow up like that toward Latios? Why do you suddenly seem to hate him?" Latias laughed derisively, but underneath her vindictive cackle, I could hear a distinct sadness.

"Seem to? I really do! That two-timing son of a bitch can rot in hell for all I care!" Most of us flinched at her words, except Giratina, who asked

"Do you really mean that, Latias? Or are your emotions speaking for you?" Latias paused for a moment, and it looked like her eyes were filling back up with tears. Shaymin opened her arms to her, and she didn't hesitate to dive in. She began bawling, still for reasons fully unknown, but now we had a big hint as to what was happening. After a moment, Latias relented, sobbing the whole time.

"I went back… to watch him work… he looked so handsome, I was mesmerized… but then this… BITCH!... came in, they got to talking… and not a couple minutes later… they start making out!" She was practically reduced to hysterics now, and we all shared confused and disbelieving looks. Palkia asked skeptically

"Are you sure you got the right guy? Latios would NEVER cheat on you; he loves you too deeply." She shook and nodded her head, answering

"Of course I'm sure! I know what I saw! But the worst part was he didn't do anything about it! He just let it happen!" After a moment, Giratina asked her

"Don't you think he might have been stunned? The way we know him, he would have been too used to kissing you that any other girl may well have taken him by surprise. I think you came in, or left, at exactly the wrong time." Latias sniffed, clearly wanting to believe her, but her delusional state would not let her.

"But how do I know for sure? I can't trust anything he says right now." We looked between us, and soon my sister told her

"Tell you what; tomorrow we'll find that girl who kissed your boyfriend, not by his choice I'm sure, and we'll bring her here and make her spill it. What do you say?" Latias appeared unsure, and I said

"Mespirit, maybe it would be best if we just resolve the issue here. Less drama, you know?" Mespirit raised an eyebrow and asked

"Then what would the point of this chapter be?" The rest of us were beyond confused and asked her

"What are you talking about?" She laughed and replied, in a strange voice that didn't seem hers

"Just breaking the fourth wall." Then she shook her head, almost as if she was coming out of a trance, and she asked blearily

"What happened?" We ignored her for the time being, our concern at the moment centered around Latias.

"So, what do you say, Latias?" After a moment's deliberation, she relented

"Fine, but not until tomorrow, and I don't want to see Latios between now and then." The rest of us simply nodded. At least we were a lot farther than we were just mere hours ago. I went inside to relay the information to Uxie so _he _could tell the rest. We weren't under oath right now, so I was free to tell whoever I liked. Boy, it really sounds bad when you say it like that.

I quickly met up with Uxie, who looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, it _was_ an external source that led to jealousy, and betrayal. It turns out that while Latios was working to find some rocks, some strange girl came up and made a move on him. See if you can get the story from him, and tomorrow we're going back to find the girl who started this and get this whole mess straightened out. Try and get the description from him, too, alright?" He nodded and kissed me, thanking me for my work. Then he left to address the issue for his part.

Uxie's POV

I was proud of Azelf, as she had given me the exact tools I needed to further divine the solution to this problem. I felt happier every day that she was my girlfriend, though occasionally I still felt guilty about how I treated her for the past five years, or at least the five years prior to our acceptance as a couple.

Moving past these thoughts, I quickly explained the situation to the other guys, then told them what I was going to do. I grabbed a notepad and pencil on my way, and I silently knocked on the door of the room where Latios was taking refuge. The door flew open, Latios clearly in eager anticipation. I jumped back in surprise and said

"Geez, dude, calm down." His eyes grew very downcast, and he replied dully as he walked back in

"Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Latias?" He simply nodded. I sighed and entered, and after I closed the door I said

"Well, we have an idea of why Latias is acting like this. She feels betrayed because you kissed another girl." Latios' eyes darkened to an evil degree, and he rose up and said hotly

"I did not kiss that bitch, she kissed me! I was too stunned to do _any_thing for a minute! I would never betray Latias like that!" I motioned for him to calm down, and he did so grudgingly. He sat back on the bed while I brought a chair to sit slightly in front and to the side of him. I crossed my right leg over my left for a table, so to speak, and set down my notepad.

"Alright, first let's get an account of your side of the story, then we'll get a description of the girl in question. Tomorrow we'll go back, hopefully find her, then get this worked out with no trouble. Okay?" He nodded, looking more hopeful already. I picked up the pencil, flipped to a blank page, then started out with some basic information I was already aware of. Then I looked at him and asked

"Now, can you explain to me what happened shortly after you disappeared from our sight?" He nodded and began to tell me about how he was looking for rocks that would have worked best for our bridge. Then he explained how the surprise girl came up and started to make him uneasy, until she finally and suddenly kissed him. Then he went into detail about how he _wanted _to move, to shove her aside, but was unable to.

After I took all of this down, I asked him

"Now, can you describe the suspect to the best of your ability?" Latios eyed me oddly and said

"Dude, this isn't a precinct." I chuckled and replied

"Yeah, sorry. Force of habit. That's what happens when you alter your personality the way I did. Anyway, can you describe her?" Latios nodded nervously and began to give what descriptions he could, which weren't exactly rich in detail, considering that humans can be hard to describe in detail when you know so little about them. Once he was done, I crunched a few things, then said

"Alright, so I've got a 5'5" female with platinum blonde hair, thin face and slim figure, green eyes and no distinguishing marks. Is that about right?" He nodded to confirm what I said, then I told him

"Alright, here's what's going to happen; tomorrow you, Latias, and a couple of others will go back to the river. You'll try to replicate the scene, with you 'searching' for rocks again and Latias close by. We hope that the girl is there, and if she is and tries to move in on you again, you stop her."

"Obviously" Latios snorted. Ignoring the interruption, I plowed on

"If she shows up, we can simply corner her and get a confession out of her. Once Latias sees you're not at fault, things might settle back down. Of course," I smirked, "we might also have to stop her from killing the other girl on sight." Latios grinned wanly in response, but it faded as he asked

"So… can I see her?" I sighed now, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"I'm sorry, but Latias doesn't want to speak with you right now. And in the interest of keeping the peace, I think it's best if you respect that for now. Hopefully tomorrow we resolve this, and you two can go right back to normal. Or as normal as normal can be for our motley group." He nodded, apparently eager to start.

"Why don't we just go back now? I mean, she couldn't have gotten very far, right?" I shrugged, telling him

"Maybe, maybe not. But right now Latias needs to cool down further, so she doesn't kill on sight. That may yet happen anyway, but we can at least take this precaution. Besides, Stephanie may well have left after you shoved her down and spited her. Girls are fragile things sometimes, Latios. Then again, some are determined. Just look at Azelf; she didn't give up on me for five years until you guys finally convinced me to spill. And I'm glad you did, too. Now it's my turn to help out." Latios nodded again, then asked

"How am I going to eat dinner without Latias seeing me?" I sighed now and told him

"You'll just have to stay behind her. I know this is going to be painful, but remember, we're doing everything we can to help." He nodded again and said

"And I appreciate that. I really do." There wasn't much left to say, though, so I went back downstairs to relay the information I had gleaned. The guys found it very useful and were glad for my ability to fill in detail. It was definitely useful.

Once dinner was ready, I went back to pick up Latios, then tried to keep a wary eye out to stagger his approach time so as not to set Latias off again. It wasn't easy, but with my calculative mind I was able to succeed. Eventually we all were sitting on the porch, with Latias chatting up some of the other girls while Latios sat toward the back. Not wanting him to feel ostracized, Azelf, Mew, Mespirit and I joined him. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was gaze longingly at her back while pushing his food around on his plate.

"Latios, aren't you going to eat anything?" Mespirit asked him. He threw/dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clattering and said dully

"What's the point? The only love of my life hates me again, and I can't say a damn thing about it. I have no appetite." He simply got up and walked back inside. It was brief, but we saw Latias look back, apparently having heard his words. However, she made no move to chase him, nor did he return. I sighed and told my companions

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, guys. Let's just hope we do it right." The three nodded with me, and soon enough we all broke to take care of the cleaning. Latios was nowhere to be seen.

**Okay, sorry about the timing on this one; I had to stagger this one out, but I got it done nevertheless! Anyway, you know the drill, so have a good day, everybody!**


	53. Chapter 53

**High School Union, Chapter 53**

**Arceus; Alright, now EmeraldDragon1 is starting to feel that this story is coming to a close. He doesn't have very many ideas left for extreme drama, so if anyone has some kind of request, please submit it. Keep in mind that he does not want to use anything as extreme as rape or drugs, so please leave those out. Thus far, most of our characters have experienced some form of their own drama, and each case was unique. So, once again, if you come up with anything, please let us know at once and we'll see what we can do.**

**Dialga; We start off today's Story Spotlight with **_**The Absol's Curse**_**, by EmeraldDragon1. **

**Azelf; We kick off the ratings with the United States in the lead.**

**Latias; Following that is the United Kingdom and Singapore.**

**Shaymin; Then we end with the Philippines and Canada.**

**The Story, Part Two; Mew's POV**

The day was starting off as tense as I expected it to, but hoped would be different. After putting with less-than-desirable conditions for the overwhelming majority of my life, you'd think I would breeze through something like this. The truth is I was as uneasy as the rest of my friends, and there wasn't much I could do. All I could hope for was that Uxie's plan went without a hitch, since I had no better ideas myself.

All went well throughout breakfast, if in a depressed or tense way. But we managed to survive it, so I had to give us points for that. Latios covertly disappeared when the time came to set up our plans to, hopefully, find and extract an answer from the culprit of this whole mess. And even then we had to make sure Latias didn't brutally beat or kill the girl responsible.

Now, that's not to say I don't understand where she's coming from; if I saw any other guy makin' a move on Mespirit, well, let's just say the last anybody'd see of him is the missing person's page.

All idle threats aside, we packed a decent amount of food, planning this to be a sort of stakeout if need be. Of course, we wouldn't be pressing past sundown, nor could we stay past our allotted week of relaxing. Boy, I was really keeping my fingers crossed that we found the girl.

Once everything was set up, Uxie went up to get Latios so we could make sure Latias didn't blow up at the sight of him. Of course, with the planning Uxie, Azelf, Mespirit and I concocted last night, she wouldn't have any choice once we set up our stakeout. But the details on that will come later.

Uxie brought Latios in right after Latias exited the house, and I asked in a low voice

"Hey man, how you holdin' up?" He turned a dark yet defeated gaze at me and replied

"How do I think? The girl of my dreams hates my guts right now, I can't even freakin' look at her without it becoming a federal case! I wish we hadn't come up here for the week." I nodded in understanding and tried to encourage him

"Hey, I feel you, man. But think of it like this; when you and Latias overcome this, you'll be closer for it, eh?" He looked up doubtfully and asked skeptically

"And if we don't?" I grinned and pulled him along, telling him

"I didn't give that option. Now come on, the rest will be waiting for us." Latios shuffled along as fast as he could manage, but he was still shuffling. Eventually we managed to spot the gang in front of us. Latias was hidden from our view, probably in an effort to keep Latios from springing forward and trying things his way. But I wouldn't be able to blame him for it.

We soon came upon the river, and Latios turned to me and asked skeptically

"You haven't fully explained the plan; what are we going to do?" I took a deep breath and narrated

"We're going to try and recreate the original scene, but with a couple differences this time. We suspect that Stephanie, our perp, was attracted to you because you were engaged in hard work. Latias' account suggested you were striking like that. We hope that she's here and spots you, then comes back for a second try." Latios looked very doubtful and told me

"It sounds like that plan will fail. It's based off a lot of variables that might not happen." I shrugged and replied

"Maybe, but it was the best way we could think of without going on a manhunt, or womanhunt, which would waste time and resources we don't have. Besides, chances are she'll come back here to brood on your rejection and her failure, or on the off-chance you'll return and she can score this time." Latios' eyes darkened and I hastened to explain the rest of the plan further.

"The difference this time is you'll have witnesses and I'll be hiding to catch her by surprise. We can take her in, so to speak, and extract the information from her that we need. Once we have that, everything should hopefully go back to normal?"

"'Hopefully?'"

"Hey, it's the best we can manage right now. Just don't give up yet, okay?" He smirked humorlessly and quipped dully

"When can I give up, then?" We all exchanged ill-humored chuckles, then began to set up our positions, Mespirit and Azelf taking posts with Latias in tow at the outcropping of rock she hid behind before, where they could see but avoid being seen. Uxie, Dialga and Arceus began to work on the bridge that was our project only yesterday. This would be, hopefully, be the shortest break-up and recovery period we'd ever see. But only time and fate could tell.

Giratina, Shaymin, Palkia, and Celebi were doing their part, too. They'd set up posts down along the direction past our "bridge", designating birdcalls as signals if the girl was elsewhere. Giratina set up shop on the large boulder that rested just behind the mini-waterfall, where she'd have a good view of the general area. She could see all of us, with the exception of the girls and boy that went further downstream. She would also be able to see me in my hiding space and if the girl we were waiting for was approaching.

The two girls with Latias were in position, Giratina was on her perch, I was in my hiding spot, the boys back at the bridge were setting to work, and everything seemed clear. I looked up at Giratina, who checked around and gave me a thumbs-up. I nodded in response and told Latios

"Alright, get to work! Remember, she probably won't come unless you're really putting effort into it." Latios slumped and asked dully

"How can I? I have no energy." Giratina threw a pebble at his head, catching his attention painfully and shouted down at him

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get to work already! She's the moth and you're the light! Now start burning!" He grinned wanly and shook his head, then began to pick up rocks at random, checking them over. Those he didn't approve of, he simply tossed them to the side, being careful to avoid where we were hiding.

Soon enough, he started getting more and more invested into his work, and soon an actual grin touched him. He worked faster, more studiously, and with more intensity than anything other than making out with Latias. I looked up at Giratina, who was staring ahead. She felt my stare and looked back down at me. I raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head. She turned and called out in a bird-like fashion. After a moment, there a return call, and she faced me and shook her head again. I nodded and refocused on Latios.

After a couple of hours, Latios had cleared a decent section of the river of rocks, revealing the silky sand below. Undeterred, he moved onto another section and continued the work. Now he was dealing with bigger rocks, and the strain was beginning to show on him. Nevertheless, he didn't stop except to wash his body off with the cold water flowing around him. I had to admit, once he became dedicated to something, he didn't let anything stand in his way. There were even times when he had to roll a rock out of the way, because he couldn't lift it.

For another few hours, things proceeded like this, Latios absorbed into the work, me frequently checking Giratina for updates, without desirable results. I was growing frustrated, but I was suddenly taken by surprise when Mespirit spoke from behind me.

"Latias is getting impatient." I jumped, my heart in my throat. I whirled and hissed

"Gyeez, don't scare me like that! Now what's the problem?" Mespirit rolled her eyes and repeated

"Latias is getting impatient. She's tired of watching Latios, considering she hates him right now." My gaze darkened and I told her

"Tell her to suck it up. She's already damaged Latios, and if she refuses to even see this through, then the damage might become irreparable. I'm not about to let that happen, even though I'm impatient, too. Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to give this up, but Latios needs our help right now, along with Latias." Mespirit went back to relay the message, and I saw Latias was throwing a brief fit, until Giratina suddenly called out in a bird-like tone.

I looked up at her, eyebrows raised in question. She nodded this time, and I could feel my excitement build back up. Finally, we could bring to justice the matter that rested on our hands. After a few minutes, I saw her, exactly as Uxie described her; platinum blonde hair, shorter than Latios by several inches, around my height, and a fairly revealing getup in the line of swimwear. Latios didn't notice her, though, so he kept working.

Things began to get tense, however, when she walked up to him and said, somewhat seductively

"Hello, again." He straightened up unnaturally fast, shooting up like an arrow. His eyes bugged out in fear, and he instinctively backed up, as if from an enemy that meant to kill him. But his voice remained strong as he shouted, almost accusingly

"You?!" The girl's grin widened and she stepped closer.

"Yeah, me. So, have you given anymore thought about you and me?" His eyes narrowed now, and he hissed

"There was never anything between us, there never will be. I thought I made that clear last time." She giggled irritatingly and stepped up again, replying

"Aww, you're just playing hard to get. I like that in a man." I decided enough was enough. Besides, I was just waiting for Latios to back up enough so I could cut off her retreat. I carefully stepped out from my hiding place, motioning at Latios to keep quiet. He didn't betray me, and I managed to slip practically under Stephanie's nose. I assumed a sturdy stance and crossed my arms. Mespirit was peeking her head at me, and I motioned to her that it was almost time. She nodded and ducked under. I turned my head back to the matter at hand.

**Mespirit's POV**

Latias was struggling against Azelf and me when Stephanie came into view. She practically lost it when she began to hit on Latios. It seemed her uncaring nature had disappeared, and she was prepared to confront this, in her words, bitch. Eventually my sister and I managed to get her under control, and I peeked my head over and looked at Mew. He gave me a signal, and I ducked back down, relaying this to Azelf.

We began to wait, and occasionally Latias had a spurt of energy that caused her to struggle against us, but we kept our grip on her. We decided to wait in on the conversation.

"So, when are you going to stop playing hard to get and just accept what we've got?" Latios replied hotly

"Because we have nothing! I had something with a girl, the only one who I ever let touch my lips, and you defiled that sacred relationship I treasured!" I could hear the smirk in her voice as she asked

"So you're free?" I almost swore Latios chucked a rock at her, because she distinctly shouted

"Hey!" and was followed by a dunking splash. Then Latios screamed at her

"How dare you! I had a great relationship, the only girl I have ever loved and ever will, and you ruined that because of your bratty selfishness!" Latias seemed devoid of breath for a moment, and Azelf and I briefly relaxed our grips. They returned when she shifted, but she made no move to escape. Instead she asked in wonder, as if at a distance

"So… he really was innocent?" Azelf nodded and I said

"Do you believe him now?" She hesitated, then said darkly

"Latios, yes. That bitch, however, is on my hit list. And I'm doing this personally." We tightened our grip on her as she made to stand up, and I quickly said

"You know you can't actually kill anyone, right?" She rolled her eyes irritatedly and replied

"Of course, but I plan to give her a real piece of my mind. I've two special deliveries for her;" she raised her fists and finished

"The lesson and regret." She tried to stand, but we held her down, saying

"Down, girl. You aren't going to beat anybody up, and we're going to make sure you don't." Then we picked her up as Mew entered the conversation, which was the signal for us. We dragged Latias out, making sure she couldn't completely regain her footing, which was not easy, let me tell you. The culprit spotted us and sneered

"So this is the girlfriend you spoke so highly of? She don't look like much." Latias struggled for several moments, then spat at her

"At least _I _don't have to use laundry products to have my hair color! How much bleach you go through a week, bitch!" The girl riled and began to stomp over to us, but Giratina came up and fired her ever legendary Fiery Gaze of Death, which, I'm not kidding you, caused her to stop in her tracks. I'd almost swear she wet herself. Giratina grinned and told her, in no uncertain terms

"You're not wanted here. You've caused us more trouble than we need on our vacation." She looked around her and asked smugly

"If I'm not wanted, then why am I surrounded?" Giratina rolled her eyes and responded

"You ditz, we only wanted a confession out of you. Once we got that, you're outta here, or I'll make it that way. Now, what'd you do?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes in obvious hate, then turned her icy glare to Latias, who was unaffected, and spat

"I kissed your loser of a boyfriend. I thought he was cool and just playing me hard. But now I see he's actually weak, and you reflect that." Latias uttered a cat-like growl, then broke free of me and Azelf. Before we could grab her again, she picked up a fist-sized rock and began to hurl it at her, but Azelf and I grabbed her again, throwing her aim off. It just whizzed by the bright blonde's head, and she flinched, cursing. Azelf and I held her tightly this time, and Giratina said darkly

"I think now would be the time for you to scram. Don't let us catch you around Latios again; you won't get off so easy." She threw a scathing look at Latios and spat in Latias' direction. Then she stormed off in the direction she came from, wherever that led. After a couple minutes, I asked

"Is it clear?" Giratina set about climbing the boulder again, which took the better part of five minutes, and when she made it to the top she searched around. Then she gave us the all-clear and set about calling the others back. While she did that, Azelf and I finally and wearily released our grip on Latias, and she stumbled a bit before running full-on to Latios, who accepted her with open arms. They twirled on the spot before Latios' feet gave out from under him and they fell, Latias on top. After an awkward moment, Latios asked

"So, you don't hate me anymore?" Latias seemed to tear up and she burst out

"I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you! I wish I had stayed around, because I'm sure you said that to her the first time!" Latios simply nodded and asked

"Then we're good again?" Latias giggled and replied

"Yeah, we're cool now. But I really owe you, don't I?" Latios grunted and stood again, helping Latias up and telling her

"I don't want you to think that. We were both at fault here. I should have made my point stronger and sooner. You should have listened to me. We both failed to communicate here. But I would like to ask you something…" Latias hung her head in shame, sure that a damning question lay in store for her.

"Yes?" Latios smirked and drew something small out of his pocket, glinting silver in the light. He held it out to her and asked

"Will you wear this again?" Her eyes widened and she plucked the object, a small silver ring, out of his hand.

"My commitment ring! You kept it?" Latios nodded grimly and told her

"If I couldn't have you, I wanted to keep as much of you as I could." Latias teared up again, but at his sentiment. She quickly replaced the ring on her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck, telling him

"We've got some lost time to make up for." He chuckled and said

"Gladly." But before they started making out, he looked at all of us, who were at this point gathered in full, and he said

"Thank you all for your help. I wouldn't have gotten her back without you guys." Latias nodded and added

"And I wouldn't have come to my senses nearly as quickly. We really owe you guys." Giratina huffed and said

"Then do us a favor and don't let it happen again." Latias giggled and said

"We'll try." Everyone simply rolled their eyes, and it was make out time for them. Eyes rolled again, but there was a certain satisfaction. Then Giratina started waving us all down, saying

"Alright, folks, show's over! Nothin' to see here, come on, move it!" She herded us out of the area, to give them their alone time. Azelf and I waited on Uxie and Mew, and when they arrived Uxie had a smug look on his face.

"Can I make great plans or what?" We all laughed, then Azelf teased

"Perhaps, but you're going to answer for the trouble you put me through. I'm sore all over for sitting in one place, and on a big hunk of rock, no less." Uxie chuckled and drew her close, telling her in a low voice

"Well then, why don't we start?" They headed off for some alone time of their own, and Mew wrapped his arm around me, asking

"You want some alone time, too?" I giggled for a moment, then answered

"Sure." After a moment, I mused

"You know, we've come a very long way, you and I. You've gone from insidious pranks to mellow clown to gentle lover. It's amazing, really." He chuckled, then tilted my head up to meet his, saying

"I'll show you amazing."

**Well, that takes care of everybody here! I hope you genuinely enjoyed the various POV we saw, and remember, I'm looking for ideas, so if you have any, please send 'em quick! **


	54. Chapter 54

**High School Union, Chapter 54**

**Arceus; Welcome one and all! Now then, EmeraldDragon1 has been contemplating the next drama arc, and he believes he has a perfect idea set up. Naturally, he wouldn't tell me anything as he didn't believe I was capable of keeping it secret, or would have believed it to be a part of the Author Notes. Regardless, the story has its continuation for the time being. A second, and rather larger matter, is that shortly he is going to be looking into something that might allow him to animate this. If by some miracle he can pull it off, he would love to turn this into a show. Understandably, it would be fairly short, but it would be interesting in giving a visual to the story that you have taken the time to read.**

**Giratina; I hate to admit it, but that would be pretty interesting. Would he be including the Author Notes and himself into this animation?**

**Arceus; First off he needs to confirm that he can do this in the first place, but he told me he was going to look into it as soon as possible. Once he has more information, he'll be sure to inform me. Further, he wanted to know if you're still after his blood.**

**Giratina; Well, I don't know right now. I'm still not too happy with how he ran things, but since it all resolved so nicely…**

**Arceus; He says he wants to return, that he misses us. But he won't unless you stop trying to kill him.**

**Giratina; Alright, fine, he can come back. When'll he return?**

**Arceus; I'm certain we'll see him next chapter. Now then, let's begin.**

**Giratina; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**Soul Dew Window**_**, by Sophia Angelia. **

**Latias; Our ratings begin with the United States and Kingdom…**

**Latios; Then are followed by Singapore and Canada.**

**Mew; And we finish off with Australia. **

**Mespirit; As an extra disclaimer, EmDrago states that the following process may or may not exist, but he highly doubts it.**

Finding The Trail…

It had been a month since the gang's return from their return from the condo and the drama that had occurred. As Mew predicted, Latias and Latios were metaphorically closer than before, and as much as they could manage it, physically. Now everyone found relief on seeing this. All, that is, except Palkia.

She had been secretly stashing cash away, even keeping it a secret from her friends. Despite the fact that they knew she was illegitimate and wanted to know her father's identity, she felt this still had to be a solitary endeavor. She had researched a bit and found an agency that found the fathers or mothers to those who didn't know, and even connected them. The problem was it was nominally high, which was no less than she expected, really, since it apparently checked the records of people immediately in the area, then branched out until it found the candidate. So not only was the price steep, but it could take a very long time to boot. But it was infallible.

As such, Palkia felt more comfortable with the idea of an eventual success, as opposed to an immediate probability. She nearly had enough to get started, and she had been asking questions. This facility gave weekly updates, whether or not they were having success, and oftentimes could confirm or deny a speculation.

She knew at some point or another, one of her friends would figure her out, and she had a feeling that someone would be either Shaymin, because of her inquisitiveness and intelligence, or Giratina, because of her determination and cunning. Still, if she could hold suspicion off until she knew herself, she could come to them with a more or less clean conscious and get the support she felt she might need.

The day passed through without incident, and when she returned home, she found another gift of money. Her stepfather seemed to be trying to get into her good books, and while she was reluctant around him, she did have to admit that he had been more of a father to her than her actual father, whoever that was. It felt like a slight betrayal to use the money this way, but early on he seemed to anticipate her curiosity.

Palkia checked the amount and realized it finished off what she needed to go and get started. She checked her watch and figured she had enough time. She went to make the deposit, then drove to the agency that would help her. She walked inside and saw a medium-sized waiting room that was pretty empty. Her attention was called over to an empty clerk, and she walked over and got right down to business.

Within an hour, her information and DNA was taken, which was necessary to back-check against candidates. Once she was reassured, she left with an eased mind that she finally got things going, already eager for the call that would update her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the sixth day after Palkia's visit to the agency, she revealed to her friends what she had done. Giratina and Shaymin seemed to grin, and Giratina said

"Yeah, I figured that already. Actually, I was going to start interrogating you tomorrow to spill it. Shaymin, of course, had you figured out from the start." Everyone smirked, but no one denied it. Then Palkia told them

"Well, I get an update call tomorrow. They might even have me come into their office for some reason." Shaymin cocked her head and asked

"Wouldn't they only call you in if they had the results?" Palkia shrugged and replied

"I don't actually know, but they've never failed. Sometimes they take a really long time, but they always get the right guy or girl." Giratina now eyed her with disbelief, saying

"Are you sure about that? Everyone makes mistakes at one point or another; I can't believe that anyone would be infallible." Palkia shrugged again and told her

"Well, I researched into them and found a bunch of reviews by people they helped, and evidently they have an unbroken streak of positive finds. They can take a very long time, but they always find them unless they skipped the country, in which case they can keep searching but it costs more. So they make pretty decent money and render a great service." Giratina grunted and continued to eat her lunch.

Palkia went through the course of her day, still contemplating about how she would react, depending who her biological father was, where he lived, and if she could confront him. She had explained to her mother what she was doing, and that particular conversation was a bit tense as she remembered it;

**The Day Before…**

Palkia waited on the line as it rang. Then someone answered it, and the voice was both young and feminine.

"Yello?"

"Alex?"

"Palkia?"

"Yeah." Her half-sister sighed in exasperation and asked irritated

"Whattya want?"

"Could you put Mom on the line?"

"What for?"

"I need to speak with her, duh."

"Fine. Give me a minute." The phoned clattered on the table, and the line was silent for a few moments. Then she heard the phone getting picked back up and her mother's voice came on.

"Palkia?"

"Yeah Mom, it's me."

"How are you, honey? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you might say that." Then her voice became concerned as she asked

"Palkia what happened?" Palkia sighed and told her

"Well, my friends figured me out. And I'm finally doing something about it. I'm searching for my real dad." Her voice hardened and she said

"Palkia, don't do this. You don't want to meet him. He was a snarky, overconfident jerk who completely disregarded women." Palkia felt a shiver of loathing, but insisted

"Mom, I have to do this. Besides, it's already in motion, and I don't want to pay the fee to cut it."

"How did you afford to do this in the first place?" Palkia sweatdropped at the dropped ball, then sighed and relayed the information. The conversation ended in a rather barbed way, but it couldn't be helped. She still was adamant to find out, and nothing would deter her from this path.

**The Present…**

Now Palkia was over the irritation she initially felt at her mother, but wasn't willing to try and make up, not yet. Once again she passed through her classes, looking carefully at all her male teachers. Any one of them were now potential candidates, though she severely doubted it was one of them. But only the results would speak the truth. When she got home, she checked her messages again, as had been her habit for the week, but there was nothing.

The call came the next day, telling her that the results came back and they had a match for her, which meant the culprit was in town. Palkia had felt both a thrill of excitement and trepidation, and she had immediately relayed the information to all her friends, who felt excited for her and said they would join her when she went to retrieve the results.

Saturday the gang went to the agency that was going to make an impact on Palkia's life, but whether for better or worse remained to be seen. They encouraged her, which she needed to step through the doors. Then they all sat down in the waiting chairs or leaned against the wall while she went to get her results. At the counter, the attendant glanced warily behind her and asked

"Are they all here for testing too?" Palkia smirked and replied

"No, they're my friends. They're here to support me with this." The attendant looked again, then nodded and told her

"You got good friends." Palkia simply nodded in agreement, then walked back to her friends, the large yellow envelope clutched in her hands. Then Giratina and Shaymin walked up to her, and Giratina asked

"Do you want to, or should I?" In answer, Palkia simply shook her head and opened the envelope herself, bringing out a sheaf of papers. On the front were to samples of DNA that matched the specifications of a father and daughter. Palkia stared at her sample for a minute, interested for a bit, then looked up and checked the similarities. They were somewhat striking, but at the same time subtle. Strange.

Then she steeled herself and looked at the name below her father's sample. She studied the name for a bit, not fully comprehending it. Once she read it several times, however, her breath felt knocked right out of her, and no doubt her shock was registered on her face. Giratina was right on her, asking

"What? What is it?" Palkia couldn't speak, so she simply handed it over. Giratina scrutinized it closely, then her face registered the same shock that Palkia's did. She shook her head in disbelief, then walked up to the counter, demanding

"Hey, buddy, you sure this is right?" The attendant took it back for a moment, then checked it himself. After a moment, he nodded and began pointing out the similarity of the DNA between the two samples, and once he convinced her, Giratina came back and simply handed it over to Shaymin so she could see for herself. Shaymin's face registered even more shock than her friends combined, and finally the rest couldn't take it anymore. Dialga stood and demanded

"Well, what does it say?" Palkia was still too stunned to speak, and Giratina was busy trying to snap her out of it. So it fell to Shaymin to relay the information. She cleared her throat and spoke in her timid, quiet voice.

"Well, according to this, Palkia's biological father is Robert J. Mewtwo."

**Okay, short chapter I know, but I thought you'd need time to let this set in, as will we all. Except me. Author privilege. Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

**High School Union, Chapter 55**

**EmDrago; Well, it's good to be back, everybody! Giratina and I have come to an understanding, and she no longer wants to kill me outright. Besides, this story is drawing to its close, and I've got another idea for a story, though it's going to be a stronger rating, so if you're not interested, that's up to you.**

**Giratina; (Rolls eyes) Are you going to get any clearer on that announcement with animating this story?**

**EmDrago laughs nervously and rubs back of head**

**EmDrago; Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't gotten to that yet.**

**Giratina; (Sighs) Idiot.**

**EmDrago; Hey, I was backed up trying to keep up with the PMs I've been getting for my latest series, and updating that as well, so give me a break! Besides, the story would likely have been over by the time I got that up and running. Computer animation isn't an easy thing to pick up.**

**Giratina; How would you know, moron? You never did it!**

**While EmDrago and Giratina argue, Arceus comes in with the rest of the gang, interrupting them.**

**The remainder of the girls; Welcome back, EmDrago!**

**EmDrago; (Smirks) You miss me?**

**Palkia; The hilarity you and Giratina gave these notes.**

**EmDrago falls flat to his face, anime-style, and everybody laughs.**

**Uxie; Arceus was very boring with the notes. Nothing ever happened.**

**Giratina; Watch it, blondie, that's my boyfriend you're dissing there.**

**Uxie backs in fear, and everybody laughs again. EmDrago turns to audience and says**

**EmDrago; Well, for the first time in a good number of chapters I'm going to be doing the stats. Gang, take it easy!**

**The gang mumbles about this but doesn't argue.**

**EmDrago; For today's Story Spotlight, I'm turning it to **_**Family Matters**_**, by nyislandersgirl. The ratings kick off with my largest fanbase country, the good ol' United States, then is followed by Singapore, the United Kingdom, Australia, and finishes with Canada. Good job, guys!**

An Explanation…

The Monday after Palkia received the results that told her Mr. Mewtwo was her father, she found herself shuffling about nervously. She now knew who her biological father was, but it was impossible for her to reconcile the image of the ever-strict Mewtwo, the man who flipped out over a misspelled word or mispronounced sentence, having knocked her mother up. That was just way out there.

Still, the results didn't lie, or so they claimed, and given their track record, she couldn't exactly say they were lying. What she needed was a way to expose him, make him realize on his own who she was. With that in mind, she prepared herself to go to school, where her father was located, strange though it was. Not least because he had scolded her on multiple occasions for a multitude of "offenses". She wondered how he would take this…

At the school, she told her friends that she was going to confront Mewtwo about their apparent relationship, and she turned down their offers to accompany her; this was something she had to do alone.

With each step she took, it felt like her heart either doubled in speed or outright failed, but she kept going regardless. Finally she came to the door she was after, and after a few shaky starts, she knocked. After a brief moment, the door was opened to reveal the lavender-haired, purple-eyed, super-strict man who was labeled as her father. He scowled for a moment, then said

"Palkia? What is it?" Palkia took a deep breath, then said

"I need to speak with you."

"Now?"

"It might not be a good idea to wait." He merely grunted and stood aside to let her in, and she walked still somewhat shaky, which Mewtwo noticed. He closed the door and asked

"Something wrong?" She gathered her nerve, then turned and dropped her backpack on a desk, fishing through it for the file as she said

"Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with you." Mewtwo scowled again and said

"I'm not going to speak with you if you can't show respect." Finding what she was looking for, Palkia held it up and said

"Yeah? Ten bucks says this gets you to sing differently." She tossed the file to him, and he snatched out of the air with one hand, scowling for a moment. He looked at the cover, asking

"What is it?" She motioned and replied

"Take a look inside and find out." The scowl didn't fade as he opened the file, scrutinizing her for a moment before looking inside. He read the information carefully, and with each passing second he grew paler and paler. He flipped through the many notes within, checking all the careful details that accompanied the research. Once he finished, he gently set the file down on his desk and shakily sat in his chair, placing his horrified face on his hands, thinking hard. After a few minutes, he asked in a low voice

"Where did you get this?" Palkia stood on the other side of the desk, saying strongly now

"At the local agency that specializes in finding illegitimate children's missing parents. Just last Saturday is when I got these results. Now I want an explanation." Mewtwo nodded numbly and replied

"You of all people deserve one. But now is not the time for this discussion. Would you be amenable to set a meeting place in the park, this weekend?" Palkia thought for a moment, then said

"I've waited twelve years; I think I can manage a few days. But don't expect me to be warm toward you." Mewtwo just nodded again, and Palkia took the file back, grabbed her backpack, and left.

Throughout the week, Palkia repeatedly told her friends that she hadn't fully resolved this issue, but she had brought it up his attention. She also insisted they stay away from the park, which took some arguing, but in the end they agreed to give her the privacy she needed to confront him.

That Saturday, Palkia was waiting at one of the benches underneath a massive wooden awning, which had several small barbeque grills nearby, where families could enjoy each other's company. She wasn't waiting for long before Mewtwo showed up, surprisingly strong-willed despite the trouble he was no doubt in.

"Good day, Palkia." She merely grunted in reply. He took a seat and started

"No doubt you are confused about this whole matter. I'll try and be informative, but… I don't know how well I'll do." Palkia eyed him darkly, then demanded

"Did you even know my mother?" He sighed and nodded, explaining

"To an extent, yes. I knew her then as Melanie DelRasso, and that she and I attended the same party." Palkia frowned and asked

"Party?"

"A throwback to the sixties and seventies, if you will. Melanie and I decided to join, since it sounded fun at the time." Palkia crossed her arms and asked

"And that's where things got heated, huh?" He nodded, his head bent.

"Yes, I do not deny it. However, I was not aware at the time that she was pregnant. I was never aware of it. She never told me about it."

"How was she supposed to? She told me that you disappeared after you knocked her up." Mewtwo frowned and replied

"No, I never disappeared. In fact, for the next couple of months, we saw each other on and off. After that, though, we lost complete contact." Palkia felt the world swirl around her, and she considered the implication; had her mother lied to her? If so, why? She couldn't have any idea where he was any more than she herself did previously. Deception wasn't necessary. Perhaps it was to discourage her from looking for him herself?

"And in that time you never suspected anything?" He sighed and told her

"I was much stupider at the time-"

"Yeah, that never works. Not even on tv. You still should have followed up on her." He scowled and retorted

"It may be an excuse, and a pathetic one at that, but it's true nevertheless. I never thought about my actions, until I spent some time in jail for illegal possession. After that, I swore off such activities and resolved to make something of my life. And I suppose you can see the results of that." Palkia didn't deign to answer, simply sitting in silence.

"Anyway, if I had taken that vow earlier, you would not be here." Palkia seethed and almost cursed him out, but instead shouted

"Am I supposed to look at that like a blessing?!" He shook his head calmly and said

"Not if you don't want to. I'm sorry I can't take everything back, make it all better. Believe me, I wish I could, or at least have realized what had happened." Palkia scoffed and said

"What would you have done? Gone in for an abortion? Get rid of the problem before it became irreparable?" Mewtwo's eyes darkened and he replied in a low tone

"I would have taken responsibility for my actions. I don't believe in such barbaric methods."

"Oh, great, now you're gonna go all Christian on me?" He scowled and said

"We're getting nowhere with this. I can understand why you're upset, but-"

"Upset?! Way to understate how I really feel!" Palkia stood, unable to contain herself. She paced around, trying to calm down, but with no success.

"I lived without a true father for my whole life! The one man who my mother married tried to be a father to me, but it wasn't enough! I didn't need a father _figure_, I needed a real father!" She paused for a moment, then swore and banged a fist on the table. She couldn't abet the tide of her turbulent emotions, and without her consent tears began to form.

"For my whole life I lived in disgrace, and I was ashamed to say I was born! I couldn't imagine what kind of-of heartless son of a bitch would knock a girl up, then not even bother to look after her!"

"I told you, I wasn't aware-"

"Shut up!" Mewtwo closed his mouth, nodding. Palkia continued her rant;

"I was living a lie, a lie that cost me any semblance of a family with my mother, stepfather, and stepsister! Regardless of whether or not you were aware, the fact remains that you still screwed up, big time." He nodded slowly and replied

"I am well aware of that." Palkia was close to snapping, and she shouted

"Then why don't you do something?! You're always just sitting there, acting as if this happens to you every day!" He held his hands up helplessly, asking

"What do you want from me? An emotional breakdown? A heartfelt apology? To throw myself at your feet, begging forgiveness?" Palkia growled, still in a bad state.

"I don't know! All of the above!" Mewtwo just sighed, then told her

"Calm down. We're not going to get anywhere with you like this." Palkia just seethed for a moment, then she punched one of the support beams, and while she rubbed the pain out she said in a low voice, trying to be threatening but failing

"I could report you. Get you fired." He nodded once, solemnly, and said

"I don't doubt it. You have every motivation to, and I suppose I can't ask for an appeal to your better side. What do you want from me?" Palkia finally sat back down calming down a little.

"So… you're not even going to tell me what to do?"

"Do you want me to? I have the feeling that would be a waste of my time." Palkia merely grunted, wanting something, but she didn't know what.

"Look," Mewtwo started, "regardless of our positions and no matter how much you might hate it, I am your father. I checked over some records over the week, and I have no doubts whatsoever that you and I are directly related. But because I don't know what you expect from me, there's little I can do." She shook her head, then mumbled

"I don't know what I want myself. This is just… too hard to deal with right now…" He nodded, replying

"I won't say I understand, I don't want to set you off again. But I hope you will allow me the chance to help you." Palkia scowled now and asked

"Why should I?"

"There's no reason you _should_, but since I didn't know of your existence and relation to me for your entire life, I hardly feel that I should be entirely victimized." Palkia's head shot up but he cut her off

"Yes, I know my actions were responsible for this, and I don't deny it, at all. However, as I've said before, I was not aware you even existed. Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to find you."

"Why?"

"Because, like it or not, you are my daughter. And I feel that I deserve to get to know the one who shares part of my genetic structure, assuming you are willing." Palkia hesitated, then replied

"I don't know… I want to know my father… but…" Mewtwo suggested

"Why don't we give you a cool down period? That way you can let this sink in better, and once you are ready you can give your answer? With any luck, we can resolve this in a way that makes us both happy." Palkia paused, then shook her head, saying

"No, I want to get this done as soon as possible. I've waited for twelve years, plus a week. I really don't want to wait anymore." Mewtwo nodded and replied softly

"Alright. So, what's your first order of business?" Palkia began to think, and she asked

"Did you at least have the guts to tell the other teachers about this? Because I haven't heard anything." Mewtwo nodded and told her

"Yes, I told them the day you told me. Many didn't believe me, as I had no evidence to support the claim. Mr. Quaza will want to see the file himself." Palkia nodded her assent, then asked

"How did Miss Deoxys take it?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. I was amazed she didn't break off from me then and there, nor would I have blamed her. But she genuinely likes you, and I have reason to believe she loves me." His gaze sharpened and he said

"Understand that this relationship is strictly outside of work. And it isn't so much your business, but considering the circumstances, I'm allowing it." Palkia simply nodded in response, then asked

"What happens when Quaza confirms what you told him?" He shook his head and replied

"That's really up to you. You're very nearly a grown woman, and whatever you choose to do the path that we'll have to accommodate. Be it my resignation, support, or some obscure demand that doesn't breach any laws, most likely we'll have to accommodate you." Palkia thought about that, then said

"I don't think I could force your resignation, even if you did hurt me in a deep way. After all, two wrongs don't make a right." He nodded and said

"Thank you. I would be remiss to lose this profession in such a dishonorable way. Nevertheless, whether or not you choose to act against me, the fact remains that I owe you, big time. I can only do so much, especially at the moment, but I do want to establish a proper father/daughter relationship. Would that be too much to ask?" Palkia hesitated for a few minutes, but she finally answered

"Maybe… we'll have to see. I'm still angry, and overwhelmingly disappointed… but if you can redeem yourself in my eyes, we'll talk about that." Mewtwo nodded once more and replied

"Fair enough. Can I safely assume, then, that you do not want me to treat you as my daughter for the time being?" Despite the dispassionate tone he used, the pain Palkia could see in his eyes was as clear as day; he wanted to call her his daughter.

"Wait… you want to claim me? As your child?" He grinned wanly and retorted

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not in your tone, or even your demeanor… but your eyes are speaking volumes." Mewtwo blinked, then chuckled a bit, saying

"Well, I won't say I'm surprised you see that. Rhonda says I'm not very good at completely hiding my emotions."

"Rhonda?"

"Miss Deoxys."

"Oh." Then things lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for several minutes, where each seemed to be waiting on the other for something, an answer to a question neither could voice aloud. Finally Mewtwo stood and said

"If there's nothing else, I must be on my way. I still have some business to take care of, so I suppose I will see you Monday." Palkia merely nodded, and when Mewtwo was out of sight, she allowed herself to relax, heaving deep breaths. When she recovered, she thought back on this meeting, not sure if they had really gotten anywhere. Still, it felt good to fully confront the man whose identity she had stressed over for many years.

Hopefully the next few meetings, for she planned more, would rate with more success.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Let me know how I did, guys!**


	56. Chapter 56

**High School Union, Chapter 56**

**EmDrago; Well, we're here again. However, I'm out of ideas, and I want to move on to my next story idea. I also have some bad news; due to the utter complexity and inability to understand the programs, I will be unable to get the animations out. However, I'll see what I can do about bringing the characters more or less to life, though my hopes aren't high. If I get anything, I'll be sure to put it up on my profile. Since I really am scrapped right now, we'll be saying good-bye with this final chapter. Don't worry, hopefully any problems will be resolved here.**

**Arceus; Today's Story Spotlight goes to **_**New Earth Chronicles; Salvation**_**, by GrayKat144.**

**Shaymin; Our ratings start off with the United States, followed by the United Kingdom.**

**Palkia; Then we have the Netherlands and Australia.**

**Giratina; And we finish off with Singapore.**

**Mespirit; Our final stats are thus; our collective reviews are two hundred seventy-eight.**

**Azelf; Our total viewings have reached twenty-eight thousand, five hundred seventy.**

**Latias; We have a collective of sixty-one favorites and fifty-three followers.**

**Arceus; It's been quite a ride for everyone involved, and that will be reflected. Enjoy, and from all of us to all of you-**

**Gang; Thank you**

The End Of One; The Start Of Another

The final exams of the second semester were finally starting, and Giratina and all her friends had been studying together, hard, to go out with a bang, so to speak. Giratina and Shaymin were sitting in Mewtwo's Philosophy, where he seemed far less uptight. All courtesy of his daughter, of course. The two had grown closer since the initial discovery, and bit by bit became a true father and daughter.

Next Giratina attended Deoxys' class' final exams with Palkia, going over all the matters they had discussed, the details of the universe and its inner workings. Giratina sneaked a look over at Palkia before they started, and she thought that, without a doubt, Palkia was far more relaxed than she ever had been. Once their rocky relationship had smoothed over, Palkia found a new lease on life, one she enjoyed and could easily live with.

Shortly after that, Giratina attended choir, in which there really was no exam. Instead, it was a free time for the class, which Giratina whole-heartedly enjoyed with Mespirit. The two talked over the plans they were making for the summer, and while Giratina would be extending her hours so she could have a little extra money for the upcoming semester, she would still make plenty of time for her friends.

Then lunch came and went, and during it Giratina felt a strange sadness, as though she would never see her friends after today again. But that was simply ridiculous. In fact, they had made plans for the next day to see a movie, though the details had yet to be fished out. Something to work on.

P.E. was not so enjoyable, as it was more or less a physical to assess the progress of the students over the course of the year. Naturally, Giratina passed with flying colors. Celebi was fairly behind Giratina, and Shaymin only scored average. But it really wasn't her thing, anyway.

Finally, at the end of it all, was History with Zekrom. Giratina had no trouble remembering the names, dates, and places of the questions, though the people were a bit challenging. Still, Giratina thought she was doing pretty well, and when the time was declared finished, she eagerly handed her paper over, then walked out of the room where the others rushed out, including Palkia.

Giratina swept her eyes over the halls as she walked down, running her hands occasionally over the lockers. Despite the fact that she would see all this again the next year, it still felt somewhat hollow, a strange emptiness of longing and loss. She would be meeting up with her friends at the parking lot, but she took her time getting there, knowing Arceus was a patient guy.

Along the grounds, she appreciated the view of the long, grassy fields, the tall trees, and she felt she had a better understanding of how Shaymin saw her world. Her friends weren't here yet, which was strange considering she was the one dragging her feet. While she waited, she shielded her eyes with a hand as she looked up into the radiant sky, and she began to ponder.

In the course of the year, (had it really only been a year?) she had had her views changed completely around, been shot, lost her father through cancer, been offered a prestigious position and career, turned it down, made at least three to four times as many friends as she started out with, gone up to the mountains twice, experiencing much drama along the way, and learned so much about all her friends.

The rest of her friends had changed, too; Palkia knew her father now, and even established the relationship she deserved with him. The two now acted their roles comfortably and naturally, and it was reassuring to see it. Giratina wondered if they would be doing anything special over the summer.

Shaymin had gotten herself a boyfriend, which was really a big deal compared to how slow and easy-going her life usually was. Mew had been uncovered in his deception, and became a better, stronger person because of it. The adoption had fallen through, and for the time being Miss Reshiram was his guardian, at least until he turned eighteen.

Arceus had understood at last why his parents almost never saw him, and he had come to terms with it and forgiven them, happily spending whatever time they could together. Latias and Latios had initially been close, then split up because of a simple misunderstanding, then grew closer than ever. She would have to keep a watch on them and make sure they didn't get married before they even got out of high school.

And then Uxie, the blond deceiver, had divested himself of that bland, know-it-all personality, accepted Azelf's love, and hooked up with her. Not much had changed for the twins, except their relationships had been radically changed for the better. As for Dialga, well, he had a girl that brought out the best in him, even as he brought out the best in her. The same went more or less for Celebi, although he was distinctly more confident and outspoken than he had before.

"_All in all, we've had a hell of a year" _Giratina thought. And though she knew her father would have been proud of her, she still wished he could have seen her graduate. Small tears appeared as she thought this, and she whispered to nobody in particular

"I miss you, Dad." A warm breeze sprang up, caressing her face. Her head tilted back with it, and it immediately brought forth memories of her father comforting her whenever she was sad. He tears quickly dried up under his care, and so they did now. Giratina looked up at the sky in wonder… had he been here all along, still watching over her, even if he couldn't directly speak to her?

A horn honked behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see her friends, all in the three radically different cars, and she bent down to grab her backpack. The breeze came back again, sweeping under her chin and evoking the feeling of peace, contentment, and most of all, joy. She glanced back up at the sky for a moment, smiled, then turned back and ran to her friends. She quickly got into her boyfriend's car, in her rightful spot, and together they drove off.

This was surely one hell of a year; what could the next bring?

_**Fin.**_


End file.
